Neville Londubat et la Prisonnière d'Azkaban
by Krankar Volund
Summary: Une dangereuse évadée d'Azkaban, des vacances mouvementées, un Détraqueur dans le Poudlard Express. Neville pensait qu'affronter un Basilic contrôlé par le souvenir de Voldemort était la pire des choses qui pouvait lui arriver, est-ce que c'est vraiment le cas?
1. Chapter 1: Potius mori quam cedi malis

**Salut à toutes et à tous, ce chapitre a été long à sortir, vraiment. Panne d'inspiration, réécriture, il a tout eu, mais voilà enfin le premier chapitre du troisième tome de Eileen Rogue... qui s'appelle Neville Londubat et la Prisonnière d'Azkaban... Les deux changements ont de l'importance, bon le changement de sexe de l'évadée, vous l'apprendrez dans le chapitre. Mais pourquoi Neville ? Parce que notre Elu est quand même au centre de l'histoire, et cette année il le sera encore plus, bien entendu. Mais je vous laisse découvrir tout ça, bonne lecture ^^**

Le 31 Juillet 1993, quelque part dans les landes du Pays de Galles, se trouve un charmant cottage accueillant actuellement une joyeuse fête d'anniversaire. C'est la Chaumine, où vivent les époux Rogue et leur fille Eileen, qui fête ses treize ans aujourd'hui en compagnie de ses amis, Neville Londubat, l'autre vedette de la fête puisqu'il a la même date d'anniversaire que la jeune fille, mais aussi Susan Bones, les jumelles Parvati et Luna Lovegood, la plus jeune du groupe avec douze ans. Sont également présents les Davids et Liva Ollivander, qui venait de quitter Poudlard avec 7 ASPICs en poche.

« Demain on part d'ici, annonça Eileen joyeusement. Avec mes parents on va faire le tour de l'Europe à bord du Train Magique Oriental, ça va être génial.

-C'est quoi ce Train ? demanda Neville.

-C'est un Train qui est garé à King's Cross, sur la voie 7½, lui apprend Eileen avec enthousiasme. En fait c'est un train magique qui parcourt les plus grandes villes sorcières d'Europe, on va passer par Tours en France, par la Bulgarie, par l'Allemagne, bref un tour de l'Europe en deux semaines.

-Ça a l'air génial, dit Neville. On est allé en France quand j'avais dix ans, c'est cool là-bas. Même si leur nourriture est un peu bizarre, on a mangé des escargots dans un restaurant, c'est dégoûtant.

-Beurk, confirma Susan. Ces machins tous gluants et visqueux, qui aurait l'idée d'avaler ça ?

-Et toi Susan, tes vacances se passent bien ? demanda Luna. On t'as vu dans la Gazette la semaine dernière.

-Oh oui, tu as vu ça ? répondit Susan soudain très excitée. Oh, tu l'as sans doute raté Neville, regarde, j'ai l'article avec moi. »

Elle sortit un morceau de journal d'une de ses poches et le déplia, en haut de la page froissée s'étalait un gros titre **Un généreux don pour les Orphelins du Ministère** , avec en dessous une photo où l'on voyait une grande bâtisse en briques rouges et la famille de Susan devant. On voyait d'abord son père, un grand homme avec une imposante crinière châtain et un grand sourire, il tenait la main de sa femme, une femme à l'air sévère, à peine moins grande que lui et coiffée d'un chignon strict, mais qui se fendait également d'un grand sourire Sur le côté on voyait également une petite sorcière, légèrement dodue, qui donnait l'air d'avoir le cœur sur la main. Enfin entre ses parents, Susan qui souriait avec Glouton sur son épaule, le rat que lui avait offert sa cousine l'année précédente.

« Mon père a donné ce Manoir à l'Orphelinat Magique du Ministère, c'est un manoir de la famille Bones que plus personne n'utilise.

-C'est gentil de sa part, dit Neville poliment. »

Ils furent alors interrompus par Lily qui rentrait dans le salon suivie d'une tempête de hiboux, qui se précipitèrent vers les enfants.

« Courrier les enfants, c'est sûrement l'école.

-Merci maman, dit Eileen. Vous pensez aller sur le Chemin de Traverse vers quelle date ? demanda-t-elle à ses amis.

-Nous c'est déjà prévu, dit Padma.

-Papa nous y emmène dans quelques jours, on va passer...

-Un mois au Pakistan, alors on préfère régler ça...

-Avant de partir en vacances. On risque de rentrer seulement quelques jours avant la rentrée.

-Alors autant éviter la cohue de dernière minute.

-Nous on ne va pas tarder à y aller, dit Dai Davids, les parents préfèrent y aller quand il n'y a pas trop de monde, ils n'aiment pas trop être entourés de trop de sorciers.

-Les enfants, les interrompit Severus. Venez, on va ouvrir les cadeaux, on vient de recevoir les cadeaux de Hagrid. »

Le groupe passa alors du salon à a salle à manger où la moitié de la table était encombrée de deux grosses piles de cadeaux, et l'autre était occupée par deux gros gâteaux chacun couronnée de treize bougies sorcières, les Pétilleuses d'Anniversaires, garantie sans coulée de cire, de grandes bougies qui crépitaient en étincelles magiques conçues pour disparaître juste avant de toucher le gâteau. Les deux vedettes de la fête s'installèrent chacune devant leurs gâteaux respectifs et soufflèrent les bougies en même temps, éteignant les pétillements magiques. Alors que tout le monde applaudissait, les bougies s'envolèrent et allèrent se ranger dans une boîte posée sur le buffet. Tandis que Severus coordonnait deux pelles à tartes pour servir à tous les convives de généreuses parts de gâteau au chocolat, les deux enfants commencèrent à ouvrir leurs paquets cadeau.

Neville avait reçu un Guide des Plantes Intéressantes d'Europe, intéressant étant synonyme chez les sorciers de mortellement dangereux voir pire, une plante grimpante nommée Embaumierre qui avait la particularité de s'accrocher à n'importe quel support et de diffuser un doux parfum, parfait pour parfumer une pièce, mais aussi une sorte de sculpture abstraite en bois évoquant vaguement une flamme. Luna lui expliqua que c'était du bois taillé par les Nargoles et qui avait donc des propriétés magiques.

Eileen quand à elle reçut un Atlas des Équipes de Quidditch du Monde, le Bestiaire des Créatures Mythiques d'Afrique, de la part de Luna, du matériel de potions plus précis que celui demandé par l'école et un bracelet de lapis-lazuli, pierre bleue aux vertus apaisantes et notamment recommandées pour éviter les courbatures après les entraînements sportifs.

Enfin, ils ouvrirent les cadeaux de Hagrid en même temps, ce qui provoqua un grand bazar dans la pièce, deux exemplaires du Monstrueux Livre des Monstres s'échappèrent et commencèrent à s'attaquer à tout ce qui se trouvait à leur portée, utilisant leurs couvertures ornées de dents comme des mâchoires puissantes et semant des petits bouts de papier dans toute la pièce. Tandis que Eileen fuyait devant les deux monstrueux tomes, Severus conjura rapidement un sort qui immobilisa les deux monstruosités. Celui de Neville fut fermé à l'aide d'une solide ceinture de cuir et celui de Eileen par le ruban d'un des cadeaux, magiquement renforcé.

« Pfiou, soupira cette dernière. Hagrid s'améliore d'année en année, il va finir par vraiment nous blesser...

-N'empêche, on a reçu tous les deux la même chose, dit Neville. C'est bizarre, il a plus d'imagination, d'habitude.

-Le gâteau a échappé à l'hécatombe, dit Susan. On se met à table ? »

Pendant que tout le monde mangeait pour se remettre des émotions, les enfants en profitèrent pour ouvrir leurs listes pour Poudlard. En plus de l'habituelle liste de livres, les élèves de Troisième Année avaient également reçu des autorisations à faire signer pour pouvoir sortir à Pré-au-Lard. Puis un par un, les convives rentrèrent chez eux, Neville repartant en dernier chez son oncle et sa tante. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la cheminée, il surprit un mouvement derrière son dos et se retourna pour découvrir une étrange créature tapie derrière les pieds d'une table.

La créature avait de grands yeux globuleux, une peau grise parcheminée, et de grandes oreilles en forme d'ailes de chauve-souris, elle avait également un nez en trompette et un crâne totalement chauve actuellement caché sous un chapeau qui avait été autrefois noir et ressemblait maintenant à une loque grise. Le reste de son accoutrement était tout aussi bizarre, la créature portait un gilet de laine rouge vif qui avait dû être taillé pour un enfant de huit ans et qui lui servait également de jupe, sous laquelle on distinguait des collants épais jaunes et vert et des chaussettes violettes vif.

« Dobby ? demanda Neville. Tu me suis encore ?

-Pardonnez Dobby Neville Londubat, Monsieur, dit la petite créature d'une voix aiguë. Dobby ne voulait pas vous importuner Monsieur, mais Dobby est très très heureux de revoir Neville Londubat, Monsieur. Vous avez libéré Dobby, Monsieur, et Dobby ne l'oubliera jamais, Neville Londubat, Monsieur. Il voulait vous donner son cadeau, Neville Londubat Monsieur. »

L'Elfe lui tendit alors deux affreuses chaussettes, grossièrement tricotées dans de la laine épaisse, l'une est jaune avec des sortes de triangles noirs ressemblant vaguement à des têtes de blaireau et l'autre est d'un vert vif avec des fleurs de couleur rouge. Neville prit les chaussettes et les fourra dans une poche avec un sourire amusé.

« -Merci beaucoup Dobby, dit-il à l'Elfe en le pensant vraiment. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et tu portes des vêtements, je pensais que les Elfes n'avaient pas le droit de porter des vêtements ?

-Mais Dobby est un Elfe libre, Neville Londubat Monsieur ! Dobby ne portera plus jamais de torchons et de taie d'oreiller, Neville Londubat, pouah Monsieur ! Dobby possède de vrais vêtements et il porte toujours le chapeau de Neville Londubat, Neville Londubat Monsieur. Dobby est employé par M et Mme Rogue, Neville Londubat Monsieur.

-Vraiment Dobby ? Depuis quand ?

-Après que Neville Londubat ait libéré Dobby, merci pour ça Neville Londubat Monsieur, mille fois merci, Dobby a cherché du travail. Mais Dobby demandait à être payé, parce que Dobby est un Elfe Libre, Monsieur. Mais personne ne veut payer les Elfes de maison, car les Elfes de Maison doivent être des esclaves et porter des torchons, pouah, Monsieur ! Alors Dobby s'est rappelé que Neville disait que Severus Rogue était un bon sorcier, malgré tout ce que les maîtres de Dobby disaient sur lui.

-Anciens maîtres Dobby.

-Merci Neville Londubat Monsieur, anciens maîtres. Les méchants Malefoy, dit l'Elfe en frissonnant de dégoût. Alors Dobby est venu sonner chez les Rogue et a demandé s'ils avaient besoin d'un Elfe de maison, Neville Londubat Monsieur, et Madame Lily Rogue a accepté, Neville Londubat Monsieur. Et... elle a proposé à Dobby de le payer dix Gallions d'or par semaine, Neville Londubat Monsieur.

-Ca ne me paraît pas beaucoup, dit Neville en réfléchissant à ce qu'il pouvait acheter avec dix Gallions.

-Dobby a refusé Neville Londubat Monsieur, Dobby a demandé à être payé un Gallion d'or par mois ! Dobby est un Elfe libre, Neville Londubat, mais Dobby est aussi un Elfe fier et il n'a pas besoin d'autant d'argent, dit-il en tremblant, effrayé par la perspective de posséder autant de richesse. Et Dobby a même un jour de congé par mois, Neville Londubat Monsieur, pour pouvoir dépenser son argent !

-Je suis très content pour toi Dobby, on se verra souvent alors, si tu habite chez Eileen, maintenant. Et si tu veux tu pourras passer me voir pendant tes congés, tu sais où j'habite, il faut juste que tu ne te fasse pas voir des Moldus.

-Oh Neville Londubat est un grand sorcier, dit Dobby en éclatant en sanglots. Proposer à Dobby de venir le voir comme un égal, comme un ami. Neville Londubat est trop bon, Monsieur, merci monsieur, merci beaucoup.

-De rien Dobby, c'est normal. Après tout, tu as essayé de me sauver la vie, l'année dernière. Je vais rentrer chez moi maintenant, à plus tard Dobby, ça m'a fait plaisir de te voir.

-A plus tard Neville Londubat Monsieur dit l'Elfe en écrasant de grosses larmes contre sa joue. »

Neville entra dans le feu et tourbillonna dans les conduits de cheminée, il commençait à avoir l'habitude de la poudre de cheminette et ne perdit même pas l'équilibre en sortant de la cheminée.

« Neville, tu t'es bien amusé ? lui demanda Anna quand il sortit de la cheminée.

-Oui très bien, Tante Anna.

-C''est bien... mon chéri, j'aurais quelque chose à te demander...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Tata ?

-Eh bien voilà, ta grand-mère nous a demandé si elle pouvait te prendre chez elle quelques temps. Je sais que tu ne l'apprécies pas beaucoup, mais ce serait bien que tu ailles chez elle, il faut que tu fasses connaissance avec ta famille sorcière. Et puis tu ne la connais pas vraiment, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je suis vraiment obligé ? Tata, dans un mois et demi je retourne à l'école, j'aurais voulu passer plus de temps avec vous.

-Je sais mon chéri, mais on pense que c'est aussi important pour toi. Une semaine, pas plus, je te promets, et si ça se passe vraiment mal je refuserais les demandes d'Augusta, d'accord ? Ne sois pas si défaitiste Neville, je suis sûr que tu vas beaucoup t'amuser chez elle aussi.

-D'accord Tata, je veux bien essayer. Je pars quand ?

-Demain ?

-Si tôt ?

-Eh bien, on s'est mis d'accord il y a quelques temps, mais je n'arrivais pas à te l'annoncer. Je t'ai préparé une valise pendant que tu étais chez Eileen, tu n'as rien à faire.

-Tu étais si sûre que ça que j'accepterais ?

-Non, bien sûr, j'aurais défait ta valise si tu avais refusé. Neville, tu sais qu'on fait ça pour ton bien ?

-Bien sûr Tata. Et... je suis d'accord, je pense aussi que c'est important pour moi. Je ne suis pas vraiment ravi, mais c'est juste un mauvais moment à passer, et comme tu le dis, si ça se trouve ça ne sera pas si désagréable que ça.

-Merci Neville, tu es un petit garçon génial, dit sa Tante en le serrant fort contre elle. Ce soir j'ai fait ton plat préféré, de la moussaka.

-Merci beaucoup Tata. Je... J'ai de la chance que vous m'ayez recueilli après la mort de Papa et Maman, vraiment.

-Oh Neville, c'est rien, tout le monde en ferait autant. Allez, va te laver les mains, on va passer à table. »

Le lendemain, toute la famille était rassemblée pour accueillir Augusta Londubat, la tension était palpable personne ne parlait, Neville se demandait ce qu'il allait se passer pendant cette semaine avec sa grand-mère, et ses tuteurs se sentaient trop gênés pour parler comme si de rien n'était. Enfin avec un grondement les flammes de la cheminée s'élevèrent en un geyser d'un vert éclatant et une femme en sortit avec l'air sévère, elle cachait ses cheveux courts sous un large chapeau noir surmonté d'un vautour empaillé. Sa robe verte semblait flotter sur son corps décharné, des manches sortaient des bras squelettiques, terminés par des mains en forme de serres, et son visage était osseux, taillé à la serpe, avec de petits yeux bleus froids. Enfin, son cou décharné était camouflé par une étole de renard mitée qui dégageait une vague odeur de moisi.

« Bonjour Grand-Mère dit Neville timidement.

-Ah tu es là. Tes valises sont prêtes ? Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ? Allons-y alors.

-Augusta, intervint Anna d'une voix douce. Vous ne voulez pas boire un petit café ?

-Non, répondit sèchement la vieille femme. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, je vous ramènerais Neville dans une semaine, vers la même heure. Au-revoir. »

Et elle repartit par la cheminée sans un geste d'adieu, serrant le bras de Neville avec sa main. Ils empruntèrent les conduits des cheminées pour déboucher dans un grand salon qui avait dû être magnifique au début du siècle mais semblait maintenant vieux et défraîchi, les lourds rideaux qui cachaient la lumière du soleil étaient si poussiéreux qu'on les croirait gris, le tapis était rongé par les mites et les tapisseries avaient moisi, les meubles n'avaient même pas un charme vieillot, ils étaient simplement totalement vétustes et semblaient sur le point de s'écrouler sous le poids des âges.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Neville vit son deuxième Elfe de Maison en deux jours, celle-ci avait la même peau parcheminée et les mêmes yeux globuleux que Dobby, mais sa peau formait de gros plis comme si elle avait été faite pour quelqu'un qui mesurait dix centimètres de plus. De ses oreilles en forme d'ailes de chauve-souris sortaient de grosses touffes de poil blanc, et des touffes plus fines sortaient de son nez en forme de groin. Enfin, jamais Neville n'avait vu cet air servile chez Dobby, même quand il était l'esclave des Malefoy et qu'il se punissait avec violence, l'Elfe était également vêtue d'un torchon rapiécé et grisâtre.

« Maîtresse, vous êtes rentrée, quelle joie, dit l'Elfe avec une joie manifeste. Et vous amenez le jeune Maître Neville, quel honneur de se trouver face à un aussi grand sorcier. Je suis Jilly, Maître Neville, je suis l'Elfe des Londubat depuis ma naissance et j'ai servi la Pure Maison des Londubat pendant cinquante ans, et j'espère encore vous servir longtemps. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? Et pour vous Maîtresse ?

-Merci Jilly dit Augusta, montre sa chambre à mon petit-fils, et monte ses bagages. Neville, nous déjeunerons à midi, tu as tout ce temps pour t'installer et explorer la maison.

-Bien Grand-Mère. »

La vieille femme s'éloigna et Neville empoigna sa valise pour la monter dans sa chambre, ce qui offusqua l'Elfe de Maison.

« Maître Neville, que faites vous ? dit-elle d'une voix paniquée. Lâchez ça tout de suite, ce n'est pas à un Maître de monter ses affaires, c'est le travail de Jilly.

-Je ne suis pas ton maître Jilly, et chez moi c'est moi qui m'occupe de mes affaires.

-Vous êtes un Londubat, Maître, vous êtes mon Maître. Et jamais mon Maître ne portera une valise dans sa maison, dit la petite Elfe d'un ton décidé. »

Elle arracha alors la valise des mains de Neville avec une force qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonné chez une créature aussi frêle et la traîna vers l'étage. Ce faisant elle parlait à Neville de la maison, sans même sembler incommodé par la valise de plusieurs kilos qu'elle transportait.

« Ici c'est le couloir principal, dit-elle. Votre Grand-Mère habite dans la Suite Parentale, au bout du couloir, et j'ai préparé votre chambre. Ici, c'est la chambre de Feu Maître Frank, cela faisait douze ans que je n'y étais pas entré, sa voix se brisa en prononçant ces mots et Neville surprit une grosse larme qui coulait sur sa joue. Mais j'ai tout préparé cette semaine, j'espère que vous l'aimerez, Maître Neville. Feu Maître Frank était très gentil avec moi, même quand je devais le gronder. Mais c'était pour son bien, ajouta-t-elle très vite comme si on pouvait lui reprocher d'avoir été trop sévère avec son Maître. Voilà votre lit, ici une penderie, vous pourrez y installer vos affaires... sauf si vous désirez que je le fasse, ajouta-t-elle avec espoir.

-Merci Jilly, je le ferais moi-même.

-Oh. Eh bien dans ce cas, je vais vous laisser vous installer Maître Neville et je vais aller préparer le déjeuner. Votre Grand-Mère est quelqu'un de ponctuelle, il faudra être à table à midi moins cinq au plus tard. »

Une fois l'Elfe partie, Neville observa la pièce où il allait dormir pendant une semaine. Malgré tous les soins de Jilly, la pièce avait une odeur de renfermé très prononcée, mais c'était la pièce la plus propre qu'il ait vue jusque là dans le Manoir. Les rideaux étaient même tirés, et il mit un temps à s'habituer à la clarté du soleil après la pénombre qui régnait dans tout le reste de la maison. Le lit était grand, trois fois plus grand que celui qu'il avait chez lui ou même à Poudlard, et la décoration était riche et colorée. Il y avait notamment de grandes bannières de Poufsouffle, et Neville se rappela que ses deux parents étaient allé à Poufsouffle comme lui. Il eût un pincement de cœur en voyant la table de chevet, elle était couverte de photos encadrées, et notamment une où l'on voyait son père et sa mère, apparemment pendant leur dernière année à l'école. Le photographe les avait surpris en train de s'embrasser dans le Parc, sous la neige qui tombait, et le couple s'embrassait, puis se tournait vers le cadre en riant, sans doute pour protester contre le dérangement.

Il vit également une grande photo de groupe où il reconnût sans problèmes Anna à côté de sa sœur, mais également une autre personne qui ressemblait à Alice comme deux gouttes d'eau, avec les mêmes cheveux blonds dont il avait hérité, et qui était vêtue du même uniforme de Poudlard, sur lequel il reconnût l'écusson de Poufsouffle. Il sût laquelle était sa mère, car elle tenait la main de son père, qui était lui aussi entouré d'inconnus, sans doute des amis d'école. L'un d'eux était un grand gaillard aux cheveux noirs de jais, qui souriait à la caméra, et un autre un petit costaud aux cheveux blonds qui regardait le cadre avec un air bravache. Enfin le dernier était un petit garçon grassouillet avec un petit visage fouineur de rat. Neville reconnût également avec surprise, du côté des filles, Lily Rogue dans la rousse en uniforme Gryffondor qui agitait la main vers le cadre.

Enfin, sur une photo de famille il vit un homme âgé d'une cinquantaine d'années qui devait être son grand-père, le visage rond et souriant, les cheveux bruns et les yeux pleins de tendresse, il ressemblait un peu à Neville et beaucoup à son père. A côté il devait s'agir de sa grand-mère, bien qu'elle soit méconnaissable, elle avait au moins triplé de poids, sans pour autant être grosse, simplement bien en chair et en pleine forme, elle souriait d'un air aimable, chose que Neville ne l'avait jamais vu faire, et elle n'avait pas encore acheté son chapeau à vautour. Enfin entre les deux adultes on pouvait voir Frank Londubat, qui ressemblait étonnamment à Neville, excepté les cheveux châtains, en robe de Poudlard mais sans l'écusson de sa maison. Il posait visiblement très fier de rentrer à l'école et tenait la main de Jilly, la petite Elfe de Maison commençait déjà à vieillir et semblait très mal à l'aise de figurer sur une photo de famille.

S'arrachant à la contemplation des photos, Neville entreprit de retirer ses affaires de la valise pour les ranger dans la penderie. Il remarqua alors que celle-ci était déjà pleine des vêtements de son père, des affaires qui devaient dater de sa dernière année à Poudlard et qui étaient toutes rongées par les mites, malgré l'odeur de naphtaline qui régnait dans la penderie. En soupirant, Neville les écarta dans un coin pour se faire une place, puis il installa la cage de Hedwige sur une petite table. Il caressa doucement la chouette qui lui mordilla affectueusement le doigt puis se rendormit. Une fois installé, il partit à l'exploration du Manoir Londubat.

Il évita d'aller fouiller dans les chambres, ne voulant pas tomber sur des choses personnelles pour une partie de sa famille. Il partit plutôt explorer le reste de la maison, et y trouva diverses pièces, de petits salons poussiéreux qui semblaient n'avoir pas été visités depuis des lustres, une salle de bains vétuste où une moisissure verdâtre recouvrait la céramique de la douche et de l'évier, mais aussi des pièces mieux entretenues. Malgré le style vieillot de la bibliothèque, on y trouvait aucune trace de poussière et l'atmosphère était pesante et sombre en raison de la pénombre qui y régnait, mais ne semblait pas inquiétante comme dans le reste de la maison.

En montant dans les étages, Neville croisa un fantôme qui se présenta comme William Londubat, Troisième du nom. Le Grand Salon du rez-de-chaussée était également assez chaleureux, un grand feu y ronflait malgré la chaleur étouffante qui régnait dehors, et les rideaux cachaient toujours la lumière du soleil d'août, mais les couleurs vives des fauteuils et des canapés invitaient à s'asseoir et à passer un bon moment. Les tapisseries y étaient également magnifiques et surtout suffisamment dépourvues de moisissures et de poussières pour que l'on puisse distinguer ce qu'elles représentaient, trois des murs figuraient des scènes où des sorciers portant l'écusson des Londubat étaient représentés accomplissant divers exploits, un certain William Londubat IV terrassait un Dragon, un autre prénommé Richard Londubat était représenté penché au dessus d'un chaudron, puis buvant une gorgée et se transformant avec une explosion en une autre personne.

Mais le quatrième était entièrement recouvert d'une gigantesque tapisserie représentant un monumental arbre généalogique, aux multiples ramifications, bien que la plupart se finissent en impasses. Neville lut en haut de la tapisserie, brodé en lettres d'or « La Pure et Vaillante Maison des Londubat. » et dessous, inscrit en plus petit « _Plutôt mourir que céder au Mal_ ». En s'approchant de la tapisserie, Neville distingua des portraits, brodés dans un style ancien. Il reconnût aisément sa grand-mère, Augusta Slughorn (16 décembre 1935-...), reliée par un double trait à John Londubat (25 Juin 1935-3 Août 1979). Ils avaient eu un fils, Frank Londubat (28 Avril 1960-31 Octobre 1981) qu'il reconnût également, marié à Alice Fawley (4 Janvier 1960-31 Octobre 1981). Et il reconnût enfin son propre portrait, le représentant tel qu'il était actuellement avec cette simple mention en dessous Neville Londubat (31 juillet 1980-...).

« Ah tu as trouvé la Tapisserie des Londubat, Neville, l'interrompit la voix de sa grand-mère. Elle est dans notre famille depuis des générations, c'est une idée de William Londubat premier du nom, il y a cinq siècles. Elle n'est pas aussi ancienne que celles d'autres familles, mais elle a été enchantée pour trouver et représenter tous les membres de la famille Londubat... pas mal de bâtards ont été trouvés comme ça, d'ailleurs. Et comme tu peux le voir, la famille se meurt, John et moi n'avons eu qu'un enfant et son frère Algie n'en a jamais eu. Tu es le dernier descendant des Londubat à porter ce nom, il faut que tu t'en montre digne. Ce qui risque d'être compliqué en vivant chez les Moldus... Au moins tu as rejoint les Poufsouffle.

-C'est important ? demanda Neville avec étonnement.

-La plupart des anciennes familles sorcières ont une maison de prédilection, les Weasley vont presque tous à Gryffondor, les Malefoy et les Black vont à Serpentard, les Croupton à Serdaigle et les Londubat sont des Poufsouffles depuis presque toujours. On raconte que la fille d'Helga Poufsouffle a épousé un Londubat... mais la tapisserie ne remonte pas jusque là, malheureusement.

-Oh moi le Choixpeau a d'abord voulu m'envoyer à Serpentard, mais quand je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas aller à Serpentard, il m'a envoyé à Poufsouffle.

-Eh bien, c'est une bonne chose. Serpentard grouille de futurs mages noirs, surtout depuis le passage de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, et notre famille n'a jamais fricoté avec la magie noire.

-Tiens, il y a un défaut sur la tapisserie. Regarde la fille de Harfang Londubat a été barrée d'un trait et son portrait est à moitié effacé.

-Ursida, l'une des rares Londubat à avoir pratiqué la magie noire, c'était une fidèle de Grindelwald. Ton arrière-arrière-grand-père l'a effacé de la tapisserie pour cette raison, et de toute façon elle était plus Black que Londubat.

-D'accord Grand-Mère. Et donc toutes ces personnes ont été des Londubat comme moi. Pourquoi la famille se meurt avec un arbre aussi vaste ?

-C'est le problème de toutes les anciennes familles de sorciers. Mis à part quelques familles comme les Weasley et les Bones, la plupart des vieilles familles de Sang-Pur se meurent. La Guerre contre Tu-Sais-Qui a bien sûr un rôle à jouer, mais c'est surtout que nous faisons de moins en moins d'enfants. Sans les Sang-Mêlés et les Né-Moldus, les sorciers ne seraient plus qu'une poignée et ne seraient même plus capables de faire tourner des institutions comme Poudlard ou le Ministère de la Magie. A mon avis nous vivons les dernières heures des Sang-Purs, dans quelques générations, les vieilles familles seront toutes mêlées à des sang-mêlés ou des moldus, ou auront disparues.

-Et moi dans tout ça ? Je suis censé hériter de tout ? Parce que je suppose que toutes ces personnes ont laissé de l'argent, des maisons, quelque chose, non ?

-Oui, bien sûr. Le Manoir Londubat est la maison la plus impressionnante car c'est la demeure ancestrale de la famille, mais la maison de ton Oncle Algie est aussi très impressionnante Et on possède plusieurs autres maisons qui tombent en ruines, faute d'entretien. Tu connais le coffre de tes parents qui renferme une bonne fortune, mais tu auras également accès au mien à ma mort, ainsi qu'à la plupart des coffres de la famille à ta majorité. Et bien entendu, tu as les fortunes des Fawley.

-Mais je dois être riche comme Crésus !

-Eh bien oui. Mais il faudra t'en montrer digne. Et c'est pour ça que je voulais t'avoir sous ma garde plus longtemps, il y a des choses que tu n'apprendras ni à Poudlard ni chez les Moldus. Mais il va être l'heure de passer à table, suis-moi, puisque nous ne sommes que deux nous mangerons dans le Petit Salon, il est juste à côté des cuisines. »

Neville suivit la vieille femme jusqu'à une pièce qui n'avait de petit que le nom, deux fois plus grand que le salon de ses tuteurs, le Petit Salon accueillait une grande table pour huit personnes où l'on avait dressé deux assiettes et une petite bibliothèque, ainsi que de confortables fauteuils de chintz. L'endroit était plongé dans une pénombre que combattait mal les torches des murs et les bougies placées sur la table.

« Grand-Mère, pourquoi personne n'ouvre ces rideaux ? demanda Neville.

-Mes yeux n'aiment pas la lumière du soleil, je n'ai plus ouvert ces rideaux depuis douze ans. »

Alors qu'ils s'installaient, Jilly s'approcha silencieusement, portant un grand saladier dont elle servit le contenu qui s'avéra être un velouté de courge froid. Alors que l'Elfe repartait avec le plat, Neville lui proposa de s'installer à table pour manger avec eux ce qui lui attira un regard courroucé de l'intéressée. Ils mangèrent alors en silence, l'atmosphère pesante n'était troublée que par les heurts des cuillères d'argent sur les assiettes de porcelaine. Quand les deux Londubat eurent fini leur soupe, Jilly vint débarrasser les assiettes creuses, puis revint avec une salade de riz qu'elle servit avec tout autant d'efficacité. Neville tenta d'observer comment elle faisait, étant donnée que le haut de sa tête n'atteignait pas la table, mais l'Elfe semblait servir uniquement lorsque Neville regardait ailleurs.

« C'est très bon, dit Neville après la première bouchée. C'est Jilly qui a tout fait.

-Bien entendu, répondit Augusta. Je lui ai demandé de nous faire des plats légers et frais, puisqu'on est en été. Je pourrais bien sûr la surveiller de plus près, mais je n'en vois pas l'utilité hormis lorsque nous recevons vraiment du monde. Je ne voulais pas que ton séjour ici soit trop formel, tu comprends, après tout tu es destiné à revenir, non ?

-Ah je comprends, éluda Neville. Comment elle arrive à faire tout ça toute seule, je veux dire elle est si frêle, si petite.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit sèchement la grand-mère. Les Elfes de Maison travaillent vite et bien, certainement par magie, c'est comme ça. Tu sais Neville, il n'est pas bon de s'attarder trop longtemps sur les serviteurs...

-Mais enfin Grand-Mère, ce sont des personnes comme toi et moi. L'année dernière j'ai affranchi un Elfe de Maison, et maintenant c'est mon ami, et ses employeurs le paient tous les mois. Et puis ils sont si fascinants, je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment Jilly peut nous servir alors qu'elle est plus petite que cette table.

-Quelle importance tant qu'elle n'en met pas à côté ? Ami avec des serviteurs, c'est idiot, Neville. Seuls les très jeunes enfants tissent des liens avec leur Elfe, les grandes personnes comme toi et moi les emploient. C'est gentil de les remercier pour leur travail, bien sûr, je pense que ça les aide à s'améliorer, mais s'ils le font mal, il faut bien intervenir ? Comment veux-tu punir ton ami ?

-La plupart du temps, je l'empêche de se punir lui-même pour des choses qu'il n'a pas faites. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous ne considérez pas les Elfes comme des personnes ?

-Ce ne sont pas des sorciers, Neville, tout simplement. Est-ce que tu deviens ami avec des Centaures ? Non.

-Un Centaure m'a sauvé de Voldemort dans la Forêt Interdite, dit Neville en ignorant le tressaillement d'horreur de sa grand-mère. Je ne dirais pas qu'il est un ami, mais il est sympathique.

-Ton éducation est vraiment à revoir, déplora la vieille dame. Finis ton assiette, cette discussion est close. »

Neville baissa la tête et finit son assiette. Lorsque Jilly vint débarrasser, Neville la félicita pour ce succulent repas, et l'Elfe rougit de la pointe des oreilles, en disparaissant dans la cuisine. Mais lorsqu'elle revint avec les assiettes à dessert, elle avait repris sa contenance et ne tarda pas à leur servir des parts de Carrot Cake. Après avoir avalé sa part, Neville laissa Jilly débarrasser, puis alla dans la cuisine quand sa grand-mère l'autorisa à quitter la table, pour elle-même s'installer dans un des salons de la maison.

La cuisine était impeccable, la vaisselle était déjà en train de se faire dans un coin, et toutes les surfaces étaient immaculées. Neville remarqua également que les rideaux ici étaient grands ouverts et supposa que Jilly n'appréciait pas plus que lui cette pénombre et ouvrait les rideaux de toutes les pièces où sa maîtresse n'allait jamais. En le voyant dans sa cuisine, l'Elfe de Maison se jeta hors de sa chaise et salua très bas en couinant :

« Bienvenue Maître dans mon modeste domaine. Vous voulez vérifier que tout va bien ? Je fais la vaisselle, et je vais tout nettoyer, ne vous en faites pas.

-Ça va Jilly, dit Neville doucement. J'étais simplement curieux. Mais finalement ça ressemble à une cuisine moldue, si ce n'est que les choses se font toutes seules.

-Je n'ai jamais vu de cuisine moldue Maître.

-Ce n'est rien Jilly. Oh tu étais en train de manger ? Continue pendant que je regarde un peu. »

L'Elfe eût un tressaillement, comme si elle luttait contre ce qui était presque un ordre de son maître, mais elle continua de suivre son jeune maître dans la cuisine laissant sa soupe sur la table. Celui-ci regarda la cuisinière, mais, bien qu'elle semblait antique, elle avait tout d'un piano à gaz ordinaire, tel qu'on aurait trouvé dans n'importe quelle grande cuisine. En se retournant, Neville vit alors une série de torchons accrochés sur un mur. Il s'en approcha, ils ne semblaient pas être utilisés mais exposés, d'autant qu'ils étaient sans doute trop sales et abîmés pour pouvoir servir à quoi que ce soit. Il vit alors une inscription au dessus des torchons, _A nos fidèles serviteurs_.

« Ces torchons, dit Neville. Ce sont ceux des anciens Elfes des Londubat, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui Maître, couina Jilly. Pas tous, bien sûr, beaucoup de mes cousines ont servi dans d'autres maisons, mais il y a ma mère, ma grand-mère, mon arrière-grand-mère et la plupart de mes aïeules. Avant, nous conservions simplement les torchons dans notre réduit, mais un des Maîtres nous a autorisé à les exposer au mur.

-Milly fille de Jilly, lut Neville. 15 Décembre 1961- 31 Octobre 1981. Ta fille, elle...

-Elle est morte avec Feu Maître Frank et Feue Maîtresse Alice, confirma l'Elfe en clignant des yeux pour en chasser la larme qui perlait. Feu Maître Frank avait décidé de vivre dans une autre maison plutôt qu'avec ses parents, alors j'ai dit à Milly de les accompagner, et de veiller à ce que tout aille bien chez eux, et que c'était une grande responsabilité car elle serait seule pour la première fois. Il fallait bien que je forme la génération suivante, mais maintenant ? Qui va vous servir quand je serais partie ? Et vos enfants ? Ma lignée a toujours servi les Londubat, Maître Neville, de mère en fille, nous nous sommes tous transmis. Je ne veux pas que ça se finisse comme ça, oh non !

-Calme-toi Jilly, je comprends que ce soit important pour toi. Tu n'as pas une nièce ou quelqu'un à qui apprendre le métier ?

-Non, ma Maîtresse ne veut pas acheter un autre Elfe pour elle-seule.

-Acheter ?

-Bien sûr Maître Neville. Les Elfes sont de bons serviteurs, mais nous sommes avant tout des esclaves, aucun Maître ne se séparera de son Elfe sans une contrepartie.

-Et les Elfes libres ? Ils doivent être moins chers, non ?

-Des vauriens, siffla Jilly. De mauvais serviteurs qui ont déçu leur maître ! Pas de cette engeance dans cette maison, jamais un Elfe libre ne servira les honorables Londubat, Maître Neville, pas tant que Jilly sera vivante et pourra l'empêcher. Je préfère me tuer à la tâche seule que d'accepter cette vermine.

-Calme-toi Jilly, je disais ça comme ça, une idée en l'air. Le seul autre Elfe que je connaisse est un Elfe Libre, il est payé par ses employeurs, maintenant.

-Payé ? Payé ? Comment un Elfe peut-il accepter un paiement ? Il n'a donc aucune fierté ? Aucun amour du travail ? Payer des Elfes, c'est désolant.

-J'en déduis que tu ne voudrais pas être payée ?

-Payer Jilly, dit la créature au bord des larmes. Maître Neville, qu'est-ce que Jilly a fait ? Pourquoi la torturer ainsi ? Jilly a été une bonne servante, Maître Neville, elle vous le jure.

-Jilly, ne t'en fais pas, tu n'as rien fait de mal. C'est parce que j'ai été élevé par les Moldus et chez nous on paie les gens qui travaillent pour nous, même les serviteurs.

-Jilly n'est pas une personne, Maître Neville, elle n'a pas à être payée.

-Bon Jilly, je vais te laisser manger, merci de m'avoir fait visiter ta cuisine.

-Bien sûr Maître Neville, Jilly est heureuse de vous servir. Maître Neville est un bon sorcier, même s'il a quelques idées... bizarres. Oh pardonnez Jilly, Maître Neville, elle ne voulait pas dire du mal de vous...

-Ce n'est rien Jilly, tu as dit ce que tu pensais et moi, je n'empêcherais jamais personne de dire ce qu'il pense, y compris mes serviteurs. »

Il quitta la cuisine, laissant Jilly manger son repas qui était en fait les restes du déjeuner de ses maîtres. Neville continua d'explorer la maison jusqu'au repas du soir qui se déroula dans le même silence angoissant et gêné que celui du midi. Ce fut Augusta qui le rompit en se raclant la gorge.

« Excuse-moi Neville, je voudrais savoir ça se passe bien à l'école ?

-Très bien Grand-Mère, je suis le meilleur de ma classe en Botanique.

-Et dans les matières importantes ? En Potions et en Métamorphose ? En Sortilèges et en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ?

-Oh, euh... Je ne suis pas très fort en Potions, Eileen doit souvent m'aider, en retour je l'aide en Botanique. En DCFM je ne sais pas trop, on a pas encore eu de professeur suffisamment compétent pour évaluer notre niveau, pour tout dire. Par contre je me débrouille bien en Métamorphose et en Sortilèges.

-Tu devrais travailler tes Potions, c'est très important.

-Mais Grand-Mère, important pour quoi ?

-Eh bien pour ton futur métier. Il va te falloir de nombreux ASPICs.

-Je ne sais pas quoi faire plus tard, sûrement quelque chose en rapport avec les plantes. Mais j'ai le temps n'est-ce pas ?

-Neville, tu ne veux pas faire Auror comme tes parents ?

-Auror ? Chasseur de Mage Noir ? Non, sûrement pas, je ne suis pas fait pour me battre.

-Tu as encore le temps de réfléchir bien sûr, mais Auror est un très bon métier, très prestigieux.

-Je pensais que ce qu'il fallait, c'était trouver un métier qu'on aime faire. C'est ce que Tante Anna et Oncle Richard ont fait, ils font ce qu'ils aiment.

-Oui mais ce sont des Moldus, ils n'ont peut-être pas la même vision des choses que nous. Ah Jilly vient avec le plat, je lui ai demandé de faire ton plat préféré.

-Tu as demandé à Tante Anna ce que j'aime ? »

Jilly servit alors des portions d'épinards à la crème avec des œufs. Neville regarda un moment son assiette sans la toucher.

« Eh bien, qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

-Grand-Mère, dit doucement Neville. Je ne mange pas d'épinards, j'y suis allergique. Qui est-ce qui t'as dit que c'était mon plat préféré ?

-Mais ça a toujours été ton plat préféré Neville...

-Grand-Mère, tu ne me connais pas, comment est-ce que tu peux le savoir ?

-Oh, je... Je crois que j'ai confondu avec ton père, Jilly, dis-moi, c'est Frank qui adorait les épinards.

-Oui Maîtresse, Feu Maître Frank adorait mes œufs florentins. Maître Neville ne les aime pas ?

-Jilly, je suis désolé, je ne peux juste pas les goûter. Lorsque je mange des épinards, j'ai des boutons qui apparaissent sur tout le corps, et je me mets à vomir partout. J'aimerais beaucoup que tu me prépares autre chose, ou même simplement, sers-moi une nouvelle assiette de l'entrée, tes carottes râpées étaient délicieuses.

-Bien Maître Neville.

-Neville, je suis désolé pour ça, dit sa grand-mère.

-Ce n'est pas grave, Grand-Mère. Mais si tu avais demandé à ma Tante, elle t'aurais dit que mon plat préféré c'est la moussaka et que je ne peux pas manger d'épinards. Et pour information je suis également allergique aux bananes, aux châtaignes, aux noix, au melon, et à d'autres trucs. Et à un plastique que les Moldus utilisent, le latex.

-Oui, j'aurais peut-être dû demander... Tu ressembles tellement à ton père, il y a des fois j'ai l'impression de retrouver Frank. Tout ça ne serait pas arrivé si on t'avait confié à moi dès le départ...

-Dumbledore ne pouvait pas, Grand-Mère, j'ai besoin de la protection de ma mère, tu le sais.

-Mais ce sont des Moldus ! L'héritier des Londubat, le Survivant, ne peut pas être élevé par des Moldus ! Tu as énormément de choses à apprendre, comment te comporter en société, comment te comporter avec les sorciers d'autres anciennes familles, ou au contraire qui ne sont pas de bonnes familles. Les choses à dire ou à ne pas dire, l'histoire de notre famille ! Tu es un Londubat, pas un Ketteridge !

-Je suis Neville Londubat, protesta Neville. Je comprends l'héritage de mon père, et j'en ai certainement tout autant du côté de ma mère, mais ma famille est aussi celle du côté moldu, mon foyer est celui de ma Tante. Elle m'a traité comme son fils, alors qu'elle était obligée de m'accueillir, elle m'a bien élevée. Je suis eux autant que je ressemble à mes parents physiquement, Grand-Mère.

-Un Moldu et une Cracmol, belle famille pour le sauveur du monde sorcier !

-Arrête Grand-Mère ! Je veux bien faire des efforts, mais je ne peux pas tolérer que tu parles comme ça de mon Oncle et ma Tante !

-Mais ils ne comptent pas, ils n'ont aucun droit, ce sont des Moldus, pas des sorciers ! »

Au fur et à mesure de leur dispute Neville avait senti la colère enfler en lui. En fait, elle n'avait cessé de couver tout le temps qu'il avait passé dans la maison, où il sentait qu'on voulait le faire devenir ce qu'il n'était pas, et elle finit par exploser. Il ne cria pas, mais laissa s'échapper des vagues de magie incontrôlables, invisibles, et sa Grand-Mère se leva soudain, frappée d'horreur, elle commença à se ratatiner, et Neville vit des plumes apparaître sur sa peau, sa tête rapetisser et sa bouche se transformer en bec crochu, ses mains en forme de serre disparurent sous les plumes, mais de vraies serres apparaissaient à ses pieds, et finalement ce ne fut plus Augusta Londubat qui se tenait devant lui mais un simple vautour.

Neville tourna les talons, fonçant dans sa chambre tandis que Jilly accourait, attirée par les bruits étranges. Quand elle vit la scène elle comprit tout de suite et suivit Neville en couinant, affolée :

« Maître Neville, ce n'est pas bien de faire ça ! Votre pauvre Grand-Mère, il ne fallait pas faire ça ! Vous êtes un méchant garnement Maître Neville !

-Écarte toi Jilly, dit Neville avec rudesse. Ou plutôt viens, aide-moi à faire ma valise, il faut que je parte d'ici.

-Vous ne pouvez pas partir ainsi, Maître Neville, il faut délivrer Maîtresse.

-Aide-moi, c'est un ordre.

-Je... Non, Maître Neville. Vous avez été méchant, et vous allez être puni, je ne peux pas vous obéir ! »

L'ignorant, Neville fourra ses affaires dans la valise en désordre, referma celle-ci, rafla la cage vide de sa chouette et partit de la maison, bousculant la petite Elfe qui tentait de la retenir. Il avait vu Dobby à l'œuvre, il savait que celle-ci avait une magie plus puissante que lui et qu'elle pourrait le retenir d'un claquement de doigts, mais la petite Elfe était incapable d'agresser magiquement son Maître et elle se contenta de gémir en tirant ses oreilles avant de rejoindre sa maîtresse. Neville franchit la grande porte d'entrée et resta hésitant devant la rue qui s'offrait à lui. Il était tard et il se retrouvait dans une ville inconnue sans aucun moyen de contacter son Oncle et sa Tante.

Mais il y avait pire, il avait fait de la magie en dehors de l'école, après avoir reçu un avertissement l'année dernière. Cela voulait dire qu'il serait certainement renvoyé de Poudlard, qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais ses amis. Soupirant, il songea à ce qu'il pourrait faire, il lui fallait rentrer chez lui. Mais il n'avait pas d'argent, donc il valait mieux aller à Gringotts pour prendre l'or de son coffre, le changer contre de l'argent moldu, puis rentrer chez son Oncle et sa Tante. Un plan infaillible, hormis qu'il n'avait aucune idée de comment se rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse ou même à Londres.

Tandis qu'il marchait pour s'éloigner du Manoir Londubat, réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait faire, il vit un grand oiseau se diriger vers lui. Craignant que ce soit sa Grand-Mère transformée en vautour, il accéléra, mais il vit que l'oiseau n'avait rien d'un vautour quand il passa sous un lampadaire, c'était un magnifique aigle, un des plus gros que Neville ait jamais vu, avec un plumage magnifique d'une couleur brun-mordoré, comme les cheveux de sa mère. L'aigle, loin d'être effrayé se dirigea vers Neville et se posa doucement sur la valise de celui-ci, et frotta sa tête contre son bras.

Étonné, Neville caressa doucement la tête du rapace, s'attendant à se faire mordre, mais celui-ci ne fit rien, il se contenta de se déplacer pour monter sur l'autre bras de Neville, qui tenait sa baguette sans qu'il sût à quel moment il l'avait sorti, sans doute en faisant face à sa grand-mère. Après un moment, l'Aigle prit son essor, ce qui fit trébucher Neville. Alors qu'il s'écrasait à terre, il entendit un grand craquement et eût peur que sa baguette ne fût cassée, mais en relevant la tête, il vit que c'était un grand bus à impérial qui avait provoqué ce bruit, violet vif il détonnait dans la ruelle moldue et tout proclamait magie, jusqu'au nom Magicobus inscrit sur le fronton du bus.

« Bienvenue à bord du Magicobus, transport pour sorciers et sorcières en perdition » dit un homme en uniforme violet. Il devait avoir moins de vingt ans, avait pas mal de boutons sur la figure et des oreilles largement décollées en forme de feuille de chou. « Je suis Stan Rocade et je serais votre contrôleur pour... Qu'est-ce que tu fais par terre ?

-J'ai trébuché, marmonna Neville en regardant l'Aigle les survoler.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?

-Je n'ai pas fait exprès, grogna Neville. Un aigle m'a fait tomber. Votre bus, il peut aller n'importe où ?

-Oui, à condition que ce soit sur la terre ferme, il ne roule pas sur l'eau. Et on ne dessert pas l'étranger. Tu as quoi au front ?

-Rien du tout, dit Neville en plaquant ses cheveux sur sa cicatrice. Je vais prendre un aller simple pour Londres, au Chaudron Baveur. Vous desservez le Chaudron, je suppose ?

-Bien sûr, une des destinations les plus demandées. Comment tu t'appelles ?

-Harry Potter, répliqua Neville en donnant un nom au hasard. Combien ça me coûte ?

-Onze mornilles, mais pour quatorze tu auras une tasse de chocolat chaud en plus et...

-Ça va, juste un aller simple. »

Neville monta dans le bus et s'assit à une place, ou plutôt y chuta brusquement après que le bus ait démarré en trombe. Stan qui semblait doté d'un grand sen de l'équilibre, ou simplement de beaucoup d'expérience, prit sa valise et la balança sur le filet au dessus de la tête de Neville puis il resta à côté de la cabine du chauffeur, un petit vieux doté d'une paire de lunettes impressionnantes que Stan appelait Ernie.

« Alors Harry, qu'est-ce qui t'amènes à prendre le train si tard ?

-Je rentre chez mon oncle et ma tante, dit Neville sans fournir trop de détails. Dites-moi, vous avez une idée de quand est-ce qu'on va arriver ?

-Je peux pas trop dire, répondit Stan. Le Magicobus va vite, mais il faut déposer tout le monde avant toi.

-Je comprends. »

Alors qu'il parlait, Neville vit la photo d'une sorcière sur la première page du journal posé à côté de Stan, elle lui évoquait vaguement quelque chose, pourtant il était certain qu'il se serait rappelé s'il avait vu un jour une femme avec un visage aussi émacié, hormis sa grand-mère bien sûr. Ses joues étaient creuses, son teint cireux, ses yeux injectés de sang brillaient d'une lueur de démence et ses longs cheveux blonds étaient si sales qu'ils semblaient gris.

« Qui est-ce ? demanda Neville.

-Tu n'es pas au courant ? Où est-ce que tu as passé la journée ?

-Chez ma grand-mère, et elle n'a ni journaux, ni té... ni radio.

-Ah. C'est Agathe Fawley, une dangereuse criminelle, elle s'est échappée d'Azkaban.

-Ah, j'espère qu'on la retrouvera vite.

-C'est tout ce que ça te fais ? Elle s'est échappée d'Azkaban ! C'est la première à y être parvenue...

-Oh, je ne pensais pas que la prison des sorciers était aussi sécurisée. Chez les Moldus il y a souvent des évasions, ça fait rarement les gros titres.

-Mais Agathe Fawley n'est pas n'importe quelle prisonnière, dit Stan apparemment ravi de pouvoir rapporter tout ce qu'il avait lu à quelqu'un. Elle a été arrêtée pour avoir tué treize personnes dont douze moldus. C'était une espionne et le bras-droit de Tu-Sais-Qui...

-Elle a aidé Voldemort ? »

Aussitôt Stan blêmit et Ernie donna un grand coup de volant, forçant la moitié du paysage à s'écarter du passage du bus.

« T'es dingue ou quoi ? hurla Stan. Ça va pas de prononcer son nom ?

-Oh, désolé, j'avais oublié l'effet que ça faisait sur les gens. Ça ne m'a jamais vraiment dérangé moi...

-Tu es fou ?

-Donc, Agathe était une partisane de Vol... de Vous-Savez-Qui ?

-Oui, dit Stan en essayant de se calmer. Et une de ses espionnes, elle a passé presque toute la guerre à se faire passer pour une des nôtres. Et quand Neville a dégommé Tu-Sais-Qui, tous les Mangemorts se sont dispersés ou se sont rendus. Mais pas Agathe, elle a décidé de traquer une dernière victime, et quand elle a coincé Peter Pettigrew dans une ruelle elle l'a fait explosé, lui et douze autres personnes. Et ensuite elle a éclaté de rire, comme ça, et les Aurors l'ont retrouvé en train de rire comme une démente au milieu de la rue.

-C'est incroyable, elle devait être folle... Tu dis qu'elle s'appelait Fawley ?

-Ouais, une vieille famille de Sang-Pur, comme la plupart des Mangemorts. »

Neville resta ensuite silencieux, et Stan passa son temps à faire descendre les différents passagers, laissant le temps à Neville de réfléchir à sa situation. Il était à peu près certain d'être dors et déjà exclu de Poudlard, peut-être changer un être humain en animal était-il suffisant pour être condamné à Azkaban ? Mais il n'avait que treize ans, en général on n'emprisonnait pas les enfants, et il jurerait qu'il ne recommencerait plus. Il voulait juste vivre avec son oncle et sa tante, comme ça ils seraient deux à avoir raté Poudlard. En tout cas, il était dans de sales draps...

Enfin il ne resta plus personne dans le Magicobus, qui se dirigea alors vers le Chaudron Baveur, et Neville prit sa grosse valise et la cage de Hedwige. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte du bar, accompagné de Stan qui portait sa valise, il vit la porte s'ouvrir et Cornelius Fudge en sortir, accompagné, au grand soulagement de Neville, de son oncle et sa tante.

« Te voilà arrivé Neville, dit le Ministre d'une voix aimable.

-Comment vous avez appelé Harry, Monsieur le Ministre ? demanda un Stan très excité.

-Harry ? C'est Neville, Neville Londubat.

-Oh Neville, s'écria alors sa Tante qui bouscula le Ministre pour le serrer contre elle. On s'est fait tellement de soucis pour toi, tu ne peux pas savoir ! »

Tandis que Stan se vantait d'avoir transporté Neville Londubat, celui-ci prit sa valise, confia la cage de Hedwige à son Oncle et ils rentrèrent dans le bar, vite rejoints par le Ministre de la Magie qui les entraîna dans un salon privé où il commanda une petite collation à Tom, le barman édenté et bossu du Chaudron Baveur.

« Alors, Neville, dit le Ministre. Content de retrouver tes tuteurs ?

-Euh oui, Monsieur le Ministre. Mais... est-ce que je vais aller à Azkaban ?

-Où ça ? s'esclaffa le Ministre.

-Excusez-moi Monsieur le Ministre, mais comme vous vous êtes déplacé en personne pour m'accueillir, je suppose que l'affaire doit être très grave, je veux dire il est vingt-deux heures, vous êtes la personne la plus importante du monde sorcier...

-Mais non, Neville, voyons. Je suis venu parce que... Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on rencontre Neville Londubat, c'est tout. Au sujet de cet incident, justement, Augusta Londubat a été dé-transformée en quelques minutes et assure ne pas t'en vouloir, l'incident est donc définitivement clos.

-Je vais devoir retourner chez elle pour le reste de la semaine ? s'enquit Neville auprès de sa Tante.

-Euh, eh bien nous pensions qu'il serait plus... prudent, disons, que tu prennes, que vous preniez une chambre ici, au Chaudron Baveur, dit le Ministre. Aux frais du Ministère, bien entendu. Mais on peut faire venir Augusta aussi, bien sûr.

-Je pense que ce n'est pas ce que Neville voulait dire, dit Anna qui n'avait pas du tout envie de devoir côtoyer la vieille femme. N'est-ce pas mon chéri ? »

Derrière sa femme, Oncle Richard articula en silence les mots « on t'expliquera après », ce que Neville comprit comme une injonction à ne pas demander au Ministre pourquoi il ne pouvait pas rentrer chez son Oncle et sa Tante pour le reste des vacances. A la place il choisit de revenir sur le terrain de sa punition.

« J'ai violé la loi des sorciers, dit-il. L'année dernière un Elfe de Maison a fait léviter un gâteau dans ma cuisine et j'ai été puni. Et maintenant que j'ai vraiment fait quelque chose, on ne me dis rien ?

-Tu n'as pas fait ça pour être renvoyé Neville ?

-Bien sûr que non, Poudlard est ma deuxième maison, je ne voudrais jamais en être envoyé.

-Alors l'incident est clos. Maintenant excuse-moi, j'ai beaucoup à faire. Ah une dernière chose, je voudrais que tu n'ailles pas dans le Londres moldu tant que tu seras au Chaudron, tu veux bien ? Prends ça comme une punition si ça t'arrange. »

Neville attendit que le Ministre soit parti pour se tourner vers son Oncle et sa Tante.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi le Ministre est d'un coup si magnanime avec moi ?

-Neville, écoute, ça va être une histoire longue et compliquée. Est-ce que tu veux bien t'asseoir, et tiens prends un petit pain, dit-elle en montrant l'assiette apportée par Tom pendant qu'ils parlaient.

-D'accord Tante Anna.

-Et ensuite tu nous expliqueras pourquoi tu t'es enfui de chez ta grand-mère, ajouta Richard avec un regard courroucé.

-Oui, désolé Oncle Richard.

-Bien alors, premièrement tu sais que je suis la sœur de ta mère, n'est-ce pas ? Ce que je ne t'ai pas dit, c'est que ta mère a également une sœur jumelle, nous étions trois, moi Anna, Alice et Agathe.

-Agathe Fawley, dit brusquement Neville. Je n'avais pas le lien, parce que je suis habitué à ce que plein de gens aient le même nom de famille, mais c'est elle ! Et c'est elle le double de Maman sur les photos !

-Quelles photos ? Et qui ça elle ?

-Elle la criminelle qui s'est évadée d'Azkaban. Chez Grand-Mère il y a des photos et sur l'une d'elles j'ai vu mon père et ses amis, avec Maman, toi, Lily et une personne qui ressemble beaucoup à Maman, c'était Agathe ?

-Oui, dit Anna. Bon, ça sera peut-être plus simple comme ça, dans ce cas tu sais que Agathe était une Mangemort, qu'elle a trahi l'Ordre et qu'elle a tué beaucoup de gens ? Puis a été condamnée à Azkaban ? Et qu'elle est en fuite, c'est ça ?

-Oui, c'est ce qu'ils disent dans les journaux.

-Bon. Neville ce que je veux te dire est très important, et c'est tout à fait normal si tu as peur, d'accord ? Agathe ne s'est pas échappée sans but, le Ministre pense qu'elle veut te tuer toi.

-Moi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle voudrait me tuer, je ne lui ai rien fait.

-Neville, dit son oncle. Tu as dézingué le malade qu'elle suivait, bien sûr que tu lui as fait quelque chose. Et selon le Ministre, elle pense que te tuer le fera revenir, l'autre Lord.

-Tu n'as pas peur mon chéri ?

-Eh bien... je sais que je devrais être effrayé, et je le suis peut-être un peu. Mais... il y a deux ans j'ai dû vaincre Lord Voldemort, l'année dernière j'ai terrassé un serpent géant aux yeux tueurs et le souvenir de Lord Voldemort. Je ne peux pas être totalement effrayé par le second couteau de Voldemort. C'est juste beaucoup moins effrayant...

-Mon Dieu, soupira Anna avec un sourire mi figue mi raisin. Treize ans et tu es déjà blasée, je n'arrive pas à savoir si je suis fière de te voir si brave ou effrayée de te voir aussi inconscient.

-Sans doute les deux Tata, dit Neville avec un grand sourire.

-Mais Neville, dit son Oncle d'une voix inquiète. N'oublie pas que ce n'est pas parce que tu as vaincu Voldemort que tu pourras vaincre Agathe. C'est une grande sorcière, encore plus que ta mère grâce aux leçons de son maître. Ne va pas chercher les ennuis s'il te plaît, sois prudent.

-Neville, rajouta sa Tante. Tu es mon neveu, le fils de ma sœur, ce qui te protège contre Lord Voldemort. Mais ça ne te protège absolument pas contre tous ses Mangemorts, donc ne cours pas au devant du danger, d'accord ?

-Je ne cours jamais au devant du danger, Tata, c'est le danger qui vient me chercher. Je sais que j'ai été imprudent les années précédentes, mais je ne vais pas me ruer sur Agathe pour le plaisir de mourir. D'accord ?

-Je te fais confiance, mon Neville, dit Anna. Si tu me jures que quoi qu'on te dise tu n'iras pas rejoindre Agathe, ça me rassurerait beaucoup.

-Je le jure Tante Anna. Mais... quoi qu'on me dise ? Tu me caches quelque chose ?

-Neville, fais nous confiance, dit son Oncle. On pense que tu es plus mature que ne le pense le ministre et que tu peux, que tu dois savoir que tu es pourchassé par une dangereuse Mangemort. Mais il y a des choses, des secrets de famille, que tu n'es pas encore prêt à entendre. Promis on t'en parleras quand tu seras plus grand.

-Oui Neville, ce n'est pas parce que Agathe est en liberté que je te le cache, mais parce que c'est une chose qui... même moi ça me fait encore pleurer parfois, Neville, je ne veux pas te traumatiser.

-Je vous fais confiance, dit Neville lentement. Vous avez presque toujours pris de bonnes décisions pour moi. Maintenant, je vais vous expliquer pourquoi je me suis enfui de chez Grand-Mère. »

Il leur raconta alors tout ce qu'il s'était passé chez sa grand-mère et comment il avait fini par la transformer en vautour et à partir pour les rejoindre sans trop savoir comment.

« Voilà, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous effrayer, si j'avais su que Agathe voulait me tuer, je serais resté chez Grand-Mère.

-Bien sûr mon chéri. Ce n'est pas grave, tout le monde aurait agi comme toi. Je plains cette pauvre Augusta, finalement.

-Vraiment Tata ? Après les horreurs qu'elle a pu dire sur vous ?

-Oui. Je l'ai connu avant la mort de ton père, même si je suis rapidement parti de chez moi, j'étais déjà une Moldue quand tes parents se sont mariés, Alice l'a fréquenté presque depuis la première année. C'était une femme heureuse, accomplie, pas très différente de Lily ou de moi. Puis son mari est mort contre les Mangemorts et elle s'est assombrie, et quand ton père a été tué, et qu'elle n'a pas obtenu ta garde, j'imagine que son monde s'est effondré. Tu sais, si Richard et toi étiez tués, je ne pense pas que je serais beaucoup plus aimable qu'elle après douze ans à ruminer mon chagrin. Allez, maintenant il est presque vingt-trois heures, il faut aller au lit, hop hop hop. »

Neville obtempéra et trouva avec joie Hedwige dans sa chambre, attendant sagement son retour pour qu'il la vît, puis elle repartit en chasse, et Neville se coucha, un peu inquiet par ce qui s'annonçait être une année mouvementée.

 **Comme je le disais, cette année, Neville est en tête d'affiche. Ce sera le cas jusqu'au Cinquième Tome, Neville Londubat et la Coupe de Feu, puis Neville Londubat et l'Ordre du Phénix (on comprends pourquoi il n'est pas le héros du canon, Neville Londubat c'est beaucoup plus chiant à écrire que Harry Potter XD). Bref, ce chapitre devait faire 7-8 pages, comme d'hab, il en fait 15. Parce que, comme vous avez pu le remarquer, je me suis lâché sur le Manoir Londubat et ses deux occupantes. Honnêtement, j'aime tellement ce passage (notamment Jilly ^^), ils reviendront très vite, sans doute au tome prochain.**

 **Mais ne nous emballons pas et restons sur ce tome-ci, avec le premier chapitre. Le Parrain est remplacé par la Tante, oui c'est très fainéant sachant qu'il avait déjà une Tante, mais c'est ce qui m'est venu pour remplacer Sirius Black. On verra bien. Bon, par contre je balance tout de suite qu'elle veut tuer Neville parce que... sérieux qui ne dirait pas à un gamin connu pour s'attirer des ennuis « ne va pas dans les ennuis ta Tante veut te tuer ! » ? Logique élémentaire (remarque Dumbledore ne lui a pas dit pourquoi il ne devait pas fuir la famille abusive qui l'abrite, la logique n'étouffe pas trop les sorciers XD).**

 **Ah oui quelques précisions sur les Londubat. Bon d'abord le titre imprononçable, c'est tout simplement la traduction latine de leur devise. Non je parle pas latin, comme je l'ai copié de deux devises historiques (Plutôt mourir que la souillure, devise de la Bretagne et Ne cédez pas au mal, devise d'une obscure famille anglaise), bah j'ai repris les devises en latin et voilà. Et surtout, la Pure et Vaillante Maison des Londubat. Non, les Londubat ne se vantent pas de la pureté de leur sang, en fait pur signifie ici qu'ils sont sans magie noire, très éloigné des Mangemorts donc ^^**

 **Ah oui la scène du repas où Augusta sert des épinards à Neville. En fait, ça vient d'une fanfic que j'aime beaucoup, la Saga des Sovrano, où deux OC corrompent totalement toute l'école à la doctrine du Délire et notamment Neville qui se rebelle contre sa grand-mère. Et à un moment, elle lui sert son plat préféré, le poisson aux petits-pois, et il lui fait remarquer que c'est celui de son père et qu'elle ne lui a jamais demandé le sien. Bon ma scène est beaucoup moins violente, par contre. Ah et j'ai vérifié, on peut apparemment vraiment être allergique au latex et ça entraîne toutes ces allergies là (je fais des recherches moi... mais j'oublie que Dean Thomas est sang-mêlé comme on me l'a fait remarquer das une review aujourd'hui XD).**

 **Bref, j'ai fait presque une page de remarques, je vais finir par faire des Remarques pas Constructives de l'Auteur... mais j'ai pas assez de talent pour le Délire pour ça remarque. Donc je vous dis à la semaine... ah bah non, j'ai pas de chapitre d'avance. Bon bah à la prochaine, promis ça sera avant Décembre :p**

 **PS : Pour le tome 3 fini avant 2018 c'est mort.**

 **PPS : Nouvelle deadline, Mars 2018.**

 **PPPS : Promis ça sera pas repoussé plus tard que Juin, sauf vraies contraintes irl ^^**


	2. Chapter 2: Une rentrée mouvementée

**Salut à toutes et à tous, ravi de vous retrouver, désolé de retard mais j'ai eu du mal à me mettre à la relecture du chapitre qui était fini depuis un moment. Du coup je l'ai rallongé un peu, à l'origine il s'arrêtait au moment où Neville s'évanouit. Bon, bonne lecture on se retrouve en bas ^^**

Malgré l'interdiction de sortir dans le Londres Moldu et la menace de Agathe Fawley planant sur leur tête les Ketteridge et leur neveu passèrent d'excellentes semaines au Chaudron Baveur, après tout passer trois semaines à loger dans un bar de sorcier et à sortir se balader dans la galerie commerçante la plus connue des sorciers, c'était presque des vacances en pays étrangers pour des Moldus, Anna avait fermé sa boutique pour causes de vacances et Richard avait la chance de pouvoir profiter du rythme scolaire avec son travail. Après avoir retiré une somme conséquente dans son coffre, Neville refusa que ses tuteurs payent quoi que ce soit, résumant par cette phrase « C'est mon monde, c'est moi qui invite ».

Et être l'héritier de deux familles sorcières riches lui permettait de voir venir pour au moins quelques siècles. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il céda aux sirènes du luxe, son Oncle et sa Tante contrôlaient toujours ce qu'il achetait et il passa aussi de longs moments à faire ses devoirs à la terrasse de Florian Fortârome qui leur servit de nombreuses glaces gratuites, bienvenues dans la chaleur étouffante du mois d'août londonien.

Il croisa également de nombreux camarades de classe, notamment les jumelles Patil, deux jours après son arrivée. Comme prévu elles faisaient les courses très en avance pour passer un mois au Pakistan tranquillement, Neville en profita pour acheter ses propres fournitures. D'autres rencontres furent moins plaisantes, comme la fois où Drago Malefoy se moqua du fait qu'il était accompagné d'une Cracmol et un Moldu pour faire ses courses. Mais dans l'ensemble la plupart des gens de Poudlard qu'il croisait était des amis ou des personnes qui l'aimaient bien.

C'est une semaine avant la rentrée des classes que le bonheur de Neville fût complet, alors qu'il marchait dans la rue avec son Oncle et sa Tante, il fût interpellé par une voix familière.

« Neville par ici, l'appela Eileen, confortablement attablée à la terrasse de Florian Fortarôme en compagnie de Susan.

-Eileen, tu es venue faire tes courses ?

-Oui, on est venus avec les Bones. Nos parents sont allés à Gringotts et on a décidé de t'attendre au cas où tu passerais dans le coin.

-Alors l'Europe ? » demanda Neville en s'asseyant à côté de ses amies. Pendant ce temps, ses tuteurs s'éclipsèrent discrètement pour les laisser entre eux.

« C'était génial ! T'avais raison, on a mangé des escargots en France et des grenouilles.

-C'était bon ? demanda Susan avec dégoût.

-Les cuisses de grenouille, ça n'a pas beaucoup de goût, mais les escargots sont assez bons, une fois qu'on oublie ce qu'on mange. Ensuite on a fait l'Espagne, et l'Italie, puisque le train passe sous l'eau, il y a plein d'ancienne magie en Italie, ils vivent très refermés sur le passé. On a vu l'Allemagne, c'est pas mal. On a fait la Bulgarie aussi. Bref, on a fait pas mal de trucs en deux semaines. Et vous ?

-Moi j'ai passé tout le mois d'août ici, sur le Chemin de Traverse. Tu sais que ma Tante s'est échappée ?

-Ta tante ?

-Agathe Fawley. C'est la sœur jumelle de ma mère, qui était une Fawley aussi.

-Ah oui, bien sûr dit Eileen. Même à l'étranger on en a parlé !

-Ben en fait j'ai passé une journée avec ma grand-mère, je l'ai transformée en vautour sans faire exprès, tu sais la magie instinctive que tu fais quand tu es en colère, ou que tu as peur. Alors je me suis enfuie de chez elle, et je suis allé me réfugier au Chaudron Baveur où Fudge m'attendait avec mon Oncle et ma Tante. Et on nous a consigné ici, mais bon c'est génial ici, donc ça va. Ah et on nous a consigné parce que ma Tante cherche à me tuer pour faire revenir Lord Voldemort, vous allez pas remettre ça, dites ?! »

Quand il avait prononcé le nom de Voldemort, les deux filles avaient tressaillis, frissonnant de peur.

« Fawley veut te tuer alors, dit Susan en frissonnant. Tu dois être mort de peur, non ?

-Bah... non pas vraiment. Elle ne peut pas être pire que Voldemort, après tout ?

-Arrête de dire son nom, siffla Eileen. Tu es dingue ? Elle est hyper dangereuse !

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez on dirait qu'elle vous fait encore plus peur que Voldy ? Ça va si je l'appelle comme ça ?

-C'est moins pire soupira Eileen.

-Neville, dit Susan. Agathe Fawley s'est évadée d'Azkaban. La prison des sorciers, mon père y est allé une fois, c'est absolument horrible.

-Ma mère y est allé souvent, quand j'étais plus jeune elle travaillait sur Azkaban, et elle en parle encore avec horreur. Elle voulait créer une potion mais c'était si dur de devoir aller à Azkaban plusieurs fois par semaines qu'elle a abandonné au bout de quelques mois. C'est un endroit horrible et personne ne s'en est jamais évadé, jamais. Elle a des pouvoirs... tu ne peux même pas imaginer.

-Je ne dois pas m'en rendre compte, soupira Neville. De toute façon, je ne compte pas m'approcher elle, quand elle aura été reprise et qu'elle sera retournée à Azkaban, tout reviendra dans l'ordre, non ? Ils trouveront comment elle s'est évadée et pourront renforcer la sécurité de la prison. De toute façon si c'est ce qui vous inquiète, j'ai promis à mon Oncle et ma Tante de ne pas chercher à retrouver ma Tante, enfin Agathe Fawley. D'accord ?

-C'est déjà ça, dit Eileen. Sinon, vous voulez m'accompagner ? Mes parents m'ont donné de l'argent pour m'acheter un nouvel animal de compagnie. Je vais peut-être prendre un hibou cette fois, ou un autre chat. Même si ça ne sera jamais pareil qu'avec Isis.

-Je veux bien, répondit Susan. De toute façon je voudrais emmener Glouton à l'animalerie, il ne va pas très bien en ce moment. »

Elle sortit un rat de sa poche et il avait en effet l'air très mal en point, le rat qui était d'ordinaire gras et même obèse n'avait plus que la peau sur les os, et perdait ses poils par plaques. Les trois amis se dirigèrent donc vers une boutique d'animaux de compagnie que Neville avait repéré pendant ses promenades sur le Chemin de Traverse et où il devait de toute façon acheter un peu de Miam'hibou pour Hedwige qui ne pouvait pas partir chasser sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ils entrèrent dans la boutique qui n'était pas très grande, mais pleine de cages entassées dans tout l'espace disponible, il y régnait un vacarme épouvantable et une odeur de litière flottait dans l'air. La vendeuse était au comptoir en train de donner des conseils à un client sur la façon de soigner les tritons à deux queues.

Pendant que Eileen circulait entre les cages pour voir un animal qui lui plairait, Susan se dirigea vers la vendeuse, se plaçant derrière le client. Neville la suivit après avoir cherché quelques instants un rayon de nourriture pour hiboux. Une fois que le premier client fût parti, Susan s'avança et sortit son rat de sa poche pour le montrer à la vendeuse. Du coin de l'œil Neville un énorme chat orange observer le rat avec attention, perché sur des cages au dessus de la vendeuse.

« Il n'a pas l'air d'aller très bien ce rat, il a quel âge ? Et c'est quelle espèce ?

-Il est vieux, répondit Susan. Ma cousine l'a eu pendant toute sa scolarité, donc il a au moins neuf ans. Peut-être plus. Par contre je ne sais pas quelle espèce c'est, un rat normal, non ?

-M'étonnerait, un rat normal, ça vit pas plus de trois ans. Et encore c'est les plus costauds. Y'a longtemps qu'il est dans cet état ?

-Je crois que ça a commencé y'a deux ou trois semaines et ça n'a pas arrêté de s'aggraver. Vous pensez que c'est une maladie ?

-Je ne pense pas, dit-elle en faisant quelques mouvements de sa baguette. Il ne présente aucun symptôme particulier, si ce n'est qu'il va visiblement mal. Je dirais qu'il est soit sujet à un stress intense, soit qu'il est au bout du rouleau. Dans les deux cas, je peux vous proposer un ratconfortant, ou on peut... abréger ses souffrances.

-Vous pensez qu'il souffre ?

-Il n'en a pas l'air, à vrai dire. Occupez vous en bien, en tout cas, essayez de lui éviter le stress. Et pour le ratconfortant, ça sera 8 Mornilles. »

Alors que Susan sortait l'argent, il y eût un éclair orange et le chat orange que Neville surveillait sauta sur le crâne de la vendeuse puis sur le comptoir où il se rua sur Glouton en poussant des feulements puissants. Pendant que Susan rangeait Glouton en catastrophe, la vendeuse attrapa le chat par la queue en lui hurlant « Pattenrond arrête ! Stop ! », ce qui n'empêchait pas le chat de vouloir attraper le rat. Susan s'enfuit de la boutique avec Glouton pendant que Neville et la vendeuse tentaient d'empêcher Pattenrond de la poursuivre, il se calma au bout d'un moment et se frotta contre les bras de Neville qui le caressa doucement.

Attirée par le bruit, Eileen s'approcha et vit l'énorme chat orange qui ronronnait entre les bras de Neville et s'approcha aussitôt.

« Il est à vendre ? demanda-t-elle à la vendeuse.

-Oui, bien sûr. Je suis désolée pour votre ami c'est un chat très calme d'habitude, je vends des dizaines de rats par semaine et il n'a jamais tenté d'en attaquer, sinon je l'aurais enfermé avec les autres chats. Seuls les animaux les plus calmes sont en liberté, ça m'évite d'avoir à les mettre en cage. Il est à vous pour trois Gallions, il s'appelle Pattenrond. »

Pendant que Eileen payait la vendeuse, Neville observa plus attentivement le chat, il avait une taille anormale pour un chat, avec son épaisse fourrure orange et il ne semblait même pas beau, ses pattes étaient arquées et son museau aplati, comme si un personnage de cartoon la lui avait écrasé avec une poêle. Cependant, son regard était plein d'intelligence et sa fourrure douce donnait envie de le caresser pendant des heures. Et il avait en effet l'air très calme à ronronner dans les bras de Eileen. Neville récupéra aussi le ratconfortant de Susan, payant les trois mornilles qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de sortir. En sortant, ils retrouvèrent la jeune fille dans la rue, qui les attendait en caressant la poche où devait se terrer Glouton.

« Tu n'as pas acheté cette chose ? s'exclama-t-elle. Tu es folle, elle a failli dévorer Glouton !

-Tiens, son médicament dit Neville en lui donnant la petite bouteille violette. J'ai payé les trois Mornilles qu'il manquait.

-Mais si, il est très mignon, dit Eileen. Je suis sûre qu'ils finiront par s'apprécier, et au pire, je ne le laisserais pas entrer dans le dortoir des filles quand Glouton est sorti, promis. Tu sais bien que je suis assez libre avec mes chats, Isis dormait rarement avec nous.

-Mouais, d'accord. Tiens, Neville pour toi. Ça ira, mais contrôle ta bête, la vendeuse a dis que Glouton était stressé, et moi aussi je le serais si un tigre voulait me bouffer...

-Arrête Susan, Glouton va mal depuis longtemps, c'est pas Pattenrond qui est en cause, dit Neville. Moi je l'aime bien ce chat, il me fait me sentir bien.

-Mouais, vous êtes deux contre nous, d'accord...

-Eh te fâche pas Susan, lui dit Neville. Ça serait stupide de se fâcher pour nos animaux. Je suis sûr qu'Eileen fera tout ce qu'elle peut pour éviter que Pattenrond ne mange Glouton, ok ?

-Ok. C'est vrai, notre amitié est plus importante qu'un rat, mais s'il te plaît Eileen, surveille ta bête ?

-Pas de problèmes, répondit Eileen. Mais t'as pas de pot, d'après la vendeuse il est très calme et n'a jamais attaqué un autre animal de la boutique, même les rats. »

En parlant ils rentrèrent au Chaudron Baveur pour retrouver leurs parents et déposer Pattenrond dans le chambre de Eileen, qui ne se voyait pas faire les courses pour Poudlard avec un énorme chat dans les bras. Au bar, Lily bavardait avec les Ketteridge, tandis que Severus s'entretenait avec les Bones de quelque chose qui nécessitait apparemment beaucoup de gestes. Eileen sourit en voyant son père bouger les bras dans tous les sens et leur chuchota qu'il devait raconter comment il avait pêché un brochet grand comme ça en Hongrie. Le comme ça ayant légèrement tendance à enfler à chaque récit de la partie de pêche.

« Oh ma chérie, tu t'es pris un nouvel animal ? demanda Lily. Il est très beau ton chat.

-Oui Maman, il s'appelle Pattenrond d'après la vendeuse. »

Eileen déposa le chat sur le comptoir et il alla aussitôt se lover dans les bras de Anna qui le regarda avec stupeur. Puis elle le caressa, grattant son menton ce qui fit ronronner le chat.

« Mais je le connais ce chat, dit-elle en continuant de le caresser. C'est Pattenrond, c'était le chat d'Alice, elle en était folle, elle l'avait achetée à une animalerie magique juste avant d'entrer à Poudlard, il est à moitié Fléreur et donc très intelligent. Mais oui regarde comme il m'a reconnu tout de suite, tu t'en rappelles Lily ?

-Mais oui c'était ce gros chat orange qu'elle avait tout le temps. Le pauvre, c'est un sort qui lui a mis la tête comme ça, même si je n'arrive plus à me rappeler comment il se l'est pris. Il doit avoir au moins vingt ans maintenant, non ?

-Vingt-cinq si je me rappelle bien. Mais ne t'en fais pas, les Fléreurs vivent longtemps, l'animalerie lui a dit qu'elle en avait pour cinquante ans.

-Ben ça alors, dit Eileen. Du coup, vous voulez le prendre, Mme Ketteridge ? Ou toi Neville ?

-Mais non, garde-le, dit Neville. J'ai déjà Hedwige, et puis je le verrais souvent dans le dortoir des Poufsouffles. C'est marrant de le retrouver, je comprends pourquoi je l'aimais bien, il me rappelait la maison.

-En tout cas on va aller faire les courses pour la rentrée, dit Eileen. Vous nous accompagnez ?

-Vous êtes assez grands pour vous débrouiller tous seuls, lui dit Lily. Tiens, ton argent, juste soyez de retour dans trois heures, les Bones repartent à ce moment là.

-Et vous ? demanda Neville.

-On reste là pour la semaine, répondit Lily. Dobby est tout chamboulé, ça lui fait trois semaines de vacance en un mois.

-Le calvaire pour un Elfe de Maison, dit Eileen en riant. A toute à l'heure Maman. »

Les enfants partirent donc faire leurs courses de rentrée, du moins les deux filles puisque Neville avait déjà tout fait. Chez Fleury et Bott le libraire fut ravi de n'avoir à sortir qu'un seul exemplaire des effrayants Monstrueux Livre des Monstres et ils allèrent acheter de nouvelles robes chez Mme Guipure. En sortant de la boutique de vêtements, ils croisèrent Hagrid qui vint aussitôt vers eux et souleva Neville de terre pour le serrer contre lui, l'étouffant à moitié, il fit de même avec Eileen en pleurant à chaudes larmes.

« Hagrid, ça va ? demanda Neville qui avait l'impression d'avoir écrasé par un camion.

-Merci, merci à vous deux, répondit le colosse en sanglotant. Grâce à ce que vous avez fait l'année dernière, Dumbledore a demandé au Ministère de m'innocenter pour l'affaire de la Chambre des Secrets. Et on m'a autorisé à acheter une nouvelle baguette magique, ajouta-t-il en sortant un papier de sa poche. Je reviens de chez Ollivander, j'ai l'impression d'avoir à nouveau onze ans.

-C'est génial Hagrid, dit Eileen en tentant de reprendre son souffle. Mais.. en quoi on vous a aidé ?

-En trouvant le journal de Tom Jedusor, Luna a témoigné devant le Magenmagot que c'était Tom Jedusor qui avait libéré le Monstre la dernière fois et Dumbledore a obtenu que je sois innocenté. Et maintenant j'ai une baguette.

-Et vous allez l'utiliser ? demanda Neville. Je veux dire, je suppose que vous ne prendrez pas de cours à Poudlard.

-Oh non, dit Hagrid avec un petit rire. Je ne vais pas prendre de cours, mais il y a des méthodes par correspondance et puis j'ai quelques restes de mes trois années à Poudlard. Et puis bon, j'ai toujours fait un peu de magie mais il ne faut pas le dire hein. En tout cas merci, même si vous n'avez pas fait ça pour moi, je crois que c'est le jour le plus heureux de ma vie, avec celui où j'ai été à Poudlard pour la première fois. Bon, je vous laisse, je dois retourner à Poudlard, j'ai pas mal de boulot avant la rentrée. »

Ils le regardèrent s'éloigner d'un pas joyeux et Neville ne pût s'empêcher de sourire, il avait toujours eu beaucoup d'affection pour le gigantesque garde-chasse et savait ce que posséder une baguette représentait pour un sorcier. Ayant fini leurs emplettes, ils continuèrent de traîner sur le Chemin de Traverse et passèrent devant le Magasin d'Accessoires de Quidditch, qui exposait un nouveau balai, l'Eclair de Feu. Neville n'y avait jamais fait très attention, se sentant aussi à l'aise sur un balai qu'un poisson sur un vélo, mais Eileen s'arrêta devant le magasin et regarda avec envie la devanture, articulant les mots « prix sur demande » avec effarement. Elle finit par se détourner de la vitrine, des étoiles plein les yeux. Elle ne demandât pas le prix au vendeur, mais elle admira le balai tous les jours pendant la semaine qu'ils passèrent sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Cette semaine fut la meilleure que Neville avait jamais passé en vacances, il passait toutes ses journées sur le Chemin de Traverse avec Eileen, tandis que leurs parents restaient généralement au bar pour discuter de choses et d'autres. Le dernier jour d'août les deux familles faisaient les valises pour partir le lendemain à Poudlard. Pour protéger Neville, le Ministère avait prévu d'envoyer une voiture du Ministère pour faire le trajet du bar jusqu'à King's Cross.

A King's Cross, Eileen et Neville retrouvèrent le reste de leur bande, les sœurs Patil, Susan et Luna étaient déjà en train de bavarder devant le train, en compagnie de Ginny Weasley, une amie de Luna. Après avoir dit rapidement au-revoir à leurs parent, le groupe monta dans le train chercher un compartiment vide, ils arpentaient le train depuis quelques minutes quand Eileen s'arrêta pour regarder un banc sur lequel dormait un homme adulte.

« Eh, venez par ici, dit-elle doucement. Regardez, c'est mon parrain, qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

-C'est toi qui le sait, lui fit remarquer Susan. Ce n'est pas nous qui le connaissons le mieux.

-J'ai passé deux semaines en Europe et une semaine avec Neville, je ne l'ai pas vu très souvent pendant les vacances. La seule raison de sa présence ici c'est qu'il ait été engagé comme Professeur à Poudlard.

-On s'installe dans ce compartiment ? proposa Neville. Après tout ça ne le dérangera pas de le partager avec toi, n'est-ce-pas ?

-Non bien sûr, dit Eileen en souriant. Mais on ne doit pas faire trop de bruit, il a l'air fatigué aujourd'hui... »

Tandis qu'ils s'installaient sans bruit, Remus ne donna pas l'impression de les remarquer, se contentant de remuer dans son sommeil. Il était de toute évidence profondément endormi, Eileen savait que la veille avait été une nuit de pleine-lune et elle pouvait de toute façon en voir les symptômes de visu, mais elle ne voulait pas le mentionner devant Ginny, la seule de leur groupe qui ne sache pas que son Parrain était un loup-garou. En s'installant ils parlèrent des options qu'ils avaient choisi pour cette année, du moins les élèves de Troisième Année en parlèrent. Luna et Ginny bavardaient derrière un numéro du Chicaneur.

« J'ai fait simple, dit Padma. J'ai pris toutes les options. Apparemment Hermione a fait la même chose, on devrait avoir presque le même emploi du temps.

-Hermione ? demanda Neville. Tu veux dire Granger ? La Gryffondor-qui-devrait-être-Serdaigle ?

-Oui, c'est une fille très sympa. J'ai beaucoup traîné avec elle l'année dernière quand on cherchait des informations sur le Basilic, c'est une fille très intelligente. C'est fou tout ce qu'elle sait pour une Née-Moldue.

-C'est à dire ? fit Susan en haussant un sourcil.

-Eh je veux pas dire que les Né-Moldus sont moins fort que les autres sorciers, protesta Padma en riant. Mais je veux dire en général ils ne connaissent rien sur le monde magique, un peu comme Neville, qui est pourtant plus Sang-Pur que moi. Mais elle a littéralement englouti tous les livres qu'elle pouvait trouver et elle connaît certainement plus de théorie magique que la plupart des sorciers qui ont vécu toute leur vie entouré de magie. Y compris des adultes.

-Mais ça ne fait pas un peu beaucoup, toutes les options ? demanda Neville pour changer de sujet.

-McGonagall m'a envoyé un hibou à ce sujet, elle a trouvé un moyen pour arranger mon emploi du temps, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème. Et toi Neville tu as choisi quoi comme options ?

-Au hasard. Enfin, pas totalement, j'ai pris Soin aux Créatures Magiques parce que ça me rappelle un peu la Botanique et j'ai toujours eu un faible pour les animaux.

-Surtout les serpents, glissa Susan en gloussant.

-C'est plus facile quand on les comprends. Et après j'ai fermé les yeux et j'ai pointé au hasard sur ma feuille, c'est tombé sur la Divination, je me suis dit que je pouvais essayer.

-Pfff, tu te surcharge pas, se moqua gentiment Eileen. Moi j'ai pris Soin aux Créatures magiques aussi, plus Arithmancie et Étude des Runes sur les recommandations de mes parents. Ma mère était très forte en Runes, et ça lui sert encore aujourd'hui pour certaines potions très avancées. Et après j'ai pris Divination, pour voir ce que ça vaut, d'après mon père Trelawney, la prof de Divination, est une vraie voyante.

-Ah oui ?

-C'est ce que j'ai entendu une fois, en passant devant le bureau, il disait que c'était Trelawney qui avait fait la prophétie à Dumbledore. Et quand ils m'a vu il s'est arrêté de parler et a changé de sujet.

-Ils sont bizarres des fois tes parents, fit remarquer Neville.

-Je crois qu'ils ont beaucoup de secrets, dit Eileen. Et comme je suis très curieuse j'essaye de les apprendre, ajouta-t-elle en riant.

-Perso, reprit Susan. J'ai pris comme toi Neville, toute ma famille m'a donné des conseils, j'ai reçu des dizaines de lettres, vous vous rappelez ?

-Oui, ça faisait un monceau de parchemin dans la Salle Commune.

-Du coup j'ai tout foutu au feu et j'ai utilisé la technique de Neville, au pif. Ça a bien marché vu qu'on va se retrouver tous les trois dans la même classe.

-Moi aussi je serais avec vous, les informa Parvati. Enfin, j'ai pris Divination, parce que ça doit être génial de pouvoir deviner le futur, et après j'ai pris l'Etude des Moldus, il paraît que c'est la plus facile des options et j'ai pas trop envie de me fatiguer personnellement.

-Roh, t'es vraiment fainéante par moments Parvati, la chambra Neville. Je comprends pas comment tu fais, je veux dire on étudie la magie, on fait des travaux pratiques tout le temps, c'est génial Poudlard comme école. Tu verrais les écoles moldues, c'est beaucoup moins intéressant. »

Ils furent interrompus par la Marchande de Bonbons qui leur proposa des confiseries. Neville voulut réveiller Remus pour lui en proposer aussi, mais Eileen l'en dissuada lui faisant remarquer avec un clin d'œil qu'il avait plus besoin de dormir qu'autre chose pour l'instant. Ils continuèrent à parler tandis que le ciel s'assombrissait, partageant un énorme tas de bonbons comme seul repas. Eileen en profita pour faire sortir Pattenrond qui commençait à s'ennuyer dans son panier de voyage, il avait jusqu'alors fait la sieste mais il s'était réveillé et grattait avec insistance sur la porte grillagée.

Le gros chat sauta alors à terre, refusa la dragée surprise que lui proposa Luna et alla se frotter contre les jambes de Neville, avant de sauter sur les genoux d'Eileen et de s'y caler confortablement, ronronnant avec force. Prudent, Glouton, qui était en train de grignoter un choco-grenouille dans son coin, rentra dans la poche de Susan avant que le chat ne le remarque et ne le chasse à nouveau. Au même moment la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit et laissa entrer Malefoy encadré de Crabbe et Goyle.

« Oh mais c'est Londubat et Rogue, et leur bande de petits amis. Exactement ce qu'on cherchait, dit-il en ricanant.

-Ah oui ? demanda Neville avec froideur. Et vous nous cherchiez pour quelle raison au juste ?

-On a épuisé nos bonbons, expliqua Malefoy. Alors on s'est dit qu'on allait en prendre à d'autres élèves, et vous ferez totalement l'affaire. Allez Goyle, ramasse moi tout ça, mais comme je suis magnanime, je vais vous en laisser quelques uns. »

Goyle s'avança pour faire main-basse sur les bonbons, Eileen réagit alors en tirant sa baguette, menaçant le colossal Serpentard. Mais Pattenrond fut plus rapide, bondissant sur la table il s'interposa et griffa méchamment la main du Serpentard, y traçant quatre sillons rouges qui commencèrent à suinter de sang. Hurlant de douleur, Goyle recula, bousculant son comparse qui bascula en arrière. Mallefoy allait leur lancer une remarque méchante lorsque Remus bougea dans son sommeil, certainement dérangé par les cris de Goyle et Crabbe.

« C'est qui celui-là ?

-Le Professeur Lupin, l'informa Neville. Le nouveau Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

-Bon, bon, on vous laisse grommela Malefoy. »

Il battit en retraite, pas très enclin à déclencher une bagarre devant un professeur, suivis de ses comparses comme toujours. Les amis se félicitèrent en dévorant le reste des bonbons, et Eileen embrassa le museau écrasé de Pattenrond pour le remercier de son aide, que même Susan qualifia de très utile. Peu de temps après, ils allèrent se changer, pour une fois Neville ne fut pas le seul à aller se changer dans les toilettes, les filles ne voulant pas se changer devant Remus, même endormi. Alors que le ciel devenait vraiment noir, l'estomac de Neville lui rappela qu'il n'avait mangé que des bonbons et qu'il lui fallait une nourriture plus consistante, aussi fut-il ravi de sentir le train ralentir.

« Enfin, dit-il. Je commence à mourir de faim, c'est sympa les bonbons, mais ça ne nourrit pas vraiment.

-Je ne crois pas qu'on soit arrivé, dit Eileen. Mais je n'arrive pas à voir où on est, il fait trop noir. »

Alors qu'elle disait cela, toutes les lumières s'éteignirent, plongeant le train dans le noir complet. Seule la faible lueur de la lune gibbeuse éclairait les personnes appuyées contre la fenêtre, c'est à dire Remus et Parvati.

« On dirait que des gens montent dans le train, dit cette dernière en regardant par le carreau. Je vois des formes sombres monter par la porte.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda une voix. Pourquoi tout est noir ?

-Qui c'est ?

-Harry, Harry Potter et vous ?

-Neville, viens t'asseoir il reste de la place.

-Aïe, c'était quoi ça !

-Tu as failli t'asseoir sur Pattenrond, l'informa Eileen. Viens mon chat, laisse de la place à Potter.

-Pourquoi il fait tout noir ? On ne trouve plus notre wagon, dit alors une autre voix.

-Ron, dit Ginny. Assieds-toi, Harry est ici.

-Chut, vous n'entendez pas ? demanda Neville. On dirait que quelqu'un vient. »

Au même moment Remus se réveilla enfin et incanta un Lumos pour éclairer la scène. Alors qu'il semblait reprendre ses esprits, un peu étonné de se réveiller entouré d'autant de monde, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit et une grande silhouette y pénétra, elle ne semblait pas avoir réellement de forme, on distinguait bien une robe en haillons, déchiquetée, mais elle flottait comme si rien ne la soutenait vraiment. Alors qu'elle s'avançait, tous les enfants eurent soudain très froid, Neville se sentait comme si on l'avait téléporté en Sibérie, il grelottait. Il vit alors la main de l'être qui était entrée, toujours posée sur la poignée du compartiment, c'était une main hideuse, verte et visqueuse, elle était couverte de croûtes et semblait avoir pourri dans une eau stagnante pendant plusieurs jours. La créature sembla ressentir son regard car elle rétracta rapidement la main dans sa manche et se tourna légèrement vers lui, prenant une grande inspiration rauque, comme si elle essayait de respirer autre chose que de l'air.

C'est alors que Neville commença à se sentir très mal, lentement il bascula à terre, ne pouvant plus contrôler son propre corps. Ses yeux se voilaient et il semblait piégé dans un brouillard blanc et épais. Au loin il entendait une voix crier, une voix aiguë de femme, il voulut aller à son secours, mais ne pouvait pas bouger, ses membres étaient tétanisés et son corps ne répondait plus, tout devenait blanc autour de lui quand il sombra.

Lorsque Neville se réveilla, il fut aveuglé par les lumières qui brillaient à nouveau, le train semblait être reparti et lui était étendu par terre sans qu'il se rappelle quand est-ce qu'il était tombé. Il se redressa avec douleur et regarda autour de lui, l'étrange... chose qui avait provoqué son évanouissement semblait être partie, mais tout le monde semblait plus ou moins effrayé. Harry se relevait également et Luna sanglotait dans son coin, entourée de Susan qui essayait de la réconforter. Neville se sentait très mal, il avait l'impression d'être malade, avec la même horrible sensation de froid et de faiblesse que lui donnait une méchante fièvre.

« Ça va ? lui demanda Eileen. Tu vas mieux ?

-Oui, gémit Neville. Qui a crié ?

-Personne n'a crié, dit Eileen en le regardant avec surprise. Simplement tu t'es mis à trembler comme une feuille, puis tu es tombé par terre.

-Quelqu'un d'autre que moi s'est évanoui ?

-Potter, fit-elle avec un signe de tête en direction du Gryffondor. Et Luna a éclaté en sanglots, je ne l'avais plus vu aussi affecté par quelque chose depuis l'année dernière et la Chambre.

-Mangez ça, les interrompit Remus en cassant du chocolat. Excusez-moi je vais aller dire un mot au machiniste. »

Il partit en les laissant avec de gros morceaux de chocolat dans les mains. Ils se regardèrent, un peu intrigués, puis Eileen les incita à goûter, et Neville croqua dans son chocolat. Aussitôt, une vague de chaleur se répandit dans tout son corps et il put reprendre sa conversation sur un ton plus serein.

« C'était quoi ça ?

-Un Détraqueur, un des gardiens d'Azkaban, répondit Susan. Ce sont des créatures horribles, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai eu l'impression horrible de ne plus jamais pouvoir rire ou m'amuser. »

En disant cela elle frissonna et reprit une bouchée de chocolat.

« C'était horrible, bredouilla Harry. J'entendais des voix crier et je ne pouvais rien faire.

-Moi aussi j'ai entendu crier, lui confia Harry. Une femme, au loin. Mais si ce sont les Détraqueurs d'Azkaban, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils sont ici ?

-Ils cherchent Fawley, lui expliqua Eileen. Après que tu te sois évanoui Parrain s'est avancé, et il lui a dit que personne ne cachait Agathe Fawley ici, mais il continué son étrange râle. Alors il a marmonné quelque chose, un truc blanc est sorti de sa baguette et le Détraqueur est parti aussitôt, comme sur des patins. D'après ma mère, le ministère en a posté à toutes les entrées de Poudlard, pour te protéger.

-Brrr, frissonna Neville. Je ne sais pas si j'ai très envie d'aller à Pré-au-Lard finalement, avec ces machins postés aux entrées du Parc. »

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant la fin du trajet, qui dura une dizaine de minutes comme leur apprit Remus en revenant de la tête de train. En sortant du train, ils entendirent Hagrid appeler les Première Années et la saluèrent avec enthousiasme. Puis Susan les mena jusqu'à une petite route où attendaient des diligences frappées aux armes de Poudlard. Elles semblaient cependant tirées par des chevaux invisibles car les brancards étaient suspendus dans le vide. Neville se laissa distancer car il avait remarqué un mouvement dans les buissons. Il fit comme s'il se dirigeait vers une diligence mais observa les buissons et vit un énorme chien noir qui le surveillait de loin, presque invisible dans la pénombre du cligna des yeux, et quand il les rouvrit, le chien avait disparu.

En se dirigeant vers la diligence, il s'aperçut que les autres étaient déjà partis, à l'exception de Luna qui était en train de caresser la tête d'un cheval. Enfin c'est ce qu'elle semblait faire, mais Neville était incapable de voir le moindre cheval et il se demanda si la jeune fille avait totalement sombré dans la folie.

« Luna ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'étonna Neville en cachant son inquiétude.

-Tu le vois bien, je dis bonjour aux chevaux qui tirent les diligences, dit-elle de sa voix rêveuse.

-Tu les vois ? Je ne vois rien, moi...

-Viens, pose ta main là, tu sens ?

-Oui. Mais ce n'est pas une peau de cheval, on dirait du cuir...

-Oui ils sont un peu bizarres comme chevaux. Viens, on va monter dans la diligence, je crois que celle des autres est déjà partie. »

Ils s'installèrent donc dans la diligence et parlèrent un peu des chevaux qui tiraient les diligences. Puis Neville posa la question qui lui taraudait l'esprit.

« Et toi Luna tu vas bien ? Je veux dire, on a pas vraiment eu le temps de beaucoup parler depuis l'année dernière, tu t'es remise de ce que tu as vécu avec Tom Jedusor ?

-Oui, dit Luna d'une voix éthérée. Je crois. Tout à l'heure avec le Détraqueur, j'ai entendu Tom qui me disait que je n'allais jamais me réveiller. Je crois que j'ai un peu craqué, mais ça va mieux.

-Tu sais Luna, tu es quelqu'un que j'apprécie beaucoup. Je ne t'ai pas parlé souvent, mais tu as une personnalité qui me plaît.

-C'est gentil Neville, c'est rare qu'on me dise ça. D'ordinaire, les gens se moquent de moi. Je crois que tout le monde n'est pas gentil comme vous, j'ai de la chance d'avoir des amis comme vous. Avoir des amies m'a beaucoup aidé quand Maman est morte.

-Ta mère est morte ? Je ne savais pas, désolé.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Je n'en parle jamais, c'est arrivé il y a trois ans. C'était une sorcière très intelligente, comme Lily, et elle faisait beaucoup d'expériences. Et puis un jour elle n'a pas été assez prudente et un de ses sortilèges a mal tourné. Heureusement, j'ai toujours Papa. »

Neville ne sût dire ce qui l'émut le plus, les paroles en elle-même ou le ton doux et rêveur sur lequel elles avaient été dit, et qui cachait bien plus qu'une personnalité excentrique, se rendit-il compte. Il avait compris qu Luna avait toujours été excentrique et un peu folle, c'était de famille, mais la mort de sa mère l'avait incité à vivre dans son monde de fantaisie, sans doute bien moins triste et angoissant que le monde réel. Sans rien dire il étreignit brièvement son amie contre lui et elle lui rendit son étreinte avec reconnaissance.

Peu de temps après, ils sortirent de la diligence et prirent la direction du château où ils rattrapèrent les autres, qui étaient visiblement en train de se disputer avec Malefoy. Celui-ci ricana en voyant arriver Neville et Luna.

« C'est vrai ce qu'a dit Weasley, Londubat ? Tu t'es évanoui dans le train, il t'as fait peur ce vieux Détraqueur ?

-Oh ferme-là Malefoy, dit Neville.

-Tu es si fragile qu'une telle chose suffit à t'effrayer ? continua Malefoy.

-Et toi tu es si stupide que tu n'as jamais peur c'est ça ? Tu aurais peut-être dû être réparti chez les Gryffondor si tu es si brave, mais suis-je bête ils n'acceptent pas les petits vermisseaux dans ton genre. T'as rien de mieux à faire, dis-moi ? Parce que moi je meurs de faim, donc je vais dans la Grande Salle, au moins la Table des Poufsouffle est assez éloignée de la tienne pour que je n'ai plus à sentir ton haleine de chacal. »

Et sans attendre la réponse d'un Malefoy offusqué il se dirigea vers la Grande Salle, suivi de ses amis qui riaient aux éclats. C'est alors que le Professeur McGonagall s'interposa et leur dit de sa voix habituelle, sèche et autoritaire.

« Potter, Granger, dans mon bureau. Je voudrais aussi Londubat et Patil, Padma. Les autres, allez dans la Grande Salle. »

Les quatre Troisième Année suivirent la directrice-adjointe dans son bureau. Elle s'attaqua d'abord aux deux garçons.

« Potter, Londubat, dit-elle d'une voix radoucie. Le Professeur Lupin m'a averti par hibou spécial que vous vous étiez évanouis dans le train, vous allez bien ? Vous ne voulez pas aller à l'Infirmerie ?

-Non ça va très bien, protesta Harry. Je me sens déjà beaucoup mieux.

-Pareil, confirma Neville. Les Détraqueurs sont horribles, mais il ne me semble pas que leur effet soit permanent. »

Au même moment Mme Pomfresh entra dans la pièce, visiblement furieuse contre quelque chose.

« Potter et Londubat, ça ne m'étonne pas. Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait ?

-M Potter et M Londubat se sont évanouis face aux Détraqueurs dans le Poudlard Express, expliqua le Professeur McGonagall. Vous pensez qu'ils ont besoin de soins Pompom ?

-Peut-être, dit-elle en commençant à les examiner. Les Détraqueurs ont souvent un effet terrible sur les personnes un peu fragiles.

-Je ne suis pas fragile, protesta Harry.

-Ta ta ta, pas d'enfantillages avec moi, riposta l'Infirmière. Il faudrait au moins leur donner du chocolat.

-Le Professeur Lupin nous en a déjà donné, précisa Neville. Ça m'a remis d'aplomb aussitôt.

-Bien, au moins nous avons un Professeur de Défense compétent cette année, dit l'Infirmière. Dans ce cas je pense que vous pouvez retourner dans la Grande Salle, vous ne présentez aucun symptôme.

-Merci Londubat, Potter, confirma McGonagall. Je voudrais garder Mlles Patil et Granger avec moi, une petite question d'emploi du temps. »

Les deux garçons restèrent en dehors du bureau tandis que l'Infirmière retournait dans la Grande Salle en pestant à voix haute contre les Détraqueurs. Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux filles sortirent en compagnie du Professeur McGonagall, un air de ravissement sur leurs figures.

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait ? demanda Neville à Padma.

-Une petite histoire d'emploi du temps, rapport au fait qu'on a pris toutes les options, éluda Padma. On va manger ? Je meurs de faim. »

Ils rejoignirent la Grande Salle où ils se séparèrent pour prendre place parmi leurs différentes maisons. Pendant que Flitwick emportait le Choixpeau Magique, Dumbledore se leva pour faire un discours.

« Bonjour à tous, dit-il avec un grand sourire. C'est un plaisir de revoir nos anciens élèves et d'en accueillir de nouveaux, et j'espère que vous n'avez pas oublié tout ce que vous avez appris l'année dernière et que vous apprendrez beaucoup d'autres choses cette année. J'ai deux nouvelles à vous faire part, dit-il avec un ton beaucoup plus sérieux que d'habitude. Et puisque l'une d'elles est très sérieuse, il vaut mieux s'en débarrasser avant que notre merveilleux festin ne vous fasse sombrer dans un état d'euphorie peu propice à l'inquiétude.

Comme vous l'avez sans doute remarqué le Ministère a posté des Détraqueurs à l'entrée du domaine de Poudlard. Les Détraqueurs sont des créatures malfaisantes extrêmement dangereuses, comme l'apprendront nos élèves de Septième Année, et dotés de pouvoirs terrifiants. Ne leur laissez pas l'occasion de vous faire du mal, car ils n'hésiteront pas à le faire, soyez-en certains. Ils n'éprouvent pas de pitié et ne se laisseront abuser par aucun stratagème, que ce soit des déguisements ou même des Capes d'Invisibilité. Je vous demande donc d'agir avec une grande prudence et notamment nos étudiants les plus âgés qui auront à passer plusieurs fois devant eux cette année, en allant à Pré-au-Lard.

Pour continuer sur une note plus légère, nous accueillons deux nouveaux Professeurs cette année, tout d'abord pour remplacer Gilderoy Lockhart, je vous prie d'accueillir le Professeur Lupin qui vous donnera des cours cette année. »

Remus se leva et salua de la main les élèves qui l'applaudissaient, avec un sourire gêné. A côté de lui Severus applaudissait plus fort que la plupart des Professeurs, avec un de ses rares sourires au visage. Une fois que le nouveau professeur se fut rassis, Dumbledore reprit la nouvelle.

« Merci de votre accueil, maintenant je dois vous annoncer que le Professeur Brûlopot a décidé de prendre sa retraite pour soigner les derniers membres qu'il lui reste, aussi je vous prie d'accueillir Rubeus Hagrid qui a accepté d'ajouter cette fonction à celle de Garde-Chasse. »

La Grande Salle retentit d'applaudissements, et Hagrid se leva essuyant une larme sur sa joue avec sa grosse main puis se rassit rapidement pour tenter de cacher qu'il avait perdu toute contenance.

« En tout cas, ça explique le Monstrueux Livre des Monstres, dit Susan. Qui d'autre pourrait nous faire acheter un livre qui mord ? »

Alors que les derniers applaudissements mourraient, les plats commencèrent à apparaître magiquement sur les tables et ils furent remplacés par les bruits de couverts et le grondement des conversations de plusieurs centaines d'élèves. Aux dizaines de plats succédèrent une farandole de desserts succulents, et à la fin du repas tous les élèves ressentaient l'euphorie béate qu'avait évoqué Dumbledore. Tandis que les derniers reliefs du repas disparaissaient, laissant la vaisselle d'or immaculée, le Directeur se leva et demanda à tout le monde de se diriger vers les dortoirs. Neville, Eileen et Susan se laissèrent distancer par leurs camarades pour aller féliciter Hagrid qui était toujours sous le coup de l'émotion.

« C'est grâce à vous, dit-il en reniflant. Ma baguette et mon nouveau poste, c'est entièrement grâce à vous, Dumbledore est venu me voir dès que le Professeur Brûlopot a donné sa démission, et m'a poussé à accepter son offre, un homme formidable Dumbledore.

-Félicitations Hagrid, dit Neville. On vous verra souvent, on a tous pris Soins aux Créatures Magiques.

-Oui, vous aurez mon premier cours demain. Moi Professeur à Poudlard, c'est mon père qui serait fier.. Allez, allez dormir avant que l'on ne vous attrape. »

Obéissants, les trois Poufsouffles rattrapèrent leurs camarades de classes et parvinrent devant les tonneaux qui masquaient l'entrée de la Salle Commune alors que Cédric Digorry, le nouveau Préfet de Poufsouffle expliquait comment y accéder, assisté par son homologue féminin Hécate Papadopoulos. Ils attendirent que les Premières Années se glissent par le passage pour s'y engager également. Alors que Eileen se dirigeait vers les dortoirs des filles, Cédric la retint par le bras.

« Salut Rogue, lui dit-il avec un grand sourire. Alors voilà, j'ai été nommé Capitaine de l'équipe de Poufsouffle, alors je voulais te dire que les sélections avaient lieu ce week-end.

-Si tôt ? s'étonna Eileen.

-Ouais, on a perdu un atout majeur avec Liva, donc j'ai envie que l'équipe s'entraîne le plus possible. On affrontera les Serdaigle dans deux mois, mais faut pas traîner si on doit entraîner une toute nouvelle équipe.

-Ok, compte sur moi. Il faudrait que je me concerte avec Elen pour remplacer la Poursuiveuse. »

Elle alla ensuite se coucher, repue et très fatiguée. Elle s'endormit aussitôt, heureuse d'être retournée à Poudlard pour ce qui s'annonçait comme une excellente année.

 **Alors qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Oui Pattenrond est le chat que les Ldonubat avaient à leur maison, en fait je suis tombé sur une théorie disant que Pattenrond était le chat des Potter à Godric's Hollow, et je me suis dit qu'elle était sympa, puis que son seul défaut était que personne ne reconnaissait Pattenrond. Du coup voilà ^^**

 **J'y vais aussi plus gentiment avec le conflit possesseur de rat, possesseur de Pattenrond, ici Susan et Eileen, comme toujours c'est parce que ces moments où Ron s'engueule avec Hermione à cause d'un rat et en remet des couches chaque fois que ça semble s'arranger, c'est le genre de petits moments typiquement Ron qui me font détester le personnage. Et puis comme le dit Hagrid, leur amitié est censé être plus importante qu'un rat...**

 **Ah oui du coup Luna voit des chevaux invisibles, bon on sait que ce sont des Sombrals. Mais j'aime bien la façon dont Neville réagit, genre « ah oui, ils ressemblent à quoi ? ». Je pense que vu qu'il trouve tout déjà assez bizarre, il a tendance à croire ce que lui dit Luna parce que c'est pas plus extravagant que de soulever la massue d'un troll en disant « Wingardium Leviosa ». Et oh un Sinistros, on se demande bien ce qu'il peut faire là. En vrai, le gros chien noir intervient au chapitre prochain vu que Neville a pris Divination ^^**

 **Oh pendant que je poste ce chapitre, j'en profite pour corriger le premier chapitre, la seule chose qui va changer à part les fautes de frappe, c'est que Dobby a reçu un chapeau, pas une chaussette ^^**

 **Voilà voilà, je pense que c'est tout ce que j'avais à vous dire, merci d'avoir lu, à la prochaine fois :D**


	3. Chapter 3: Griffes et feuilles de thé

**Salut à toutes et à tous, un nouveau chapitre. Du coup, j'ai repris le titre du canon, parce que j'avais vraiment pas d'idée (le seul titre que j'avais en tête c'était des hauts et des bas XD). Mais bon, bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas ^^**

Le lendemain les troisième années de Poufsouffle allèrent manger dans la Grande Salle et récupérèrent leurs emplois du temps. Comme Hagrid l'avait annoncé, ils avaient cours avec lui à treize heures, en compagnie des Serpentard, mais ils avaient d'abord cours de Divination avec le reste des Troisièmes Années, puis cours de Botanique avec les Gryffondor.

« Divination avec les Serdaigle et les Gryffondor, pourquoi tout ce monde ? demanda Neville. D'habitude on est deux Maisons maximum.

-Sans doute une question de nombre d'élèves, d'après Parvati énormément de Gryffondors ont pris Divination, alors qu'on est les trois seuls à Poufsouffles et qu'ils ne sont que deux à Serdaigle. Ils pouvaient difficilement faire une classe avec cinq élèves.

-En tout cas on devrait y aller, intervint Susan. On a cours dans quinze minutes et c'est à l'autre bout du château. »

Ils partirent donc en direction de la Tour Nord, rapidement rejoints par Padma qui discutait de son Emploi du Temps avec Granger. Susan regarda au dessus de l'épaule de son amie et éclata de rire.

« Padma ils se sont trompés sur ton emploi du temps, regarde, tu as Arithmancie en même temps que Divination. Et cet après-midi, tu as Étude des Moldus en même temps que Soins aux Créatures Magiques.

-Il n'y a pas d'erreur, Susan, dit Padma en faisant disparaître son emploi du temps dans ses poches. C'est toi qui voit mal, je pense, demande à Potter l'adresse de son Ophtalmomage.

-Pas besoin d'être agressive, Padma, je blaguais juste. Tu ne penses pas que tu en fais un peu trop cette année ?

-Mais non ça ira, ne t'inquiète pas. Je t'ai dit, tout est arrangé avec McGonagall. Allez, la Tour Nord, c'est par là, non ?

-Je ne pense pas, dit Eileen qui avait le meilleur sens de l'orientation. Cette direction c'est l'Ouest et la Tour de Gryffondor. On va prendre à droite dès qu'on peut. »

Malgré son sens de l'orientation, Eileen finit par s'égarer et, agacée, sortit sa Carte du Maraudeur pour s'orienter. Elle gloussa en entendant l'exclamation de Granger lorsqu'elle jura que ses intentions étaient mauvaises, puis les guida à travers les couloirs tortueux de Poudlard. Grâce à l'aide de la Carte, ils furent parmi les premiers à arriver en haut de la Tour Nord, passablement essoufflés par la montée des marches. Comme les autres étudiants ils cherchèrent une porte qui pourrait mener à la Salle de Divination, quand Neville, levant les yeux repéra une plaque de bronze vissée à côté d'une petite trappe, annonçant « Sybille Trelawney, Professeur de Divination ».

« C'est ici, dit Susan. Mais comment on va faire pour monter ? »

Obligeamment, la trappe s'ouvrit et une échelle d'argent en descendit pour les laisser monter. Ils étaient une quinzaine d'enfants, presque tous de Gryffondor et entrèrent un par un dans un petit salon passablement vieillot, qui avait été aménagé sous les combles de la Tour. Cela ressemblait un peu aux plafonds bas et aux meubles accueillants de la Salle Commune de Poufsouffle, mais l'ambiance était très différente, bien plus mystérieuse et dérangeante, ce n'était pas une salle où l'on voulait s'asseoir avec une tasse de thé et un bon livre, mais plutôt la façon dont les Moldus se représentent un salon de sorcier.

Malgré les dernières chaleurs de Septembre, un feu ronflait dans la cheminée, mais c'était presque la seule source de lumière de la pièce, les fenêtres étaient voilées par d'épais rideaux et les quelques lampes à huile disséminées dans la pièce ne luisaient que très faiblement, masquées par des châles rouges. L'espace était encombré, les poufs et fauteuils de chintz étaient disposé en désordre entre des étagères surchargées d'objets hétéroclites, paquets de cartes écornés, boules de cristal poussiéreuses, tasses ébréchées et bouts de chandelles. Sur le feu était posé une bouilloire dans laquelle mijotait une tisane au parfum capiteux et des encensoirs étaient disposés dans toute la pièce, leurs fumées donnant la nausée.

« Bonjour mes enfants, je suis ravie de vous voir enfin dans le monde physique, les salua une voix éthérée venant de quelque part dans le coin le plus sombre de la pièce. Je vous connais depuis que vous êtes nés, j'ai pressenti votre arrivée, mais je suis heureuse de pouvoir vous contempler en chair et en os. Asseyez-vous, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, car la Divination est une matière difficile. Les arcanes du futur sont des mystères presque insolubles, et rares sont les sorciers et sorcières, même parmi les meilleurs, à être dotés du Troisième Œil. »

La voix n'avait cessé de s'approcher d'eux, tandis qu'ils s'asseyaient tant bien que mal dans les sièges, restant dans l'ombre, puis le Professeur Trelawney s'exposa enfin à la maigre lumière du feu de bois, c'était une femme maigre, presque rachitique, qui semblait vouloir combler son manque de poids par une surcharge de vêtements, elle portait un châle violet orné de paillettes, de grosses lunettes qui grossissaient ses yeux et une quantité astronomique de bijoux, des colliers, des perles, des bagues, le tout luisant faiblement dans la pénombre donnait l'impression d'un fantôme à la limite du monde réel.

« Les livres ne vous seront d'aucune aide, poursuivit-elle, provoquant une exclamation de surprise chez Hermione et Padma. L'entraînement à peine utile. L'expérience, impossible à acquérir, tant que vous n'aurez pas le Don, la double-vue, le Troisième Œil, appelez ça comme vous voulez c'est toujours la même chose, c'est un don peu répandu, mais ô combien précieux.

Ma chérie, dit-elle en s'adressant à Sue Li, la seule Serdaigle à part Padma, prenez garde au 15 Octobre. »

La jeune fille pâlit et remua légèrement sur son pouf, mais la Professeure l'ignora, continuant son discours.

« De nombreux sorciers et sorcières, très doués dans toutes sortes de domaines, sont incapables de voir le futur, de ressentir les vibrations que nous autres voyants ressentons. C'est un don qui n'est accordé qu'à un petit nombre. » Ses gros yeux accrochaient chaque lueur de la pièce, brillant de mille feux dans la pénombre, tandis qu'elle fixait ses élèves les uns après les autres. « Vous mon garçon, dit-elle en pointant Ron Weasley, prenez garde aux garçons blonds. Cette année, nous étudierons d'abord les feuilles de thé, durant le premier trimestre, que nous appellerons tasséomancie. Puis nous passerons à la chiromancie, l'étude des signes de la main. Malheureusement une épidémie de grippe frappera l'école, interrompant les cours pendant le mois de février.

Excusez-moi ma chère, dit-elle en regardant Eileen. Est-ce que votre père va bien ?

-Oui Madame, répondit Eileen.

-Je n'en serais pas si sûre, si j'étais vous, dit mystérieusement le Professeur Trelawney. »

Eileen étouffa un gloussement en faisant mine de tousser dans son mouchoir tandis que ses amis souriaient à leur tour. Le Professeur Trelawney n'ayant rien remarqué, elle continua son exposé de l'année.

« Après les signes du feu, nous verrons l'étude de la boule de cristal, la Sphère. Et aux alentours de Pâques, quelqu'un nous quittera à jamais. Je voudrais vous demander, fit-elle en se tournant vers Lavande Brown. De me passer la plus grande théière en argent. »

Lavande s'exécuta avec hâte, soulagée de n'avoir pas fait l'objet d'une prédiction.

« Merci ma chérie. Je vous informe que ce que vous redoutez tant se produira le 16 Novembre, dit-elle sans se soucier des tremblements de Lavande. Maintenant vous ferez équipe deux par deux, chacun de vous prendra une tasse et boira le thé jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que les feuilles. Il faudra faire tourner ces feuilles trois fois dans la tasse avec votre main gauche, puis retourner la tasse au dessus de la soucoupe. Une fois la dernière goutte de thé versée, vous échangerez la tasse de thé avec celle de votre voisin, et vous vous référerez aux pages 5 et 6 de votre livre. Vous, dit-elle en pointant Neville, veuillez prendre une tasse bleue une fois que vous aurez brisé votre première tasse, je tiens beaucoup aux roses. »

Tandis que les élèves allèrent chercher des tasses sur les étagères, Neville trébucha contre un pouf et brisa la tasse rose qu'il tenait à la main. Le Professeur Trelawney accourra avec une balayette, lui disant de prendre une bleue, mais il lança un _Reparo_ et repris sa tasse avec un petit sourire. Il s'assit ensuite avec Eileen, Susan s'associant avec Parvati et Padma avec Hermione. Eileen conjura du lait glacé des cuisines de Poudlard pour refroidir leur thé et ils le burent le plus rapidement possible puis exécutèrent les instructions du Professeur Trelawney.

« Bon, alors, dit Eileen. Qu'est-ce que tu vois dans ma tasse ?

-Des feuilles de thé je suppose.

-Ouvrez vos esprits, dit le Professeur Trelawney. Laissez vos esprits s'ouvrir à l'autre monde, vos yeux voir au-delà des apparences trompeuses du monde physique.

-D'accord, d'accord, j'ouvre mes chakras, dit Neville, faisant rire Hermione. Voyons, tu as un papillon, ça veut dire l'hypocrisie, quelqu'un va essayer de te tromper ou te trompe. Une église, ça veut dire que tu vas te marier. Et une croix, tu vas être malheureuse, souffrir.

-Malheureuse en mariage ? J'espère que ce ne sera pas avec toi, se moqua Eileen.

-Le bouquet, continua Neville en réprimant un rire. Ça signifie une union heureuse. Et des ciseaux, c'est une querelle familiale. Ah et une arme, ça signifie l'adultère, la dispute. Elle est bizarre ta tasse, tu vas vivre une union heureuse mais dans l'adultère et la souffrance.

-Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas demander l'adresse de l'Ophtalmomage de Potter toi aussi ? s'amusa Eileen. Je vais regarder ta tasse, je pense que ce sera mieux.

-Vas-y, dit Neville. Je crois que je n'ai pas le Troisième Œil, en même temps je ne l'ai pas vu en me regardant ce matin dans le miroir.

-Alors voyons, je regarde par delà les apparences trompeuses, ce ne sont pas des choses marrons et moues mais des formes distinctes. Ah, là je vois une bouteille, ça signifie une célébration, un succès.

-J'espère que tu parle de la fin de l'année, je n'aurais pas à m'inquiéter pour mes examens.

-Un Oiseau, tu vas voyager ou recevoir des nouvelles.

-Je pars souvent en voyage pendant les vacances, c'est facile si tu me prédis des choses que je sais déjà.

-Eh c'est toujours mieux que de me prédire tout et son contraire.

-Les voies du futur sont impénétrables, dit Neville en imitant la voix éthérée et voilée du Professeur Trelawney.

-Bon, le dernier c'est un animal, je crois que c'est un chien, ça veut dire l'amitié, l'association.

-Celui-là, c'est il y a trois ans que j'aurais été surpris, maintenant j'ai plein d'amitiés, dit Neville en riant. »

Visiblement excédée par leur gaieté, le Professeur de Divination leur prit la tasse de Harry et commença à la faire tourner dans ses mains.

« Le Faucon, dit-elle en réprimant un sursaut. Mon chéri, vous avez un ennemi mortel.

-Oui, il s'appelle Lord Voldemort, répondit Neville. »

On entendit un bruit de porcelaine brisée lorsqu'un élève fit tomber sa tasse et la plupart des élèves frissonnèrent dans la classe. Même le Professeur Trelawney sursauta, avec beaucoup plus de spontanéité que la première fois, mais s'abstint de répondre, continuant de faire tourner la tasse entre ses doigts.

« La Massue, c'est une attaque, dit-elle d'une voix alarmée. Merlin, ce n'est pas une très bonne tasse.

-Je pensais que c'était une bouteille, dit Eileen un peu intimidée.

-Ce sont des signes qui se ressemblent, ma chérie. La tête de mort, un danger de mort plane sur vous mon chéri. »

Le Professeur continua à tourner la tasse, fermant un œil ou l'autre pour mieux percevoir les signes, captivant la quasi-totalité des élèves qui étaient tétanisées. Même Neville qui avait pris à la rigolade les premières prédictions commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise. Soudain le professeur Trelawney eût un nouveau sursaut, manquant de laisser tomber la tasse et elle se recula, l'air horrifiée.

« Mon pauvre... pauvre garçon, dit-elle dans un murmure horrifié. Non, il vaut mieux ne rien dire... ne me demandez rien...

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez vu, Professeur ? demanda Lavande.

-Le Sinistros, dit le Professeur Trelawney d'une voix rauque, le Sinistros est sur vous mon chéri. »

La grande majorité des élèves eurent un mouvement de recul, presque aussi violent que lorsque Neville avait prononcé le nom de Voldemort, seul Neville ne bougea pas, ainsi que Sue Li qui regardait le professeur avec un air d'incompréhension sur le visage.

« Ah très bien, dit Neville. Et je suis censé m'inquiéter ?

-Le Sinistros, mon chéri dit le Professeur Trelawney en se levant dans un grand mouvement de châle. C'est un présage de mort, le pire présage qui soit. Le chien fantôme qui hante les cimetières, ceux qui le croisent meurent dans les jours qui suivent. »

Toute la classe avait la même expression d'horreur, même Neville commençait à se sentir mal à présent, seule Hermione ne disait rien et s'empara de la tasse pour la regarder plus attentivement.

« Vous savez, je ne pense pas que ce soit un Sinistros, dit-elle d'une voix neutre.

-Je ne crois pas que vous ayez le Troisième Œil, ma chérie, dit le Professeur Trelawney en regardant Hermione d'un air hostile. Je l'ai senti dès que vous êtes entré dans cette pièce.

-De ce côté, on dirait plutôt un chat, dit Padma. Voire un cheval.

-Quand vous aurez décidé si je devais mourir, envoyez-moi un hibou. dit Neville en prenant une bonne bouffée d'air. Professeur, on a un cours de Botanique dans quelques minutes, est-ce qu'on peut y aller ?

-Je crois que nous en resterons là, dit le professeur Trelawney d'une voix mystérieuse. Rangez vos affaires. »

Les élèves rangèrent silencieusement leurs affaires et partirent en direction du Parc dans un silence pesant, hormis les deux Serdaigle qui avaient cours de Sortilèges. Les Poufsouffle et les Gryffondor arrivèrent rapidement dans les jardins où Mme Chourave les attendaient avec un large sourire que ne lui rendirent que quelques élèves.

« Pourquoi êtes vous si maussades ? demanda-t-elle tandis qu'ils entraient dans la Serre Numéro 3. Je vous promet que je vous ai préparé un cours très intéressant pour votre première journée de cours.

-Professeur, dit Hermione en levant la main. Nous avons eu cours de Divination, et le Professeur...

-Ah, je comprends, Mlle Granger, dit le Professeur de Botanique en souriant. Dites moi simplement qui doit mourir cette année ?

-Moi Professeur, dit Neville.

-Ah, Neville, vraiment ? Bien, bien. Voyez-vous, Sybille Trelawney est une personne charmante qui étudie ici depuis treize ans et je ne voudrais absolument pas dire du mal d'une de mes collègues, mais depuis qu'elle enseigne dans cette école, elle a prédit la mort d'un élève chaque année. Et mis à part l'année dernière où les événements ont failli lui donner raison, aucun élève n'est mort à Poudlard depuis que j'y enseigne. Neville, je pense que vous ne risquez absolument rien et je dois malheureusement vous demander de faire votre devoir de botanique pour la semaine prochaine. Mais je vous assure que si vous mourrez dans l'intervalle, je vous autorise à ne pas me le rendre. »

Aussitôt Neville éclata de rire, imité par Eileen et Hermione, et il se recentra sur les plants de plante-cobra dont ils devaient s'occuper. Mais le reste de la classe regardait le Professeur Chourave avec des yeux ronds, comme si elle était devenue folle. Celle-ci s'en aperçut et dit en fronçant les sourcils.

« Il me semble que c'est Neville qui devrait avoir le plus peur de cette prédiction non ? Je propose que nous nous concentrions sur ces plantes, à présent, car j'aimerais vraiment pouvoir enseigner ma matière et non discuter de celle de mes collègues. Je peux également enlever des points à certaines maisons, même si ça me peinerait de devoir le faire à ma propre maison.

Bien, fit-elle en voyant les élèves se rapprocher de leurs plans de travail, ces plantes sont très intéressantes, elles font partie des plantes animalières, une petite famille de plantes magiques. Comme vous le voyez, ce sont des plantes ayant la forme de serpents, de cobras. Faites attention, elles mordent et sont venimeuses, je vous demanderais donc de mettre vos gants en peau de dragon, et de vous en occuper avec beaucoup d'attention. Notre but aujourd'hui sera de les ensemencer de fumier, puis de recueillir ce venin, quelqu'un peut-il me dire l'utilité de cette substance ? Neville ?

-Outre le fait qu'elle peut être utilisée telle quelle en tant que poison, pour ceux qui seraient incapables de fabriquer un poison alchimique, le venin une fois distillé est utilisé dans certaines potions en tant que coagulant et peut-être aussi utilisé dans certains produits d'entretiens.

-Très bien, dix points pour Poufsouffle. Mais que faites-vous, Neville ?

-Oh, je voulais regarder si les plantes-cobras comprenaient le Fourchelang. Apparemment non.

-C'est très intéressant merci. »

Durant les deux heures suivantes les élèves s'activèrent à remplir les bacs de bouse de dragon, l'engrais préféré du Professeur Chourave, en évitant les coups de dents des plantes qui se sentaient attaquées, puis à provoquer les plantes pour qu'elles mordent dans des récipients et y déversent leur venin. Comme souvent ils finirent le cours épuisés et couverts de terre, ce qui les mettaient rarement en joie, excepté pour Neville qui venait de passer le meilleur moment de sa journée et avait gagné vingt points en trayant plus de plantes que tous ses camarades y compris Hermione, et trente autres points en sauvant Hannah Abbot d'une morsure à son bras. Ils se mêlèrent à la foule qui se précipitait vers la Grande Salle et s'assirent à la Table des Poufsouffles pour manger. Seule Susan semblait encore morose, apparemment pas rassurée par le Professeur Chourave.

« Allons Susan, dit Eileen. Souris un peu, et mange. Neville ne risque rien, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

-Non, il ne risque rien avec une des plus grandes Mangemorts à ses trousses, répliqua Susan en repoussant son assiette. Neville, dis-moi, tu n'as jamais vu de grand chien noir, n'est-ce pas ? Un gros chien noir avec des yeux brillants qui disparaît peu de temps après.

-Si, pas plus tard qu'hier, du côté des diligences. J'ai vu un énorme chien noir qui m'observait, et il s'est évaporé le temps que je cligne des yeux.

-Sans doute un chien errant, dit Eileen en frissonnant. Brrr, heureusement que tu ne l'as pas dit hier, penser qu'il y avait un chien qui nous observait sans personne pour le surveiller, je n'aurais pas mis longtemps à monter dans la diligence.

-Eileen, c'est très sérieux, dit Susan d'une voix affolée. Les Sinistros sont des présages de mort, des tas de sorciers sont morts après en avoir vu un, je sais qu'un Weasley est mort comme ça récemment, il a vu un Sinistros et vingt-quatre heures après, paf, mort.

-Tu sais bien que les sorciers sont presque tous terrifiés par les Sinistros, ils voient un gros chien noir errant et ils font une crise cardiaque.

-Mais Neville est pourchassé par Fawley ! Et il voit des présages de mort ! Neville, je t'en prie, ne fais rien d'imprudent...

-Eh, calme-toi Susan. Je ne suis pas superstitieux, je ne crois pas que voir un chien noir signifie que je suis condamné à la mort. Tu sais, les Moldus pensent que les chats noirs portent malheur, pourtant je n'ai jamais eu de problèmes après avoir croisé Isis en Première Année. Je n'ai pas plus peur d'un chien noir, par contre je t'assure que Agathe Fawley me fait peur et que je n'irais pas la défier sans l'aide d'une dizaine d'Aurors. Et puis j'ai promis à mon Oncle que je ne ferais rien de stupide pour retrouver ma Tante Agathe.

-D'accord, d'accord, je dis juste que tu devrais faire attention, tes signes ne sont pas très bons.

-Ca c'est ce que pense Trelawney, dit Eileen. Moi j'ai juste vu un chien, et ce n'est pas un présage de mort, mais d'amitié, ce qui correspond très bien à Neville.

-Remarque, le faucon me correspond bien aussi avec Voldemort, dit Neville en riant. En tout cas pour l'instant la Divination ne semble pas très différente de celle des Moldus, je suis un peu déçu. Allez Susan mange un peu, on a cours avec Hagrid après. »

Ils finirent rapidement leurs assiettes et se dirigèrent vers la cabane du Garde-Chasse où il leur avait été donné rendez-vous. Celui-ci les vit arriver et leur fit de grands signes de la main, il était joyeux et portait plusieurs cadavres de putois et de lapins à sa ceinture.

« Ah vous êtes les premiers à venir, très bien. On va attendre les autres et je vous ferais cours, vous verrez, je vous ai préparé quelque chose d'impressionnant. »

Eileen lança un regard inquiet à ses amis, elle connaissait l'amour de Hagrid pour les bêtes dangereuses et s'inquiétait de ce qu'il avait pu préparer. Le reste des élèves arrivèrent peu à peu, Poufsouffle et Serpentard mêlés, et Hagrid les compta au fur et à mesure puis, une fois qu'il eût le bon compte, il les emmena vers la Forêt Interdite, ce qui commença déjà à provoquer des murmures.

« Ne vous inquiétez-pas dit-il. On va rester à la lisière, aucun danger, surtout de jour. Maintenant, sortez vos livres et ouvrez-les à la page 54.

-Comment on fait ? Demanda la voix traînante de Drago Malefoy.

-Comment ça ? Vous n'avez pas réussi à ouvrir vos livres ? »

Tous les élèves sortirent leurs livres, maintenus fermés par divers moyens, pinces, ceintures, cordes. Agacé, Hagrid prit le livre d'Eileen et arracha la corde qui le fermait. Aussitôt, le livre commença à vouloir le mordre, mais il passa un doigt au dos du livre et il se calma aussitôt.

« Il faut simplement les caresser, dit-il d'un air bougon. Ce n'est pas ma faute s'ils ont oublié de vous le dire à la librairie.

-Nous faire acheter des livres qui mordent, riche idée, commenta Malefoy avec dédain en essayant de caresser son livre.

-Ils sont moins ridicules que les livres de Lockhart, répliqua Neville en ouvrant le sien. Et Hagrid a raison, c'est le libraire qui aurait dû nous expliquer comment les maîtriser.

-Bon, vous avez vos livres, reprit Hagrid. Je vais aller chercher des créatures magiques.

-Cette école est tombée bien bas, soupira Drago quand Hagrid se fut éloigné. Engager ce balourd comme Professeur, quelle idée, si mon père savait ça...

-Il ne pourrait rien y faire ce n'est pas au Conseil d'Administration de nommer les Professeurs, répliqua Eileen. Écoute-moi bien petit Veracrasse, Hagrid a passé sa vie à soigner des créatures magiques, il les connaît et tu le sais très bien, c'est le meilleur choix pour ce poste, un point c'est tout. Alors maintenant tais-toi, ok ? Tu ne fais que ridiculiser la Maison Serpentard à te plaindre comme une diva !

-Tu te crois plus importante que tout le monde parce que ton père a un poste important, Rogue ?

-Non, ça c'est toi Malefoy, dit Susan en gloussant. C'est toi qui te donne des grands airs et invoque ton père à bout de champ, Eileen c'est celle qui appelle son père Professeur et qui ne lui demande jamais rien. Alors maintenant tais-toi, ok ? »

Vexé, Drago se recula et chuchota avec Crabbe et Goyle tandis que les Poufsouffles se tournaient vers Hagrid qui revenait de la Forêt, avec plusieurs créatures. « Ooohh » S'exclama Parvati et Neville ne put que lui donner raison les bêtes étaient magnifiques, le devant était celui d'un aigle avec des serres acérées, un poitrail recouvert de plumes colorées et une tête dotée d'un bec pointu et menaçant. Et aux épaules, on distinguait de grandes ailes qui étaient repliées sur le dos de l'animal. L'arrière-train était lui celui d'un cheval, dont la robe était en harmonie avec la couleur des plumes, les pattes étaient terminées par des sabots et la queue battait l'air pour chasser les mouches. Hagrid les attacha à la barrière de l'enclos devant lequel les élèves étaient regroupés et s'installa à côté d'eux.

« Ce sont des hippogriffes, dit-il avec une fierté manifeste. Un des meilleurs troupeaux de Grande-Bretagne, ça fait trente ans que je les élève. Les hippogriffes sont des animaux fascinants, mais ils sont aussi irascibles, susceptibles et très fiers. N'insultez jamais un hippogriffe, leurs griffes dont du dégât et leur bec aussi, je vous préviens. Ils se nourrissent de petites mammifères, d'oiseaux et parfois d'insectes. Un hippogriffe est très fidèle une fois apprivoisé, ce qui est assez compliqué. Il devient alors une bonne monture, même si ceux-là me servent surtout de compagnie.

Pour approcher un hippogriffe il faut faire preuve d'une grande prudence et lui montrer qu'on le respecte. Moi ils me connaissent depuis des années, donc je le fais rapidement, mais je ne suis jamais irrespectueux. Et maintenant, qui veut essayer de les approcher ?

-Moi, dit aussitôt Neville en avançant vers la barrière.

-Neville non, souffla Susan. Pense au Sinistros !

-C'est bien Neville, dit Hagrid en souriant. Viens, approche-toi et arrête toi à quelques pas, tu vas essayer d'approcher Buck. Tu t'arrêtes à quelques pas de lui, tu lui montres que tu es là sans t'imposer. »

Doucement, Neville s'approcha de l'hippogriffe, c'était une bête magnifique, elle avait des plumes grises et une robe gris-perle, Hagrid l'avait détaché et isolé des autres pour que Neville n'ait pas à gérer les autres hippogriffes. Neville pénétra dans l'enclos, puis s'arrêta à une dizaine de pas de la bête. Suivant les instructions de Hagrid il cessa de ciller puis s'inclina en un salut profond. L'hippogriffe resta d'abord sans réagir et alors que Neville, déçu, allait se retirer comme lui conseillait un Hagrid un peu nerveux, la créature salua à son tour en une profonde révérence.

« Très bien Neville, dit Hagrid. Tu as réussi, maintenant tu peux t'approcher plus près et le caresser. Il aime qu'on lui caresse le bec. »

Ravi, Neville s'approcha et caressa doucement le bec gris acier, qui était plus long que sa main. Buck ferma les yeux et se laissa faire, appréciant visiblement le geste. Hagrid lui proposa alors de monter sur la bête, ce qu'il accepta avec joie. Avec l'aisance d'une longue expérience, il enfourcha l'hippogriffe et se plaça sur son encolure, il était un peu gêné par les grandes ailes qui étaient situées près de ses jambes, mais il trouva aisément une position confortable. Suivant les conseils de Hagrid il évita de s'agripper aux plumes pour ne pas les arracher et se contenta de serrer les genoux pour s'assurer une bonne prise.

Une fois qu'il fut bien en position, Hagrid claqua sa main sur la croupe de la bête qui s'élança en un petit trot rapide puis battit des ailes, fouettant le visage de Neville, elle décolla bientôt, s'élevant rapidement dans les airs. Neville fut un peu étonnée de se sentir basculer en arrière, mais il accompagna le mouvement, compensant le basculement en se penchant en avant, et bientôt sa monture se redressa et il put observer le paysage en bas. Fort heureusement, il n'avait jamais été soumis au vertige car il se trouvait déjà à plusieurs centaines de mètres du sol et même Hagrid ne semblait pas plus gros que son pouce.

Buck fit alors le tour du Parc, passant plusieurs fois au dessus du lac, Neville ne contrôlait rien mais il faisait confiance à l'hippogriffe qui semblait bien dressé, il n'eût peur qu'à une seule occasion, quand Buck fit un brusque écart pour happer un corbeau qui passait. L'hippogriffe resserra sa prise, faisant craquer les os, puis il fit demi-tour et entreprit de redescendre vers l'enclos, forçant Neville à compenser encore une fois la gravité. Il sentait le vent souffler et fouetter son visage, les grandes ailes déplacer de grandes quantités d'air autour de lui, puis il sentit le choc de atterrissage dans tout son corps, tandis que Buck trottait un peu, ralentissant pour finalement s'arrêter. Sans plus lui prêter d'attention, l'hippogriffe déposa sa proie sur le sol et entreprit d'y arracher de grandes bouchées de chair et d'os.

Neville descendit rapidement, et se précipita vers le reste des Poufsouffles, un grand sourire sur le visage.

« Alors ? demanda Eileen.

-C'était génial ! Bien plus agréable qu'un balai, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

-Tu montes super bien, s'exclama Susan. On dirait que tu as fait ça toute ta vie.

-Presque, je monte des chevaux depuis que j'ai cinq ans. J'ai un peu arrêté vu que je suis à Poudlard, mais c'est comme le vélo ça ne s'oublie pas. Comme le balai, ajouta-t-il devant l'air déconcerté de Susan.

-Et tu n'as pas eu peur ? Ils ont l'air dangereux, non ?

-Je sais pas, je n'ai pas réfléchi. J'ai suivi les instructions de Hagrid, et quand il a vu qu'il y avait un danger, il m'a dit de reculer. »

Tandis qu'il racontait son vol auprès des Poufsouffles, Hagrid s'approcha, essuyant ses mains pleines de sang de lapin sur son pantalon.

« Bien, maintenant, vous pouvez vous approcher. Je vais écarter un peu les hippogriffes, on s'en approche un par un. Une fois qu'il vous a accepté, vous pouvez le caresser, mais s'il ne vous salue pas en retour, vous faites demi-tour, compris ? Ce n'est pas une honte, ça dépend de l'humeur de la bête, ne vous inquiétez pas ceux-là sont dociles, je les ai choisis spécialement pour ce cours. »

Les élèves se dispersèrent autour des différentes bêtes, et s'approchèrent peu à peu, suivant les instructions de Hagrid. Seul Malefoy s'avança d'un pas conquérant vers Buck, et s'arrêta à deux pas de l'hippogriffe, qui avalait les restes de son corbeau.

« Si Londubat, ça n'a pas dû être si difficile, railla-t-il. Hein, espèce de grosse brute repoussante !

-Malefoy, non ! hurla Hagrid. »

Tout se passa en un éclair, Buck, vexé, leva une serre et fendit l'air, laissant trois traînées de sang sur le bras. Rapidement, Hagrid s'interposa entre les deux tandis que Malefoy hurlait à la mort.

« Espèce d'idiot, gémit Hagrid. Je retire dix points à Serpentard, tout le monde en dehors de l'enclos, j'emmène Malefoy à l'infirmerie, vous vous rentrez au château. Plus vite que ça. »

Et il partit à grandes enjambées vers le château, laissant les deux classes se regarder en chiens de faïence.

« C'est la faute de Malefoy ! s'exclama Hannah. Pour une fois qu'on avait un cours intéressant, il a fallut qu'il fiche tout en l'air !

-Ils devraient le renvoyer sur le champs, répliqua Pansy Parkinson. Il est dangereux !

-Mais ferme-là tête de pékinois, s'exclama Justin. On a tous vu que Hagrid connaissait son sujet et qu'il nous a prévenu plusieurs fois qu'il ne fallait pas insulter les hippogriffes.

-En plus il n'a rien Malefoy, grogna Neville. L'année dernière, Mme Pomfresh m'a fait repousser tous les os du bras, il a juste des estafilades au bras. Ah ça vous êtes forts pour jouer la comédie, les Serpentards. »

Les élèves se séparèrent dans le Hall, non sans quelques échanges d'insultes, et les Serpentards retournèrent à leur salle commune, tandis que les Poufsouffles prenaient le chemin de la leur. Ils passèrent leur temps libre à faire le devoir sur les propriétés du venin des plantes-cobras que leur avait confié Chourave, Neville aidant ses deux amies qui avaient du mal avec cette matière. Ils furent parmi les premiers à descendre prendre leur Dîner, mais Hagrid n'était pas visible à la Table des Professeurs. Neville proposa alors d'aller le voir dans sa cabane.

« Je ne sais pas si c'est prudent, dit Susan.

-Ma Tante est encore loin de Poudlard, répondit-il agacé. Et les Détraqueurs sont censés nous protéger, non ? En plus il ne fait même pas encore nuit ! »

Ils sortirent rapidement dans le Parc, désert, et se hâtèrent vers la cabane de Hagrid qui était allumée. Neville frappa doucement à la porte, puis entra quand Hagrid grogna quelque chose.

« Comment ça va Hagrid ? demanda-t-il.

-Génial, une grande première, un professeur renvoyé le jour de son premier cours. Encore mieux que les Professeurs de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. »

il but une longue gorgée d'un liquide ambré contenu dans une choppe de la taille d'un seau, son élocution pâteuse et son regard vitreux laissaient penser que ce n'était pas la première qu'il buvait. Eileen pinça les lèvres, les ailettes du nez livides dans une expression de désapprobation très semblable à celle du Professeur McGonagall mais ne dit rien.

« Allons Hagrid, ils ne vous ont pas renvoyé, lui dit Susan. On est tous prêt à témoigner que vous nous avez averti de ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire avec les hippogriffes, tous les Poufsouffles D'ailleurs Neville a chevauché Buck pendant dix minutes sans problème !

-Ce n'est rien, avec Lucius Malefoy, il va s'arranger pour me faire renvoyer. Le Conseil d'Administration a été averti, ils m'ont dit que j'avais visé trop haut, que j'aurais dû commencer plus bas.

-Mais c'était un cours génial, lui dit Eileen. Hagrid, en cours de botanique on étudie des plantes dont le venin peut nous tuer, en potions mon père craint en permanence qu'une potion ratée n'explose et blesse ses élèves, c'est normal qu'il y ait parfois des accidents. Ne vous en faites pas.

-Nous on vous soutient Hagrid, dit Neville. Vous savez de quoi vous parlez, quand vous nous avez parlé des hippogriffes, on sentait que vous connaissiez votre sujet, comme Mme Chourave quand elle parle de ses plantes ou Severus quand il parle de ses potions. Vous n'avez rien d'un Lockhart, Hagrid. »

Se levant, il les serra contre eux, les serrant à leur broyer les os. « Merci » leur dit-il en pleurant. Eileen prit alors la choppe et partit la vider dehors en disant d'un ton sévère.

« Je pense que vous avez assez bu, Hagrid.

-Tu as raison » Dit-il en la suivant dehors d'un pas titubant.

Eileen revint avec la choppe vidée et la nettoya d'un coup de baguette avant de la ranger.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? demanda Neville.

-Il a plongé la tête dans son tonneau d'eau.

-Ah, ça va mieux, dit Hagrid en rentrant, les cheveux et la barbe mouillés. »

Il les regarda attentivement, comme s'il les voyait pour la première fois, notamment Neville.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? rugit-il. Tu n'as pas à traîner dehors !

-Mais Hagrid, protesta Neville. Il ne fait même pas nuit encore.

-il fait presque noir, c'est déjà trop tard, décréta-t-il. Je vous raccompagne au château et vous avisez pas de revenir me rendre visite si tard. Je n'en vaux pas la peine ! »

 **Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ? Il devrait y avoir moins de fautes que d'habitude puisque je me suis remis à me relire ^^**

 **Sinon, j'ai changé quelques petites choses, globalement Neville est quelqu'un qui n'a pas peur de répondre et qui a été élevé dans le genre de famille qui méprise les superstitions, donc voilà la Divination lui paraît un peu branlante. J'ai essayé de chercher de vrais signes dans la tasséomancie, mais c'est compliqué (genre sur un site la fleur est une histoire d'amour heureuse sur un autre une histoire malheureuse XD).**

 **Et comme vous pouvez le voir j'ai changé Hagrid. Bon, déjà il a plus confiance en lui, il est devenu un vrai sorcier avec une baguette, donc il se sent un peu moins inférieur aux autres sorciers. Et surtout c'est un vrai expert en Créatures Magiques. Je sais qu'on s'amuse souvent du fait que Dumbledore engage souvent des gens bizarres/incompétents, mais personnellement je pense que les Professeurs de Poudlard sont très qualifiés et Hagrid en fait partie. Ce n'est pas juste parce qu'il l'aime bien que Dumbledore est allé le chercher dès que l'ancien prof a démissionné, Hagrid a passé sa vie à soigner des créatures magiques, à un moment il est un expert ^^**

 **Bref je vais arrêter de me justifier, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Ça vous a plu ? En tout cas le prochain chapitre est fini, donc je ne devrais pas tarder à le poster ^^**


	4. Chapter 4: Epouvantard et potions

**Salut à toutes et à tous, voici un nouveau chapitre avec un titre tout aussi original que le précédent. Par contre c'est le dernier que j'avais en avance, j'ai même pas commencé le cinquième au moment où j'écris les notes d'auteur, donc il va peut-être falloir attendre un peu avant le prochain ^^**

Le lendemain, les Poufsouffles avaient cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, en commun avec les Gryffondors. Après qu'ils se soient installés, Remus entra dans la pièce et leur sourit gentiment, il avait l'air fatigué et misérable, mais semblait moins abattu que le jour de la rentrée.

« Rangez vos livres et sortez vos baguettes, je vous prie, nous allons faire quelques travaux pratiques aujourd'hui. Mais pas dans cette salle, allons vers la Salle des Professeurs. Mais avant, je vais vous faire une petite présentation de moi-même, je suis Remus Lupin, votre nouveau Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Je sais que votre parcours en cette matière a été assez... inégal, aussi nous allons reprendre les bases. Nous allons principalement étudier les Créatures Maléfiques cette année, du moins celles au programme de Deuxième et Troisième Année. Et peut-être même un peu du programme de Quatrième Année si vous êtes sages. Et nous allons commencer par une que j'ai enfermé dans la penderie de la Salle des Professeurs, veuillez me suivre. »

Sans mot dire, la classe suivit leur Professeur jusqu'à une grande salle remplie de fauteuils confortables et de portraits endormis, il y avait une grande penderie au fond et elle remuait de temps en temps, comme si quelque chose voulait s'en échapper. Lupin se plaça à côté d'elle et leur sourit avant de commencer ses explications.

« Les épouvantards sont des créatures maléfiques, des non-être, nous verrons cela plus tard. Pour l'instant ce que vous devez savoir c'est qu'ils aiment les espaces confinés, et donc aiment se cacher dans les coins comme celui-ci. Mais une question que nous devrions commencer par nous poser c'est qu'est-ce qu'un épouvantard ? »

Neville qui avait révisé ses livres pendant les vacances leva la main.

« C'est une créature capable de se transformer, de prendre toutes les formes possibles, et qui utilise nos peurs pour se transformer en la forme la plus effrayante possible.

-Très bien Neville, dit Lupin en souriant. Ainsi, l'épouvantard qui se cache ici n'a pas encore de forme, mais dès que j'ouvrirais la porte de la penderie il prendra la forme la plus effrayante pour chacun d'entre nous. Ce qui signifie que nous avons un avantage sur lui, lequel ? Oui Neville ?

-Nous sommes plusieurs et avons chacun des peurs différentes, l'épouvantard ne saura donc pas avec certitude quelle forme prendre.

-Exactement, approuva Lupin. Et maintenant, je vais vous demander de vous mettre en file indienne et je vais prendre, voyons... vous, c'est Morag, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui Professeur, dit McDougal. »

C'était une jeune fille un peu boulotte, elle avait un accent écossais prononcé, de grands yeux violets et des cheveux roux coiffés à la garçonne. C'était une Née-Moldue qui était souvent prise pour cible par les moqueries des Serpentards, et elle était très timide, mais elle était aussi travailleuse et déterminée, et loyale envers ses amis et sa Maison. Bien qu'elle ait souvent des problèmes à maîtriser les sortilèges en classe, elle s'accrochait et finissait souvent par y arriver, mais jamais dès la première tentative.

« Bien, Morag vous passerez en première, je vais vous montrer. Pensez à ce qui vous fait le plus peur au monde, d'accord ?

-Oui, dit Morag en frissonnant.

-Bien, pouvez vous nous dire ce que c'est ?

-Je... je crois. J'ai peur que le Professeur Dumbledore vienne me voir et me dise que je ne suis pas assez sorcière et que je dois rentrer chez moi.

-Oh, je vois, dit le Professeur Lupin avec gentillesse. Bien, imaginez-vous la scène, Morag, et essayez de trouver un moyen de la rendre ridicule, quelque chose qui vous fasse rire. Par exemple que le Professeur Dumbledore...

-J'imagine que le Professeur Dumbledore vienne me voir, puis... qu'il se mette à jouer des claquettes ? »

Toute la classe rit légèrement, et la penderie remua encore plus. Lupin sourit encore plus et approuva.

« C'est très bien Morag. Comme vous voyez l'épouvantard a réagi quand nous avons ri, car ce qui vainc la peur, c'est le rire, l'épouvantard déteste le rire, ça peut même le tuer. Mais je vous demanderais de ne pas m'abîmer celui-ci, j'ai encore une classe après, dit-il avec un sourire. Alors quand un épouvantard prend forme devant vous, il prendra une forme effrayante, très effrayante. Mais un sortilège très simple, _Riddikulus_ , permet de le neutraliser, le sort le transformera en une chose ridicule, qui ne fera plus peur mais rire. Et c'est ce rire qui pourrait, à terme, le détruire. C'est utile à savoir car les épouvantards peuvent emménager sans prévenir chez soi. Je vais vous laisser quelques minutes pour réfléchir. »

Neville, placé juste derrière Eileen et Harry se mit à réfléchir, qu'est-ce qui lui faisait le plus peur au monde ? Il pensa au noir, dont il avait toujours eu peur, puis à Voldemort, mais soudain une pensée le glaça. Les Détraqueurs, s'il y avait bien une chose qui fasse peur, c'était les Détraqueurs. Alors qu'il cherchait un moyen de ridiculiser un Détraqueur, Lupin reprit la parole :

« Maintenant, commençons, voulez vous ? Morag, à vous l'honneur. »

La jeune fille s'avança vers la penderie, que Lupin ouvrit d'un coup de baguette. En sortit le Professeur Dumbledore, mais un Dumbledore encore plus mystérieux et imposant que le réel, il avait un air sévère qu'on ne lui avait jamais vu et s'avança vers Morag avec une liste de résultats.

« Morag, dit-il d'une voix profonde et menaçante. Vous allez devoir rentrer chez vous...

- _Riddikulus_ , s'écria la jeune fille en pointant sa baguette vers le Directeur. »

Celui-ci se figea, puis dans un claquement de fouet, il se retrouva affublé d'un costume trois-pièces noir, d'un chapeau haut de forme et d'une canne, ainsi que de chaussures à semelles en métal, et commença à danser, faisant claquer ses talons de métal sur le plancher en rythme. Toute la classe gloussa de rire en voyant le vieux Directeur pratiquer les claquettes et Lupin demanda au suivant de s'avancer.

Il s'agissait de Susan, nouveau claquement de fouet et l'épouvantard prit la forme d'un gigantesque serpent, qui siffla vers elle, prêt à attaquer, mais elle lança le sort et le serpent se transforma en un ballon en forme de serpent, incapable d'attaquer. Le suivant fut Ron Weasley qui dût faire face à une gigantesque araignée, claquant des pinces... mais elle tomba au sol, privée de ses pattes et tourna sur elle-même comme une toupie.

L'épouvantard d'Hannah Abbot prit la forme d'un essaim de grosses guêpes, sans doute des frelons, qui se ruèrent sur les élèves en bourdonnant furieusement, mais le sort de Hannah les dota d'ailes de papillons. Ce fut ensuite au tour de Harry Potter, qui s'avança bravement vers l'épouvantard qui se transforma en Sirius Black, titubant et le regard vide, il s'avança vers son filleul en poussant un gémissement inarticulé.

« _Ri... Riddikulus_ , bredouilla Harry. »

Mais il ne parvint pas à lancer le sort et battit précipitamment en retraite. Aussitôt Eileen s'avança vers l'épouvantard qui se métamorphosa en un énorme chien aboyant avec fureur vers elle, elle parvint à lancer le sort, le forçant à courir après sa queue, ce qui fit rire toute la classe, faisant trembler la créature. Pendant ce temps, Lupin réconfortait Harry qui tremblait comme une feuille mais se calma assez vite, une fois l'image de son parrain disparue.

Neville s'avança ensuite, cherchant un moyen de ridiculiser un Détraqueur, il pensait à l'obliger à se prendre dans sa cape, mais Lupin le poussa soudain et se mit devant l'épouvantard qui se changea alors en une grosse boule ronde lumineuse. Neville entendit Eileen s'étouffer et comprit pourquoi en voyant que l'épouvantard était changé en une magnifique pleine lune. Sans se démonter, le Professeur lança le sort à son tour, la transformant en un ballon crevé. Il fit alors passer Neville derrière lui et passa au suivant.

« Professeur, protesta celui-ci. Je ne suis pas passé devant l'épouvantard !

-Tu le veux vraiment Neville ? chuchota Remus.

-Bien sûr répliqua-t-il. Je ne suis pas moins doué que les autres élèves.

-C'est que... il y a certaines choses que je ne voudrais pas infliger à une classe de troisième année. Dis-moi, quelle forme prendrait ton épouvantard à ton avis ? Quelle est ta plus grande peur ?

-Eh bien, je... Pourquoi me demandez vous ça ?

-Neville, je ne veux pas faire apparaître Lord Voldemort devant toute une classe de gamins de treize ans.

-Oh. J'avais pensé à Voldemort, Professeur, mais... En fait je me suis décidé pour les Détraqueurs, c'est un Détraqueur qui me ferait le plus peur Professeur, je pense.

-Ah. Désolé Neville, je voulais simplement protéger les élèves. Dans ce cas, va prendre la place à la fin de la file, vas-y. »

Tandis que Neville se plaçait à la fin de la file, les autres élèves passaient devant l'épouvantard. Il fut finalement le dernier à passer, et fit alors face à un Détraqueur. Lentement, la créature s'avança, aspirant dans son étrange râle quelque chose qui ne semblait pas être de l'air. Neville entendit alors les voix qui criaient au loin mais il parvint à lancer _Riddikulus_ et l'épouvantard cessa d'aspirer, se mettant à tousser en plaquant ses mains sur sa gorge. Puis Lupin le força à retourner dans la penderie et sourit à la classe.

« Vous vous en êtes tous très bien sortis, dit-il avec un grand sourire. Je vais donner 5 points pour chacun de ceux qui ont vaincu l'épouvantard. Et 5 points de plus, chacun, pour Neville et Hermione, puisque vous avez répondu avec succès à mes questions. Vous pouvez partir, bonne journée. »

Les Poufsouffles allèrent chercher leurs affaires dans la salle de cours, puis se dirigèrent vers les cachots où avait lieu les cours de Potions. Eileen s'attarda pour discuter avec son Parrain et ils se laissèrent donc distancer par le reste de la classe. Quand ils se mirent enfin en route, ils croisèrent Malefoy dans le hall qui faisait face à Harry avec un sourire goguenard.

« Alors Potter, tu n'arrives même pas à vaincre un minable épouvantard ? Il paraît que ce qui te fait le plus peur c'est ton propre Parrain, pathétique. »

Malefoy avait toujours son bras en écharpe, mais il semblait l'avoir oublié pour le moment, plus occupé à se moquer de Harry, d'autant qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre que lui, ses deux gorilles et Harry. Eileen s'avança alors aux côtés de Harry, fulminante.

« Tu n'as rien vu, Malefoy, dit-elle d'une voix froide. N'importe qui aurait peur de voir ses parents dans cet état !

-Merci Rogue, dit Harry avec un sourire en coin. Mais ce n'est pas la peine, je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide.

-Eh bien je te l'apporterais quand même. De toute façon j'en ai assez que cette vilaine fouine vienne me casser les pieds ! »

Crabbe et Goyle firent craquer leurs phalanges d'un air menaçant, mais Eileen se contenta de leur lancer un regard méprisant.

« Et toi Malefoy, qu'est-ce qui te fait le plus peur ? De ne plus pouvoir te cacher derrière Papa ou de ne plus avoir tes gros bras pour te faire respecter ?

-Retire ça tout de suite, hurla Malefoy. Je suis parfaitement capable de te battre, même avec un bras en moins !

-Vas-y, prouve-le dit Eileen. »

Elle s'avança d'un pas et sortit sa baguette d'un geste vif, la pointant sur Malefoy qui recula d'un pas. Puis, refusant de perdre la face, il tira aussi la sienne, faisant face à son adversaire, ils se tournèrent autour en s'observant, mais avant d'avoir pu lancer le moindre sort, une voix glaciale les interrompit.

« M Malefoy, Mlle Evans, qu'est-ce que vous pensez faire ? siffla Severus Rogue. Vous ne comptiez tout de même pas vous livrer à un duel illégal dans le Hall de l'école ?

-Pardon Professeur, dit Eileen d'une voix contrite. Je me suis emporté contre Malefoy.

-Elle m'a agressé sans aucune raison, Professeur, geint Malefoy. Je devais me défendre, Professeur, et pourtant je suis blessé. »

Aussitôt ce fut une explosions de cris, Neville, Susan et Harry tentant de justifier les actes d'Eileen en même temps. Severus les fit taire d'un regard noir puis se retourna vers Malefoy qui triomphait.

« Connaissant la réputation de Mlle Evans et la vôtre, M Malefoy, je doute qu'elle vous ait attaqué sans raison. Pourriez-vous me donner une version plus crédible ? Non ? Bien, Malefoy, Evans, une heure de retenue chacun. Maintenant, allez en cours. »

Les troisième années suivirent donc Rogue jusqu'aux cachots où il devait leur donner cours de Potions. Ils s'installèrent rapidement à leurs places, Malefoy se retrouvant juste derrière Neville, Susan et Eileen. Le Professeur Rogue fit apparaître les instructions au tableau, leur donnant trente minutes pour préparer leurs ingrédients. Alors que Neville commençait à couper les racines de marguerites en petits tronçons égaux comme indiqué, Hannah Abbot, leur voisine de table chuchota.

« Il paraît que Fawley a été aperçue. Pas loin de Poudlard, c'est une Moldue qui l'a vue, elle a appelé les services Moldus, mais elle était déjà parti avant que quiconque arrive. En tout cas, tout le monde pense qu'elle se rapproche de Poudlard.

-Il se rapproche de Poudlard ? Ils savent pourquoi ?

-La Gazette n'en parle pas, souffla Hannah. Elle veut peut-être quelque chose à Pré-au-Lard ? Je veux dire, elle n'a aucune raison de s'attaquer à Poudlard ? C'est genre un des lieux les plus protégés de toute l'Angleterre. Surtout avec tous ces Détraqueurs.

-Sauf si ces Détraqueurs sont là pour protéger la chose que veut Fawley, siffla Neville. »

Il sentit alors qu'on l'épiait et se retourna pour découvrir Malefoy qui le regardait avec une lueur mauvaise dans les yeux, ce qui n'était pas quelque chose de nouveau.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Malefoy ? demanda Neville. Tu as peur que Fawley vienne te chercher malgré les Détraqueurs ?

-Tu veux attraper Fawley à toi tout seul Londubat ? Demanda-t-il.

-Bien sûr que non, répliqua Neville. J'ai encore un cerveau, moi. »

Les lèvres de Malefoy s'étirèrent en un rictus ironique.

« Tu ne sais donc pas ? Si j'étais toi, sachant ce qu'elle a fait... je ferais quelque chose, quelque chose pour me venger. Je ne resterais pas comme un gentil garçon à l'école, j'irais la chercher, la faire payer.

-De quoi parle-tu Malefoy ?

-Oh mais de rien, dit-il avec un large sourire. Rien du tout bien évidemment, puisque tu ne sais rien... »

Il se redressa alors tandis que le Professeur Rogue s'avançait vers eux et l'interpella quand il passa près d'eux.

« Professeur, dit Drago. Mon bras me fait mal et m'empêche de couper mes racines de marguerite...

-Eh bien il fallait le dire M Malefoy, veuillez retourner à l'Infirmerie tout de suite.

-Oh, euh, ça ira Professeur.

-Si vous n'avez pas besoin d'aller à l'Infirmerie, vous n'êtes pas handicapé, M Malefoy, et vous me ferez le plaisir de vous concentrer sur votre Potion, qui n'implique pas d'ouvrir votre bouche. »

Malefoy baissa les yeux et sortit son bras de son écharpe pour couper ses racines de marguerite, marmonnant des choses sur les sang-mêlés qui fort heureusement n'arrivèrent pas aux oreilles du Professeur Rogue, actuellement en proie à un autre problème.

« M Londubat, veuillez me lire l'étape 12 de la potion de ratatinage inscrite au tableau.

-Laissez frémir pendant une minute, dit consciencieusement Neville. La potion devra être vert clair.

-Et quelle est la couleur de votre potion ?

-Orange, Professeur.

-Orange, clama Severus. Orange n'est pas une couleur acceptable pour une Potion de Ratatinage, Londubat, et ne le sera jamais ! Quand est-ce que vous arriverez à me faire une potion correcte Londubat ?! Quand ?!

-Je ne sais pas Professeur.

-Il ne sait pas ! Eh bien j'espère que vous le saurez avant la fin de l'année, car vous avez un examen de Potions !

-Je pourrais aider Neville, Professeur, proposa Eileen.

-Non Mlle Evans, vous n'aiderez pas M Londubat. Car j'aimerais voir, pour une fois, voir M Londubat s'en sortir par lui-même, et pas grâce à la gentillesse de la meilleure élève de la classe ! Londubat, à la fin de ce cours, je ramasserais votre Potion et la testerais. Essayez de la réussir, bon sang ! »

Severus quitta leur table, continuant à patrouiller dans les rangs et bien que personne n'eût droit à une diatribe aussi violente que celle de Neville, les remarques du Professeur de Potions firent pâlir plus d'un élève. Pendant que son père avait le dos tourné Eileen s'approcha de son chaudron et lui chuchota quelques instructions à suivre pour rattraper sa potion. Après une demi-heure de préparation, ils laissèrent la potion mijoter, permettant à Severus de leur donner des devoirs à faire, cinquante centimètres de parchemins sur les propriétés de la poussière d'étoile. Puis il leur parla longuement de la différence entre les pierres de lune et la poussière d'étoile et de la façon dont cette dernière était indispensable à la préparation de la Potion de Nyctalopie qui ferait l'objet de leur prochain cours. Finalement il décréta que les potions étaient finies et alla chercher une boîte remplie de papillons de nuit et en attrapa un.

« Bien, maintenant je vous propose de tester la potion de Londubat. Si cette potion est bien préparée, ce papillon deviendra une chenille. Si, comme je le crois, elle est complètement ratée, il mourra rapidement. Faisons l'essai avec une potion parfaitement réussie comme celle de Mlle Evans. »

Il prit une louche de la potion d'Eileen, en versa quelques gouttes sur un papillon, qui se transforma aussitôt en une minuscule chenille puis revint à sa forme adulte grâce à quelques gouttes de l'antidote.

« Et maintenant celle de M Londubat. » dit-il avec un sourire inquiétant. Il prit de même une louche de la potion devenue violette et en versa un peu sur un papillon qui, comme le précédent, redevint chenille pendant quelques secondes, le temps de recevoir l'antidote.

« Félicitations M Londubat, je dois dire que vous m'impressionnez, vous avez étonnamment réussi à rattraper votre potion. Car c'est vous et vous seul qui avez travaillé sur cette potion, n'est-ce pas ?

-Eh bien, je...

-Merci, c'est bien ce dont je me doutais. Mlle Evans, je vous avais défendu de l'aider. Vous faites donc perdre dix point à Poufsouffle, Mlle Evans, et vous viendrez me voir ce soir à dix-huit heures. Deux heures de retenue la première semaine de cours, vous tentez un record ? Maintenant, vous pouvez ranger vos affaires et sortir. »

Tandis que les élèves rangeaient leurs affaires, Neville se dépêcha de le faire et sortit rapidement, pour se réfugier dans une salle de classe un peu plus loin, au bord des larmes. Il fût rejoint un peu plus tard par Eileen qui s'approcha de lui avec un sourire tendre.

« Allons, Neville, dit-elle en essuyant une larme sur sa joue. Il n'y a pas de quoi se mettre dans des états pareils, on a juste fait perdre dix points à Poufsouffle.

-C'est que Severus... Il n'a jamais été aussi horrible avec moi, et il t'as donné une retenue à cause de moi. Je suis nul !

-Eh, c'est pas si terrible d'être incapable de maîtriser les Potions, ne t'en fais pas, ça arrive à tout le monde. Je suis un cas particulier, Neville, la plupart des élèves n'arrivent pas à grand chose non plus. Et tu es bien meilleur que moi en Botanique, on a tous nos points forts.

-Mais j'ai continuellement besoin d'aide, je n'arrive à rien.

-Tu te débrouille bien avec la théorie, non ? Tu as réussi à passer l'examen de Première Année comme ça, si tu veux savoir, ta potion était médiocre, mais l'examen théorique était très bon. Je pense que tu manques juste un peu de pratique, mais je vais t'aider, ne t'en fais pas.

-Tu vas encore t'attirer des ennuis avec ton père, soupira Neville.

-Bon, j'éviterais de t'aider s'il me défend de le faire. C'est un Serpentard, pas un Poufsouffle, il ne comprend pas que je fasse preuve de solidarité dans une discipline aussi individuelle, mais je le connais Neville, ok ? Il n'est pas vraiment en colère, juste agacé que tu n'arrives à rien. Mais je ne parlais pas des cours, je suis sûr que si tu t'entraînais en dehors des cours, tu t'améliorerais déjà bien mieux. Allez viens, on va manger. »

Après le déjeuner ils eurent deux heures de métamorphose, puis plusieurs heures de temps libre. Peu avant dix-huit heures, Eileen partit de la Bibliothèque où ils s'étaient installés pour faire des recherches sur les plantes-cobras, et se dirigea vers les cachots pour y rejoindre son père. Celui-ci la fit entrer dans son bureau et la fixa d'un regard désabusé.

« Deux heures de retenue le même jour Eileen, dont une parce que tu m'as sciemment désobéi. Tu fais ta crise d'adolescence, c'est ça ?

-Pardon Papa, je ne voulais pas vraiment te désobéir, mais... Neville a tellement de mal en potions, il a besoin de mon aide.

-Ce n'est pas en étant assisté en permanence qu'il apprendra, dit sèchement Severus. Ne me désobéis plus jamais comme ça, Eileen, ou ça sera cinquante points en moins pour Poufsouffle et une semaine de retenues. Tu sais que je peux le faire.

-Désolée Papa, je ne le referais plus, promis. Mais tu sais, tu as été vraiment méchant avec Neville. Pas seulement sévère mais méchant, après ton cours il est allé se réfugier dans une salle vide pour pleurer.

-Oh, vraiment ? demanda Severus décontenancé. Eileen, je ne voulais pas... Je veux dire, je ne pensais pas qu'il pourrait être aussi sensible à mes commentaires...

-Je pense que c'est l'effet retour de vacances, dit Eileen avec un sourire. C'est dur de faire la différence entre Severus Rogue qui est si sympa avec lui et le Professeur Rogue qui est la Terreur des Cachots.

-N'empêche, j'avais toutes les raisons de m'énerver. C'était la pire potion de la classe, orange, vraiment... Il a du potentiel, j'en suis sûr, pas de quoi faire un Maître des Potions comme toi ou ta mère, mais largement de quoi décrocher un A voir même un E aux BUSEs. Et là, il est au niveau D, voir T.

-A ce propos Papa, je voulais te demander. J'aimerais donner des cours de soutien à Neville. Je pense pouvoir tirer ce potentiel de lui, comme tu le dis. Parce que... t'es assez mauvais prof, honnêtement.

-Vraiment ? Je suis blessé.

-Tu le sais très bien. Tu as énormément de connaissances, pas comme l'autre andouille de Lockhart, mais tu manques de pédagogie.

-Bon, bon. J'accepte, mais ce sera dans les cachots et sous ma surveillance. Je ne serais pas là en personne, mais je vous surveillerais depuis mon bureau, d'accord ? Et pas de potions dangereuses, compris ?

-Oui papa.

-Et maintenant, si tu as fini de te plaindre de ton horrible professeur de potions, si on passait à ta punition ?

-Oui Professeur, dit Eileen sans cacher son sourire. »

Elle pût donc passer deux heures à récurer des chaudrons, ce qu'elle commenta par un « Vous avez énormément d'imagination Professeur Rogue. », lequel répondit par un sourire moqueur. Quand elle sortit enfin des Cachots, il était plus de vingt heures et elle avait une faim de loup.

Le vendredi suivant, les Poufsouffles de Troisième Année avaient encore cours de Botanique, en duo avec les Gryffondor. En sortant des Serres, Neville, Susan et Eileen décidèrent d'aller rendre une visite à Hagrid, après tout ils avaient une heure de repos et le soleil était au zénith, il n'avait aucune raison de les repousser. Ils vinrent toquer à sa porte et il les accueillit avec un petit sourire. Bien qu'il ne soit plus ivre mort et que l'on ne vit plus de traces de pleurs sur son visage, il était toujours bien moins heureux qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais connu.

« Hagrid, vous allez bien ? demanda Eileen.

-Oui, oui, pas de problème, dit-il. J'attends toujours la décision du Conseil d'Administration concernant l'affaire de Malefoy, mais Dumbledore m'assure que mon poste est hors de danger, je n'aurais aucun problème. Ne vous en faites pas pour moi.

-Hagrid qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda Neville en montrant un seau où se tortillent de gros vers marrons.

-Des Veracrasses. Pour mon prochain cours.

-Hagrid, dit Eileen. Vous allez nous faire voir des Veracrasses après des Hippogriffes ? Vraiment ?

-Les Hippogriffes ne m'ont pas si bien réussi que ça, soupira Hagrid.

-Hagrid, dit Neville. Vous êtes un prof oui ou non ? Votre but c'est qu'on progresse. Il ne fallait pas commencer par les Hippogriffes mais par des créatures faciles, puis avancer petit à petit vers des choses plus complexes. Mon père est professeur aussi, je sais ce que c'est. Demandez à Severus ou à Mme Chourave comment ils font leurs cours, Hagrid. Mais se limiter à la plus basique des créatures n'est pas un bon cours, je pense que Dumbledore préférerait que vous nous appreniez des choses.

-Je... tu dois avoir raison Neville, il faudrait peut-être que je revois mes cours à venir...

-Allons Hagrid, lui dit Susan. Il ne faut pas se laisser abattre, il n'y a pas eu de morts à cause de vos hippogriffes, et vous n'êtes même pas en cause. Vous savez, vous pourriez faire un très bon professeur si vous aviez plus confiance en vous.

-Sottises, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même. Je suis si pitoyable que c'est trois gamins qui doivent me remonter le moral.

-C'est à ça que servent les amis, dit Neville avec un grand sourire. On vous laisse, Hagrid, on va aller manger. A la semaine prochaine. »

Ils rentrèrent alors au château, discutant de tout et de rien. Le lendemain, Eileen se leva tôt pour participer aux sélections de Quidditch que Cédric faisait passer, elle prit donc son petit-déjeuner toute seule et se rendit sur le terrain de Quidditch à huit heures. Là elle retrouva d'anciens amis comme Elen et Dai, mais il y avait aussi une vingtaine de candidats à différents postes et d'autres la suivaient. Cédric avait voulu faire place et avait donc lancé des sélections pour chaque poste sauf celui d'Attrapeur.

Les premiers à passer furent les batteurs, il y avait une dizaine de candidats, mais beaucoup semblaient plus intéressés par Cédric que par le Quidditch et il ne fût pas difficile d'en éliminer les trois-quarts qui arrivaient à peine à rester sur un balai tout en tenant une batte. Des trois candidats restants, Jenny et Dai éliminèrent facilement le Deuxième Année qui avait quand même du potentiel et Eileen était prête à parier qu'il viendrait remplacer Jenny l'année prochaine. En attendant, Cédric lui proposa de rentrer dans l'équipe en tant que batteur remplaçant, au cas où l'un de ses deux batteurs auraient des problèmes.

Alors que les gradins se remplissaient de spectateurs de Poufsouffle, Eileen y reconnût Neville et Susan venus la soutenir en grignotant des toasts. Les Gardiens furent facilement sélectionnés, seule Brighid faisait vraiment l'affaire. Cédric appela alors les Poursuiveurs et la majorité des candidats se présentèrent. Comme avec les Batteurs, la majorité étaient un troupeau de filles gloussantes qui voulaient se faire bien voir de Digorry, qui les fit sortir rapidement du terrain. Ne restaient en liste qu'une demi-douzaine de candidats auxquels Cédric fit passer une série de tests.

Ils commencèrent par voler autour du terrain, exécutant diverses figures qu'ils connaissaient, certains élèves volaient très bien, mais Eileen et Elen les surclassaient tous, l'entraînement intensif des années précédentes avait porté ses fruits. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elles seraient sélectionnées dans l'équipe cette année encore et se permirent de plaisanter et de jouer un peu en dessous de leur niveau réel.

Puis Cédric les mit face à Brighid pour tester leur capacité à marquer, là encore Eileen et Elen furent les meilleurs, Eileen marqua cinq buts en huit essais et Elen en six. Les autres participants mirent au moins dix essais à marquer les cinq buts demandé par Cédric, et certains durent tirer quinze fois. Cédric déclara qu'elles étaient toutes les deux prises, puis continua les sélections pour déterminer le troisième Poursuiveur.

« T'en penses quoi toi ? demanda Eileen à sa coéquipière.

-J'espère qu'il prendra une fille, déjà qu'il faudra lui expliquer toutes les tactiques, si en plus c'est un gars ça va pas le faire.

-Pas faux, c'est vrai qu'après deux ans à travailler entre filles, ça ferait bizarre. J'aime bien Callaghan, la petite rousse là, elle a de la niaque et elle vole déjà très bien.

-Bon, de toute façon Cédric a l'air d'avoir choisi, viens on le suit. »

Ils descendirent au sol où Cédric rassemblait tous les candidats.

« Notre troisième Poursuiveur sera Gareth Faucett, annonça-t-il.

-Quoi ! s'exclama Eileen. Digorry, pourquoi Faucett ? Callaghan a mieux volé !

-C'est moi le Capitaine, Rogue, lui rappela Digorry. Callaghan, McAdam et Haines, vous serez remplaçants. Vous pouvez aller au vestiaire, on doit libérer le terrain pour les Gryffondor, mais demain je veux tout le monde à treize heures. Rogue, un mot tu veux ? »

Ils attendirent que tous les joueurs soient hors de portée d'oreille puis Cédric commença.

« Rogue, je ne veux pas que tu remettes en question mes décisions, d'accord ? Toi ou Davids. Je sais que vous êtes dans l'équipe depuis plus longtemps que moi et que vous avez été les stars de l'équipe en Première Année, mais c'est moi le Capitaine.

-Et nous on est les Poursuiveuses, on a besoin d'une troisième personne de confiance pour notre jeu, Digorry. Toi tu joues seul, mais nous on est celles qui bossent le plus en équipe et Callaghan a l'air bien plus taillée pour notre jeu.

-Je connais Faucett depuis douze ans, c'est un très bon joueur, t'en fais pas. Rogue, je veux gagner cette Coupe autant que vous, ok ? Mais je ne peux pas céder aux caprices de tous mes joueurs, surtout le premier jour.

-Très bien Digorry, siffla Eileen. Dans ce cas je rentre dans le rang, OK. Ça te va ? »

Elle s'éloigna d'un pas vif sans lui laisser le temps de répondre et alla dans le vestiaire des filles où elle retrouva Elen et Callaghan en train de se changer.

« Désolée Callaghan, lança-t-elle. Notre Capitaine préfère ménager son ego et ses amis plutôt que d'avoir la meilleure équipe possible. Au fait tu connais bien Faucett ? Je sais que vous êtes tous les deux en Sixième Année.

-Yep, mais je sais pas si vous allez bien vous entendre avec lui. Moi en tout cas je n'ai jamais réussi, c'est un narcissique vantard.

-Ok, dit Elen. On verra ce qu'on pourra faire avec lui, mais si ça se passe mal, Eileene t moi on demandera de t'avoir dans l'équipe. De toute façon, tu es remplaçante, tu vas t'entraîner avec nous. Par contre je dois savoir, t'as deux ans de plus que mois, trois de plus que Eileen, est-ce que t'es capable d'obéir à des filles plus jeunes que toi ? Parce que si tu joues avec nous cette année ou l'année prochaine, c'est toi qui t'écrase et nous qui commandons, d'accord ?

-Pas de problèmes, dit Callaghan avec un sourire éclatant. Si j'étais meilleure que vous, Liva m'aurait pris il y a deux ans plutôt que Rogue. Au fait, moi c'est Marjory, mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle Marge.

-D'accord Marge, dit Eileen. Alors à demain. »

Le lendemain, l'équipe s'assemble pour l'entraînement, auquel assiste une fois encore Susain et Neville depuis les gradins, ainsi que quelques autres élèves de Poufsouffle. Eileen et Elen commencent par s'entraîner avec Gareth, mais il se révèle vite une faiblesse plus qu'un avantage. Comme l'avaient pressenti les deux filles, il ne parvient pas à voler aussi agilement qu'elles et par conséquent a du mal à suivre la cadence qu'elles imposent et se retrouve généralement à faux, laissant tomber le Souaffle chaque fois qu'on le lui passe.

« Faucett, concentre-toi ! finit par hurler Elen. Tu joues mal, remue-toi bon sang !

-Davids, l'interpelle Cédric. Ce n'est pas à toi de réprimander les joueurs.

-Je suis la meneuse des Poursuiveurs, répond Elen. Je peux réprimander un Poursuiveur quand il fait de la merde, non ?

-Et pourquoi ça serait toi la meneuse, proteste Gareth. T'as deux ans de moins que moi, je vole depuis trois fois plus de temps que toi.

-Eh bien ça ne se voit pas, intervient Eileen. T'es peut-être un Sang-Pur qui vole depuis qu'il sait marcher, mais t'es bon à rien sur un balai. Va falloir travailler ça si on veut avoir une chance de gagner la Coupe.

-Digorry, intervient Elen. Si tu veux gagner cette Coupe, laisse moi mener les Poursuiveurs ! J'entraîne les quatre que tu as sélectionné et je choisirais le meilleur pour le prochain match.

-C'est moi le Capitaine, s'énerve Digorry. Vous êtes les deux meilleures Poursuiveuses, mais ça ne veut rien dire de plus. O'Neil était aussi dans l'équipe l'année dernière et ton frère y est depuis plus longtemps que toi, mais ils ne font pas de réclamation, eux.

-Oh bon sang, je regrette tellement Liva, soupire Eileen. Viens Elen, ça sert à rien. »

Battant en retraite, les deux Poursuiveuses continuent l'entraînement, mais devant le mauvais esprit dont fait preuve Gareth, elles l'ignorent et s'entraînent avec Marge Callaghan. Après quatre heures d'entraînement, l'équipe revient au vestiaire vannée mais surtout désunie et avec le moral à zéro.

 **Alors qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Un chapitre un peu fourre-tout, je voulais finir la semaine de la rentrée avant de faire passer le temps jusqu'à Halloween. Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de la partie Quidditch, j'avais envie de montrer quelques dissensions, mais je me demande si ce n'est pas un peu ridicule ^^'**

 **Et surtout qu'est-ce que vous pensez de Severus ? Il a été assez sévère pour le coup, non ? Est-ce que vous avez aimé la séance avec l'épouvantard aussi ? J'ai essayé de trouver des épouvantards pour tous les personnages principaux, mais c'est dur d'imaginer une peur qui en dise long sur la personnalité d'un enfant de treize ans. Par contre, j'aime beaucoup l'idée d'épouvantard que j'ai eu pour Morag McDougal, c'est un personnage qui reviendra peut-être de temps en temps. Pour ceux qui se demandent, c'est une élève de Poudlard de l'année d'Harry et Neville, mais on ne connaissait pas sa maison, du coup je l'ai mis dans celle qui manquait d'élèves ^^**


	5. Chapter 5: Un halloween mouvementé

**Bon, ce chapitre a mis un peu de temps à arriver. En fait il est fini depuis deux jours, mais je n'avais pas envie de le relire et je m'en félicite, j'ai pu y rajouter une scène. En attendant, j'ai un chapitre d'avance et j'attaque le chapitre 7 au moment où je poste celui-ci, donc les publications se feront (peut-être) plus régulières. Bref, bonne lecture ;)**

La Troisième Année se révéla être bien plus riche et difficile que les deux premières années. En Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, ils avaient enfin un professeur compétent et si la gentillesse et les sourires de Lupin le rendirent rapidement populaires, il n'hésitait pas pour autant à charger les élèves de devoirs. Ils virent avec lui les Chaporouges, puis les Kappas, et les méthodes pour les vaincre. Il était aussi populaire grâce aux travaux pratiques qu'il mettait en place, ils durent terrasser des Chaporouges et faire face à des Kappas. Mais les autres professeurs étaient aussi très exigeants, les Troisième Années commençaient à pratiquer des actes de magies puissants et complexes et donc devaient faire particulièrement attention.

Grâce aux conseils de Neville, Padma et Eileen, Hagrid leur fit découvrir des créatures magiques fascinantes, sans pour autant être mortellement dangereuses, des croups, dont durent s'écarter les Né-Moldus, aux noueux en passant par un magnifique Augurey, un oiseau ressemblant à un phénix gris qui avait le don de pouvoir prédire quand la pluie tomberait. Les prédictions qu'ils faisaient en classe de Divination étaient beaucoup moins exactes, et les trois amis de Poufsouffle passaient la plus grande partie du cours à bavarder avec Hermione et Padma, s'attirant des regards courroucés du Professeur Trelawney quand ils riaient un peu trop forts, soutenue par Parvarti et Lavande, grandes adoratrices de la voyante.

Neville commençait à ressentir des griefs contre le Professeur Rogue qui s'acharnait sur lui à chaque cours, l'humiliant chaque fois que ses potions rataient, ce qui arrivait presque à chaque cours. Fort heureusement, Eileen l'aidait beaucoup à s'améliorer, bien qu'elle restât loin de lui pendant les cours pour ne pas être tenté de l'aider, ils passaient de longues heures dans les cachots pendant le week-end pour travailler sur des potions, Neville tentait généralement de reproduire la potion du précédent cours, tandis que Eileen l'aidait tout en faisant ses propres expériences. Neville sentait toujours la présence de Severus dans le bureau voisin, qui les surveillait à travers la porte ouverte, mais il se sentait bien plus détendu quand ce dernier quittait son rôle de Professeur acariâtre et tyrannique et lui souriait avec bienveillance. Il lui offrit même une Chochogrenouille le jour où Neville parvint à préparer une Potion de Babillage du premier coup.

Du côté d'Eileen, elle avait une année très chargée également, entre ses multiples options, les entraînements de Quidditch qui étaient de plus en plus calamiteux et le soutien à Neville le week-end, elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps pour elle, mais elle ne s'en plaignait que très rarement. Elle avait toujours aimé les emplois du temps chargés et s'attelait à chaque tâche avec enthousiasme et rigueur. On ne pouvait pas en dire autant de Padma qui croulait sous le travail, lorsque ses amis de Poufsouffle la croisaient, elle était toujours en train de discuter de travail avec Hermione et n'aimait pas qu'on la dérange. Elle s'était énormément rapprochée de Hermione, car elles avaient toutes les deux le même emploi du temps cette année et qu'elle n'avait pas d'amies à Serdaigle hormis Luna.

Un soir qu'Eileen et Neville rentraient des cachots après avoir passé trois heures sur un Philtre d'Innocence, ils trouvèrent le dortoir en grand remue-ménage, ils s'approchèrent de Susan qui était en train de travailler à sa dissertation sur les Kappas qu'ils devaient rendre le mardi suivant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Neville en sortant la sienne pour relire et corriger les fautes.

-Premier week-end à Pré-au-Lard, annonça Susan avec un grand sourire. Le week-end de Halloween, le jour du festin, ça va être génial.

-Oh, cool dit Eileen en s'asseyant avec Pattenrond. J'ai hâte de pouvoir aller voir Zonko et Honeydukes.

-Fais attention avec ton animal, dit Susan avec un regard noir vers le chat orange. Glouton dort dans mon sac.

-Pré-au-Lard, dit Neville. C'est vraiment si bien que ça ? Je veux dire c'est différent du Chemin de Traverse ?

-C'est le seul village entièrement sorcier de Grande-Bretagne, s'exclama Eileen. Bon, la plupart des boutiques ressemblent beaucoup à celles du Chemin de Traverse, mais il y a aussi la Poste, la plus grande des Îles Britanniques, et puis il y a Honeydukes, aucune confiserie du Chemin de Traverse ne vaut celle-là.

-Et il y a la Cabane hurlante, lui dit Susan. C'est une vieille masure qui est hantée par des fantômes très agressifs, on les entends parfois hurler et casser des choses. Les enfants de Pré-au-Lard jouent souvent à s'en approcher le plus possible, mais ils font rapidement demi-tour. »

A ce moment là Eileen eût un petit rire, mais avant que Susan n'ait pu lui demander ce qui la faisait rire dans l'évocation de la Cabane Hurlante, Pattenrond sauta à terre et fonça sur le sac de la jeune fille en feulant. Susan lui arracha son sac, mais Glouton s'en échappa et Pattenrond se mit à le poursuivre dans toute la pièce, crachant avec violence et pourchassé par Susan, Eileen et Neville qui tentaient de sauver le rat. Glouton parvint à se réfugier sous une commode que Pattenrond faillit renverser en la percutant. Eileen parvint à attraper son chat qui continua à feuler violemment vers le rat et de se dégager pour l'attraper. Susan récupéra Glouton et monta le mettre à l'abri dans son dortoir. Quand elle redescendit elle était furieuse.

« Tu peux pas contrôler ton animal, dis ?! C'est la troisième fois depuis la rentrée qu'il fait ça, il a un problème !

-Je suis désolée Susan, dit-elle d'un ton penaud. J'essaye de l'empêcher, mais il veut vraiment tuer ne comprends pas, il est très obéissant d'habitude... Méchant Pattenrond, tu ne dois pas chasser les autres animaux. Arrête d'effrayer Glouton, il est malade. Pour la peine, tu dormiras dans le couloir cette nuit ! »

Eileen expulsa Pattenrond dans le couloir sans autre cérémonie et le chat resta devant l'entrée de la Salle Commune avec des yeux tristes.

« Il est bizarre ton chat, dit Susan. Il a compris quand j'ai dis où se trouvait Glouton.

-Mme Ketteridge a dit qu'il était à moitié Fléreur, dit son amie. Ce sont des créatures très intelligentes. Regarde, il ne m'a même pas griffé, alors qu'il était en furie tout à l'heure, il n'en veut vraiment qu'à ton rat, je ne comprends pas...

-C'est peut-être un rat spécial ? proposa Neville. On pourrait demander à Hagrid s'il y a une espèce de rat qui peut vivre une dizaine d'années et que les Fléreurs détestent.

-C'est quand même hyper-spécifique comme définition, dit Susan avec un gloussement. Ne t'en fais pas Eileen, je ne suis pas fâchée contre toi, je vois bien que tu fais de ton mieux. Et puis je ne peux pas te demander de virer pour de bon ton chat, il est très gentil en plus Pattenrond. J'aimerais simplement qu'il arrête de pourchasser Glouton.

-Moi aussi, dit Eileen. En plus, je le nourris bien et il y a plein de souris et de rats dans ce château, il n'a aucune raison de pourchasser ce rat là spécifiquement. »

Ils reprirent ensuite la rédaction de leurs devoirs, s'aidant mutuellement pour les parties difficiles. Ils eurent aussi l'aide d'un Cinquième Année qui leur donna l'idée de vérifier les registres des Animagus pour le devoir de métamorphose. Quelques jours plus tard, ils se dépêchaient d'aller en cours, ils avaient cours avec Remus Lupin et étaient en retard de cinq minutes parce que Susan avait oublié de prendre son devoir sur les Kappas. Mais quand ils frappèrent à la porte, ce ne fut pas la voix aimable de Remus qui leur dit d'entrer mais une voix glacée et sévère.

« Entrez, leur dit Severus.

-Pardon Professeur, s'excusa Eileen. On avait oublié quelque chose dans notre dortoir.

-Je ne veux pas d'excuses Miss Evans mais de la ponctualité. Je retire cinq points à Poufsouffle pour chacun d'entre vous, allez vous asseoir.

-Ce n'est pas le professeur Lupin qui devait faire ce cours, Professeur ? demanda Neville.

-Il est indisposé, dit simplement Severus avant de répéter. Allez vous asseoir. »

Alors que Neville allait demander plus d'informations, Eileen le tira et le fit s'asseoir en lui disant de ne pas s'inquiéter. Profitant que Severus ramassait les copies du devoir, Eileen murmura à Neville.

« C'était la pleine lune hier soir, j'avais oublié. Parrain doit être à l'Infirmerie pour récupérer, malgré la Potion que lui prépare Papa, il est toujours crevé après sa transformation.

-Oh mince, désolé. Du coup, on va avoir ton père une fois par mois en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ?

-A peu près. Moins que ça, Parrain n'est malade que deux-trois jours par mois, ça ne tombera pas forcément sur nos horaires.

-Bien, voyons ce que vous savez sur les Kappas, dit soudainement Severus. D'où vient leur force ? »

Aussitôt Hermione leva la main, suivie de Neville. Les ignorant totalement, Severus pointa Morag McDougal

« McDougal.

-Je... je crois que ça vient du fait qu'ils sont humides. Parce qu'ils aiment l'eau.

-Réponse médiocre, les Kappas tirent leur force de l'eau contenue dans la cuvette sur leur tête. Et cela implique ?

-Euh... Ah oui, pour vaincre un Kappa, il faut s'incliner devant lui, il va nous imiter et verser l'eau de sa cuvette. Et il deviendra plus faible face aux sorts, c'est ça ? Oh et on peut aussi lui offrir un concombre, ils en raffolent.

-Eh bien vous n'êtes pas un cas désespérée Mlle McDougal, un point pour Poufsouffle. Il semblerait que Lupin ait fait un travail correct avec vous, maintenant... que pouvez vous me dire sur les Pitiponks ? »

Il y eût quelques murmures parmi les élèves, ils n'avaient encore rien appris sur les Pitiponks et la plupart ne connaissaient même pas ce mot. A nouveau, seuls Hermione et Neville levèrent la main. Severus eût un petit sourire et consentit à interroger Neville.

« Ce sont des non-êtres Professeur, comme les Détraqueurs ou les épouvantards, qui vivent dans les marécages. Ils sont moins dangereux que leurs cousins car ils n'attaquent pas directement les humains, mais ils les attirent vers les zones dangereuses de leurs marécages avec des lumières. C'est pour ça qu'il ne faut pas aller vers les lumières dans un marécage, Professeur. Ah, et ils ressemblent à de petites créatures unijambistes en fumée.

-C'est très bien M Londubat, je suis ravi de voir que vous êtes bons à quelque chose quand ça ne touche pas aux Potions. Cinq points à Poufsouffle. Maintenant, nous allons commencer ce cours, sortez vos plumes. »

Les élèves eurent un soupir de dépit qui se figea vite devant le regard noir du Professeur.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit-il dans le silence. Nous ferons des exercices pratiques, mais après avoir étudié la créature de façon théorique. Prenez en note. »

Après avoir passé un quart d'heure à copier des informations sur les Pitiponk et à dessiner le spécimen que Severus avait dans un bocal de verre, il les emmena dans une salle voisine où avait été aménagé un vaste marécage. Ils durent le traverser jusqu'à l'autre bout en évitant les pièges des Pitiponks qui essayaient de les tromper. Severus donna des points à ceux qui parvinrent à franchir le marécage en moins de cinq minutes, c'est à dire Neville, Hermione et Parvati. Il retira également cinq points à ceux qui furent trop lents et dix à ceux qu'il dût aller chercher comme Morag, Weasley et Finnigan. Il finit en leur demandant de rédiger deux rouleaux de parchemin sur le sujet des Pitiponks ce qui rassura les élèves qui commençaient à le trouver sympathique.

« Eh bien on peut dire que ton père est meilleur prof en Défense qu'en potions, ironisa Neville en sortant. Si ce n'est qu'il a la main un peu lourde sur les devoirs.

-En vrai, je suis sûr que c'est un cours de Parrain, dit Eileen en riant. Mon père aime beaucoup la partie sortilèges de la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, pas trop les créatures magiques. Maintenant excusez-moi, je dois me dépêcher, je vais être en retard en cours d'Arithmancie. »

Elle se dépêcha d'aller vers les salles d'Arithmancie, où elle rejoignit Padma et Hermione, cette dernière rangeait un collier dans son uniforme quand elle vit Eileen, elle sursauta et se retourna pour cacher le collier, ce que Eileen trouva bizarre. Mais le Professeur Vector les fit rentrer en classe et elle oublia rapidement l'incident. Le Professeur Vector était une femme relativement jeune, elle avait de longs cheveux bruns qu'elle coiffait en un chignon lâche et des lunettes à écailles qui cachaient ses yeux bleus.

On la voyait généralement les bras surchargés de livre en train de marmonner des formules mathématiques en se baladant dans les couloirs, complètement perdue dans ses pensées, mais elle était attentive à tout ce qu'il se passait dans sa classe, ne tolérant pas le moindre bavardage. Hormis cela, le Professeur Vector était généralement était un professeur très aimable, à l'écoute de ses étudiants, elle n'hésitait pas à aider ceux qui étaient en difficulté et à répéter lorsqu'on lui demandait.

Elle leur distribua les copies du devoir de la semaine précédente, commençant par les notes les plus basses, elle remonta lentement les allées, distribuant les élèves en y allant de ses commentaires. Eileen se trouvait dans la moyenne haute avec un A+. Les deux dernières à recevoir leurs copies furent Padma et Hermione, qui avaient toutes les deux obtenues un O.

« Granger et Patil, c'était excellent, vous avez parfaitement compris le cours sur les significations du chiffre 7. Bien, maintenant nous allons corriger rapidement ce devoir, ce qui servira de conclusion au chapitre sur le chiffre 7. »

Après le chiffre 7, ils finirent le tour des nombres magiques par observer les chiffres les plus ordinaires. Eileen prit des notes distraitement, elle se sentait de moins en moins intéressée par le sujet, de toutes les options de Poudlard, c'était celle qu'elle aimait le moins avec la Divination. Elle fut soulagée quand ils sortirent enfin de la salle de classe, chargée de devoirs à faire pour le prochain cours. Eileen sortit avec Padma et Hermione, mais quand elle se retourna pour leur proposer d'aller faire leurs devoirs à la Bibliothèque, les deux jeunes filles avaient disparues. Elle revint sur ses pas, pensant qu'elles avaient dû oublier quelque chose, mais ne put les retrouver.

A la place, elle vit le Professeur Vector parler avec son Parrain.

« Septima, salua ce dernier. Comment vas-tu ?

-J'allais beaucoup mieux quand tu étais hors de ma vue, Lupin. » répondit la jeune femme d'un ton glaçant, reculant devant lui.

« Septima, je t'assure que tu n'as rien à craindre, il n'y aura aucun accident.

-Il n'y a aucune chance en effet, dit Septima froidement. Vas-t'en, je ne veux pas te voir.

-Allons, on s'entendait bien avant.

-Mais ça c'était avant. De l'eau a passé sous les ponts et j'ai découvert des choses sur toi, Lupin. Je te faisais confiance. » Disant cela, elle utilise un de ses bouquins pour le frapper lorsqu'il veut se rapprocher, le forçant à reculer à cinq pas.

« Dumbledore me fait confiance, Septima, il n'y a aucun danger je t'assure.

-Et moi je n'en suis pas sûre du tout. Maintenant, vas-t'en ou je te lance un sort !

-D'accord, d'accord. Je voulais juste renouer le contact, comme au bon vieux temps.

-Ce temps-là n'existe plus, Lupin. Et je regrette qu'il ait existé un jour ! »

Lupin s'en alla, visiblement blessé tandis que la jeune femme retournait dans sa classe finir de ranger ses affaires. En voyant son Professeur d'Arithmancie se retourner, Eileen se réfugia derrière un mur et battit en retraite vers sa Salle Commune, choquée que son Professeur si sympathique puisse être aussi méchante avec son Parrain.

Le week-end suivant toute l'école à l'exception des première et deuxième année allèrent à Pré-au-Lard, ils firent le tour du village, allant à Honeydukes dépenser leur argent de poche dans de gros paquets de confiseries, et achetèrent des farces et attrapes chez Zonko, ils allèrent ensuite prendre une Biéraubeurre aux Trois Balais, malgré le nom peu ragoûtant de la boisson, c'était très bon, la boisson ressemblait plus à un chocolat chaud qu'à une bière mais avec le goût du caramel écossais et elle réchauffait agréablement dans la froide journée d'Octobre. Ils allèrent ensuite visiter la grande Poste de Pré-au-Lard, et ils allèrent admirer la Cabane Hurlante de loin. Finalement ils rentrèrent au château pour assister au Festin de Halloween qui fut aussi somptueux qu'à l'ordinaire. Les citrouilles de Hagrid étaient énormes, certaines assez vastes pour servir de baignoire à Crabbe ou Goyle et Eileen leur souffla qu'il semblait avoir pris le coup de main sur les sortilèges d'Engorgement avec sa nouvelle baguette.

Repus, les Poufsouffles se dirigèrent vers leur Salle Commune pour prendre une bonne nuit de sommeil bien méritée, mais ils furent contrariés par une queue qui se formait devant l'entrée de la Salle Commune. Les Préfets avaient beau taper encore et encore le code, le passage refusait de s'ouvrir, tandis que Peeves se moquait d'eux en lançant des cacahuètes pourries dont Eileen soupçonna qu'elles viennent du festin de mort de Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête. Quelques instants plus tard, le Professeur Chourave vint en catastrophe, l'air alarmée.

« Votre attention s'il vous plaît, il y a eu un incident dans la Salle Commune et c'est pour ça que Helga Poufsouffle en a bloqué l'entrée, je vous demande de garder votre calme, s'il vous plaît. Agathe Fawley s'est introduit dans la Salle Commune de Poufsouffle, elle a été surprise par notre Fondatrice et a lacéré son portrait avant de s'enfuir. Je vous demande de me suivre dans l'ordre et le silence, vous dormirez pour cette nuit dans la Grande Salle en compagnie des trois autres maisons tandis que le Château sera fouillé. Les Préfets, organisez le déplacement jusqu'à la Grande Salle, je vais rejoindre le Professeur Dumbledore. »

Elle repartit aussitôt, trottinant le plus vite qu'elle pouvait en direction de la Grande Salle où le Directeur s'entretenait toujours avec certains Professeurs. Les Préfets prirent la relève, mettant les élèves en rangs ils leur firent faire demi-tour pour retourner dans la Grande Salle qu'ils trouvèrent en effervescence, les Gryffondor arrivaient en même temps qu'eux et derrière les Serpentard émergeaient des Cachots. Les Professeurs quand à eux sortaient de la Salle avec empressement, le même air d'inquiétude sur tous leurs visages. Seul deux professeurs restèrent garder la Salle, les Professeurs Lupin et Rogue, patrouillant devant la grande porte avec un air farouche.

Lorsque tous les élèves furent rassemblés dans la Salle, Dumbledore revint et leur fit un discours rassurant.

« Les Professeurs et moi-même sommes en train de fouiller le château, dit-il en souriant tandis que Remus et Severus s'occupaient de toutes les portes permettant d'accéder à la Salle. Pour ne prendre aucun risque, vous resterez dormir ici, ne vous en faites pas, je suis sûr que nous attraperons Fawley. Je demande à nos Préfets de monter la garde aux portes, et au Préfet et à la Préfète-en-Chef d'organiser les choses pour cette nuit. Les fantômes se tiennent à votre disposition pour transmettre un message et les Professeurs Lupin et Rogue vous font savoir qu'ils restent à proximité si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit. Maintenant, vous aurez besoin de ça. »

Il fit un geste de sa baguette et rangea les tables contre les murs pour remplir l'espace laissé vide par des centaines de sacs de couchages violets.

« Dormez-bien, dit Dumbledore. »

La Grande Salle dut en proie à un gigantesque brouhaha tandis que les Poufsouffles racontaient ce qu'ils avaient découvert en rentrant dans leur Salle Commune, ou que les autres maisons racontaient ce qu'on leur avait raconté, déformant les événements à chaque récit. Bientôt la moitié de la Grande Salle fut persuadée que Fawley s'était échappée devant les élèves de Poufsouffle en plaquant Mme Chourave contre un mur, y compris certains des élèves de Poufsouffle présents sur place. Pendant ce temps, Percy Weasley et son homologue féminin Pénélope Deauclaire tentaient de ramener le calme et d'obliger les élèves surexcités à se coucher.

Au bout de dix minutes, tous les élèves étaient pelotonnés dans leurs sacs de couchage, échangeant à voix basse, avec la lueur des étoiles du plafond magique et la rumeur des chuchotements, Neville avait l'impression de dormir à la belle étoile ce qui ne le rassurait pas vraiment, il avait toujours préféré dormir dans des endroits confinés et solidement fermés. Tout autour d'eux on discutait de la façon dont Fawley avait pu entrer dans Poudlard.

«Elle a peut-être transplané, chuchota Susan. Elle est juste apparue dans la Salle de Poufsouffle, puis a disparu.

-Ou alors elle s'est glissé par une entrée sous un déguisement, proposa Neville.

-On ne peut _pas_ transplaner dans Poudlard, dit Eileen. C'est dans l'Histoire de Poudlard, le château est protégé contre ce genre d'intrusions. Et toutes les entrées du château sont gardées par des Détraqueurs, elle n'aurait pas pu se déguiser, les Détraqueurs ne se laissent pas abuser d'après Dumbledore.

-Elle a déjà trompé les Détraqueurs une fois, lui rappela Susan. Cette femme.. elle n'obéit pas aux mêmes règles que nous, elle a dû apprendre des sorts de magie noire auprès de son Maître.

-Dans ce cas, Dumbledore doit les connaître, il a toujours été plus puissant que Voldemort.

-On se tait, intervint Préfet Weasley. Tout le monde dort maintenant. »

Peu à peu les chuchotements se turent et les élèves commencèrent à sombrer dans le sommeil, bien que les allées et venues des professeurs qui venaient de temps en temps voir que tout se passait bien ne les aidaient pas. Neville remarqua que c'était Severus qui venait faire ces rondes trois fois sur quatre et ça le fit légèrement sourire. Vers une heure du matin, c'est le Professeur Dumbledore en personne qui échangea quelques mots avec Préfet Weasley.

« Vous l'avez repérée ? demanda Weasley en murmurant.

-Non, pas encore. Elle s'est certainement échappée. Et ici tout va bien ?

-Nous avons la situation en main Monsieur le Directeur.

-Très bien, il est trop tard pour les faire rentrer maintenant, on va les laisser dormir ici. Et ça vaut pour vous Weasley, allez dormir un peu, les fantômes veilleront et le Professeur Rogue a décidé de monter la garde près de la porte.

-Et Helga Poufsouffle ? Elle va bien ?

-Très bien, M Rusard est en train de réparer sa toile et comme elle a un autre tableau dans le bureau de Mme Chourave, elle va y vivre quelques temps. Elle ne peut nous être d'aucune aide malheureusement, elle rentrait d'une fête qu'elle avait organisée avec d'autres tableaux et n'a pas vu comment Fawley est entrée dans la Salle de Poufsouffle, simplement qu'elle se dirigeait vers les dortoirs.

-Elle veut le garçon, donc ? C'est sûr ?

-On en est presque sûr Weasley. »

A ce moment là, la Porte s'ouvrit et une personne s'approcha, il s'agissait du Professeur Vector qui venait faire son rapport au Directeur, suivie de Severus.

« Monsieur le Directeur, dit-elle à voix basse. Tout le château a été fouillée, tout porte à croire qu'elle n'a même pas quitté la Salle Commune, il n'y a de traces d'elle nulle part.

-Rien dans les cachots Albus, Rusard vient de les fouiller, dit Severus à son tour. Elle a disparu sans laisser de traces.

-Vous avez une idée de la façon dont elle a pu entrer dans le château, Monsieur le Directeur ? demanda Weasley.

-J'en ai plusieurs et elles sont toutes aussi invraisemblables les unes que les autres.

-Monsieur le Directeur, si je puis me permettre, dit le Professeur Vector. Je vous ai fait part de mes inquiétudes au début de l'année...

-Septima, protesta Severus. Je sais ce que vous pensez, mais je vous assure que personne n'a aidé Fawley à entre dans ce château, et surtout pas lui !

-Merci Severus, dit Albus. Septima j'ai toute confiance dans chaque membre du personnel de ce château et je vous assure que personne n'a aidé Fawley à s'y introduire. Il faut maintenant que j'aille voir les Détraqueurs, je leur ai dit que je les tiendrais au courant de nos recherches.

-Ils n'ont pas voulu vous aider ? s'étonna Weasley.

-Si, bien sûr, répondit Dumbledore d'un ton froid. Mais aucun Détraqueur ne pénétrera dans ce château tant que j'en serais Directeur, je peux vous l'assurer. »

Le Directeur s'éloigna d'un pas vif, suivi du Professeur Vector qui était visiblement contrariée. Severus s'attarda dans la Grande Salle, regardant avec tendresse sa fille qui feignait de dormir à ses pieds puis retourna à l'entrée monter la garde. Enfin, Weasley s'éloigna dormir dans son propre sac de couchage, et les trois Poufsouffles se rendormirent d'un sommeil inquiet.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, tout le monde ne parlait que de la façon dont Fawley avait pu pénétrer dans le château, certains disaient qu'elle aurait pu traverser les murs, ou enfiler une cape d'invisibilité. D'après Hannah Abbot, elle se serait changée en arbuste et faufilée entre les Détraqueurs sous cette forme. Chez les Poufsouffles, on avait pris des mesures, Mme Chourave avait déplacé l'entrée de la Salle Commune, alors qu'elle était sur le deuxième tonneau au milieu des tonneaux, il fallait maintenant frapper « Po-mo-na Chou-rave » sur le troisième tonneau à l'extrême-droite. La marque sur le mur à l'endroit où l'on avait enlevé le tableau de Helga laissait cependant un vide inquiétant.

Neville avait d'autres soucis, les professeurs inventaient des excuses pour l'escorter d'un cours à l'autre et Weasley-en-Chef le suivait dans les couloirs comme un chien de garde, ce qui l'agaçait prodigieusement. Peu de temps après l'attaque, Mme Chourave le convoqua dans son bureau, où elle se tenait l'air grave sans son sourire habituel.

« Neville, dit-elle d'une voix lugubre. Il y a une chose que vous devez savoir à propos de Fawley.

-Ma Tante veut me tuer, oui je sais Professeur, répondit-il d'un ton las. Vous pensiez vraiment que mon oncle et ma tante me laisseraient dans l'ignorance ?

-Oh, euh... bien, bien. Je suis surprise que vous preniez la chose si bien...

-Comme tout le monde Professeur. Je sais que ça peut paraître bizarre, mais... J'ai un peu peur d'elle, bien sûr, mais elle me fait beaucoup, beaucoup moins peur que Voldemort. Est-ce que même les adultes sont obligés de réagir comme ça ?

-Pardon, dit Chourave avec un léger sourire.

-Donc, je disais Fawley ne peut pas être pire que Voldemort. Alors elle me fait moins peur.

-Neville, dit Chourave d'un ton anxieux. N'allez pas...

-La chercher, je sais. Je ne suis pas idiot, Professeur. Et de toute façon j'ai promis à mon oncle de ne pas chercher à la retrouver quoi qu'on me dise. Je serais prudent, promis.

-Bien. Dans ce cas, je n'aurais qu'une chose à dire, je ne pense pas qu'il soit très sage que vous continuiez d'assister aux séances d'entraînement de l'équipe de Poufsouffle. Je sais que vous aimez regarder votre amie s'entraîner, mais ce n'est pas prudent de traîner dehors à cette heure...

-Je vous dirais bien que je ne quitte pas l'enceinte du château, répondit Neville. Mais je comprends, je vais arrêter alors. »

Lorsqu'il partit du bureau de sa directrice de maison, il retrouva Eileen dans la Salle Commune en grande discussion avec le reste de l'équipe.

« On joue la semaine prochaine, s'exclama Cédric Digorry avec colère. Malefoy s'est arrangé pour reporter le match à cause de son bras, sûrement pour éviter le mauvais temps. C'est n'importe quoi !

-Mais on ne peut pas jouer la semaine prochaine, s'écria Elen. On est pas prêtes !

-Je n'y peux rien, on jouera contre les Gryffondor.

-On rencontre les favoris tout de suite, alors ? dit Gareth d'un ton goguenard. Au moins, ça nous donnera du cœur au ventre de les exploser dès le premier match.

-Si on arrive à ne pas perdre, ça serait déjà bien, Faucett, répliqua Eileen. Potter est imbattable en tant qu'Attrapeur, désolé pour toi Cédric, mais t'as aucune chance. Et on pourra pas refaire le même coup qu'en première année, même si le match durait trois jours on marquerait pas quinze buts avec notre équipe actuelle de Poursuiveurs.

-Commence pas avec ça Rogue, s'énerva Digorry. Pour la énième fois, je veux voir les Poursuiveurs en jeu avant de les changer ! Et pour l'instant vous faites plus de problèmes que tous les autres membres de l'équipe réunis, les filles.

-Et c'est aussi les meilleures joueuses de l'équipe, intervint cordialement Brighid la Gardienne. Je t'aime beaucoup Capitaine, et je pense que tu mérite ce poste, mais les Poursuiveurs ont un problème, et on sait tous qu'elles ne sont pas en cause. Si tu continues comme ça, la Coupe sera rouge et or cette année.

-Je sais ce que je fais, répliqua Cédric vexé et il partit vers son dortoir suivi de son Poursuiveur.

-Alors ça ne s'arrange toujours pas, dit Neville en s'approchant.

-Même toi tu ferais un meilleur poursuiveur que Faucett, dit Elen en grinçant des dents. Au moins toi tu as envie d'apprendre et tu sais obéir, même si tu n'as aucun talent. Faucett vole très bien, même mieux que moi, je veux bien l'admettre. Mais il n'a aucun esprit d'équipe et aucune coordination, il n'est pas fait pour le Quidditch. Dommage, j'aurais aimé avoir la Coupe cette année.

-On l'aura l'année prochaine, dit Eileen en souriant. Ça m'enrage aussi de la voir nous passer sous le nez cette année, mais on a encore de belles années devant nous. Allez, l'équipe, on ne désespère pas, on fait de notre mieux la semaine prochaine et tout ira bien. De toute façon, on est pas en ligue nationale, on joue pour s'amuser, non ? Faut pas se laisser obnubiler par cette maudite Coupe les copains, la semaine prochaine on va voler et ça sera génial.

-Tu sais quoi, fit remarquer Elen avec un petit sourire. C'est dommage que tu ne sois pas plus vieille, tu aurais fait un bien meilleur Capitaine que Digorry.

-Rooh, j'ai pas besoin de flatteries. » dit Eileen en lui donnant une bourrade. La Quatrième Année répondit en la faisant basculer pour la chatouiller et elles luttèrent en riant pendant quelques minutes pendant que le reste des Poufsouffles s'esclaffaient. Finalement les deux jeunes filles se relevèrent, essoufflées et rouges, des larmes de joie dans les yeux.

 **Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Est-ce que je reste trop proche du canon, ou est-ce que je m'en éloigne trop ? C'est une question qui me taraude en ce moment, d'un côté j'ai envie de suivre le canon parce que c'est exactement ce qu'est censé être cette série et que ça me donne une bonne base de travail. Et de l'autre, j'essaie de m'en démarquer avec de nouveaux personnages et j'ai peur de ne pas les développer assez en restant trop collé au canon ^^'**

 **Bref, concernant ce chapitre là en particulier, on entrevoit Fawley. Comment a-t-elle pu entrer dans la Salle Commune ? Dans le Château ? Est-ce que vous arrivez à le deviner ? Est-ce que vous avez aimé surtout cette scène de Halloween ? Ah au fait, je n'ai pas oublié le nom de Percy en cours de route, juste que ça me faisait marrer de l'appeler comme ça, j'imagine tellement Neville, qu'on suit pendant la majorité de ce tome l'appeler ainsi ^^**

 **J'en profite pour faire un point sur l'appellation des personnages, je sais qu'elle varie énormément, en fait j'essaye d'avoir ma propre logique, parfois j'ai le point de vue interne de certains personnages (généralement Eileen ou Neville), donc j'adopte leurs noms, et d'autres fois je suis en point de vue général et j'adopte donc une dénomination plus générale, mais je ne sais pas si c'est très clair ^^'**

 **Sinon, est-ce que vous aimez le professeur Vector ? Dont j'étais persuadé qu'elle était un homme d'ailleurs, mais passons. On le verra un peu dans ce tome, ce n'est pas pour rien que Eileen a pris l'Arithmancie. Et Parvati et Hermione ? J'aime bien les imaginer toutes les deux prendre le Retourneur de Temps et suivre les mêmes cours. Même si je ne suis pas du tout convaincu par cette explication de l'emploi du temps surchargé pour nécessiter le Retourneur de Temps. Je veux dire, les cours d'Arithmancie, d'Etude des Moldus et de Divination sont au même moment, ça veut dire que même en prenant juste Arithmancie et Divination, on doit prendre un retourneur de temps ? Et le pire, c'est les examens, l'examen d'Arithmancie est au moment de l'examen de Métamorphose... apparemment, il est interdit de pratiquer l'Arithmancie à Poudlard. Et même plus tard, Barty Croupton Jr aurait eu 12 Buses. C'est à dire toutes les matières à la fois, donc il a eu un Retourneur de Temps pendant au moins 3 ans ? XD**

 **Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu, à la prochaine ^^**


	6. Chapter 6: Détraqueurs et Quidditch

**Salut à toutes et à tous, pas grand chose à dire sur ce chapitre là, alors on se retrouve en bas, bonne lecture ^^**

Le matin du match, Eileen se leva à six heures du matin, dans une chambre encore noire, elle se leva doucement de son lit et sortit sans bruit de la chambre, en ouvrant la porte elle dût retenir Pattenrond qui voulait entrer dans le dortoir, elle le ramena dans la Salle Commune où elle s'installa avec un livre en attendant le petit-déjeuner. Elle n'avait plus été aussi stressée pour un match de Quidditch depuis son premier match en première année aussi essayait-elle de se détendre comme elle le pouvait. Quelques instants plus tard, elle entendit quelqu'un descendre des dortoirs des filles et vit Elen se diriger vers le fauteuil à côté du sien.

« Salut, fit Eileen. Tu te lèves tôt d'habitude t'es presque en retard pour le match.

-Je sais, répondit la Poursuiveuse. Mais j'ai le trac, je suis incapable de dormir. Je sens qu'on va perdre aujourd'hui.

-Moi aussi, dit Eileen. On arrivera jamais à battre Potter aux points, mais bon, au moins ça mettra du plomb dans le crâne de Digorry. Il faut que tu aille voir Marge quand elle se lèvera, dis-lui de se tenir prête à remplacer Faucett pendant le match, s'il dure assez longtemps, je pense que Digorry voudra le remplacer.

-Pas bête, dit Elen en souriant. Tu lis quoi ?

-Oh rien d'intéressant, mon manuel de potions.

-Je savais que tu aimais les potions, mais de là à lire un manuel pour se détendre, s'esclaffa Elen. C'est vraiment ton manuel ?

-Oui bien sûr, simplement c'est aussi celui de mon père donc il y a pas mal de choses marquées en plus.

-C'est pas un peu de la triche ? s'amusa Elen.

-C'est mon père qui me l'a donné, il en tient compte dans ses notations.

-Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour supporter d'avoir ton père en cours, moi j'aurais demandé à aller à Beauxbâtons.

-Vraiment ?

-Bah tu sais, au début je comptais faire carrière au Ministère, puis j'ai abandonné en me rendant compte que ça voudrait dire travailler dans le même bâtiment que ma mère. J'aime beaucoup mes parents, mais je n'ai aucune envie de les croiser en dehors de chez nous.

-Je ne sais pas, moi ça s'est imposé comme une évidence. Après tout, à cause de son poste à Poudlard, mon père était absent neuf mois sur douze, alors ça paraissait juste que je puisse le côtoyer toute l'année une fois à Poudlard.

-Enfin neuf mois sur douze, quand j'étais en Première Année on voyait beaucoup moins souvent Rogue au dîner, s'esclaffa Elen. »

Les deux filles continuèrent de discuter pendant plusieurs heures, elles s'étaient toujours appréciées mais elles parlaient rarement d'autre chose que de l'équipe, là elles avaient envie de penser à tout autre chose que le match et se racontèrent des anecdotes de leur enfance et des bêtises qu'elles avaient pu faire. Enfin vers huit heures, alors que les dortoirs commençaient à se vider, elles allèrent se doucher et s'habiller pour être dans les vestiaires avant neuf heures et demie.

Au petit-déjeuner, elles mangèrent avec Susan et Neville, parlant du mauvais temps et des cours de la semaine prochaine. Elles virent alors Luna se diriger vers eux de sa démarche sautillante, elle avait l'air encore plus dérangée que d'habitude parce qu'elle avait placé une forme étrange sur son chapeau. Quand elle fut à leur hauteur, Eileen s'aperçut que c'était un blaireau grossièrement sculpté dans du papier mâché.

« Je suis pour Poufsouffle, leur dit la jeune fille.

-C'est du papier mâché ? demanda Neville. Je ne savais pas que les sorciers savaient en faire.

-Oh j'en fais toujours avec les vieux journaux de Papa. Vous pensez que la peinture tiendra avec ce temps ?

-Non, dit Susan. Et la sculpture non plus d'ailleurs, attends je vais lancer un sort pour le protéger. C'est gentil de nous supporter.

-Bah vous êtes mes amis, c'est normal. J'ai envie que les Poufsouffles gagnent, sauf contre les Serdaigle. Merci Susan. »

Et elle retourna vers sa propre table complètement imperméable aux ricanements qui la suivaient. Eileen et Elen se levèrent alors pour rejoindre le terrain. Dans les vestiaires, elles retrouvèrent Brighid, Jenny et Dai et commencèrent à parler du match et de l'équipe de Gryffondor. C'est alors que Eileen vit la distance entre Diggory et Faucett et le reste de l'équipe et elle se sentit gênée, il n'y avait jamais eu une telle séparation dans l'équipe jusqu'à maintenant. Finalement, dix minutes avant le coup d'envoi, Digorry les rassembla, prononça un rapide discours d'encouragement et ils entrèrent dans le stade, sous les acclamations de la foule et la pluie battante.

« Bonjour Poudlaaard ! Voilà LA grande rencontre qui s'annonce, rugit Lee Jordan dans son micro. Gryffondor contre Poufsouffle, l'équipe favorite de ce championnat, une des meilleures équipes que l'école ait jamais rassemblé selon tous les Gryffondors que j'ai interrogé contre les champions en titre, Poufsouffle, ça va être un match d'anthologie. Rappelons tout de même que si l'équipe de Gryffondor est restée inchangée, Bones a été remplacée par Digorry au poste d'Attrapeur et surtout que Ollivander la Poursuiveuse vedette et capitaine de l'équipe a quitté l'école, et a été recrutée par les Harpies de Holyhead. Elle est remplacée par Gareth Faucett.

Et voilà les joueurs qui s'avancent, côté Gryffondor, Dubois, Bell, Johnson, Spinnet, Weasley, Weasley eeeeet Potter ! Et du côté Poufsouffle, O'Neil, Rogue, Davids, Faucett, Whistle, Davids eeeeet Digorry ! Les deux Capitaines se serrent la main, et c'est le coup de sifflet de départ, le Souaffle est récupéré par Poufsouffle, Davids a magnifiquement chipé la balle à Johnson, et s'élance vers les buts adverses, Spinnet vient la bloquer, elle passe à Rogue, qui passe à Davids, ces deux-là font merveille, elles semblent connectées l'une à l'autre, c'est du très beau Quidditch mesdames et messieurs ! Ah Davids est touchée par un Cognard de Weasley, celui que vous voulez je peux pas vous dire à cette distance, Rogue récupère le Souaffle à la barbe de Katie Bell, façon de parler bien sûr. Mais elle est bloquée par Johnson, elle passe à Faucett, il fonce vers les buts ! Ah Spinnet vient le bloquer, il va falloir passer, non, il fonce et Johnson s'écarte, il va marquer, mais les deux Poursuiveurs de Gryffondor s'élancent vers lui.

Sa coéquipière lui hurle de passer, il évite Bell, mais Spinnet vient le bloquer, il tire et rate, c'est passé à trois bons mètres au dessus de l'anneau central, balle au Gardien. Dubois passe à Johnson, elle évite un Cognard, passe à Spinnet pour éviter Rogue, qui passe à Bell, Faucett vient la bloquer, Bell perd le Souaffle. Ah, mais Johnson est plus rapide que Faucett, elle récupère la balle et fonce vers les buts, David vient la bloquer, son frère balance un Cognard, mais elle esquive les deux et continue vers les buts, O'Neil est prête à bloquer, elle ti.. magnifique passe à Bell qui est de l'autre côté et marque dans le but de gauche découvert, Gryffondor ouvre le score, 10 à 0 ! »

Sur le terrain, Brighid frappa en l'air, furieuse, mais ce n'était rien en comparaison au regard noir d'Elen en direction de Faucett. Les deux équipes se replacèrent, et encore une fois Poufsouffle récupéra facilement le Souaffle, mais le perdit sur une action inconséquente de Faucett. Pendant trente minutes, les spectateurs de Poufsouffle furent consternés en voyant leur équipe si prometteuse se prendre but sur but, marquant très peu en retour. Elen marque deux fois d'affilée, mais c'était bien peu en comparaison des douze buts de Gryffondor. Dans les gradins, Neville songeait à se cacher les yeux pour faire cesser le massacre quand il se mit à frissonner de froid. Resserrant son écharpe, il n'en eut que plus froid, son souffle se changeant en buée. C'est en regardant vers le lointain qu'il crû apercevoir des formes sombres dans les nuages d'orage. Puis il entendit des cris au loin et compris que c'était des Détraqueurs qui s'approchaient.

Il essaya de rester conscient, et se leva d'un bond, tentant de fuir les gradins, mais il entendit des voix de plus en plus distinctes.

« Pas Neville, je vous en supplie pas Neville, dit une voix de femme.

-Pousse-toi idiote !

-Pas lui, s'il vous plaît, moi mais pas lui.

-Je ne voulais pas te tuer mais puisque tu insiste. »

Au moment où il entendait un rire glacé, le monde devint vert en un éclair, puis blanc et il se sentit basculer en avant, inconscient de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Sur le terrain, Harry subit le même sort, à deux doigts du Vif d'Or, il bascula de son balai et chuta vers le sol sous les cris d'effrois de la foule, il fût rattrapé au dernier moment par un sort de Dumbledore, et plusieurs formes blanches et brillantes s'élancèrent vers le terrain, dispersant les Détraqueurs qui s'approchaient du corps du garçon. Pendant ce temps, Digorry, complètement aveuglé par la pluie, descendit en brandissant le vif d'or pour s'apercevoir que son adversaire s'était évanoui.

Les deux équipes atterrirent aux côtés de l'arbitre et commencèrent à protester.

« Il faut rejouer le match, protesta Cédric. Potter s'est évanoui, les Détraqueurs ont tout faussé.

-Je suis d'accord avec Digorry, dit Elen pour la première fois de l'année. Le match ne peut pas être valide avec ces Détraqueurs !

-Je regrette, rien dans le règlement n'autorise à rejouer un match, leur dit Mme bibine. M Potter doit être amené à l'infirmerie le plus vite possible, maintenant, alors veuillez faire de la place.

-Eileen, hurla alors Susan dans les gradins. Viens vite ! »

La jeune fille enfourcha à nouveau son balai et se propulsa vers les gradins où les Poufsouffles étaient assemblés autour du corps de Neville, affalé dans les escaliers. C'est alors que Eileen remarqua la mare de sang qui se formait au niveau de sa tête et eût un sursaut d'horreur. Severus qui avait été le seul Professeur à se précipiter vers les gradins plutôt que vers le terrain vit Neville et l'emmena aussitôt vers l'Infirmerie à grandes enjambées.

Neville se réveilla difficilement, ressentant une intense migraine et une légère nausée. Il vit alors ses amis rassemblés autour de son lit et leur sourit faiblement, avant d'être à moitié étouffé par Eileen qui le serre dans ses bras.

« Oh Neville, tu nous a fait si peur !

-Pourquoi ? Je me suis évanoui comme dans le train rien de plus.

-Si, bien pire, dit Susan qui était très pâle. En tombant tu t'es cassé plusieurs dents et tu t'es cassé la mâchoire, alors quand on t'as trouvé, il y avait une mare de sang autour de ta tête. Je crois que j'ai jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie.

-Désolé, dit Neville. Je crois que j'ai changé tous vos Épouvantards parce que je suis incapable de rester éveillé face à un stupide Détraqueur !

-Ce n'est pas ta faute, Neville, dit Luna doucement. Potter aussi s'est évanoui, et je me suis sentie très faible. Tu n'es pas plus fragile tu sais, on a simplement vécu des expériences plus traumatisantes.

-Ton amie a raison, Neville, dit la voix rassurante de Remus. Les Détraqueurs ont un effet terrible, et des enfants aussi jeunes que vous, mais qui avez vécu des épreuves qui traumatiseraient un adulte... n'importe qui s'évanouirait. N'écoute pas les petites frappes comme Malefoy, il n'y a rien de honteux là-dedans.

-Comment va Potter, Parrain ? demanda Eileen.

-Il est réveillé depuis une heure, Dumbledore l'a rattrapé et Pomfresh a soigné sa commotion en un rien de temps. Le problème, c'est plus son balai, il a été emporté par le vent et a été fracassé par le Saule Cogneur.

-Oh non, dit Eileen. Il n'est pas réparable ?

-Non. C'était un cadeau de Sirius pour son onzième anniversaire, il s'en veut beaucoup.

-J'imagine, répondit la jeune fille. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si je perdais mon balai... »

Neville les laissa discuter, et se renversa en arrière pour essayer de calmer sa migraine. Ses amis durent s'apercevoir qu'il se sentait mal, car ils le laissèrent tranquille, s'éclipsant discrètement tandis qu'il se rendormait après avoir bu une gorgée de la potion de sommeil que Mme Pomfresh lui avait préparé. Quand il se réveilla, Eileen était assise à côté du lit en train de lire un livre.

« Ah, tu te réveilles, dit-elle gentiment.

-Tu attendais ?

-Oh rien de spécial, on se relaie juste toutes les trois, Luna, Susan et moi pour te veiller. Tu as dormi deux jours d'affilée.

-Si longtemps ? Pourtant je n'ai rien eu de spécial.

-Bah t'as fait une mauvaise chute, et les Détraqueurs n'ont rien arrangé. D'après Mme Pomfresh, tu n'as rien à craindre, il fallait juste te laisser te reposer.

-Alors pourquoi m'avoir veillé ? Je vous aurais rejoint quand je me serais rétabli.

-C'est comme ça les amis, on s'inquiète toujours plus qu'on ne le devrait.

-Je sais bien, je te taquine. Tu crois que je peux me laver et partir de l'Infirmerie ?

-Je vais demander à Mme Pomfresh. »

L'Infirmière le laissa sortir sans problèmes, Neville partit donc, ne s'arrêtant que pour échanger quelques mots avec Harry toujours au lit. Puis ils se dirigèrent vers la Salle Commune de Poufsouffle en parlant joyeusement.

« Alors, le match n'a pas été terrible, hein ?

-Ben en fait on gagné, Digorry a attrapé le vif d'or grâce à la chute de Potter. On a demandé à rejouer le match, mais Mme Bibine n'a rien voulu savoir, alors on mène de cinquante points face à Gryffondor. Ce qui ne veut rien dire, on a marqué deux buts et il n'y aura pas toujours des Détraqueurs pour faire chuter l'Attrapeur adverse.

-Tu penses que Digorry n'a aucune chance face à Malefoy et Chang ?

-Si bien sûr, c'est contre Potter qu'il n'avait aucune chance. Mais ça ne veut rien dire, personne n'attrape le vif à coup sûr à part Potter. Et même s'il y arrive, on aura toujours un retard, il faut marquer des buts aussi, ça se joue au score total, pas au nombre de victoires. Ce qui signifie qu'on ne peut pas se permettre un autre match comme ça.

-Donc vous avez viré Faucett ?

-Eh non ! Tu aurais vu Elen et Digorry ils se sont hurlé dessus devant toute la Salle Commune, juste après qu'on ait fêté la victoire, c'est Gabriel qui les a séparé, et il a enlevé des points à Poufsouffle. Mais au final, Digorry ne reviendra pas sur sa décision, Faucett reste le Poursuiveur et nous on a qu'à nous taire. »

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le couloir des cuisines, Neville sentit que quelqu'un agrippait sa main et il se retourna pour trouver Luna, qui avait un grand sourire sur la figure.

« Neville, je peux te parler ?

-Je pars devant, dit Eileen sans laisser son ami répondre. Rejoins-moi plus tard.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Luna ? demanda Neville.

-Je voulais simplement te donner ça. » dit-elle en lui tendant un paquet mou et humide. En l'ouvrant, Neville découvrit une motte de terre pleine de pousses d'une plante blanchâtre.

« Ce sont des Attrape-Rêves, dit Luna doucement. Je... j'ai été très inquiète pour toi après ton accident pendant le match, et je voulais aussi te remercier pour m'avoir sauvé l'année dernière, je n'ai pas pu le faire.

-Et Eileen ? Elle en a fait plus que moi.

-Oh, je lui ai déjà offert quelque chose pendant les vacances. Mais on ne s'est pas vu, alors j'ai oublié, et je m'en veux. » Tout en disant cela, elle s'assit sur une marche du grand escalier de marbre et Neville s'assit à côté d'elle, posant son cadeau entre eux deux. Il vit alors qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

« Il ne faut pas, Luna, je t'assure, dit-il en essuyant ses yeux avec un mouchoir. C'était normal pour moi et je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me remercies, sincèrement. Je veux pas jouer le héros, mais tu es mon amie, si tu as des problèmes, je viens t'aider, simplement parce que je sais que tu viendras m'aider quand j'en aurais.

-Merci. Amis... on est amis, ça fait bizarre.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est... ça fait bizarre de le dire. Je n'ai pas toujours été amie avec les filles tu sais, je les ai connu à six ans, et pendant un long moment je ne connaissais personne. Alors ça me fait bizarre de dire que tu es mon ami. Et je n'ai jamais été ami avec un garçon.

-Tu sais, Luna, moi je n'ai jamais eu d'amis avant d'arriver à Poudlard. Trop bizarre pour les Moldus, je suppose.

-Parce que tu étais magique ?

-Non, ça je ne l'ai pas su avant l'âge de neuf ans. Parce que j'étais dans mon monde, je suppose. J'aidais beaucoup ma Tante avec ses plantes, elle est fleuriste, donc j'avais des habits tâchés tout le temps, les mains sales et je passais la plupart des récréations à chercher des fleurs dans la cour de l'école. Pas vraiment le genre d'élève dont les autres aiment se rapprocher. » Tout en parlant, il montra sa robe de sorcier tâchée de terre, et ses mains crasseuses dont les ongles étaient noirs en raison de la terre glissée dessous. Ses cheveux blonds étaient quand à eux en bataille, jonchés de brindilles et de terre.

« Je sais, dit Luna simplement. Je suis pareil ici, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis, la plupart me trouvent bizarre. Tu me trouve bizarre ?

-Pas du tout, Luna. Tu es très originale, c'est sûr. Mais c'est pour ça que je t'apprécie, personne n'est normal, il y a simplement ceux qui font semblant et ceux qui vivent comme ils sont et on est tous les deux comme ça.

-Oui. Mon père aussi. Il a un journal, le Chicaneur, la plupart des gens s'en moquent parce qu'ils trouvent bizarres ce qu'il y publie.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui. On lui dit souvent que les Ronflaks Cornus n'existent pas, par exemple.

-Tu sais, je trouve que c'est eux qui sont bizarre. Il y a quelques années, je t'aurais ri au nez si tu m'avais dit que tu étais une sorcière et que tu avais un Hippogriffe. Depuis je suis un sorcier et j'ai volé sur un Hippogriffe, alors pourquoi pas des Ronflaks Cornus ? Tant qu'on ne les a pas trouvé, on en saura rien. »

Luna éclata de rire, un rire éclatant et sonore, qui résonnait dans le Hall, et Neville la rejoignit bientôt, offrant une réponse plus grave. Quand ils finirent de rire, ils se sourirent, et Luna lui expliqua comment s'occuper des Attrape-Rêves, c'étaient des plantes spéciales capables de capter les sentiments négatifs pendant le sommeil et éviter les cauchemars, et d'après elle, ceux qu'elle avait dans son dortoir l'aidait quand elle repensait aux Détraqueurs et aux souvenirs qu'ils réveillaient en elle. Finalement, ils rentrèrent chacun dans leurs Salles Communes.

Le lendemain, Neville se dirigea vers le bureau du Professeur Lupin pour lui rendre le devoir qu'il n'avait pas pu rendre la veille, étant à l'Infirmerie. Il frappa et entra pour trouver Lupin et Harry en grande conversation.

« Sil te plaît Remus, demanda Harry. Je ne peux pas m'entraîner avec Sirius avant les vacances et il faut que je le maîtrise avant le prochain match...

-Mais enfin, c'est un sort très difficile, Harry, je ne sais pas si... Oh, Neville, qu'est-ce que tu voulais ?

-Excusez-moi Professeur Lupin, dit Neville. Je voulais vous rendre mon devoir sur les Pitiponks. Vous parliez de quel sort ?

-Spero Patronum, répondit Harry. C'est un sort qui permet de se protéger des Détraqueurs.

-Vraiment ? Professeur, si vous l'apprenez à Harry, il faut que je l'apprenne aussi !

-Vous savez, je ne suis pas du tout un expert en Patronus.

-Mais tu sais en jeter, tu l'as fait dans le train ! Je ne vais pas aller voir Dumbledore, Remus.

-Je suis sûr que Severus serait bien plus qualifié que moi, il a un excellent Patronus.

-Mais Severus n'acceptera jamais d'apprendre quoi que ce soit à Harry, dit Neville en souriant. Et même s'il est très sympathique, il n'est pas un très bon Professeur, même Eileen vous le dira.

-Bon, bon, d'accord. Mais il faudra attendre un peu, je suis encore un peu faible, je ne suis pas très bien remis de ma maladie.

-Tu sais Remus, on est au courant de ton petit problème de fourrure. » dit Harry en riant d'un rire semblable à un aboiement.

Harry s'en alla ensuite, ravi d'avoir convaincu son oncle adoptif de lui apprendre le Patronus. Neville s'attarda pour parler de son devoir avec le Professeur et celui-ci sourit en le voyant.

« Neville, tu sais, j'ai bien connu tes parents, surtout ta mère.

-Vraiment professeur ? Je... presque personne ne me parle d'eux. Oh bien sûr Tante Anna connaît sa sœur, mais je sens quand elle me parle, elle n'est jamais très à l'aise...

-Alice était une femme merveilleuse, Neville, très bonne et généreuse. Elle a été longtemps la meilleure amie de ta Tante Anna, et c'est celle qui l'a le plus aidé à surmonter son statut de Cracmol. Quand elle était en première Année, elle a reçu un avertissement du Miistère pour avoir fait de la magie en dehors de l'école, elle avait essayé de donner des cours de magie à sa sœur aînée. Je pense que Anna n'a simplement toujours pas fini son deuil, et c'est compréhensible en te voyant.

-Moi ? Pourquoi ?

-Tu ressembles à ta mère, Neville, beaucoup. Oh bien sûr tu as le visage de ton père et ses yeux, mais tu as les cheveux de ta mère et tu as son caractère. J'ai bien connu Alice, elle a été très gentille avec moi, très compréhensive. J'étais seul en arrivant à Poudlard, et si j'ai trouvé des amis merveilleux à Gryffondor, Alice Fawley a aussi été très sympathique avec moi.

-Je vois ce que vous voulez dire Professeur. Professeur Lupin, si vous avez connu ma mère, vous connaissez ma Tante aussi, n'est-ce pas ? Agathe Fawley ?

-Oh, je... Bien sûr, elles étaient inséparables, on ne pouvait pas en connaître une sans connaître l'autre. Agathe était très différente d'Alice cependant, à l'intérieur, elle aimait le risque et les farces, sans la tradition des Fawley d'aller à Poufsouffle, je pense qu'elle aurait été une très bonne Gryffondor. Même s'il fallait bien les connaître pour voir leur différence de caractère.

-Oh, bien. Mais vous ne savez pas pourquoi elle aurait pu devenir une Mangemort ?

-Non, je ne sais pas, je me pose la question depuis douze ans, Neville.

-Merci. Au-revoir Professeur Lupin.

-Au-revoir Neville. »

En sortant du bureau, Neville vit Harry se diriger vers lui, celui-ci l'attendait de toute évidence, l'air agacé.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux apprendre le Patronus Londubat ? J'aurais très bien pu me débrouiller tout seul.

-Mais je n'ai rien fait. » Dit Neville en reculant devant le regard accusateur de Harry. Celui-ci le prit par le bras et l'entraîna dans une salle de classe vide.

« Tu n'as aucune raison de te défendre contre les Détraqueurs, Londubat, siffla le Gryffondor. Tu ne risques pas de tomber de balai à quinze mètres du sol.

-Parce que tu crois qu'ils ne me font rien, Potter ? Je me suis évanoui comme toi dans le train, et le jour du match. Oh certes, je ne risque pas de ridiculiser mon équipe et ma maison en tombant du haut d'un balai, mais ce n'est pas plaisant pour autant !

-Retire ce que tu viens de dire.

-Écoute Harry, dit doucement Neville. Lorsque les Détraqueurs m'approchent, je... J'entends Voldemort tuer ma mère, d'accord ? J'entends ma mère supplier de la tuer plutôt que moi et Voldemort qui lui dit de se pousser puis qui la tue. Et c'est bien pire que de tomber d'un balai ou d'être la risée de l'école parce que je me suis évanoui dans le train. Si ce n'était que ça, j'attendrais juste qu'on retire les Détraqueurs de l'école.

-Ah, tu... Ben, moi aussi j'entends des voix à côté des Détraqueurs, dit Harry en passant la main dans ses cheveux. Sauf que moi j'entends Lestrange torturer mon père et ma mère.

-Tu sais Harry, dit Neville. Tu n'es pas obligé de te montrer arrogant pour exister.

-C'est facile pour toi, dit Harry en ricanant. Tu es le Survivant, le plus connu des sorciers et tu viens d'une famille de Moldus. Moi je suis le fils de James Potter et j'ai vécu avec Sirius Black, un des meilleurs Aurors du Ministère. J'adore mon Parrain, mais des fois j'ai envie d'exister en dehors de son ombre, d'être moi Harry Potter, pas le fils de mon père ou le filleul de mon Parrain.

-Je n'étais pas connu chez les Moldus, j'ai découvert ça avec les sorciers. Et tu sais quoi ? J'aime pas être connu. C'est pas pour rien que j'ai laissé pousser ma frange pendant la Première Année, j'ai pas envie d'être une cicatrice en forme d'éclair. La meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée à Poudlard, c'est pas d'être devenu le Survivant, c'est d'avoir découvert des amis, Eileen et Susan, Luna et les sœurs Patil. J'aurais mille fois préféré rester un garçon comme les autres si ça avait pu éviter à mes parents de mourir.

-Oh, je... Bien sûr, toi tu as tout perdu ce jour-là, n'est-ce pas ?

-Pas tout, dit Neville en souriant. J'ai été recueilli par une deuxième mère que j'aime énormément. Je ne quitterais ma Tante et mon Oncle pour rien au monde, ils sont ma famille, ma vraie. Mais si j'avais pu connaître mes parents, ça aurait été... Génial. A la place, j'ai des photos que ma Tante m'a offerte.

-Désolé Neville, je ne voulais pas te blesser. C'est simplement... tu sais, tu parais très... distant. Beaucoup de gens te trouvent arrogant chez les Gryffondor.

-Vraiment ? fit Neville en rigolant. Demande à n'importe quel Poufsouffle ce qu'ils en pensent, ils te détromperont rapidement. C'est simplement que les maisons ne se parlent pas entre elles. Est-ce que tu vas parler avec des Serdaigle ? Des Poufsouffle ? Je ne suis pas arrogant, je suis normal. Mais je sais qu'étant connu, les gens estiment que je ne devrais pas me conduire ainsi, c'est ça ?

-Oui.

-Eh bien je ne le ferais pas. Je compte décrocher mon diplôme, puis partir faire le tour du monde pour écrire une grande Encyclopédie des Plantes Magiques. Et quand je reviendrais, je pense que je deviendrais peut-être Professeur comme mon Oncle. J'ai vaincu Voldemort une fois, ça me suffit, maintenant je vais vivre normalement. Tu sais qu'une dangereuse Mangemort est en liberté et qu'elle est ma Tante ? Eh bien, c'est aux Aurors de la capturer, moi je n'y peux rien. Je ne suis qu'un petit garçon normal.

-Mais tu as vaincu Voldemort !

-Moi ? Non, pas vraiment. Ma mère s'est sacrifié pour moi et c'est son amour qui a détourné le sort. Moi je n'étais qu'un bébé marqué à vie.

-Et quand tu l'as vaincu en Première Année ? Et l'année dernière.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Personne d'autre ne pouvait agir. En Première Année, Severus était parti, Dumbledore aussi, et je savais que si j'attendais dans ma Salle Commune, Voldemort viendrait me tuer. Et en Deuxième Année... sans cet abruti de Lockhart, j'aurais laissé Severus faire tout le travail. J'ai eu de la chance de m'en sortir et je ne compte pas recommencer de sitôt.

-Mouais. En tout cas, Neville, moi je dirais pas non à un peu de gloire acquise face au danger, pense à moi si jamais t'en as l'occasion.

-Ah, pourquoi pas ! Bon j'y vais, faut encore que je finisse mon devoir pour Severus, lui dire que j'ai passé le week-end à l'Infirmerie ne l'empêchera pas de me mettre une retenue. »

 **Alors qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Avant toute chose, je voudrais préciser une chose qui m'a frappé pendant que j'écrivais, lorsque Neville et Luna discutent et que Neville dit que tant qu'on a rien trouvé on est sûr de rien, ce n'est pas ce que je pense moi, je suis personnellement sceptique et partisan de la méthode scientifique, et j'aurais certainement une attitude proche de celle de Hermione vis à vis de Luna. Donc voilà, c'est juste Neville qui est... eh bien, il découvre la magie tout ça, donc il croit à tout en gros ^^**

 **Voilà, sinon pour parler du chapitre plus en général... Oh mon Dieu, du développement de personnage ! Je sais pas si vous avez cette impression là, mais personnellement en le relisant, je me suis dit « eh mais.. je suis en train de développer des personnages sans que ce soit nécessaire à l'intrigue, c'est cool ». Donc voilà, je suis fier de cette partie là ^^**

 **Sinon l'histoire n'avance pas vraiment, c'est juste un chapitre de transition qui amorce le cours sur les Patronus et continue l'intrigue du Quidditch, mais j'espère que vous avez aimé ^^**


	7. Chapter 7: Patronus et Pré-au-Lard

**Salut à toutes et à tous, un chapitre qui est peut-être un poile n avance (je ne sais pas vraiment quand je vais le poster en fait ^^). Comme le titre (très original :p) l'indique, on va surtout voir Lupin entraîner les deux garçons aux Patronus et une petite visite à Pré-au-Lard pleines de surprises, surtout pour Neville. Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas ;)**

Au début du mois de décembre, Harry et Neville se retrouvèrent dans le bureau de Remus en compagnie de ce dernier qui avait apporté une malle qui tremblait et se secouait dans tous les sens, comme si quelque chose essayait de sortir.

« Voilà, dit-il. Ce n'est pas un vrai Détraqueur, bien entendu, je n'aurais pas pu le maîtriser et Dumbledore m'aurait renvoyé si j'en avais introduis un dans le château. Mais c'est un Épouvantard et nous allons utiliser ton Épouvantard Neville.

-Parce que les Épouvantards prennent toutes les caractéristiques de la chose dans laquelle ils se transforment, n'est-ce pas ? Donc ça sera un vrai Détraqueur ?

-Exactement, Neville. Je vais te demander de te mettre un peu plus en avant que Harry, il faut que l'épouvantard se concentre sur toi. Alors, écoutez-moi très attentivement, la formule est « Spero Patronum ». Ce sort est très compliqué, on l'apprend généralement au niveau des ASPICs, d'accord ? Vous êtes deux sorciers extrêmement doués, donc je pense que vous pourriez réussir, mais si vous échouez, c'est normal. Alors le truc dans le Patronus, c'est qu'il se sert de vos souvenirs heureux, d'accord ? Il faut penser à un souvenir heureux, car c'est ce qui repousse le Détraqueur.

-Je pensais que le Détraqueur se nourrissait de nos souvenirs heureux, s'interrogea Neville.

-Oui, c'est vrai, Neville, le Patronus est une projection de ces choses dont se nourrit le Détraqueur, le bonheur, l'espoir, toutes vos sensations positives. Mais un Patronus ne peut pas ressentir le désespoir et n'offre donc aucune prise à un Détraqueur. C'est la différence entre boire de l'eau dans une mare et être plongé dans cette même mare sans rien pour se raccrocher, vous boirez tant que vous finirez par vous noyer.

-Cela détruit les Détraqueurs ? demanda Harry.

-Malheureusement, non, dit Lupin. Ils seront repoussés et vaincus, mais rien ne peut détruire un Détraqueur, à notre connaissance. Bien, maintenant on va passer à la pratique, sortez vos baguettes et lancez le sort, comme ça sans Détraqueur pour le moment. »

Les deux enfants sortirent leurs baguettes et lancèrent le sort. Neville parvint à créer une volute de fumée blanche au premier essai, puis une sorte de bouclier brillant au bout du troisième. Harry mit un peu plus de temps, mais il parvint également à faire apparaître le bouclier, ce dont Remus les félicita tous les deux. Ils passèrent ensuite à la pratique la plus dure, en présence du Détraqueur. Remus ouvrit la malle et un Détraqueur en sortit.

Neville entendit alors les cris dans sa tête, il tenta de les ignorer, se concentrant sur son Oncle et sa Tante, les souvenirs les plus heureux qu'il partageait avec eux. Mais à mesure que le Détraqueur s'avançait, il ne parvenait même plus à articuler « Spero Patronum », et il entendait plus clairement les cris dans sa tête.

« Le voilà, cria une voix d'homme. Prends Neville, fuis Alice ! Je le retiens ! _Stupéfix_!

- _Avada Kedavra._

-Ici » dit alors une voix plus proche, celle de Lupin. Neville se sentit poussé sur le côté et le Détraqueur disparut pour prendre la forme d'une pleine lune, brillant d'une lueur inquiétante. D'un rapide Riddikulus, Remus le renvoya vers la malle et se retourna avec un sourire, une tablette de chocolat dans les mains.

« Ça va les enfants ?

-Je suis nul, se morigéna Neville.

-Mais non Neville, dit Lupin. Personne ne réussit du premier coup, surtout un sort aussi difficile, ne t'en fais pas. Vous allez manger un peu de chocolat tous les deux et on réessaiera, d'accord ?

-D'accord, dit Harry qui avait les traits tirés. On y retourne. »

Ils passèrent devant le faux Détraqueur cinq fois, et cinq fois ils échouèrent à le repousser, à la dernière tentative Harry réussit à produire une vague fumée blanche que Lupin félicita mais Neville n'arrivait à rien. Finalement Lupin les laissa repartir après avoir dévoré plusieurs barres du meilleur chocolat de chez Honeydukes, leur donnant rendez-vous la prochaine fois, juste avant les vacances pour s'améliorer. Harry partit rapidement pour la tour de Gryffondor, mais Neville partit plus lentement, s'arrêtant un peu plus loin les larmes aux yeux. Il se sentait extrêmement mal, il n'avait réussi à rien produire contre le Détraqueur et se sentait totalement impuissant, comme s'il ne pourrait jamais rien faire contre eux. Et il se sentait surtout extrêmement coupable, il savait bien pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à lancer le sort. Alors qu'il sanglotait sans bruit, Remus vint le voir et s'assit doucement à côté de lui.

« Allons, Neville, dit-il en lui tendant un mouchoir. Pourquoi pleure-tu comme ça ?

-J'arrive à rien, dit Neville en jetant le mouchoir dans un geste de colère. Et je sais pourquoi, c'est parce que j'entends mes parents pour la première fois de ma vie, et j'ai envie de les écouter autant que je peux, même si c'est pour entendre Voldemort les tu... les tuer.

-Mais c'est totalement normal Neville, lui dit Remus avec un sourire triste. Tu n'as jamais connu tes parents, c'est normal que tu veuilles te rapprocher d'eux, n'importe qui réagirait comme toi. Mais je sais que tu arriveras à surmonter cette envie à la séance prochaine. Tu ne crois pas ?

-Et... tu as dit qu'il fallait un souvenir heureux pour vaincre les Détraqueurs, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui ?

-J'ai changé de souvenir à chaque fois, et aucun n'a marché. Je... J'ai vécu douze ans avec mon oncle et ma tante et je n'ai aucun souvenir vraiment heureux ! » En disant ces mots, Neville laissa échapper de grosses larmes et frappa par terre, en colère contre lui-même et complètement désespéré. Remus le laissa se calmer avant de lui répondre.

« Tu penses vraiment avoir fait le tour de tous tes souvenirs en six essais ? demanda-t-il en lui tendant un nouveau mouchoir. Et puis ce n'est peut-être pas que ton souvenir qui est en cause, Neville. C'est un sort difficile, très difficile, et tu n'as que treize ans, c'est normal que ça ne marche pas tout à fait. Mais je t'ai vu chez les Rogue, je te vois ici, Neville, et je t'assure que tu as l'air d'une petit garçon parfaitement heureux et épanoui, ce que tu n'aurais jamais pu être si tu n'avais pas eu une enfance heureuse chez tes tuteurs. Tu les aimes au fond de toi, n'est-ce pas ? Au plus profond de toi.

-Oui, bien sûr, riposta Neville avec colère. Ils m'ont élevé et... s'ils ne me l'avaient pas interdit très tôt, je les appellerais mes parents. Bien sûr que je les aime !

-Alors tu as forcément des souvenirs très heureux avec eux, répondit son Professeur avec un sourire encourageant. Réfléchis, cherche les pendant cette semaine, ce ne sont pas forcément les souvenirs auxquels on pense en premier qui sont les plus heureux, les plus chaleureux. Mais tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable Neville, et que tu veuilles en apprendre plus sur tes parents ne veut pas dire que tu aimes moins ton oncle et ta tante.

-Comment vous savez ? »

Remus eût un sourire espiègle avant de répondre.

« J'ai deviné. Alors, est-ce que je t'ai convaincu ?

-Oui. D'accord, je vais chercher les souvenirs les plus heureux que j'ai et la semaine prochaine, j'y arriverais, je ferais un Patronus !

-Très bien, c'est le genre d'attitude que je voulais voir. Allons, maintenant il faut aller te coucher, si Rusard te trouve, il va te passer un savon.

-Très bien . Merci Professeur Lupin.

-De rien. »

Le week-end suivant, il y eût une nouvelle excursion à Pré-au-Lard organisée. Les Professeurs discutèrent de s'il fallait vraiment autoriser Neville à y aller, mais finalement on l'autorisa à y aller, après tout le village était plein de Détraqueurs, avec des Aurors appelés en renfort et les trois-quarts des Professeurs de Poudlard y allaient également pour fêter les vacances, le village serait presque aussi sûr que Poudlard.

Neville ne fut pas au courant qu'on avait envisagé de l'interdire de Pré-au-Lard et il se réjouissait à l'idée de pouvoir faire ses courses de Noël dans un village sorcier. Susan quand à elle emmena son rat avec elle, elle voulait faire examiner Glouton par l'animalerie de Pré-au-Lard, pour s'assurer qu'il n'aggravait pas son état. Ils sortirent de bon matin, avec la plupart des autres élèves, comptant bien faire le tour des boutiques avant le déjeuner pour pouvoir passer l'après-midi à boire en bavardant dans la chaude salle des Trois Balais.

Sur le chemin, le regard de Neville fut attiré par un mouvement derrière lui et il vit un gigantesque chien noir les suivre, le fixant de ses yeux brillant, la gueule légèrement ouverte. Il eût un mouvement de recul, bousculant Eileen.

« Désolé, dit-il en se tournant vers les filles. Mais regarde ça !

-Quoi ? Je ne vois rien.

-Mais, si regarde. Non, il a disparu ! »

En effet, plus aucune trace du gros chien, Neville alla à l'endroit où il l'avait vu, mais la neige était trop retournée pour qu'on puisse distinguer des empreintes et il n'avait aucune idée de la forme d'une empreinte de patte de chien de toute façon.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait ? demanda Eileen, intriguée.

-Un chien, un gros chien noir qui me regardait. »

A ce moment là Susan poussa un cri effrayé et regarda Neville avec horreur, comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'il soit foudroyé sur le champ, tandis que Eileen s'éloignait des buissons en vitesse, jetant des regards paniqués tout autour d'elle.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez ? demanda Neville en riant. Vous êtes pires que quand je parle de Voldemort.

-Le Sin... Sinistros, bégaia Susan. Tu as revu le Sinistros, Neville, tu es en grand danger. Il faut rentrer au château, tu n'es pas en sécurité.

-Susan, voyons, c'est pas parce qu'un chien vaguement menaçant me suivait qu'il faut s'inquiéter. Et puis je suis sûr que c'est un effet de mon imagination.

-Tu.. tu es sûr ? demanda Eileen d'une voix tremblante.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as toi ?

-Il y a que je n'a pas envie de rester dans les parages si un gros chien noir peut me sauter dessus et m'arracher la gorge à tout moment.

-Ok, ok, on continue, dit Neville en souriant. Mais tu as vraiment un problème avec les chiens, Eileen.

-Je n'y peux rien, dit-elle d'une voix plus calme. Ils me font peur, c'est maladif.

-Neville, dit Susan inquiète. Tu ne veux vraiment pas faire attention ? Le Sinistros, c'est un présage de mort, c'est... horrible.

-Non, c'est des idioties, répondit Eileen à sa place. La Divination est un ramassis d'inepties inutiles, la seule manière dont un chien peut être un présage de mort c'est quand il t'attaque et veut te tuer.

-Tu dis ça parce que c'est la seule matière où tu es nulle, répondit Susan sèchement.

-Mettons que tu aies raison, Susan, dit Neville calmement. Qu'est-ce qui me menace en ce moment ? Ma Tante, non ? Tu penses vraiment qu'elle va attaquer dans un village rempli de Détraqueurs ? En ce moment, je redoute plus de devoir passer devant eux que de peut-être croiser ma tante... »

Ils continuèrent leur chemin, les deux filles ayant décidé par un accord tacite de ne plus aborder le sujet de la Divination et du Sinistros. Ils arrivèrent à Pré-au-Lard quelques minutes plus tard, s'engageant dans les rues enneigées où l'ambiance de fête de Noël était à peine ternie par la présence menaçante des Détraqueurs à l'orée du village. Ils commencèrent par aller à l'Animalerie Magique, une grande salle pleine de cages d'animaux tenue par un vieux sorcier dont les impressionnants sourcils gris lui donnaient un air de hibou. Il examina longuement Glouton, lançant divers sorts sur le rat qui se tortillait, et le palpant avec délicatesse. Finalement, il le reposa sur le comptoir avec un air de profonde stupeur.

« En soixante ans de carrière c'est la première fois que je vois ça. Votre animal a tous les signes d'un stress intense, baisse d'appétit, pelade, nervosité, ça on est d'accord. Mais il ne semble pas en danger, ses signes vitaux vont bien, et il réagit bien aux stimulus, j'ai l'impression qu'il est nerveux, anxieux à propos de quelque chose, mais qu'il garde la tête froide, comme un humain pourrait le faire. Ce rat est de toute évidence magique, Mlle Bones, mais quelle espèce, je ne peux pas vous le dire. Je serais bien en peine de vous conseiller un remède, honnêtement, même votre Ratconfortant me semble inutile, juste essayez de le laisser au calme, et il finira par guérir, je suppose.

-Eh bien merci Monsieur, c'est rassurant. Je vais essayer de ne pas le stresser, mais le problème, c'est que c'est un chat qui lui rend la vie misérable ces temps-ci, et... je ne peux pas virer le chat tout le temps, vous comprenez.

-Oui bien sûr, une de vos camarades de dortoir. Dans ce cas, je ne sais pas trop quoi dire, il n'y a pas vraiment de moyens d'éloigner un chat d'un rat, à moins de faire mal au chat, ce que je désapprouve fortement. Les chats sont des chats, malheureusement, c'est dans leur nature.

-Bon, merci quand même. Au-revoir Monsieur. »

Ils sortirent de la boutique, un peu déroutés, puis Eileen proposa d'aller faire leurs achats de Noël. Ils passèrent plusieurs heures dans les magasins de Pré-au-Lard, Neville se prépara plusieurs paquets à Honeydukes pour divers amis, mais acheta aussi des objets plus spécifiques. Ils se séparèrent à plusieurs moments, pour acheter les cadeaux qu'ils se réservaient les uns aux autres. Enfin, ils passèrent à la Poste pour envoyer des cadeaux aux personnes qu'ils ne pensaient pas voir au moment de Noël. Frigorifiés, ils décidèrent d'aller se réchauffer aux Trois Balais, Eileen et Neville s'installèrent à une table du fond, presque entièrement coupée du reste de la salle par le gigantesque sapin de Mme Rosmerta tandis que Susan allait leur chercher trois pintes de Biéraubeurre.

Alors qu'ils buvaient la boisson revigorante, ils entendirent la porte d'entrée et virent un étrange quatuor entrer dans les Trois Balais, il s'agissait du Premier Ministre Fudge accompagné de trois Professeurs de Poudlard, McGonagall, Flitwick et Hagrid lui-même. Ils passèrent commande au bar puis s'assirent à la table située de l'autre côté du sapin, bien que les trois enfants ne pouvaient voir les quatre adultes, ils les entendaient parfaitement se plaindre du froid et discuter entre eux. Quelques instants plus tard, Mme Rosmerta alla les voir avec un plateau.

« Voyons, un jus d'œillet dans un petit verre ?

-Pour moi, dit la voix du Professeur McGonagall.

-Quatre pintes d'hydromel aux épices ? Hagrid ?

-Exactement Rosmerta, tonna la grosse voix de Hagrid.

-Sirop de cerise soda avec boule de glace et ombrelle ?

-Miam, pépia le Professeur Flitwick.

-Et ça nous laisse le rhum-groseille pour vous Monsieur le Ministre ?

-Merci ma chère Rosmerta. Venez vous asseoir, vous prendrez bien quelque chose ?

-Merci beaucoup Monsieur le Ministre. _Accio Biéraubeurre_. »

Il y eût un moment de flottement pendant lequel on entendit simplement les cinq sorciers savourer leurs boissons, puis Mme Rosmerta reprit la parole.

« Alors, vous avez des nouvelles de Agathe Fawley ? J'ai entendu dire qu'elle s'est introduite dans le château, c'est vrai ?

-Vous avez raconté ça dans tout les bars de Pré-au-Lard, Hagrid ? demanda la voix sévère du Professeur McGonagall.

-Je l'ai entendu d'un des Aurors de garde, en fait, dit Mme Rosmerta. Après qu'il soit allé parler avec les Détraqueurs, ce n'est pas un cadeau que vous nous avez fait, d'ailleurs, M le Ministre.

-Oui, tous les commerçants ont les mêmes plaintes, soupira Fudge. C'est mauvais pour le commerce, on est en période de fêtes, ils font fuir les gens... Mais Agathe Fawley serait pire si elle attaquait le village, et il faut protéger le garçon, aussi.

-Le garçon ? Londubat ?

-Oui, dit McGonagall. Il est à Pré-au-lard en ce moment, on a fait doublé la sécurité. Nous sommes convaincus que Agathe cherche à le tuer, pour finir le travail de son Maître.

-Pourtant, Agathe... vous vous en rappelez tous, non ? dit madame Rosmerta lentement. On les a tous connu à cette époque, quand elles étaient à Poudlard.

-Bien sûr, dit McGonagall. Les sœurs Fawley, personne n'était capable de les différencier. Même leur parents avaient parfois du mal, et elles aimaient ça. Elles s'habillaient toujours de la même façon, y compris quand elles n'étaient pas en uniforme.

-Elles étaient si complices, gémit Hagrid. Elles ont passé beaucoup d'après-midis chez moi, elles m'aimaient bien. Quand Neville vient me voir, j'ai l'impression de revoir sa mère, mais aussi sa tante.

-Je me rappelle, dit Flitwick d'une voix aiguë. Elles ne se contentaient même pas de compléter les phrases de l'autre comme les jumeaux Weasley ou les jumelles Patil. Non, les Fawley, elles se mettaient parfois à parler toutes les deux en même temps. Dans mes cours, quand j'en interrogeais une, l'autre répondait, et elles parlaient parfois d'elles comme si, comme si elles étaient la même personne.

-Elles partageaient tout, dit Hagrid. La seule chose qui les a jamais séparé, c'est le mariage d'Alice et Frank. »

Derrière le sapin, Neville avait posé sa choppe et fixait la direction d'où venaient les voix, pâlissant à vue d'œil. A coté de lui ses amies échangeaient des coups d'œil inquiets.

« Mais si elles étaient si proches, comment Agathe a pu faire ça ? demanda Rosmerta d'une voix intéressée. Et maintenant, on la soupçonne de vouloir tuer son neveu, le fils de sa sœur.

-Elle est passée du côté du mal, et un sorcier maléfique peut faire des choses dont nous n'avons aucune idée, dit Fudge d'une voix lugubre. Tuer son neveu n'est rien à côté de ce qu'elle a pu faire.

-Je suis heureux qu'elle se soit dévoilée si vite, intervint Hagrid. Elle... elle était la Marraine du petit, ses parents avaient dit à Dumbledore si quelque chose nous arrive, donnez Neville à Agathe, elle s'en occupera très bien, pas Augusta, Agathe. Heureusement qu'elle ne l'a pas eu, il n'aurait pas été le Survivant bien longtemps, notre pauvre Neville.

-Je suis bien d'accord, pépia Flitwick. Mais pourquoi n'est-elle pas venu le chercher ?

-Je ne sais pas. Quand on appris pour les Londubat, je suis aussitôt parti pour leur maison, sur les ordres de Dumbledore. J'ai recueilli le petit, mais aucune trace d'elle ou de quiconque d'ailleurs. Alors j'ai emmené Neville à Dumbledore, en me disant qu'il saurait où trouver Agathe, qu'elle devait être en mission ou quelque chose.

-En mission pour Vous-Savez-Qui, oui, persifla le Ministre. Elle est allé directement pourchasser Peter Pettigrew, vous vous rappelez tous de lui ?

-Oui, c'était un ami de Black et Potter. Il s'est engagé comme eux dans la guerre, d'ailleurs.

-Pas seulement, rappela McGonagall. Il connaissait bien Frank aussi, il était un de ses cousins.

-Ça n'avait pas dû plaire à Fawley, parce qu'elle est allé le coincer dans une ruelle, continua Fudge de sa voix la plus sombre. Et là elle l'a fait explosé, lui et une douzaine de Moldus. On a retrouvé un doigt, seulement ça. Et après elle est devenue démente, elle a commencé à mitrailler les alentours de sorts, les témoins disent qu'ils ont dû s'abriter mais qu'ils l'ont vu défoncer les trottoirs comme si elle avait une dent contre eux.

-Elle était folle, dit McGonagall. Mais ce n'est pas le pire, elle...

-Oui ? demanda Mme Rosmerta, avide.

-Quand elle a coincé Pettigrew, dit lentement Fudge. Il a dit qu'elle les avait trahi, qu'elle avait trahi les Londubat. »

A ces mots, Neville sentit son cœur se glacer, et il se laissa aller en arrière, trop faible pour se tenir droit.

« Neville ne le sait pas, bien entendu, dit le professeur McGonagall en baissant la voix. Ça lui ferait un choc. En fait les Londubat étaient au courant que Voldemort les pourchassaient, peu de monde le sait. Il en avait après trois familles à cette époque ou plutôt trois femmes l'intéressaient. Alice Londubat, Mary Potter et Lily Evans, dont il ne savait pas qu'elle s'appelait Rogue.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'elles ont fait ?

-Un sortilège très complexe que nous avons mis au point pendant cette Guerre, dit Flitwick. Cela s'appelle le Fidelitas, une création de Dumbledore et moi, en grande partie. En fait on protège un lieu ou un objet en enfouissant le secret au cœur d'un être unique, celui qu'on appelle le Gardien du Secret. Une fois ce sort lancé, toutes les personnes qui connaissaient ce lieu, ici la Maison des Londubat, l'oublient. Elle devient invisible, ainsi si Vous-Savez-Qui était passé par Helga's Dwelling, il aurait pu marcher devant la clôture des Londubat avec toute la famille dans le jardin, il ne les aurait pas vu. Malheureusement, il y a deux limites, le gardien du Secret peut livrer l'information à n'importe qui, ce qui permet à cette personne d'accéder au lieu choisi, même si elle ne peut y amener personne d'extérieur au secret. Et si le gardien meurt, il vaut mieux relancer le sort car toutes les personnes au courant deviennent des Gardiens du Secret.

-D'accord, donc ce sort protégeait les trois familles, c'est ça ?

-Oui, reprit McGonagall. Elles avaient toutes les trois pris des personnes de confiance, les Potter se sont reposés sur Sirius Black.

-Bien entendu, c'était le meilleur ami de James.

-Et un excellent Auror, quelqu'un d'aussi loyal qu'un chien, dit Fudge d'un ton satisfait. Aucun danger avec lui. Lily a fait confiance à Remus Lupin, un de ses plus proches amis à elle et son mari. Et Les Londubat se sont confié à Thésée McKinnon.

-McKinnon, ça me dit quelque chose. Un grand escogriffe brun, non ? Toujours en train de traîner avec Frank Londubat, il me semble.

-Exactement, dit McGonagall. Tout allait bien jusqu'à la nuit où la famille McKinnon a été massacrée, il n'y a eu aucun survivant... et donc les Londubat n'étaient plus protégés. Ils ont appelé Dumbledore en vitesse pour qu'il relance le sortilège, et il s'est proposé comme Gardien du Secret, mais Alice a refusé. Elle a dit que sa sœur le ferait, qu'elle lui confiait sa vie sans hésitation.

-Et une semaine plus tard, j'allais chercher Neville dans les ruines de leur maison, dit Hagrid d'un air sombre. Si je tenais cette traîtresse, je la briserais, comme ça ! »

On entendit un grand bruit et un cri de Mme Rosmerta, suivie par des excuses de Hagrid. Apparemment il avait brisé une des chaises en abattant son poing dessus, au grand effroi de la tenancière. Il se leva et lança un sort pour réparer la chaise en s'excusant à nouveau.

« Ne soyez pas ridicule, Hagrid, dit le Ministre. Seuls les meilleurs Aurors peuvent venir à bout d'elle, elle est dangereuse, très dangereuse. C'était une des fidèles les plus redoutables de Vous-Savez-Qui. Sinon, comment expliquer qu'elle ait caché son jeu aussi longtemps ?

-Oh, je suis résistant, je n'aurais pas besoin de ma baguette, marmonna Hagrid.

-Il se fait tard, dit McGonagall. Si vous voulez dîner avec le Directeur, Cornélius, c'est le moment. »

Les Professeurs se levèrent, et Mme Rosmerta repartit vers son bar. Derrière le sapin, les deux jeunes filles se tournèrent vers leur ami et virent des larmes couler sur ses joues, les épaules secouées de sanglots silencieux. Puis quand tout le monde semble parti, il laissa échapper une plainte déchirante. Doucement, Eileen passa son bras autour de l'épaule de son ami et tenta de le consoler, sans grand succès. Il finit par se relever et décida de partir, d'une voix si glaciale que ses amies lui obéirent sans broncher.

Neville ne dit pas un mot sur le chemin du retour, mais il marcha d'un pas vif vers le château, toute idée de joie de Noël semblant avoir disparu. Eileen chercha des mots pour l'aborder, mais n'en trouva aucun. Quand à lui, il réfléchissait à toute vitesse, il comprenait maintenant exactement ce que voulaient lui cacher son Oncle et sa Tante et pourquoi il avait dû leur promettre de ne pas chercher à retrouver sa Marraine, _quoi qu'on lui dise_. Bien entendu que sa Tante avait eu la même réaction que lui en entendant ça, chercher Agathe et lui faire payer. Mais elle était trop dangereuse, bien sûr, une Mangemort, après tout.

Tandis qu'il ruminait ces pensées, ils entendirent un bruit derrière eux. Neville ne se retourna pas, mais soudain Eileen hurla et le poussa, lui criant de courir. Surpris, il se retourna et vit une jeune femme sortir des buissons, elle avait un visage creusé, des yeux fous qui roulaient dans leurs orbites profondes, des cheveux blonds, du même blond que les siens, mais emmêlés et sales comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été lavés. Il hésita un instant, et tira sa baguette, exactement ce qu'il désirait le plus, pouvoir se venger, venger ses parents. Mais il entendit soudain une voix dans sa tête, celle de sa tante qui lui dit « Quoi qu'on te dise, jure-moi de ne pas rejoindre Agathe ». Aussitôt, il fit demi-tour et courut vers le château, aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.

Alors qu'ils couraient, ils entendirent la respiration rapide de la femme se rapprocher, et soudain Susan poussa un cri, Agathe l'avait percutée et jetée à terre. Elle sortit un couteau, mais il y eut à nouveau du bruit derrière et un homme paraît, il avait de longs cheveux noirs et dégaina aussitôt sa baguette, lançant deux Stupéfix sur la femme qui s'enfuit. Elle les évita tous les deux et se réfugia dans les buissons qui bordaient le chemin, Sirius Black se lança à sa poursuite, et ils l'entendirent chercher de longues minutes dans les fourrés mais il revint bredouille.

Il se dirigea alors vers les enfants avec un sourire rassurant.

« Ça va les enfants ? Vous allez bien ?

-Oui, ça va M Black, dit Susan en se relevant. »

Tandis que Black s'en assurait, Severus et Remus qui remontaient le chemin les virent. Aussitôt Severus s'avança, lançant d'une voix sèche.

« Écarte-toi de ma fille, Black !

-Bien sûr, Rogue, dit ce dernier avec un sourire narquois.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il vous est arrivé ? Vous allez bien ?

-Agathe Fawley nous a attaqué Papa, dit Eileen. Elle est sortie de ces buissons, alors on s'est enfuis. Mais elle a plaqué Susan, heureusement Black est arrivé et l'a fait fuir et elle a disparu dans ces fourrés-là. »

Pendant qu'elle s'expliquait, Remus se rua vers les fourrés en question, et passa plusieurs minutes à les fouiller, mais il revint bredouille également. Ils décidèrent alors d'emmener les enfants au château, où ils arrivèrent rapidement. Neville se fit aussitôt alpagué par Chourave, qui avait l'air au bord de la crise de nerfs, le chapeau de travers et la robe en désordre elle se rua sur le jeune homme et l'attrapa, l'examinant sous toutes les coutures tout en demandant d'une voix affolée :

« Neville, vous allez bien ? Elle ne vous a pas fait de mal ?

-Non Professeur, dit Neville le plus calmement possible.

-Merlin soit loué. Je.. il va sans dire qu'à la lumière de cet incident, vous ne pourrez plus aller à Pré-au-Lard, Neville, même avec l'autorisation. Pour votre propre sécurité, je...

-Professeur, je... Je n'en ai honnêtement aucune envie. Je vais rester au château, merci.

-Oh, je pensais que vous feriez des difficultés, mais... je suppose que vous êtes un peu conscient du danger, finalement.

-Oui, Professeur. Maintenant, je... je voudrais rentrer dans ma Salle Commune, je...

-Oui bien sûr, allez-y. Je suis ravie de savoir que vous allez bien Neville, j'aurais été dévastée s'il vous était arrivé quelque chose. Et pas seulement parce que j'aurais dû l'annoncer à vos tuteurs, Neville.

-Merci Professeur. Au-revoir. »

Neville rentra à la Salle Commune et alla s'enfermer dans son dortoir vide à l'exception de Susan et Eileen qui l'attendaient. Il souffla un grand coup, puis donna un grand coup dans son sac de cours, envoyant valser parchemins et manuels dans toute la salle. Susan poussa un petit cri de frayeur, mais Eileen se contenta de sortir sa baguette et de rassembler les affaires d'un coup de baguette.

Neville continua son manège destructeur, il balaya son bureau d'une main, envoyant l'encrier se briser sur son lit, que Eileen sauva en aspirant l'encre avec sa baguette. Il s'acharna sur le lit en en déchirant les rideaux d'une poigne rageuse, puis détruisit l'oreiller en le déchirant en deux. Il frappa à nouveau son sac à coup de pieds, piétinant certains des livres puis donna de grands coups de poings sur son bureau, faisant tomber les cadres photos un peu partout, faisant fuir les personnes qui s'y trouvaient dans tous les sens tandis que les écrans de verre se brisaient dans la chute.

Un coup plus violent fit tomber son album-photos par terre et plusieurs photos s'en échappèrent, dont une qui vint atterrir au dessus, où l'on voyait Agathe et Alice rire ensemble, les mains jointes et cachées par leurs deux longues chevelures qui s'emmêlaient à l'endroit où elles se rejoignent. Saisi d'une rage immense, Neville déchira la photo en mille morceaux, les jeta à terre et les piétina avec rage. Une fois calmé, il tomba à genoux et éclata à nouveau en sanglots, laissant échapper toutes les larmes qu'il avait retenu dans le bar.

Tandis que Eileen s'affairait, réparant toutes les affaires qu'il aurait pu abîmer, Susan se rapprocha de lui et le laissa pleurer sur son épaule, chuchotant des mots réconfortants à voix basse. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que Neville se calme, atteignant le point où il était tellement triste qu'il n'arrivait plus à pleurer.

« Elle les a trahi, dit-il alors.

-Oui, je sais, chuchota Susan.

-C'était sa sœur. Sa sœur jumelle, elles étaient... elles étaient... deux moitiés. Deux moitiés de la même personne, comment ? »

Susan prit un moment avant de répondre d'une voix douce et compréhensive :

« Tu as entendu Fudge ? Une sorcière qui bascule dans le Royaume du Mal... la famille ne veut plus rien dire pour elle. Tu ne comptes plus pour elle.

-J'aurais dû la tuer, dit alors Neville. J'ai hésité tout à l'heure, mais... j'aurais dû la tuer, elle n'avait même pas de baguette !

-Neville, tu n'es pas un meurtrier ! dit Eileen horrifiée. »

Elle termine son ménage et vient se placer de l'autre côté de son ami, lui enveloppant les épaules de ses bras.

« Tu n'es pas comme ta Tante, je veux dire Agathe Fawley. Tu vaux mille fois plus qu'elle, ne t'abaisse pas à ton niveau, je t'en prie Même si tu étais sûr de gagner, ce qui n'est même pas le cas, ne deviens pas comme ça. C'est le premier pas vers les Mangemorts, je t'assure. Les Aurors vont s'en charger, d'accord ?

-Est-ce que... est-ce que vous pourriez me laisser seul ? Vous m'avez été d'une grande aide, toutes les deux, merci les amies. Mais vraiment, je veux être seul.

-D'accord, dit Eileen lentement. Mais rappelle-toi que tu as rendez-vous avec Parrain dans quelques heures pour le Patronus. Ça te changera les idées.

-Oui, merci Eileen. »

Neville s'étendit sur son lit tandis que ses amies s'éclipsaient doucement. Il regrettait à ce moment là de n'avoir pas de téléphone pour pouvoir joindre sa Tante. Il pensa un moment lui écrire une lettre, mais se dit que cela ne servirait à rien, le temps que Hedwige fasse l'aller-retour, il serait retourné à Londres pour les vacances. Il fallait simplement attendre deux jours. Il resta de longues heures sur son lit, puis se leva pour aller à la séance avec Remus, convaincu qu'il ne pourrait rien faire aujourd'hui. Tout bonheur l'avait quitté, il n'y avait plus que cette haine, ce désir de vengeance.

Il arriva un peu en retard à la séance, ce qui agaça Harry, car ils ne pouvaient pas commencer sans son Épouvantard Détraqueur. Neville s'excusa et se mit en place, cherchant un souvenir heureux. Lupin ouvrit la malle, et il entendit la voix presque familière de sa mère résonner à ses oreilles. Mais cette fois-ci, il ne cessait de penser que tout ça était la faute de sa Tante, et son sort fut totalement inefficace, même pas une petite brume argentée. Il sentit cependant la sensation de terreur refouler, et vit une forme indistincte repousser le Détraqueur, le ramenant dans la malle. Lupin la referma et sourit largement à Harry.

« Très bien Harry, bravo ! C'était presque un Patronus complet encore un peu d'entraînement et tu connaîtras sa forme.

-Et moi je n'ai rien, dit Neville en donnant un coup de pied dans la malle, ce qu'il regretta en sentant une vive douleur à son orteil.

-Neville, calme-toi, l'enjoignit son Professeur. Je te sens tendu, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu as toujours des problèmes avec tes souvenirs ?

-Non, je... »

Lupin lui fit signe de se taire et l'entraîna plus loin, à un endroit où Harry ne pouvait ni les voir ni les entendre.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Eh bien tout à l'heure à Pré-au-Lard, j'ai entendu une conversation que je n'aurais pas dû. Je n'espionnais pas, promis, mais les Professeurs parlaient juste devant nous et on était caché par le gros arbre de Mme Rosmerta, et du coup... Je sais comment mes parents sont morts, la sœur jumelle de ma mère l'a trahie.

-Oui, je sais. Neville, je sais ce que tu ressens, je comprends que tu aies cette rage, cette colère en toi. Mais pense à ta mère...

-Eh bien à cause de sa sœur, je n'ai jamais pu connaître ma mère ! Professeur !

-Oui, je le comprends, dit Lupin calmement, choisissant ses mots avec soin. Mais Neville, j'ai connu ta mère, et je peux t'assurer qu'elle était... c'était une des personnes les plus gentilles, les plus bonnes que je connaisse, elle n'aurait certainement pas voulu que qui que ce soit soit rempli de haine, et surtout pas son fils. »

Tout en disant ça, il prit délicatement Neville par les épaules, mais celui-ci se dégagea d'une bourrade.

« Donc il faudrait que je pardonne celle qui a tué mes parents ? Qui a trahi sa propre famille ?

-Pardonner, non, dit Lupin d'une voix teintée d'un soupçon de colère. Ce qu'elle a fait est impardonnable, j'en suis pleinement conscient. Je ne lui ai pas pardonné non plus Neville, crois-moi. Mais cette colère ne sert à rien, reprit-il d'une voix douce. Elle te déconcentre, elle te fait devenir quelqu'un que tu n'es pas, j'en suis sûr. Tu ne veux pas lui ressembler, n'est-ce pas ? »

Pendant plusieurs instants, personne ne parla tandis que Neville se plongeait dans de sombres pensées, fixant le mur d'un regard noir comme s'il pouvait le détruire grâce aux éclairs qu'envoyaient ses yeux. Il articula finalement d'une voix douce, presque inaudible.

« Je... je crois que je comprends, Professeur. Je... Je vais réfléchir à tout ça...

-Eh bien, disons que l'on reporte la séance à demain soir, veux-tu ? Comme-ça tu dormiras sur tout ça et je ne doute pas que demain, tu auras fait le bon choix et retrouvé la paix dans ton cœur.

-Oui. Merci Professeur Lupin. »

 **Alors sur ce coup-là, je m'éloigne pas mal du canon, n'est-ce pas ? Je vous préviens tout de suite, Neville va passer ce chapitre là et le suivant à pleurer. Parce que je ne vois pas comment réagir autrement, honnêtement. Après, chacun aime ou n'aime pas, personnellement j'ai toujours trouvé que pleurer faisait vachement du bien parfois ^^**

 **Sinon, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Vous trouvez ma version crédible ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez pensé de l'arrivée d'Agathe sur le chemin de Pré-au-Lard ? Est-ce que Neville va vouloir retourner à Pré-au-Lard à l'avenir ?**

 **Ah oui, au niveau changements mineurs, j'ai décidé que c'était Flitwick et Dumbledore qui avaient inventé le Fidelitas, j'ai rien trouvé le contredisant sur le wiki, et j'ai pas non plus trouvé de traces de ce sortilège à une époque plus ancienne, et ça permet d'expliquer pourquoi Flitwick s'y connaît autant et pourquoi seul l'Ordre semble utiliser ce sortilège. Et j'ai un peu changé la scène avec Rosmerta ^^**

 **Voilà, voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions en reviews, et à la semaine prochaine, le chapitre 8 est bien avancé ;)**


	8. Chapitre 8: Joyeux Noël!

**Salut à toutes et à tous, ouais je sais, ça fait un bail ^^'**

 **En espérant que je n'ai pas perdu tous mes lecteurs, je voudrais m'excuser platement devant eux, comme l'indique le titre, ce chapitre devait sortir à Noël, soit... il y a plus de cinq mois. Malheureusement, j'ai commencé par avoir de gros problèmes d'inspirations (en gros, j'ai écrit et réécrit plusieurs fois le Noël de Neville), puis de gros problèmes IRL qui ont complètement coupé toute envie d'écrire. Maintenant, ça va mieux, mais je suis en train de passer un concours très important pour moi, le CRPE pour devenir instituteur, donc le rythme sera peut-être encore un peu erratique d'ici Juin, vous êtes prévenus ^^**

 **Bref, je ne suis pas là pour parler de ma vie privée, je voulais juste vous expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé, j'apprécie énormément vos reviews et je considère que je vous devais des explications et des excuses pour mon absence imprévue ^^**

 **Pour revenir à ce qui nous intéresse, si vous vous rappelez de ce qu'il s'est passé auparavant (moi oui, puisque j'ai relu plusieurs fois mon histoire pour me motiver :p), Neville vient de découvrir que sa Tante Agathe est celle qui trahi sa mère et l'a condamnée à mort, et ça l'a plus ou moins dévasté. Dans ce chapitre, eh bien on va enfin retrouver notre Neville normal, parce que j'allais pas me traîner un dépressif pendant dix chapitres non plus XD**

 **Et bien sûr, c'est Noël (faites semblant SVP XD), donc on fait un peu la fête quand même :D**

 **Bref, on se retrouve en bas, bonne lecture ^^**

Le lendemain matin, Neville se sentait barbouillé et confus, il avait passé une très mauvaise nuit à se tourner et se retourner dans son lit, et il ne savait plus quoi penser. Il descendit prendre son déjeuner seul, évitant délibérément ses amies, puis partit se promener sur les rives du lac. Vers midi, il regardait toujours la surface gelée du lac, cherchant ce qu'il devait faire quand il entendit des pas derrière lui, il se retourna et vit Eileen avec Susan, les sœurs Patil et Luna qui l'observaient.

« Vous êtes venues en force, dit-il d'un ton amer.

-On s'inquiète toutes pour toi Neville, lui dit Eileen en s'asseyant à côté de lui. On a passé la moitié de la matinée à te chercher, pourquoi tu te caches ?

-Je suis perdu, dit Neville sombrement. Ma Tante a trahi sa sœur, et je lui en veux terriblement. Et en même temps... je sais que c'est mal, que je devrais me relaxer, mais.. comment veux-tu oublier ça ?

-Personne ne te demande d'oublier, glissa Padma. Personne ne le pourrait. Mais tu ne peux pas vivre comme ça, rempli de haine.

-Tu as treize ans, ajouta Parvati. C'est impossible que tu maîtrises une sorcière aussi puissante, tu n'arriveras qu'à te faire tuer. Les Aurors vont l'attraper, et elle recevra le Baiser du Détraqueur, d'après la Gazette.

-C'est quand les Détraqueurs aspirent ton âme, expliqua Padma. Tu deviens une coquille vide et tu meurs de faim en quelques jours.

-Elle le mérite, réplique Neville.

-Personne ne le nie, dit doucement Eileen. Mais toi, tu dois vivre, c'est pour ça que ta mère s'est sacrifiée, non ?

-Je sais. Je sais. Et je sais que ma Tante n'aimerait pas me voir ainsi, elle... Elle me donnerait une tasse de thé, un cookie et me forcerait à tout lui dire, tout lui avouer, et une fois que ce serait fait, elle trouverait les mots qu'il faut, j'en suis sûr... Elle me manque. Je sais que vous êtes là pour moi, que vous êtes mes amies, mais... je veux juste retrouver ma mère...

-Neville, tu...

-Pas celle-là, ma mère adoptive. Elle a toujours refusé que je l'appelle comme ça, mais je n'ai pas d'autres mots pour le dire, c'est ma mère, ma deuxième maman. Et je veux ma maman...

-Ouuuuh, Londubat réclame sa maman ? Le grand héros du monde sorcier est un petit garçon pleurnichard ? »

Tout le monde sursauta et se retourna vers la voix traînante et arrogante qui venait de retentir, excepté Neville qui avait mis sa tête entre ses bras et pleurait silencieusement, complètement indifférent aux moqueries de Malefoy. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Eileen qui dégaina sa baguette d'un mouvement rapide, menaçant le Serpentard d'une voix plus froide que ses amies ne l'avaient jamais entendues.

« Retire ça tout de suite Malefoy, ou je te jure que je te le ferais regretter.

-Essaie un peu Rogue ! »

Sans avertissement, Eileen lança alors un puissant sort qui fit décoller Malefoy de terre, l'envoyant voler dans les buissons derrière. Puis un autre qui le plaqua contre le mur en pierre du château avec un craquement sonore, et elle levait à nouveau la baguette quand quelqu'un la saisit par derrière, d'une poigne ferme. Elle tenta de se dégager, mais Susan la tenait solidement tandis que Padma la désarmait rapidement. Alors que les filles luttaient ainsi, Crabbe et Goyle vinrent relever Malefoy qui semblait mal en point. C'est à ce moment que le Professeur McGonagall sortit de l'école et vit toute la scène, elle se dirigea vers les élèves aussi rapidement que possible, totalement furieuse.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Patil, Bones, lâchez Rogue tout de suite ! M Malefoy ? Est-ce que ça va ?

-Elle l'a attaqué, dit précipitamment Crabbe. Rogue l'a attaqué et je crois qu'il s'est cassé quelque chose en tombant contre le mur.

-Emmenez le à l'infirmerie. Vous, venez avec moi, je pense que Mme Chourave voudra entendre parler de ça ! »

Elle partit alors, emmenant les quatre sorcières, ne laissant que Luna et Neville assis au bord du lac.

« Neville, dit la blonde doucement. Je sais que ta mère te manque, je veux dire tes deux mères. Moi la mienne me manque terriblement, et souvent je suis triste quand je pense à elle. »

Neville ne répondit rien, continuant de sangloter doucement tandis que sa cadette parlait de sa voix rêveuse.

« C'est normal de ressentir de genre de choses. Et je sais que tu voudrais que ta tante soit ici pour te réconforter. Mais ce que je voulais dire, c'est que... quand j'ai ce genre de pensées, quand je suis triste, très triste. Je sais que tout le monde t'as dit que ta mère ne voudrait pas que tu sois triste ou en colère, et c'est ce que je me dis tout le temps. Mais je vais t'expliquer plutôt comment je fais pour ne pas être triste. »

Elle marqua une pause, prenant une grande inspiration et reprit son discours d'une voix plus normale, bien qu'elle semblât aux bords des larmes.

« Quand j'ai des pensées comme ça, je les imagine comme de petits animaux déplaisants. En fait toutes mes pensées sont des petits animaux, et les idées noires sont moches et noires et tout. Et quand je sens qu'elles volent dans ma tête, je les prends une par une, et je les regarde et je leur dis « J'ai compris ce que tu voulais me dire, tu as raison, mais je n'avancerais pas avec toi. Alors je vais te mettre dans une petite cage et tu y resteras jusqu'à ce que j'aie besoin de toi », et je l'enferme dans une petite cage avec un cadenas doré et je me sens mieux. Parce qu'une fois les pensées noires enfermées, il ne reste que les pensées heureuses, tu comprends ?

-Merci Luna, c'est gentil. Et.. je suis désolé, je me plains, alors que moi j'ai ma tante que je retrouverais dans deux jours, toi tu... Enfin je veux dire.

-Ne t'en fais pas. Moi j'ai mon père, Neville. Et des amies merveilleuses, amis maintenant avec toi. Je suis très heureuse, tu sais, même si je suis parfois... mélancolique. Et je suis sûr que tu le seras aussi lorsque tu auras digéré tout ça.

-Eh bien... disons que la mort de mes parents, je m'y suis fait, je suis pratiquement né avec, je n'ai aucun souvenir d'eux. Hormis ceux qui remontent quand les Détraqueurs... C'est surtout ma tante, Agathe je veux dire, ce qu'elle a fait... je ne m'en remets pas.

-Je sais, c'est une chose absolument horrible. Mais réfléchis, prends cette idée noire et regarde la bien, est-ce qu'elle t'es vraiment utile sur le moment ?

-Non, je ne crois pas... Elle m'empêche de faire beaucoup de choses, et... elle me rend triste.

-Voilà. Il ne faut pas s'occuper du passé Neville, on ne peut pas le changer. Il faut profiter du présent, tu as plein d'amis, tu as un oncle et une tante qui t'aiment, c'est bien, non ?

-Oui bien sûr. Et... si je me laisse abattre par ça, Agathe aura gagné encore un peu plus non ?

-Oui, c'est ça.

-Oui et je... Où est Eileen ? Et les autres ? Où ?

-Oh, euh... Eileen a attaqué Malefoy parce qu'il se moquait de toi. Et McGonagall l'a emmené chez Chourave. Les autres ont suivi, mais je voulais rester avec toi, parce que... je n'arrivais pas à dire tout ça devant elles.

-Viens, il faut qu'on aille voir, j'espère qu'elle n'aura pas d'ennuis à cause de moi. »

Ils allèrent au bureau du Professeur Chourave et attendirent quelques minutes devant. Finalement, les quatre filles en sortirent, Eileen avait un air décomposé qui inquiéta tout de suite Neville.

« Eileen ? Ça va ? Tu as eu une grave punition ?

-Une semaine de retenue, dit-elle calmement. Et... j'ai été interdit de sortie à Pré-au-Lard pour cette année. Apparemment Malefoy a eu très mal quand je l'ai balancé contre le mur, et il s'est cassé des os. Chourave m'en veut énormément, elle a enlevé cinquante points à Poufsouffle, aussi. Et elle a dit que la prochaine fois, elle pourrait me renvoyer de l'école.

-Je suis vraiment désolée Eileen, tu n'aurais pas dû me défendre. Tout ça c'est de ma faute !

-Mais non, Neville, c'est...

-Si, c'est de ma faute. J'ai été... je n'étais plus moi-même depuis hier et à cause de ça tu as attaqué Malefoy. Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé. Mais ça va mieux, Luna m'a aidé un peu, et j'ai finalement mis de l'ordre dans mes pensées.

-Alors, c'est tout ce qui compte, répondit Eileen avec un large sourire. Allez viens, on va manger, d'accord ? »

Neville passa une excellente après-midi avec ses amies, ils firent une gigantesque bataille de boules de neige dans le parc, puis construisirent des bonhommes de neige. Finalement peu après manger Neville se dirigea vers le bureau de Rémus et y arriva en même temps que Harry. Il assura au Professeur que tout allait mieux et qu'il se sentait prêt à une séance avec les Détraqueurs et ils purent commencer. Lupin ouvrit la malle et le Détraqueur en sortit, aspirant le bonheur des trois personnes présentes dans la pièce. Neville fut d'abord déstabilisé, puis il lança la formule, mais rien ne se passa. Pensant qu'il avait raté, il s'apprêtait à la relancer quand il remarqua qu'il ne sentait plus le Détraqueur.

Regardant autour de lui, il chercha le Patronus de Harry ou celui de Rémus mais ne vit rien. Il remarqua alors une forte lueur devant lui et se pencha pour voir une petite abeille argentée voleter devant lui, au niveau de sa baguette. Il eût alors un grand rire qui surprit les autres qui cherchaient aussi le patronus qui combattait le Détraqueur.

« Eh bien, c'est très inhabituel, dit Rémus après avoir vu l'abeille. Habituellement, les Patronus sont beaucoup plus... grands.

-Mais ça me correspond tout à fait Professeur, voyez-vous, l'abeille est l'insecte jardinier. Et moi je suis un jardinier, n'est-ce pas ? Alors quoi de mieux qu'une abeille pour moi ?

-Vu comme ça... En tout cas, je te félicite Neville, tu as magnifiquement réussi. Maintenant, veux-tu t'écarter ? Il faudrait que Harry puisse s'exercer.

-Vas-y Harry, dit Neville en interrompant le sort. Tu peux y arriver. »

Il ne fallut pas beaucoup plus longtemps à Harry pour maîtriser le sort, et il fit apparaître une grande forme qui sembla familière à Neville. En l'observant plus attentivement, il reconnut le grand chien noir que Susan appelait Sinistros et qui semblait le suivre depuis le début de l'année.

« Dis Harry. Ce... ce chien, il a quelque chose à voir avec toi ?

-Eh bien... Mon Parrain est un Animagus, il peut se transformer en ce chien là. Il l'avait appris à l'école en même temps que mon père et un troisième ami. Et quand il est devenu Auror, il a choisi de se faire enregistrer... enfin sans leur dire depuis combien de temps il l'avait appris.

-Parce qu'un chien exactement semblable... je l'ai vu à la rentrée et la deuxième fois qu'on est allé à Pré-au-Lard.

-Oh, tu l'as vu ? Eh bien, l'un des avantages de cette forme est qu'elle permet de passer inaperçu dans une filature, n'est-ce pas ? Et il fait partie de l'équipe qui veille sur le château et pré-au-Lard, du coup on lui a dit de te suivre quand tu t'éloignais du château.

-C'est pour ça qu'il a été si rapide à intervenir quand Agathe m'a attaqué ?

-Je suppose, oui.

-Eh bien au moins ça rassurera Susan, je n'ai jamais vu de Sinistros. »

Les deux garçons éclatèrent alors de rire, tandis que Rémus leur passait du chocolat et rangeait la malle. Il les renvoya ensuite dans leurs salles communes, en leur disant de faire leurs valises pour le lendemain. Il retint cependant Neville un tout petit peu.

« Je voulais juste savoir Neville, qu'est-ce que vous avez choisi comme souvenir ?

-Oh, c'était... ce n'était pas un souvenir heureux en fait, pas vraiment.

-Ah oui ?

-Oui, c'était... j'ai repensé à un jour, je... j'avais été brutalisé à mon école, et... Je me suis souvenu qu'en rentrant de l'école, j'étais au bord des larmes, dans un état... un peu comme hier. Et ma Tante m'a donné une tasse de thé et un cookie, et elle m'a écouté patiemment, me forçant même quand je voulais passer sur des choses, et... Elle m'a réconforté. Et c'est ce jour là que j'ai compris que même si elle le niait depuis toujours, c'était ma mère, ma mère adoptive.

-Je vois, c'est très bien Neville. Et c'est un souvenir très fort, vous pouvez en être fier. Allons, allez-y maintenant, il se fait tard. »

Le lendemain, le voyage dans le train se passa sans encombres, aucun arrêt avec des Détraqueurs, mais le train était particulièrement rempli pour de simples vacances, personne ne voulant rester à Poudlard avec Agathe Fawley qui traînait dans les parages. Au sortir du train, Neville fonça vers son Oncle et sa Tante qu'il étreignit de toutes ses forces. Dans la voiture, ils parlèrent de Noël, qu'ils allaient passer chez Augusta au Manoir Londubat cette fois-ci, ils en avaient convenu plus tôt par lettres, Anna voulait donner une nouvelle chance à la vieille femme et Neville était intéressé de revoir sa grand-mère en espérant qu'elle saurait mieux se contenir, notamment devant les Ketteridge.

Neville attendit qu'ils soient rentrés à la maison pour aborder le sujet délicat de Agathe avec on Oncle et sa Tante.

« Tata, Tonton, il y a quelques jours, je suis allé à Pré-au-Lard, et... j'ai été attaqué par Agathe Fawley.

-Quoi ? s'exclama Richard. Et personne ne nous a rien dit ?! »

Pendant que son Oncle tempêtait, Neville vit sa Tante pâlir de manière significative, ne sachant si c'était parce qu'on parlait de sa sœur ou si c'est parce qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui.

« C'est arrivé il y a quelques jours, dit Neville. Mais tu peux être fier de moi Tonton, j'ai fui sans m'arrêter, malgré ce que j'avais appris juste avant. »

A ces mots, Anna pâlit encore plus et dût s'asseoir, tandis que Richard se calmait et prit une mine inquiète.

« Alors tu sais ? demanda Anna d'une voix blanche. Tu sais tout, c'est ça ?

-Oui, dit simplement Neville.

-Mon pauvre chéri, soupira Anna. J'aurais tellement voulu te préserver de tout ça, vraiment. Tu ne m'en veux pas ? De t'avoir caché la vérité ?

-Bien sûr que non, Tata, tu as fait ce que tu pensais être le mieux. Je sais très bien que tu fais toujours ce que tu penses être le mieux pour moi, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je vais vous laisser, les interrompit alors Richard. Je sais que vous avez des choses à vous dire. »

Il sortit tandis que Anna s'activa un peu dans la cuisine, faisant chauffer de l'eau avant de sortir la grande jarre à cookies qu'elle gardait dans un placard. Neville adorait les cookies de sa tante, qu'elle faisait presque toujours elle-même, le week-end avant de les conserver dans cette jarre pour le reste de la semaine. Elle ouvrit le bocal et le tendit à son neveu qui en prit deux en souriant. Elle en prit un également, puis leur servit une tasse de thé chacun, laissant la théière à moitié vide au milieu de la table.

« Alors, dit-elle finalement. Est-ce que ça va ? De quoi veux-tu me parler ?

-De tellement de choses, je ne sais pas par où commencer. J'ai... j'ai tellement de colère en moi, Tata, tellement de fureur. J'arrive à les contrôler, à les cacher, mais j'ai l'impression qu'elles ne partiront jamais. Mais... malgré tout, ce qui domine c'est

-L'incompréhension, compléta sa Tante, une larme à l'œil. Ça fait treize ans, et je n'ai toujours pas compris non plus, Neville. Le jour où l'on t'as accueilli, je suis allé voir Agathe, et elle n'était pas chez elle, mais il y avait deux Aurors, c'est James Potter qui m'a dit que ma sœur était à Azkaban pour le meurtre d'un sorcier et de douze Moldus, et qu'elle était également accusée d'avoir vendu les Londubat à Tu-Sais-Qui. Je ne l'ai pas cru, d'abord, puis Lily Rogue me l'a confirmé. C'est en partie pour ça que je me suis coupé du monde sorcier, parce que je suis une Cracmole, et parce que sans mes deux sœurs, sans mes parents, rien ne me retenait plus dans ce monde, tu comprends ?

-Tu as revu Agathe depuis ? Tu lui as parlé ?

-Non, jamais. Tu me vois prendre un week-end pour aller à Azkaban ? Avec tous ces Détraqueurs ?

-Il n'y a vraiment personne qui puisse me parler d'Agathe ? Qui ait vu à quel moment elle est passée du mauvais côté ?

-Eh bien, peut-être que son petit-ami l'a remarqué, mais je ne le connais pas, elle était très secrète à son propos. Je ne peux pas vraiment te dire grand chose, on ne se voyait plus, on échangeait juste des lettres. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, c'était au mariage d'Alice.

-Je ne comprends pas, ça n'a aucun sens, soupira Neville. Tout le monde me dit que Agathe et Maman étaient totalement fusionnelles, presque la même personne... Et pourtant elle aurait tué sa sœur ? Enfin, elle l'aurait dénoncée à Voldemort, ça revient au même.

-Je suppose que Tu-Sais-Qui a des pouvoirs terribles, dit Anna en frissonnant. Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais réagi moi-même.

-Moi je sais, dit Neville avec défi. Je ne céderais jamais devant Voldemort, c'est hors de question ! Surtout pas pour trahir mes amis.

-C'est ce que disait toujours ta mère, répondit tristement Anna. Et ta Tante aussi le disait, et pourtant... Tu-Sais-Qui a des pouvoirs terrifiants, Neville, que tu ne peux même pas imaginer, personne ne peut être vraiment sûr de...

-Si, moi je le sais, l'interrompit Neville. J'ai affronté Voldemort deux fois et je l'ai battu deux fois ! Je ne dirais pas que c'était sans aide, mais je n'ai jamais été tenté de le rejoindre. Il a tué mes parents, et lorsque je serais plus grand, plus expérimenté, quand je serais un meilleur sorcier, je le tuerais lui. Et je tuerais ma Tante aussi, Tata !

-Neville ! s'emporta cette dernière. Je ne veux pas que tu lances des paroles en l'air ! Et ne parle pas de vengeance comme ça, je ne t'ai pas élevé ainsi, que je sache !

-C'est vrai Tata, excuse-moi. Mais ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air, je ne sais pas comment je ferais, mais j'arrêterais Voldemort, ou j'essayerais en tout cas. Et j'arrêterais aussi ma Tante, parce qu'elle le mérite. Mes parents étaient Aurors, n'est-ce pas ? C'est les policiers des sorciers ?

-Ils étaient des chasseurs de mages noirs, oui, l'élite des forces de l'ordre des sorciers.

-Eh bien je le serais aussi alors...

-Neville, je...

-Je le dois Tata. Je le sens en moi, c'est ma mission.

-Bien, bien, je ne t'en empêcherais pas. Mais... ça m'inquiète beaucoup Neville, Tu-Sais-Qui est loin à présent, je préférerais que tu fasses des occupations moins... dangereuses. Je ne veux pas te perdre.

-Je ferais attention Tata, promis. Et puis je suis à Poudlard, la meilleure école de sorcellerie du Monde et l'endroit le plus sûr d'Angleterre, ne t'inquiète pas, il ne m'arrivera rien. »

A la Chaumine, les retrouvailles entre Eileen et ses parents étaient beaucoup moins chaleureuses. Severus avait parlé avec Mme Chourave peu avant de partir de Poudlard, et il sommait désormais Eileen de s'expliquer, qui n'en menait pas large devant la mine sévère de ses parents. Contrairement à Neville, elle avait été loin d'être une image pendant son enfance, mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait presque jamais été allé aussi loin dans les bêtises.

« Je suis vraiment désolée Papa, Maman, dit-elle doucement. Je sais que je me suis beaucoup trop emportée contre Malefoy, je n'aurais jamais dû l'attaquer aussi violemment... »

Elle s'interrompit en voyant son père froncer les sourcils encore plus, hésita un instant puis reprit d'une voix encore plus faible.

« Je n'aurais pas dû attaquer Malefoy du tout, corrigea-t-elle.

-Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as fait ? demanda Lily doucement.

-Pour Neville, dit-elle calmement. Papa, tu as vu comment il était ces derniers jours, et Parrain l'a vu aussi, mais nous on était avec lui presque tout le temps. Et hier, il est resté toute la matinée à regarder le lac et... il a pleuré en disant qu'il voulait sa maman, c'est sa Tante, précisa-t-elle. Ça m'a brisé le cœur, Papa, vraiment, parce que je ne savais plus quoi dire pour le rassurer, pour l'aider à aller mieux, je me sentais totalement inutile. Et puis Malefoy est arrivé et s'est moqué de lui, en le traitant de pleurnichard, et ça m'a mise hors de moi. Et je l'ai attaqué, ce qui est une mauvaise manière de réagir, et en plus très violemment, ce qui n'était pas mon intention, je t'assure.

-Est-ce que tu comprends que Mme Chourave t'ait punie ? demanda Severus.

-Oui, bien sûr, répondit Eileen. J'ai mal agi et j'ai enfreint le règlement pour de mauvaises raisons, j'ai agressé Malefoy lors que j'aurais pu me contenter de répliquer verbalement comme d'habitude, je voulais juste me défouler. Mais... je crois que si je devais le refaire, je le referais.

-Vraiment ? siffla Severus. Tu ne regrettes pas ton geste ?

-Si, si, je regrette Papa, vraiment. Mais l'arrivée de McGonagall a permis de laisser Luna et Neville ensemble, et Luna a dit des choses à neville qu'elle n'arrivait pas à dire en notre présence. Je ne sais pas comment ça s'est fait, mais Neville est redevenu presque comme avant, et ça vaut les quelques os cassés de Malefoy et ma semaine de retenue.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'aurais aimé t'entendre dire, soupira Severus. Mais je comprends que tu raisonnes comme ça. Ta mère et moi pensons que tu as été suffisamment punie par Mme Chourave et à t'écouter, tu as bien retenu la leçon, alors tu ne seras pas punie en plus ici. Mais sache que je désapprouve totalement ta façon de faire, Eileen, tu m'entends ? Il n'y a qu'une sorte de sorciers qui se défoulent sur d'autres personnes quand ils sont énervés, Eileen, ça s'appelle des Mages Noirs, j'en ai côtoyé toute ma vie et je n'ai aucune envie d'en élever une, est-ce que c'est bien compris ?

-Oui Papa, dit piteusement Eileen. Je... Je ne veux pas être une Mage Noire, Papa, je ne suis pas une Mangemorte.

-Les Mangemorts sont loin d'être les seuls mages noirs, dit doucement Lily. Eileen, tu sais que j'ai été Auror et que ton père a infiltré les Mangemorts et a fait des actes dignes d'un Mage Noir ? Tu as énormément de qualités, mais tu as aussi de gros défauts, et l'un d'eux, ton arrogance, c'est le principal défaut des Mages Noirs. Même si tu veux être du côté du Bien, même si tu rejette toute magie noire, ce que tu as fait hier, c'est un comportement digne d'un Mage Noir, même si tu n'as utilisé que des sorts basiques. On t'aime de tout notre cœur, Eileen, même si tu allais à Azkaban, on continuerais à t'aimer, et c'est pour cette raison qu'on veut t'avertir avant que ce ne soit trop tard.

-J'ai compris Papa, Maman. Je tâcherais d'être plus humble à l'avenir et de ne pas me défouler sur les autres, même ceux qui le méritent comme Malefoy.

-Je ne veux pas que des promesses, Eileen, je veux des actes, termina son père d'une voix grave. Et je te garderais à l'œil à l'avenir, sois en certaine. Ne crois pas que ça veut dire que je te fliquerais en permanence, ajouta-t-il avec un léger sourire. Je suis toujours d'accord pour que tu fasses quelques entorses au règlement pour t'amuser, mais je vais veiller à ce que tu fasses bien la distinction entre l'amusement et la cruauté, puisque tu ne semble pas savoir faire la différence toi-même. »

Après cette discussion sérieuse, l'atmosphère se détendit et les Rogue partirent en excursion en forêt pour savourer ce rare moment en famille, mais il serait faux de dire que tout fut oublié, Eileen ne savait que trop bien que son père était on ne peut plus sérieux et qu'elle devrait faire attention à ce qu'elle faisait à l'avenir.

Le 24 décembre, au matin, les Ketteridge prirent la cheminée pour aller au Manoir Londubat où ils furent accueillis par Jilly l'Elfe de Maison. Neville n'en crût pas ses yeux en découvrant la maison, elle semblait avoir été totalement métamorphosée, comme si elle avait rajeunie d'un siècle. Les rideaux étaient tirés, laissant entrer toute la lumière du jour, et ils étaient d'un bleu profond qui répondait au violet clair des murs, les meubles avaient étés dépoussiérées et réparées et semblaient être repartis pour un siècle de vie et les tapisseries étaient maintenant visibles. Même le tapis persan était reprisé. Cependant, Neville constata que ce n'était qu'une façade, en réalité les murs restaient moisis, les rideaux étaient vieux et fatigués, le tapis usé jusqu'à la trame et les meubles avaient juste étés vernis. Mais ça suffisait à rendre la pièce chaleureuse et accueillante.

« Bonjour Jilly, dit-il d'une voix joyeuse après avoir dévisagé la pièce. Comment vas-tu ?

-Très bien Maître Neville, dit Jilly d'une voix couinante. Bienvenue à la maison ! Bienvenue M et Mme Ketteridge, laissez moi prendre vos manteaux je vous prie. Maîtresse Augusta se trouve dans le petit salon, j'ai préparé une petite collation pour dix heures. Si vous voulez vous donner la peine de me suivre. »

Ils suivirent la petite créature qui parvenait à les distancer largement malgré les trois lourds manteaux qu'elle portait à bout de bras. Elle étendit les manteaux dans une vieille penderie d'un claquement de doigts, puis les laissa dans le salon en compagnie d'Augusta le temps d'aller chercher son plateau dans la cuisine. Neville, un peu gêné en compagnie de sa grand-mère lui fit rapidement la bise avant de prendre la place la plus éloignée d'elle à table. L'inconvénient étant qu'il se retrouvait de fait juste en face d'elle. Son oncle et sa tante saluèrent aussi la vieille dame et s'assirent à leur tour, tandis que Jilly revenait, faisant léviter deux lourds plateaux chargés de sandwichs, de petits-fours et de petits gâteaux, ainsi que du service à thé qui se posa en douceur sur la table. Neville remarqua qu'il reçut la même tasse que lors de sa dernière visite, bien qu'il ne l'ait utilisée qu'une seule fois, les initiales N L s'étaient inscrites en élégantes arabesques noires sur le côté de la tasse.

« Merci beaucoup Jilly, tu peux disposer, dit Augusta. Nous ferons le service nous-même.

-Bien Maîtresse, dit Jilly en s'inclinant profondément. Bon appétit Maîtresse, Maître Neville, M et Mme Ketteridge.

-Merci d'être venus, dit alors Augusta d'une voix aimable. Je sais que ta première visite a été un désastre Neville, mais elle nous a été très bénéfique à Jilly et moi. Comme tu peux le constater, ajouta-t-elle en désignant le Manoir nettoyé.

-Vous avez engagé des gens pour nettoyer ? demanda Neville poliment.

-Oh non, Jilly a tout fait. Ta venue l'a rajeunie d'un demi-siècle, elle a retrouvé toutes ses capacités magiques.

-Elle les avait perdues ?

-Eh bien, disons simplement qu'une Elfe qui reste trop longtemps sans rien faire, sans occupations, perd petit à petit ses pouvoirs. Pas pour toujours, ils reviennent dès qu'il y a du changement, mais les Elfes n'aiment pas vraiment la routine. Et je suis fautive aussi, j'ai laissé le Manoir tomber en décrépitude, presque en ruines. C'est intolérable, dit-elle d'un ton sévère que Neville reconnût aisément. A partir de maintenant, je ferais tout ce qui est possible pour que le Manoir Londubat soit aussi fringant qu'au temps de mon beau-père.

-C'est pour ça que vous vouliez nous voir, Augusta ? demanda Anna en se servant une tasse de thé. Vous vouliez du monde dans le Manoir ?

-Je n'avais pas envie de passer un douzième Noël seule, confessa Augusta avec une grimace. Et j'avais vraiment envie de revoir Neville et de lui laisser... une meilleure impression. »

Neville releva la tête à ce moment là, qu'il avait gardé baissée sur son assiette de cookies jusque là, et regarda sa grand-mère, la détaillant pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés. Il n'avait pas remarqué à quel point elle avait changé, elle s'était légèrement remplumée, sa robe ne flottait plus sur elle comme sur un fantôme, et ses mains ressemblaient plus à des mains humaines qu'à des serres de vautour. Son visage s'était légèrement arrondi, et l'étole de renard qui lui ceignait le cou avait reçu un coup de neuf, elle avait désormais le poil luisant et bouffait, au lieu d'être mitée et moisie. Et il était prêt à parier que le vautour de son chapeau avait également été rénové.

« Eh bien c'est réussi Grand-Mère, dit-il avec un grand sourire. Je suis vraiment désolé pour la dernière fois, je ne voulais pas te faire du mal, et j'ai honnêtement apprécié la journée ici. J'ai réagi beaucoup trop violemment.

-Je suis en faute, répondit Augusta avec un geste d'excuse. Je n'aurais pas dû faire des remarques sur tes tuteurs, Anna, Richard, je vous prie de m'excuser.

-Je vous pardonne facilement Augusta, répondit Anna. Moi aussi j'aurais été aigrie si on m'avait caché mon petit-fils pendant douze ans. S'il vous plaît, oublions toute cette histoire, vous êtes entièrement pardonnée. »

Le soir, Jilly servit un magnifique repas de Noël qui n'avait rien à envier aux banquets de Poudlard, hormis le fait qu'il était pour cinq personnes. En entrée, ils eurent des médaillons de foie gras accompagnés d'une farandole de fruits de mers et d'une bisque de homard. Puis suivit la traditionnelle Oie de Noël, farcie de marrons, elle était accompagnée de légumes rôtis et de pommes de terre nouvelles, ainsi que d'une épaisse purée de panais, le tout arrosé d'une bouteille de vin rouge, auquel même Neville eût le droit de goûter. Enfin, Jilly apporta une gigantesque bûche à la crème au beurre, et Neville la força à s'asseoir avec eux à table pour manger une part de la bûche. Rougissant de honte, la petite Elfe accepta d'obéir à son jeune maître et mangea avec la famille.

Augusta paraissait assez mal à l'aise de la présence d'une servante à la même table qu'elle, mais elle parvint à le cacher, comprenant que cela faisait partie du tempérament de son petit-fils et qu'elle ne pourrait rien y changer. Les Ketteridge s'en accommodèrent bien plus facilement, bien qu'elle soit elle aussi issue d'une vieille famille de sorciers, Anna s'était toujours sentie proche des Elfes de Maison, d'autant plus que son statut de Cracmolle la mettait comme eux en dessous des sorciers. Enfin, Richard était plus curieux que méprisant envers l'étrange créature, et il passa la plus grande partie du dessert à parler avec elle comme avec n'importe qui, à la grande surprise de la vieille Elfe.

Finalement, minuit sonna à la grande horloge de la Salle à Manger où ils étaient et ils se souhaitèrent un Joyeux Noël. Neville surprit encore Jilly, au lieu de simplement lui souhaiter un Joyeux Noël comme sa grand-mère, il la souleva de terre et lui embrassa les deux joues en s'exclamant « Joyeux Noël, Jilly ! ». Pour cacher son trouble, la vieille servante se retira sous prétexte de débarrasser la table. Les humains restèrent un moment à discuter, mais ils allèrent se coucher tôt, vers minuit et demi. Neville retrouva la chambre de son père, tandis que les Ketteridge eurent le droit à une des innombrables chambres d'amies, fraîchement nettoyée.

Le lendemain, Neville fut le premier levé, après Jilly bien entendu qui s'affairait aux fourneaux pour préparer le petit-déjeuner après avoir épousseté les pièces à vivre et allumé un feu ronflant dans le Petit Salon pour le réchauffer. Elle sursauta en entendant quelqu'un entrer dans la Cuisine.

« Maître Neville ! s'écria-t-elle de sa voix aiguë. Vous n'avez rien à faire ici aussi tôt, tout sera prêt dans cinq minutes, je vous assure ! Et si vous désirez être servi plus tôt, il vous suffira de me le dire, je vous assure, je peux me lever plus tôt si besoin.

-Non, non, Jilly, ce n'est pas pour le petit-déjeuner que je suis là, dit Neville en souriant. Je voulais te donner ton cadeau de Noël.

-Mon cadeau ? Je ne reçois jamais de cadeaux, Maître Neville, je suis une Elfe de Maison, je ne possède rien, Maître Neville. S'il vous plaît, ne m'offrez pas de vêtements, je ne serais pas une Elfe libre, Maître Neville, jamais, jamais, jamais !

-Je sais que tu ne veux pas de vêtements, la rassura Neville. Alors je t'ai simplement acheté des chocolats de chez Honeydukes. Ce n'est pas grand chose, mais c'est important pour moi Jilly. J'accepte que tu sois ma servante, puisque c'est ce que tu veux, et tu es une merveilleuse servante, Jilly, mais tu n'es pas mon esclave. Avec moi, tu as le droit de dire ce que tu veux, tu as le droit de ne pas être d'accord avec moi, et moi je te traiterais toujours équitablement et je t'offrirais des cadeaux à Noël et à ton anniversaire, puisque tu refuses d'accepter un vrai salaire.

-Oh. D'accord Maître Neville, vous êtes un drôle de sorcier Maître Neville, vraiment très bizarre. Mais je sens que vous êtes généreux et aimable, et je suis fier de vous servir, car vous êtes le digne héritier de la Maison des Londubat. Maintenant, sortez de la Cuisine, il faut que je finisse de faire cuire le bacon ! »

Neville sortit de la cuisine en souriant et retrouva sa grand-mère devant le sapin, en compagnie de ses tuteurs. Ensemble, ils ouvrirent leurs cadeaux de Noël, tout en mangeant le solide petit-déjeuner qu'avait préparé Jilly. Finalement, les Ketteridge partirent du Manoir Londubat le cœur beaucoup plus léger qu'à leur arrivée, et le ventre bien rempli. Avant de partir, ils saluèrent une dernière fois Augusta et lui promirent que Neville passerait une semaine ou deux chez elle aux vacances d'été. Et tandis que ses tuteurs finissaient de saluer sa grand-mère, Neville sentit qu'on tirait sa manche et se pencha vers Jilly qui lui dit en souriant.

« Merci beaucoup pour les chocolats, Maître Neville, ils sont excellents. »

Et c'est satisfait d'avoir tissé une relation presque saine avec son Elfe de Maison que Neville revint chez lui.

 **Alors, est-ce que ça vous a plu ? Personnellement j'aime beaucoup ce chapitre... enfin les trois premiers quarts disons, vu que le dernier quart m'a posé énormément de problèmes, mais j'aime quand même la version finale XD**

 **Ah au fait, je viens de rajouter la partie avec Eileen, juste en me relisant je me suis dit « Tiens, on ne parle pas beaucoup d'Eileen, et la transition est hyper mal foutue ici... bah, je vais insérer un passage chez les Rogue, ça ira ». Et au final, j'adore ce passage, en fait, parce que ça parle d'un truc que j'ai toujours ressenti quand on parle de magie, ce n'est pas la magie noire qui fait de vous un Mage Noir, c'est ce que vous faites de vos pouvoirs magiques. Je veux dire, si Severus Rogue (exemple totalement pris au hasard bien sûr :p) utilise la magie noire pour sauver toute sa classe d'une attaque de Mangemorts, perso je lui donne un Ordre de Merlin, même s'il a balancé des Avada. Par contre, quand je vois quelqu'un comme James Potter torturer un Serpentard « parce qu'il existe », il a beau ne pas utiliser de magie noire, j'aurais plus tendance à voir en lui un futur Mangemort qu'un futur membre de l'Ordre du Phénix ^^'**

 **Bref, passons sur la moralité des sorciers, et revenons au sujet principal, Neville. C'est vraiment con que je n'ai pas publié les trois premiers quarts de ce chapitre en fait, j'aurais vraiment aimé que vous le voyiez... Bref, Neville redresse enfin la tête grâce à Luna... ah Luna, un de mes personnages préférés je pense, et la voix de la sagesse. Enfin, disons que c'est surtout la seule à avoir subi une perte comme celle de Neville, et récemment en plus (je rappelle que sa mère est morte il y a trois ans seulement ^^'), c'est pour ça que je trouve si naturelle que ce soit elle qui réconforte Neville, plutôt que des amis qui ont leurs deux parents ^^**

 **Dans une dimension moins tragique, on a les Patronus de Potter et Neville, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Et oui, pas de cerf pour Harry, j'ai tout de suite pensé à ça, honnêtement, ça a été un des premiers patronus que j'ai décidé (oui j'ai une partie de mon brouillon avec tous les patronus de mes personnages que j'ai découvert ^^), Harry Potter dans cette histoire est Sirius Black, pas James Potter. Avec bien sûr son propre tempérament en plus. Et l'abeille pour Neville, ça m'a paru juste évident, l'abeille est l'insecte-jardinier, mais aussi un symbole de travail acharné, une excellente travailleuse en équipe, bref beaucoup de qualités que je retrouve chez mon Neville Londubat.**

 **PS : Je voudrais préciser que j'ai eu la chance de ne pas subir de perte dans ma famille proche, j'ai encore mes quatre grands-parents et mes deux parents, donc je m'excuse platement si des personnes ayant subi une perte réelle trouvent que je n'ai pas été très réaliste dans ma gestion de ces choses, j'ai essayé d'imaginer comment mes personnages se débrouilleraient avec cette situation, je ne veux offusquer personne ^^**


	9. Chapitre 9: Situation de crise

**Salut à toutes et à tous, désolé du retard, vous connaissez déjà la routine, exams, concours, tout ça tout ça. Bon, comme j'ai raté les concours, ça va faire la même l'année prochaine, mais en attendant, vacances ! :D**

 **Du coup, comme je suis en vacances, je devrais avoir beaucoup de temps pour écrire. Sauf si j'ai la flemme, bien entendu :p**

 **Je plaisante. Bon, j'en ai marre de faire des promesses que je ne tiens pas, mais je vais essayer de poster une fois par semaine, peut-être toutes les deux semaines, et peut-être finir le tome 3 d'ici septembre ? Mais vu que je ne sais pas combien de chapitres il y aura, ça va être compliqué XD**

 **Ah, et je vais aussi essayer de relire et corriger tous mes anciens chapitres, parce que j'ai laissé échapper beaucoup de fautes de syntaxe ou d'orthographe, et même de continuité. D'ailleurs, la dernière partie de ce chapitre n'a pas été relu, parce que je poste juste après l'avoir fini ^^'**

 **Bref, bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas :D**

Le deuxième lundi de Janvier, tous les élèves de Poudlard se retrouvèrent pour prendre le Poudlard Express. Enfin presque tous, certains manquaient, des élèves sorciers dont les parents avaient jugé que Poudlard devenait trop dangereuse entre les Détraqueurs et Agathe Fawley. Parmi les Troisième Années, manquaient entre autres Seamus Finnigan et Hannah Abbot. Bien sûr, ce n'étaient que quelques absents, moins d'une dizaine sur toute l'école, mais cela rappelait que Poudlard n'était plus aussi sûre que sa réputation le prétendait et, comme preuve supplémentaire, les Détraqueurs revinrent fouiller le train, quelques kilomètres avant qu'il ne rentre en gare de Pré-au-Lard. Mais cette fois, Neville était préparé, et l'abeille qu'il appela fit fuir le Détraqueur qui avait osé s'aventurer dans leur compartiment, s'attirant les acclamations de ses amies.

Hormis l'incident des Détraqueurs, le voyage vers Poudlard se passa sans encombres, et les élèves se pressèrent rapidement autour des diligences, y compris les Premières Années puisqu'ils n'avaient plus besoin d'être isolés avant la Répartition. Encore une fois Neville aperçut un gros chien noir qui le surveillait, mais cette fois-ci il lui adressa un salut amical, s'attirant un regard surpris de la part de la bête hirsute. Une fois de plus, il se retrouva seul avec Luna devant la dernière diligence, car cette dernière s'était attardée pour donner des morceaux de viande crue aux chevaux invisibles.

C'était un étrange spectacle que de voir la fillette tendre des bouts de chair sanguinolents qui disparaissaient ensuite rapidement dans le vide, happés par une mâchoire invisible. Neville accepta d'essayer, et eût la surprise de sentir un souffle chaud contre sa paume, puis quelque chose tira sur le morceau de viande qu'il tenait à la main, qu'il lâcha aussitôt avant d'observer, fasciné, la viande disparaître par à-coups dans le gosier d'une bête invisible. Il tendit la main un peu au dessus du dernier bout visible et caressa ce qui ressemblait à un museau de cheval, si ce n'est qu'au lieu de sentir une douce peau hérissée de poils, il sentit un cuir épais et lisse. Mais il y avait en commun cette légère chaleur et le contact avec un animal doux et intelligent.

Finalement, ils partirent avec un peu de retard, mais les chevaux de trait, comme pour les remercier du petit repas, accélérèrent le pas pour rattraper la file des diligences. Ou simplement pour rejoindre leurs congénères, songea Neville qui connaissait bien la nature grégaire des chevaux. Quoi qu'il en soit, ils passèrent le portail avec les autres diligences, et Neville remarqua que deux Professeurs s'y trouvaient également, chacun avec un Patronus, pour protéger les élèves des Gardiens d'Azkaban, le corbeau du minuscule Flitwick et le chat de gouttière de la sévère McGonagall. Neville songea que Dumbledore était vraiment furieux contre les Détraqueurs après l'incident du dernier match.

Après le Banquet du Nouvel An, les élèves purent monter dans leurs dortoirs prendre une nuit de repos avant le début de leurs cours, mais alors que Neville entrait dans son dortoir, il eût la surprise de voir Hécate Papadopoulos s'avancer vers lui, une grande jeune fille grecque venue étudier à Poudlard car aucune école magique digne de ce nom n'existait dans son pays d'origine. Il la connaissait à peine, mais savait qu'elle était Préfète et craignit d'avoir des ennuis dès le premier jour.

« Londubat, dit-elle avec un léger accent. Il y a un cadeau qui est arrivé pour toi pendant les vacances, j'ai veillé à ce que personne n'y touche, il est toujours sous le sapin.

-Merci Papadopoulos, répondit-il avec un sourire. Qui peut m'envoyer ça ? Tout le monde savait que je rentrais chez moi... »

Il alla chercher le petit paquet carré sous le sapin, où il y avait une dizaine d'autres cadeaux qui avaient atteint la mauvaise adresse. Il chercha un nom ou une carte, mais il n'y avait pas la moindre signature, simplement ce mot énigmatique « _Pour Neville Londubat, à qui ça aurait dû revenir depuis longtemps_ ». Il déchira l'emballage et découvrit une petite boîte carrée comme celle où l'on rangeait des bijoux. Intrigué, il l'ouvrit et y découvrit une grosse bague, de celles qu'on appelait une chevalière.

La bague en elle-même était large, faite en argent elle pesait lourd dans sa main, mais la partie la plus remarquable était le large chaton au sommet de la bague : un cercle d'or enserrait une pierre de la taille d'une Mornille, d'un violet profond, on y avait taillé un corbeau dont les yeux étaient fait d'une pointe d'or. L'anneau était large et épais et sculpté de formes végétales rappelant des boules de gui et du muguet. Enfin, on pouvait lire sur la pierre en lettres d'or « _Nihil sine sapientia_ ». Neville examina la bague sous toutes les coutures, se demandant qui pouvait lui envoyer un aussi précieux bijou.

« Alors, tu as reçu quoi ? demanda Eileen en s'approchant. Ouah, elle est magnifique !

-Eh mais, je connais ce symbole, dit Susan. Un corbeau sur fond violet, c'est les armoiries des Fawley, et c'est bien leur devise, _Nihil sine sapientia_ , Rien sans la sagesse.

-Tu veux dire que c'est une bague de la famille de ma mère ? Cool, dit Neville avec ravissement. Je vais la mettre alors.

-Attends ! s'écria Eileen. Je crois pas que tu devrais la mettre !

-Pourquoi ? »

Mais avant que Eileen ne puisse répondre, Pattenrond, qui s'était approché doucement d'eux, bondit soudain sur Susan la renversant par terre en feulant violemment. La pauvre jeune fille hurla, tentant de repousser le gros chat qui s'accrochait fermement, griffant pour ouvrir la poche de poitrine du chemiser où se terrait Glouton. Aussitôt, Neville et Eileen se ruèrent sur Pattenrond, tentant de le tirer en arrière, mais il refusa de lâcher prise malgré les cris de sa maîtresse.

Finalement, Neville parvint à l'arracher avec violence, déchirant de larges bandes sur le tissu du chemisier de son amie. Glouton en profita pour s'échapper, courant en couinant, il alla se coucher sous une des tables de la Salle Commune, Susan le suivant de près. Eileen saisit Pattenrond et l'éjecta de la Salle Commune en le grondant, puis s'approcha de son amie qui avait récupéré son rat. Elle répara le chemisier de Susan en s'excusant platement.

« Il est taré ton chat ! Il aurait pu m'écorcher !

-Mais il ne t'as même pas touché, protesta Eileen. Il n'en veut qu'à Glouton, je pense, même si je n'ai aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle il lui en veut autant.

-Eh bien il ferait mieux d'arrêter, Glouton était là avant lui ! »

Tandis qu'elles se disputaient, Mme Chourave entra soudain dans la Salle Commune, alertée par Helga Poufsouffle qu'il y avait du grabuge. Elle demanda d'une voix forte ce qu'il se passait et Neville lui expliqua la situation, tâchant de rester le plus possible neutre envers Glouton et Pattenrond. Constatant que la situation était réglée, Chourave allait faire demi-tour quand Eileen s'approcha d'elle et lui chuchota quelque chose en montrant Neville. La Directrice des Poufsouffle fronça les sourcils et s'approcha rapidement du garçon.

« Neville, est-ce qu'il est vrai que vous avez reçu une chevalière enchantée ?

-Euh... oui, Professeur. Pourquoi ?

-Puis-je la voir ?

-Tenez. »

Neville prit la chevalière qui était tombée par terre et la lui tendit. La Professeure de Botanique l'étudia attentivement, puis referma la main dessus.

« Je suis désolée Neville, je vais devoir vous la prendre. Il y a de fortes chances qu'elle soit maudite, je ne m'y connais pas moi-même, mais je suis certaine que les Professeurs Lupin et Rogue devraient pouvoir s'assurer de son innocuité en quelques jours.

-Mais... »

Avant qu'il n'ait pu finir sa phrase, Mme Chourave était repartie de la Salle Commune. Neville se tourna alors vers Eileen, furieux contre elle à son tour.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as tout balancé à Chourave ?! C'était le seul héritage que j'aie de ma mère !

-Parce que je crois qu'elle peut être maudite, dit Eileen d'une voix tremblante. Je pense, et le Professeur Chourave est d'accord avec moi, que cette bague a été envoyée par ta Tante, Neville, Agathe Fawley. »

L'annonce fit l'effet d'un coup de tonnerre, Neville perdit une bonne partie de sa colère et s'arrêta pour réfléchir. Il dut convenir que c'était en effet probable, mais était trop furieux contre son amie pour l'admettre et partit rapidement vers son dortoir où il s'effondra sur son lit. Il eût alors l'idée d'écrire une lettre à sa Tante, après tout elle avait dû entendre parler de cette chevalière, si c'était une bague de la famille Fawley. Il prit sa plus belle plume, une magnifique plume d'aigle qui lui avait été offerte à Noël par Susan. Il la trempa dans l'encre bleue qu'il utilisait pour correspondre avec sa famille car c'était celle qui ressemblait le plus à l'encre des stylos moldus.

 _Chère Tante Anna,_

 _aujourd'hui, j'ai reçu un dernier cadeau de Noël. Il est arrivé à Poudlard le jour de Noël, c'est une bague que tu connaîtras peut-être, elle est grande et en argent, avec une pierre violette décorée de ce que Susan a identifié comme les armoiries des Fawley et leur devise Nihil sine sapientias._

 _J'aimerais savoir ce que tu sais sur cette bague. Et notamment qui l'a possédé pour la dernière fois. Eileen pense que c'est Agathe qui me l'a envoyé et Chourave aussi, elles me l'ont pris pour que Severus et Lupin l'examinent._

 _Bisous, Neville._

Il cacheta la lettre, puis la donna à Hedwige qui allait partir en chasse par le trou qui communiquait avec l'extérieur. Il finit par aller se coucher, lessivé.

Le lendemain, lorsque les Poufsouffles allèrent à leur cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, ils eurent la surprise de trouver un Hagrid aux yeux rouges, qui avait perdu toute envie d'enseigner et leur demanda simplement de s'occuper d'une demi-douzaine de Veracrasses, alors qu'ils avaient toujours vu des animaux intéressants jusqu'à maintenant. Inquiets, Eileen, Susan et Neville s'approchèrent du Garde-Chasse qui s'éloigna d'eux sous prétexte de vérifier si les Veracrasses des Serpentards allaient bien. Cependant, à l'heure du déjeuner, ils se rendirent à sa cabane et y trouvèrent Harry qui frappait à la porte avec insistance. Finalement Hagrid les laissa entrer tous les quatre et fondit en pleurs en s'asseyant à la table de bois.

Tandis que Susan tentait de le réconforter, sans trop savoir quoi dire, Neville gêné, vint caresser le bec de Buck qui était allongé dans un coin de la cabane. Enfin Harry repéra une enveloppe de Poudlard sur la table et en sortit une lettre officielle du conseil d'administration de l'école. Il la lut alors à haute voix :

 _Cher M Hagrid_

 _A la suite de notre enquête concernant l'attaque d'un élève de votre classe par un hippogriffe, nous nous sommes rangés à l'avis du professeur Dumbledore qui nous a assuré que vous ne portiez aucune responsabilité dans ce regrettable incident._

 _Nous devons cependant vous faire part de nos préoccupations relatives à l'hippogriffe en question. Nous avons en effet décidé de retenir la plainte de M Lucius Malefoy et de porter l'affaire devant la Commission d'Examen des Créatures Dangereuses. L'audience se tiendra le 20 avril et nous vous demandons de vous présenter à cette date, accompagné de votre hippogriffe, au bureau londonien de la Commission. Dans l'intervalle, l'hippogriffe devra être isolé dans un enclos et soigneusement attaché._

 _Avec nos salutations confraternelles._

« Oh, Hagrid ! s'écria Susan. Je suis désolée !

-Mais vous allez vous en sortir, ajouta Harry avec conviction. Buck est innocent, tout le monde le sait, ils ne peuvent pas le condamner !

-On a tout vu, ajouta Neville. Tous les Poufsouffles peuvent témoigner que vous nous avez donné toutes les consignes de sécurité requises et que aucun élève n'a jamais été en danger. J'ai monté Buck, je sais de quoi je parle, il n'est pas dangereux tant qu'on le respecte !

-Allons Hagrid, ça ne peut pas mal se passer, ajouta Eileen compatissante. Si on devait porter plainte contre mon père chaque fois qu'une potion blessait un élève, il passerait plus de temps au tribunal qu'à Poudlard. Tout le monde sait que la magie est dangereuse et que les cours de Poudlard ne sont pas sans danger, c'est ridicule d'accuser ainsi Buck.

-Tout à fait, approuva Susan. Je me suis fait mordre par une des plantes de Chourave avant les vacances, personne n'a songé à la détruire...

-Vous ne connaissez pas ces gargouilles de la commission, sanglota Hagrid. Ils s'en prennent toujours aux créatures intéressantes... Mais merci de votre soutien...

-En tout cas, il faut que vous vous repreniez Hagrid, dit Eileen en souriant. Ce n'est pas en arrêtant d'enseigner que vous allez améliorer les choses. Vous aviez promis qu'on continuerait les cours sur les salamandres, non ?

-Très bien, très bien, dit Hagrid en reniflant bruyamment. Vous avez raison, il ne faut pas que je me laisse abattre par les vieilles harpies du Ministère...

-Et puis on vous aidera, ajouta Neville. Si vous voulez, on fera des recherches à la bibliothèque pour vous trouver des informations utiles pour votre procès ! Vous verrez, avec tout ce qu'on trouvera, vous ne pourrez pas perdre, Hagrid !

-Merci, c'est très gentil de votre part, répondit Hagrid en tapotant la tête de Neville avec une force qui le plaqua à moitié sur la table. Je suis désolé de vous avoir offert ce spectacle, je suis le Professeur le plus lamentable de cette école...

-Mais non Hagrid, dit Harry en essayant de lui taper amicalement sur l'épaule. Vous n'êtes pas lamentable, c'est les Malefoy qui sont pathétiques de s'en prendre à un animal comme Buck juste pour pour pouvoir parader... »

Les quatre amis restèrent pour déjeuner chez Hagrid, d'un épais ragoût de patates et d'une viande qu'ils ne tenaient pas à identifier, accompagné de morceaux d'une miche de pain qu'il fallait laisser tremper cinq minutes dans la sauce du ragoût pour qu'ils deviennent mangeables. Ils rentrèrent ensuite au Château pour leurs cours de l'après-midi. En fin de journée, Neville alla au bureau de Chourave pour lui demander des nouvelles de sa chevalière, mais le Professeur de Botanique venait de la confier au Professeur Rogue et ne pouvait rien lui dire de plus. Il resta un peu pour discuter d'une variété de tentacula vénéneuse australienne qu'elle venait de recevoir, puis rentra dans la Salle Commune, presque déserte puisqu'ils avaient fini deux heures plus tôt aujourd'hui. Malgré le faible nombre d'élèves, la Salle Commune était remplie de cris, Neville s'approcha et vit avec stupeur que c'était Eileen et Susan qui se faisaient face, la première tenait son énorme chat orange dans les bras tandis que la seconde lui montrait un drap tâché de sang.

« Regarde ce que ton chat à fait ! hurla Susan. Il a mangé Glouton !

-Mais je t'assure que c'est pas lui ! Il n'est pas rentré dans le dortoir des filles depuis Halloween ! Ça ne peut pas être lui !

-Et ça c'est quoi ?! Des poils orange qui sont restés sur mon oreiller !

-Ils ont dû s'accrocher à ma robe ! Susan, je t'assure que j'ai fait très attention, ce n'est pas Pattenrond !

-Il y a combien d'autres chats oranges qui veulent le bouffer ici ?! Est-ce que tu peux admettre que tu as tort au moins une fois dans ta vie ?!

-Je ne vais pas accuser Pattenrond alors que je sais que ce n'est pas lui ! Ce serait ridicule !

-Hé les filles, calmez-vous, intervint Neville. Ça sert à rien de crier, s'il vous plaît, ne vous disputez pas pour ça... Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Susan ?

-Pattenrond a réussi à croquer Glouton !

-Non, qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? demanda Neville avec calme. Tu l'as vu faire ?

-Non, sinon je l'aurais empêché. Mais j'ai trouvé du sang sur mon drap, avec des poils oranges à côté...

-Et toi Eileen, comment est-ce que tu peux être sûre que ce n'est pas Pattenrond ?

-Parce qu'il ne rentre jamais dans le dortoir des filles, dit Eileen avec mépris. J'ai fait attention, Pattenrond ne rentre plus dans la Salle Commune si je ne suis pas là pour le surveiller, il s'occupe dans le reste du château. Si Glouton s'était fait tuer dans un couloir, je veux bien, mais dans le dortoir des filles, c'est impossible.

-Tu es sûre qu'il n'a pas pu y avoir une erreur ? demanda doucement Neville. Peut-être qu'une fille a laissé entrer Pattenrond ce midi quand on était pas là et qu'il en a profité ?

-Très bien, j'ai compris ! s'écria Eileen avec fureur. Puisque vous vous liguez tous contre moi, je m'en vais ! De toute façon, j'ai du travail, je vais à la Bibliothèque, au moins Mme Pince n'invente pas des histoires pour m'accuser. Viens Pattenrond, personne ne nous fait confiance ici ! »

Et elle s'en fut suivie de son chat sous le regard consterné de Neville. Celui-ci se tourna vers son autre amie.

« Tu ne crois pas qu'on y est allé un peu fort ?

-C'est elle qui prend la mouche, répliqua Susan. Tu ne la connais pas depuis longtemps, mais c'est une vraie tête de mule, elle n'avouera jamais qu'elle a tort.

-Eh Susan, c'est ton amie, sois un peu plus douce avec elle ! la morigéna Neville. Et puis tu dois bien admettre qu'elle a pris toutes les précautions nécessaires pour que ça n'arrive pas, non ? Elle sait que Glouton est important pour toi...

-Mais elle est toujours comme ça, plaida Susan. C'était pareil quand on était plus petites, elle n'admettait jamais qu'elle était en tort auprès de nous, il n'y a que ses parents qui arrivaient à lui faire admettre ses fautes. C'est une vraie pimbêche quand elle veut !

-D'accord, d'accord, tu la connais mieux que moi, capitula Neville. »

Malgré tout il n'en pensait pas moins, et il espérait fortement que cette histoire finirait par s'arranger sans problèmes, il n'avait aucune envie de jouer l'arbitre dans une dispute entre les deux jeunes filles.

Quelques couloirs plus loin, Eileen furieuse parlait à son chat qui la regardait avec un air complice, comme s'il comprenait tout ce qu'elle disait

« Ah elle m'énerve Susan, depuis la rentrée elle te remet tout sur le dos, mon pauvre minou ! Alors que son rat avait l'air malade avant même que je t'adopte ! Si ça se trouve il a perdu la boule et s'est lui-même mordu et elle le retrouvera dans quelques jours, confortablement pelotonné dans ses affaires ! J'espère qu'elle acceptera au moins de s'excuser !

-Tu parles à ton chat, Eileen ? l'interpella une voix familière. C'est le premier pas vers la folie, non ?

-Salut Elen, répondit Eileen en se déridant. Mon chat a une meilleure conversation que la plupart des élèves de cette école.

-C'est pas faux, approuva Elen en se rapprochant de sa coéquipière. Tu m'as l'air de mauvaise humeur, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Susan, souffla Eileen. Son rat a disparu, et elle accuse Pattenrond. Toi tu as bien vu que j'ai tout fait pour empêcher mon chat de lui bouffer son rat ?

-Oh oui, tu dois être la seule de l'école à tout faire pour empêcher ton animal de venir dormir avec toi, la plupart essaient de convaincre leur chat de venir dans leur lit, s'esclaffa Elen.

-Et pourtant, c'est moi qu'on accuse ! Enfin Pattenrond ! Parce qu'il y a ses poils sur le lit de Susan...

-Allez viens, lui dit doucement Elen. Allons voler un peu, rien que toutes les deux, ça nous fera du bien.

-Tu as raison, approuva Eileen. Est-ce que tu peux aller chercher mon balai ? Je n'ai pas envie de croiser Susan tout de suite.

-Bien sûr, répondit sa coéquipière en souriant. Mais d'abord, va chercher quelques trucs à grignoter dans les Cuisines, on aura envie d'un goûter après l'exercice. »

Hochant la tête, Eileen s'approcha du tableau représentant une coupe de fruit et chatouilla la poire comme leur avaient appris leurs aînés en Première Année. Il était bien sûr totalement interdit aux élèves d'entrer dans les cuisines, mais comme la plupart des règlements de l'école, tant qu'on n'était pas surpris en train de l'enfreindre, cela ne comptait pas. Elle salua joyeusement les Elfes et repartit avec un panier plein de pâtisseries et de sandwichs ainsi que d'une théière de thé sur laquelle on avait jeté un sort de stase, de deux tasses et d'une petite bouteille de lait.

Elle retrouva Elen dans le couloir, qui sortait de la Salle Commune en portant deux balais sous le bras, le Brossdur 10 d'Eileen et son propre Comète 720. Elles sortirent sur la pelouse qui était encore givrée et se dirigèrent vers le Terrain de Quidditch, vide à cette heure de la journée. Là, elles s'élancèrent d'un même élan, frappant fortement le sol durci par la température glaciale et commencèrent à tourner dans l'air glacial. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elles n'avaient pas volé avec autant de liberté, sans les commentaires de Cédric, sans le poids mort de Fawcett ni la sensation pesante de porter le destin de l'équipe sur leurs épaules. Bien que Eileen apprécie toujours de voler, d'être dans l'équipe et de jouer au Quidditch, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de comparer cette expérience à celle de sa première année, les ordres hurlés de Cédric avec les directives à peine esquissées de Liva, et elle regrettait de n'avoir pas pu entrer dans l'équipe en même temps que cette dernière.

C'était donc un soulagement réel de pouvoir voler simplement dans les airs, les deux filles enchaînèrent les figures, elles ne jouaient pas, n'ayant même pas pris le Souaffle, mais se contentaient de voler comme elles n'avaient pas pu le faire depuis le début de l'année, chacune essayant d'impressionner l'autre avec des cabrioles de plus en plus audacieuses, et Eileen se dit que son père ferait une crise cardiaque en la voyant évoluer dans les airs de façon aussi téméraire, mais c'est ce qu'elle aimait dans le vol, sentir le vent fouette son visage, cette sensation de liberté quasi-absolue, voler si vite, si imprudemment, qu'elle pouvait presque croire évoluer dans les airs sans l'aide de son balai, simplement par sa pensée.

Elle appréciait même la douleur, les picotements de ses yeux, irrités par la poussière et le vent, les élancements de sa tête après que le sang ait monté à la tête plusieurs fois avec force au cours de ses acrobaties, les courbatures de ses muscles, mis à rude épreuve par ses voltiges et le bois dur de son balai, et surtout la douleur de sa cage thoracique dans laquelle ses organes dansaient la valse, bringuebalés de toute part par les plongeons, roulades, tonneaux et autres remontées en chandelles. Elle aimait toutes ces petites douleurs car elle se sentait plus vivante que jamais, elle se sentait exister pour de bon. Et elle pressentait que Elen était elle aussi grisée par la vitesse et le risque, qu'elles se comprenaient sans se parler, sans même vraiment se regarder, elles sentaient la présence de l'autre par habitude, car l'autre serait toujours là, toujours présente au bon moment pour aider.

Cette présence, cette confiance absolue dans l'autre, elle s'était développée sur le terrain d'abord, bien entendu, mais elle était devenue bien plus, la connexion qui liait les trois Poursuiveuses de Poufsouffle les avait suivies hors du terrain, tissant des liens plus forts que ceux qu'elle avait jamais ressentie envers ses amies d'enfance. Eileen savait que Elen serait toujours présente au bon moment, que ce soit à ses côtés pour marquer un but, derrière elle pour faire une passe décisive, mais aussi en cas de dispute avec une amie chère, en cas de perte d'un être cher, car elle était également toujours là pour elle, la plus indéfectible amie, il le fallait car elles seraient incapables de jouer si la moindre faille se faisait entre elles.

Après plusieurs heures d'acrobaties aériennes, les deux jeunes filles redescendirent au sol, les joues rougies de froid, les yeux en pleurs, les cuisses endolories par les manches en bois des balais, mais le sourire aux lèvres et un rire dans les yeux. Elles allèrent se changer dans les vestiaires, parlant de tout et de rien, comme d'habitude, mais Eileen prit le temps, avant de sortir des vestiaires son balai à la main d'étreindre fermement sa coéquipière.

« Merci, dit-elle simplement. Merci d'être là pour moi.

-Toujours, dit simplement la galloise en l'étreignant aussi. Comme tu seras toujours là pour moi, je le sais. »

Elles partirent ensuite vers le château, rapidement rejointes par Pattenrond qui se frotta contre les jambes de sa maîtresse en miaulant jusqu'à ce qu'elle le prenne dans ses bras pour le porter jusqu'au château, grattant le haut de sa tête tandis qu'il ronronnait de satisfaction. Au dîner, elle s'assit avec Elen et son frère Dai, ignorant résolument la place vide à côté de Neville et le petit signe qu'il lui avait lancé. Elle ne vit pas le regard triste de son ami tandis qu'il se tournait vers Susan en soupirant, cédant avec mauvaise grâce la place libre à un Ernie McMillan affamé.

Le lendemain, durant le cours de Potions, Eileen reçut un regard de surprise à peine dissimulé quand elle s'assit à côté de Morag McDougal plutôt que de rejoindre son siège habituel à côté de Neville. Le cours se passa sans un bruit, comme d'ordinaire, hormis quelques légers chuchotements des élèves demandant un peu d'aide à leurs voisins. Eileen constata rapidement que Morag n'était beaucoup plus douée que Neville, si elle était moins maladroite pour ce qui était de préparer les ingrédients, elle manquait de rigueur et s'emmêlait souvent les pinceaux dans ses instructions.

« Non, non, Morag, souffla Eileen entre ses dents. Il faut ajouter la poudre d'yeux de coléoptères après ta chenille, pas en même temps.

-Mais c'est la même chose, protesta la jeune fille en retenant son geste. Tout va se mélanger, non ?

-Si tu mélanges tout sans faire attention, répondit Eileen avec un froncement de sourcils typiquement Roguien. Alors, tu obtiendras juste une mixture infâme et complètement inutile, il faut suivre chaque étape scrupuleusement pour que les essences magiques puissent se mê... »

Elle fut interrompu par une violente explosion soulevant un nuage de fumée violette au premier rang de la classe, suivi d'un hurlement de rage d'un Professeur Rogue prêt à étriper celui qui avait si bruyamment fait capoté sa potion. Avec un pincement de cœur, Eileen remarqua que c'était Neville qui se tenait au dessus du chaudron fautif, la tête entièrement recouverte d'une poudre violette.

Toujours couper finement les racines de lilas avant de les incorporer à une solution acide, Neville, pensa tristement Eileen, je te l'ais répété cent fois. Tes tronçons ne réagissent pas de façon homogène et ne peuvent qu'amener à une instabilité de la potion. « Londubat ! hurlait quand à lui son père. J'en ai assez de vous voir échouer la moindre potion, qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas dans couper _finement_ vos racines ?!

-Je... je suis désolé, Professeur, balbutia Neville. Je vais nettoyer...

-Non, allez à l'Infirmerie avant que cette horreur ne vous fasse Merlin sait quoi ! Mais je vous veux ici à dix-sept heures précises, vous allez me récurer cette classe du sol au plafond puisque vous semblez incapables de comprendre qu'une classe de Potions doit rester propre ! »

Honteux, Neville s'enfuit par la porte la plus proche, et Eileen espéra être la seule à remarquer les sillons de peau claire qui striaient ses joues quand il était sorti de la pièce. Elle se retourna vers sa camarade de classe, tentant de chasser son sentiment de culpabilité à l'idée qu'elle aurait pu corriger la taille des tronçons de Neville si elle s'était mise avec lui.

« Bien, dit-elle plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Tu as compris ? Alors réserve la poudre de coléoptère et incorpore ta chenille dès maintenant. »

Elle passa à l'étape suivante, consistant à écraser une figue de Barbarie pour en récupérer le jus. Elle préleva machinalement le jus obtenu en l'écrasant avec un couteau d'argent comme elle en avait l'habitude et parvint à se recentrer sur son cours. C'est cinq minutes plus tard, lorsque la voix de son père, calmé, demanda que chacun vienne apporter un échantillon à sa place qu'elle s'aperçut que sa Potion de Fumigation censée repousser les insectes volants, ressemblait plutôt à une Potion d'Infection, dégageant une odeur d'ail et de soufre.

Honteuse, elle en mit un échantillon en tube et le porta à son père, se noyant tant bien que mal dans la foule des élèves pour ne pas qu'il la remarque. Elle nettoya ensuite rapidement son chaudron et sortit de la salle en courant presque, furieuse contre Neville pour l'avoir distraite, mais surtout contre elle-même. Elle s'éloigna de ses camarades et s'engouffra dans une salle vide en pleurant. Elle resta prostrée ainsi plusieurs minutes quand des bras osseux familiers l'entourèrent et une voix familière lui murmura :

« Là, ma chérie, ce n'est rien, ça va passer. Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Il ne faut pas te mettre dans des états pareils pour une potion ratée...

-Oh Papa, ce n'est pas ça ! Enfin, pas seulement... C'est...

-Tu t'es disputée avec Neville ma chouette ?

-Oui. Enfin, surtout avec Susan, hier, parce que elle a accusé Pattenrond d'avoir mangé son rat. Mais c'est pas lui Papa, je le sais ! Je l'ai toujours gardé hors du dortoir, voire de la Salle Commune. Mais elle veut pas me croire !

-Là, là, ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est rien. Ça arrive à tout le monde de se disputer. Tu crois que je ne me suis jamais disputé avec ta mère ?

-Mais tout à l'heure, si je m'étais assis avec lui, Neville n'aurait pas raté sa potion. C'est ma faute s'il est en retenue !

-Ce n'est pas ta faute, Eileen, c'est la sienne. J'aime beaucoup Neville, mais tu ne peux pas le protéger en permanence, ma chérie, il doit faire ses propres erreurs. Peut-être qu'il retiendra mieux qu'il ne faut pas négliger le finement des instructions maintenant que sa potion a explosé ? C'est comme ça que ta mère fait des découvertes, tu sais, elle rate chaque potion qu'elle essaie, jusqu'à trouver la bonne.

-Et moi, je ne sais même pas comment j'ai pu rater ma potion ! J'ai suivi toutes les instructions, j'ai même écrasé ma figue de Barbarie comme tu m'as montré.

-Une figue ? Il n'y avait pas de figue de Barbarie dans la recette...

-Mais si, entre l'incorporation de la poudre d'yeux de coléoptères et les trois gouttes de bave de Veracrasse. J'en étais là quand Neville est sorti.

-Ma chérie, c'était un oignon de Roumanie qu'il fallait hacher, pas presser. Pas étonnant que ta potion ait tournée, dit-il avec un léger sourire.

-Oh non, dit Eileen en éclatant encore en sanglots. Je suis nulle, nulle, nulle !

-Allons, ce n'est rien, c'est juste une faute d'inattention.

-Mais on le droit à aucune inattention, Papa, s'écria Eileen. C'est toi et Maman qui me l'avez répété sans cesse, en Potions, il faut être entièrement focalisé sur ce qu'on fait.

-Et ton erreur en est une preuve de plus, dit son père en souriant encore plus. Mais tu sais, personne n'est parfait. J'ai déjà vu ta mère commettre des erreurs de débutante parce qu'elle était distraite. Et même moi j'ai déjà raté des potions dans cette salle, parce que je pensais à autre chose. Tu es humaine, Eileen, être la fille de deux excellents potionnistes ne veut pas dire que tu n'as pas le droit à l'erreur, juste que l'on a le droit d'attendre de toi que tu en commettes le moins possible. Compris ?

-Oui Papa. Merci Papa.

-Et c'est pareil pour tout le reste, ajouta-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux. Tu as le droit de faire des erreurs, avec tes amies, avec ta famille, avec tout le monde. Tout le monde fait des erreurs, c'est comme ça qu'on progresse, tu ne peux pas être parfaite, d'accord ? Allez, maintenant va en cours, tu vas être en retard. »

Eileen se leva, reprit son sac et partit vers la sortie. Elle s'arrêta juste avant de passer la porte.

« Si j'ai le droit à l'erreur, tu peux me donner la note maximale pour cette potion ? demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire innocent.

-Puisque tu as le droit à l'erreur, je en te demanderais pas de me faire une dissertation de cinquante centimètres sur cette Potion, répondit son père avec un sourire en coin. Ne pousse pas trop loin. »

Ils éclatèrent de rire, puis Eileen partit rapidement vers le cours suivant. Ses joues étaient encore humides de larmes, mais elle se sentait bien mieux que ce matin. Elle n'eût cependant pas le courage d'aller s'excuser auprès de Neville quand elle le vit revenir au milieu du cours de Métamorphose avec un mot de Mme Pomfresh pour expliquer son absence et qu'elle vit ses yeux rouges et la pointe de ses cheveux blonds encore teintés de violet. Et quand le soir arriva, elle allait se diriger vers Neville et Susan, penchés ensembles sur un livre de métamorphose au milieu de la Salle Commune, mais Susan dût la voir car elle regretta à voix haute.

« Je suis sûre que Glouton aurait adoré ces biscuits » en prenant un autre petit sablé dans une assiette. Eileen fit demi-tour, et remonta dans sa chambre en retenant ses pleurs cette fois-ci. Son père avait raison, elle avait droit à l'erreur, mais elle ne pardonnerait pas à Susan tant que celle-ci n'admettrait pas qu'elle s'était trompé elle aussi. Par contre, pensa-t-elle après avoir repensé à la scène du matin, elle devrait sans doute se réconcilier avec Neville, il n'y était pour rien là-dedans. Et elle s'endormit en regrettant l'absence de son chat, qu'elle ne laissait toujours pas entrer dans le dortoir, comme preuve de sa bonne foi envers son amie.

 **Et voilà, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Du coup, pas d'Éclair de Feu pour Neville, logique, j'ai dû me creuser la tête pour trouver un truc qui conviendrait. Je ne sais pas encore si cette bague aura une valeur autre que sentimentale, normalement elle devrait avoir des pouvoirs magiques que vous découvrirez dans le chapitre suivant. Mais bien évidemment, sa valeur principale est sentimentale ^^**

 **Ah oui, du coup on découvre aussi les armoiries et devise des Fawley. Du coup, je me demande s'ils ne sont pas de Serdaigle en fait. La devise en latin signifie donc « Rien sans la sagesse », je suis parti de la devise de la maison royale de Roumanie « Nihil sine Deo », rien sans Dieu, et en ai fait quelque chose de plus sorcier avec cette sagesse. Par ailleurs, si des latinistes pouvaient me dire si j'ai bien décliné sapientia, ce serait sympa, mes cours de latins datent d'il y a longtemps XD**

 **Bref, pour revenir à l'histoire, je n'ai pas voulu donner une trop grande importance à la bague des Fawley non plus, d'où le fait que j'enchaîne rapidement avec la disparition de Glouton, pour que le conflit entamé atteigne son pinacle avec une raison plus réaliste. Ah et j'ai casé la visite à Hagrid parce que... ben dans le livre, ils y vont juste après avoir découvert la « vérité » sur Sirius, sauf que j'ai préféré développer l'impact de la révélation sur Neville, ce qui vous a beaucoup plu apparemment. Et comme personne n'est resté à Poudlard pendant les vacances... le hibou du Conseil d'Administration s'est perdu pendant deux semaines XD**

 **Ah et enfin, la partie que je viens d'écrire... je l'aime beaucoup, même si je vais sûrement la retravailler après l'avoir posté, j'aime quand même beaucoup ce premier jet. Déjà, on se recentre enfin sur Eileen, qui devait être la base de tous les tomes à la base... Bon, j'ai dévié du sujet initial, mais je ne le regrette pas, j'essaierais simplement de ne pas oublier Eileen comme je l'ai un peu trop fait au début de ce tome-ci. Et elle reviendra en force dans les derniers tomes ^^**

 **Sinon, la petite discussion avec Severus a débarqué de nulle part, honnêtement. Comme je l'ai dit, tout ce passage est sorti d'un seul jet, à partir du moment où elles ont récupéré les balais, je voulais juste écrire quelques scènes de vol, puis je me suis dit que je pouvais ajouter une scène de cours pour montrer la distance entre le trio d'amis. Et puis je me suis laissé emporter. Au point d'avoir fait la mini-scène dans la Salle Commune juste pour que Eileen reste fâchée avec ses amis même après sa discussion avec son père XD**

 **Le prochain chapitre n'est pas encore écrit, mais normalement la réconciliation ne devrait pas être trop longue. Déjà, Neville va se réconcilier très vite, et avec Susan, peut-être le chapitre d'après. J'essaie de faire durer leur dispute assez longtemps pour qu'elle ait un intérêt, mais tout en restant plausible et pas totalement stupide.**

 **Enfin si, elle est stupide, je dois l'admettre. C'est le choc entre deux personnes extrêmement têtues, qui se connaissent bien. C'est pas la première fois qu'elles font ça, simplement d'habitude quand elles se fâchent, chacune retourne chez elle, et elles oublient tout rapidement, là elles vivent dans le même dortoir, donc c'est plus compliqué d'admettre qu'on a tort :x**

 **Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, ou à dire ce qui ne va pas d'ailleurs. A la prochaine ou bien avant :D**


	10. CHapitre 10: Tu peux m'appeler Harry

**Hey, salut à toutes et à tous. Ca fait un bail hein ^^'**

 **Désolé, j'avais plus du tout envie de m'intéresser aux fanfics ou à l'univers Harry Potter, et bon, quand on a pas envie c'est dur de se forcer... Mais là ça va mieux, j'ai repris la lecture de quelques fanfics et je me suis dit que je pouvais aussi reprendre l'écriture de ma propre fanfiction ^^**

 **Alors voilà, un chapitre assez court que j'ai terminé (je n'ai pas constaté de grosse disparité de style à la relecture, mais il y a eu trois quatre mois entre le début et la fin du chapitre ^^). Je vais enchaîner avec le 11, qui arrivera... quand il arrivera j'imagine XD**

 **Donc dans ce chapitre, on se concentre sur Eileen, comme au chapitre précédent, parce qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose du côté de Neville, Eileen doit donc trouver de nouveaux amis puisqu'elle ne parle plus à Susan, et c'est ce qu'elle fait (j'ai un don pour les résumés, hein ?:D). Que dire de plus ? Pas grand chose, alors j'espère que vous apprécierez, bonne lecture.**

Le lendemain matin, Eileen se leva rapidement, pour ne pas croiser Susan dans le dortoir où elle devrait forcément lui parler, comme elle le faisait chaque jour depuis qu'elles s'étaient disputées. Après s'être rapidement lavée et habillée, elle partit en direction de la Grande Salle, quasiment déserte à cette heure-ci. Elle eut cependant la surprise d'y trouver Neville, déjà attablé devant une assiette d'œufs au bacon qu'il triturait d'un air morose.

« Salut Neville, dit-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

-Oh, salut Eileen. Je voulais justement te parler !

-Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette ?

-Non, c'est vrai, concéda-t-il. C'est juste... je me sens vraiment mal depuis que ça ne va pas fort entre toi et Susan... Tu comprends, tu es ma meilleure amie, mais Susan aussi, je ne veux pas avoir à choisir entre vous deux, mais j'ai l'impression que vous n'allez plus vous parler du tout...

-Mais non, ne t'en fais pas Neville, dit Eileen en souriant. Je sais que ça doit te faire peur, mais ce n'est pas la première fois que je me dispute ainsi avec Susan, on est toutes les deux des filles têtues qui refusent d'avoir tort, alors nos disputes peuvent durer un peu. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûr qu'on finira par se réconcilier.

-Si tu le dis... Je voulais te dire aussi, je ne t'en veux pas du tout pour avoir parlé de ma bague à Chourave, Severus me l'a rendue hier soir, il m'a dit qu'elle n'était pas dangereuse, mais je comprends que tu aies voulu me protéger. J'ai juste réagi très vivement parce que c'était un souvenir de famille..

-T'inquiètes, j'aurais réagi comme toi. Au prochain cours de potions, je m'assiérai avec toi, c'était méchant de ma part de te bouder comme je l'ai fait. Tu n'as pas eu trop mal quand ton chaudron a explosé ?

-Non, ça va, Madame Pomfresh m'a arrangé ça rapidement. C'est juste... La façon dont Severus m'a enguirlandé, ça m'a fait de la peine, je n'arrive vraiment pas à m'habituer à ses cours. Il n'était pas comme ça avant, si ?

-Si, mais il tolérait plus que je t'aide, donc tu t'en sortais bien. Mais maintenant on est en Troisième Année, dans deux ans on passe les BUSEs, tu ne peux plus compter que sur moi, il faut que tu t'en sortes seul. Et comme Papa est incapable d'être tolérant envers les erreurs de ses élèves, sauf peut-être celles des Serpentards, il s'énerve quand il te voit faire des erreurs grossières. Mais il ne te déteste pas, hein, il est comme ça avec tout le monde.

-J'ai l'impression qu'il est plus comme ça avec moi quand même...

-C'est parce qu'il t'aimes bien. Tu es un des seuls élèves de cette classe qu'il veut voir réussir aux examens de fin d'année, donc il essaie de t'aider... à sa manière...

-Je crois que je comprends... Tu voudrais qu'on refasse cette potion ensemble ? Ce soir ou un autre jour ?

-Ce soir j'ai entraînement de Quidditch, demain ? Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas bossé ensemble les potions...

-Oui, demain c'est parfait. »

Neville allait continuer la conversation, quand Eileen se leva en disant qu'elle n'avait plus faim et quitta la Grande Salle d'un pas rapide. Se tournant, Neville vit Susan qui venait vers lui.

« Salut Susan, dit-il d'une voix joyeuse.

-Salut. C'était Eileen qui était avec toi ?

-Oui. Mais elle est partie en te voyant. »

Ce jour-là, les Troisième Années de Poufsouffle avaient cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal en commun avec les Gryffondors, mais pour la deuxième fois de l'année, ce n'est pas le Professeur Lupin qui leur ouvrit la porte mais le Professeur Rogue, avec un léger sourire sadique.

« Bonjour à tous, le Professeur Lupin est malheureusement encore malade aujourd'hui, c'est donc moi qui animerais ce cours. Je sais que le Professeur Lupin s'est largement concentré sur les créatures maléfiques dans ses cours, cette année, mais les Forces du Mal ne comportent pas que des créatures maléfiques, certains sorciers peuvent l'être tout autant, voire bien plus que la plupart des créatures. Il vous sera difficile, voire impossible de vous préparer à affronter des mages noirs sans un entraînement intensif de plusieurs années à la fin de votre scolarité. La Magie Noire change constamment, chaque année des sorciers découvrent de nouveaux sorts, et les mages noirs n'y font pas exception, ceux qui vous diront qu'ils pourront vous apprendre tout ce dont vous aurez besoin pour triompher d'un Mage Noir vous mentent.

Mais, comme dans toute discipline, il y a des bases faciles à apprendre et sans lesquelles le reste de vos efforts seront totalement vains. C'est ces bases que nous verrons lors de ce cours, ou que nous survolerons pour être exact. Et les remplaçants du Professeur Lupin pourront continuer ce travail, je l'espère.

-Professeur, osa timidement Hermione Granger. Quand vous dites les remplaçants du Professeur Lupin, vous voulez dire que le Professeur Lupin ne sera plus là l'année prochaine ?

-Miss Granger, vous êtes en Troisième Année à Poudlard, vous devriez avoir remarqué avec votre esprit de Miss Je-sais-tout, que les professeurs de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ne durent pas dans cette école. Bien que le Professeur Lupin soit le premier enseignant compétent à prendre ce poste depuis des années et que son départ sera une perte pour cette école, je doute fortement que vous le revoyiez après les vacances d'été. Maintenant, est-ce que l'on peut se concentrer sur mon cours ? »

Il balaya la salle d'un regard froid qui gela toute tentative de question.

« Bien, reprit-il d'une voix doucereuse, une lueur brillant dans le regard. Puisque nous avons provisoirement assouvi la curiosité de Miss Granger, je vais vous parler d'un sort très simple mais qui peut être prodigieusement utile dans un combat contre un sorcier, qu'il soit de votre niveau ou plus fort que vous. Le sortilège de Désarmement vous permettra d'ôter la principale arme de votre adversaire, sa baguette. Avant de passer aux travaux pratiques, sortez vos plumes et vos parchemins et veuillez prendre en notes la partie théorique. »

Pendant dix longues minutes, les élèves de Troisième Année durent recopier les paroles d'un Severus qui parlait avec une joie manifeste des différents gestes pouvant accompagner un sortilège de Désarmement et de l'importance de l'intonation dans la puissance du sortilège.

« Je trouvais déjà que ton père aimait les Potions, souffla Neville à sa voisine de table. Mais il est vraiment à fond sur la DCFM, je comprends qu'il postule chaque année à ce poste.

-Oui, répondit celle-ci sur le même ton. Papa a une réelle fascination pour la magie noire, mais aussi pour les moyens de la contrer...

-Londubat, intervint la voix cassante du Professeur Rogue depuis son bureau. Si vous voulez avoir de meilleurs résultats dans ce cours que dans vos cours de Potions, je vous suggère d'écouter ! Miss Evans, puisque vous êtes incapable de cesser de faire fonctionner votre langue pendant plus d'une demi-heure, je vous demanderais d'avancer jusqu'au pupitre qui se trouve devant mon bureau, j'ose espérer que vous cesserez de parler, une fois toute seule. »

Sans rien dire, Eileen se leva et fit comme on lui avait ordonné avant de reprendre sa prise de notes comme si de rien n'était. Mais intérieurement, elle sentait ses oreilles chauffer, honteuse de s'être fait surprendre à bavarder avec Neville. Finalement, Severus cessa de parler du sortilège et leur demanda de passer dans la pièce d'à côté pour commencer les travaux pratiques, annonce qui aurait pu être accueillie par des cris de joie avec un autre professeur.

Ils formèrent des binômes et Eileen et Neville se retrouvèrent ensemble, sans que Severus ne fasse de remarques. Susan ne protesta pas non plus, se contentant de s'associer avec Parvati qui n'avait pas de partenaires dans la classe des Gryffondors. Severus les fit s'aligner dans la salle, les positionnant de façon légèrement décalée pour avoir une vue d'ensemble sur le groupe.

« Bien, fit-il d'une voix douce mais menaçante. Si tout le monde est prêt, nous allons pouvoir commencer l'exercice, il est très simple, vous devrez désarmer votre adversaire en utilisant la formule _Expelliarmus_. N'oubliez pas, dans un duel de sorciers, tout est une affaire de rapidité, alors n'attendez pas un signal pour lancer votre sort, il faut agir, le plus rapidement possible. En conditions réelles, une demi-seconde peut faire la différence entre la victoire et la défaite, entre la vie et la mort, il n'y a pas de courtoisie ou de politesse dans un duel de sorciers, simplement une confrontation entre deux talents magiques et la victoire du meilleur des deux.

Cependant, nous sommes dans une classe et voulons tous progresser, si vous désarmez votre adversaire trois fois de suite, veuillez lui laisser le temps de lancer le sort. J'aimerais évaluer toute la classe. C'est compris ? Commencez ! »

Aussitôt, Neville s'écria « Expelliarmus ! » en même temps que Eileen. Bien sûr ils avaient pratiqué ce sort l'année dernière en club de Duel, mais cela semblait dater d'une éternité pour le jeune homme et il s'attendait à rater lamentablement son sortilège, comme chaque fois qu'il essayait de lancer un nouveau sort dans la classe de Flitwick. Aussi fut-il aussi surpris qu'Eileen quand un éclair rouge jaillit de sa baguette et vint frapper sa partenaire en pleine poitrine, l'envoyant valser à l'autre bout de la salle, tandis que sa baguette décrivait une gracieuse arabesque dans les airs avant de retomber à portée de main du jeune garçon. Celui-ci la ramassa et la tendit à son amie après l'avoir aidée à se relever.

« Désolé, je ne t'ai pas fait mal ? demanda-t-il d'un air penaud. Je ne pensais pas du tout que ça allait marcher...

-Mais non, ne t'inquiètes pas, dit Eileen en souriant. C'était le but de l'exercice, non ? En tout cas, j'aurais bien aimé te toucher moi aussi !

-Tu n'as pas réussi à lancer le sortilège ? Pourtant tu es forte d'habitude pour lancer de nouveaux sorts.

-Oui, mais ça marche mieux sur des cibles inanimées, dit Eileen en riant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Tu n'as même pas remarqué ? s'étonna-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Tu as simplement évité mon sortilège, c'était stupéfiant !

-Vraiment ? Je n'avais pas fait attention du tout, j'étais concentré sur mon sortilège, en fait... On réessaye ?

-Allons-y, cette fois je vais t'avoir, menaça-t-elle en souriant. »

Ils se remirent en position, et relancèrent le sortilège en même temps. Cette fois-ci, Eileen ne fit pas de vol plané, elle se contenta de tomber lourdement en avant en essayant de rattraper sa baguette qui avait à nouveau volé vers le jeune garçon. Celui-ci avait souplement esquivé le sortilège rouge de la jeune fille au moment même où il lançait le sien, mais il avait remarqué qu'il avait fait un pas de côté cette fois, bien qu'il ne l'ait pas vraiment voulu. Une expression de contrariété sur son visage, Eileen se replaça sans rien dire et attaqua encore plus rapidement cette fois, parvenant à lancer son sortilège avant que Neville ne soit en position. Ce dernier pivota sur lui-même, évitant l'éclair rouge avant de riposter par un puissant sortilège qui fit tomber sa coéquipière à terre, la baguette hors de portée une fois de plus. Alors que Eileen se relevait l'air franchement furieuse, ils entendirent un léger clappement de mains derrière eux.

« Vraiment bravo Neville, souffla le Professeur Rogue en s'approchant d'eux. Je ne pensais pas que tu étais si doué en Duels.

-Merci Professeur, dit Neville en rougissant.

-Tu es le digne fils de tes parents, ajouta Severus avec un grand sourire. Tu bouges comme ta mère, elle aussi était presque impossible à toucher quand elle se battait, ça lui a été très utile plus tard.

-Et moi je suis trop nulle, râla Eileen en tapant du pied par terre. Je ne l'ai pas effleuré une seule fois.

-Mais pas du tout, Eileen, répliqua Severus en lui souriant à son tour. Tu as parfaitement maîtrisé le sortilège dès ton premier essai, c'est mieux que la plupart des élèves de cette classe. Même la Miss Je-Sais-Tout des Gryffondors a mis deux essais à le lancer, ne t'en fais pas. Si le but avait été de faire un vrai duel, tu l'aurais perdu, mais l'objectif de ce cours était de travailler le sortilège de désarmement, et ça tu l'as très bien fait, d'accord ?

-D'accord Papa, dit Eileen en souriant un peu. C'est juste la frustration...

-Je sais, dit-il avec un clin d'œil complice. »

Elle songea alors que, sans doute il y a plusieurs années, c'était son père qui était frustrée de ne pas réussir à toucher une Alice Fawley experte en Duels. Le reste du cours se déroula rapidement, Neville et Eileen tentèrent de s'entraîner encore un peu, mais il fut rapidement évident qu'ils maîtrisaient le sortilège et ils se contentèrent de s'asseoir dans un coin de la pièce pour discuter tranquillement.

A la fin de la journée, Eileen se retrouva à nouveau seule, et elle décida d'aller faire un tour à l'Infirmerie. Son Parrain passait ses nuits dans son bureau, beaucoup plus discret que l'Infirmerie, mais elle savait qu'elle le retrouverait à l'Infirmerie cette fois-ci, c'était la fin du cycle lunaire, il ne se transformerait plus et avait besoin des reconstituants de Mme Pomfresh. En arrivant devant les portes de l'Infirmerie, elle se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Harry Potter qui semblait avoir eu la même idée qu'elle.

« Potter, dit-elle d'un ton neutre. Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?

-Je te retourne la question, Rogue, répondit-il avec une mine exaspérée.

-Mon Parrain est à l'Infirmerie, dit-elle simplement. Je viens lui rendre visite.

-C'est mon Oncle, rétorqua Harry, légèrement sur la défensive. J'ai tout à fait le droit d'être là !

-J'ai pas dit le contraire, répondit Eileen en haussant d'un ton, légèrement vexée.

-Mais tu n'en penses pas moins !

-Je pense ce que je veux, fit-elle d'une voix plus aiguë. Simplement, je viens ici tous... souvent, et je ne t'y ais jamais vu.

-Je... je viens au début de la...

-Shhh, pas ici ! le coupa-t-elle. Tu es fou, n'importe qui peut entendre !

-Rooh, arrête ton char, le couloir est désert. Et puis il faudrait vraiment être idiot pour ne pas avoir remarqué que Remus est malade tous les jours de pleine-lune !

-La plupart des élèves de cette école sont idiots, répliqua Eileen. Bon, tu me laisses passer maintenant ?

-Et pourquoi _je_ devrais _te_ laisser passer ? Moi aussi je veux rendre visite à Remus !

-Eh bien attends un peu. Tu dois bien avoir un devoir à faire à la bibliothèque, non ?

-Eh Rogue, dit Harry plus calmement. Pourquoi on s'engueule ? On a qu'à y aller ensemble le voir, non ? En quoi ce serait gênant ?

-Eh bien, bafouilla Eileen prise de court. Je... C'est... Ok, t'as raison, j'étais idiote de m'énerver sur ça. Ouais, on peut y aller ensemble, je suppose. »

Harry lui fit un léger sourire et s'effaça pour la laisser passer, ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers un des lits masqués par des rideaux, ne s'arrêtant que pour signaler leur présence à Mme Pomfresh. Quand ils ouvrirent les rideaux qui isolaient Remus, celui-ci eut un faible sourire en les voyant.

« Eh bien, dit-il d'une voix rauque et un peu faible. Je ne me serais jamais attendu à vous voir entrer tous les deux dans la même pièce sans y être obligés. Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?

-On s'est croisés devant l'Infirmerie, expliqua Eileen en s'asseyant sur le lit de son parrain. Et on est tombé d'accord sur le fait que c'était ridicule de te rendre visite tour à tour alors qu'on pouvait venir tous les deux.

-Et puis, ce n'est pas si étonnant que ça Lunard, dit Harry en prenant une chaise. Je ne suis pas Sirius, elle n'est pas Ser.. son père. On peut cohabiter dans la même pièce, tu sais.

-Tiens Parrain, dit Eileen en ignorant poliment le lapsus du jeune homme. Je t'ai amené des Fondants du Chaudron, je sais que c'est tes bonbons préférés.

-Merci beaucoup ma chérie, répondit Rémus en se laissant tomber en arrière. Désolé, cette fois-ci a été particulièrement difficile…. »

Ils restèrent discuter quelques minutes, mais les deux adolescents se rendirent vite compte que le loup-garou était faible et ils décidèrent de le laisser se reposer tranquillement, d'autant plus qu'ils sentaient Mme Pomfresh tourner de plus en plus autour d'eux et préféraient éviter de se faire expulser de l'Infirmerie. En sortant de la salle, Harry s'arrêta et proposa à Eileen.

« Dis, Rogue, je me demandais… Tu me demandais si je n'avais pas un devoir à faire à la bibliothèque, et je me disais… on pourrait peut-être faire notre devoir de Potions ensemble, si ça te dit.

-Et pourquoi je t'aiderais Potter ? Tu peux pas demander à Granger ?

-Bah, je pourrais dire que tu es meilleure que Granger en matières de Potions et que j'ai bien envie de profiter du fait de connaître la fille du prof. Mais honnêtement, c'est surtout parce que tu es beaucoup plus sympathique que Granger. Au moins toi, t'as pas un livre de cours à la place du cerveau.

-C'est censé être un compliment ça ? railla Eileen. Tu as de la chance, j'ai pas encore commencé mon devoir et je suis libre jusqu'à mon entraînement de Quidditch, alors… J'ai deux heures à t'accorder.

-J'en remercie Mlle Rogue, ironisa Harry avec un sourire narquois. »

Elle lui donna une tape amicale sur le bras et ils allèrent ensemble vers la Bibliothèque, où ils s'installèrent à une table assez éloignée de tout et commencèrent à plancher sur un des devoirs extrêmement durs et retors dont avait le secret le Professeur Rogue, consistant cette fois-ci aux racines de lilas et leur utilisation dans les Potions, qui devait faire au moins soixante centimètres de parchemin.

« Non, ça ne va pas du tout, s'exclama Eileen avant de revenir aux chuchotements. Tu ne comprends donc pas que les racines de lilas sont magiquement basiques et sont donc bien plus efficaces dans des solutions acides en raison de la Troisième Loi de Beaujardin ?

-Absolument pas, avoua Harry en reposant sa plume. La loi de qui ?

-Tiens, c'est dans ce livre là, _Potionnistes de talents_ , il est indispensable en Troisième Année.

-Mais concrètement, ça veut dire quoi ?

-Beaujardin a découvert que l'ionisation d'une solution pouvait être classé en quatre principes, acide, basique, amphoptère et ochioptère, et ces principes s'opposent deux à deux, l'acide et le basique, l'amphoptère et l'ochioptère. Or, l'opposition permet de dynamiser une potion, décuplant son effet, ainsi introduire des racines de lilas dans une solution acide comme un soluté de poudre d'yeux de coléoptères, va permettre d'avoir une potion plus puissante. Au contraire, associer des principes complémentaires comme l'acide et l'ochioptère permettent d'adoucir la potion, ce qui est pratique quand on veut la stabiliser.

-Je t'ai perdu à amphoptère, avoua Harry avec des yeux ronds. C'est vraiment indispensable de comprendre tout ça ?

-Tu peux toujours apprendre par cœur les instructions qu'on te donne, mais si tu ne comprends pas comment ta potion marche, s'il y a la moindre erreur, tu ne sauras pas pourquoi et tu ne pourras pas la corriger.

-Mais toi tu penses à tout ça quand tu fais des Potions ?

-Bien sûr, chaque fois que j'ajoute des ingrédients, je sais à quoi ils servent. Mais bon, tu te débrouilles plutôt pas mal en suivant scrupuleusement les instructions.

-Vraiment ? C'est ce que ton père t'as dit ?

-Il l'a laissé échapper oui. Plus précisément, il se plaignait que tu ne fasses pas assez d'erreurs pour qu'il puisse te sanctionner, finit-elle avec un sourire. Bon, c'est pas que je me lasse de te voir essayer d'écrire une dissertation cohérente sur les racines de lilas, mais j'ai entraînement de Quidditch. Donc, je vais devoir y aller, à plus Potter. »

Eileen ramassa rapidement ses affaires et se leva. Alors qu'elle s'éloignait parmi les rayonnages, Harry l'interpella.

« Hé, Rogue, je… Tu peux m'appeler Harry tu sais ?

-Oh, fit Eileen en s'arrêtant. Elle hésita un moment avant d'ajouter : non, désolé, pour moi tu es encore Potter. Peut-être un de ces jours, finit-elle avec un sourire.

-Oh, d'accord, fit Harry d'un ton un peu déçu. Alors, à plus Rogue.

-A plus Potter, répété Eileen. »

Elle s'éloigna alors d'un pas un peu plus pressé que nécessaire. En sortant de la Bibliothèque, elle s'arrêta un instant, soupira puis secoua la tête. Elle ne savait absolument pas ce qui lui avait pris de passer deux heures avec Potter, mais elle devait l'admettre, elle avait passé un excellent moment, même s'il était toujours aussi arrogant et crâneur que dans le passé, elle se rendait compte à présent qu'il pouvait aussi se montrer sympathique et attentionné envers ceux qu'il appréciait. Et ça lui faisait bizarre de se compter dans ce cercle restreint, il y a encore quelques mois, Potter était le dernier dont elle aurait pensé pouvoir se rapprocher. Avec sans doute Malefoy.

Elle en était là de ses pensées quand elle vit l'heure et se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait plus que dix minutes pour aller au Stade de Quidditch, elle se dépêcha donc vers le terrain et retrouva les filles dans les vestiaires. Il y avait bien sûr Elen et Brighid, ainsi que Jenny Whistle, mais également Marge Callaghan qui, si elle n'avait toujours pas le droit de jouer dans l'équipe pendant les matchs, avait le droit de s'entraîner avec les Poursuiveuses après que Elen et Eileen eurent longuement insisté. Après s'être changés tous les joueurs se retrouvèrent dans le vestiaire commun pour le discours du Capitaine.

« Bon, premier entraînement après les vacances, commença Cédric. On entame la dernière ligne droite avant le match contre Serpentard, on joue dans trois semaines, alors je veux que tout soit parfait, ok ? Brighid, tu te débrouilles très bien, mais tu as encore une légère faiblesse à gauche, essaie de corriger ça, je pense que tu devrais t'entraîner avec les Poursuiveurs. Pour les Batteurs, vous êtes tous les deux excellents, mais je trouve que vous n'êtes pas suffisamment complémentaires, j'ai noté au dernier entraînement que vous couvriez trop souvent la même moitié de terrain, c'est inutile, répartissez vous mieux. Bon, on y va, faites de votre mieux ! »

Cela faisait plusieurs entraînements que Digorry ne donnait plus de consignes à ses Poursuiveurs, il savait que ça entraînerait protestations et jérémiades, soit de Faucett s'il lui demandait de travailler avec les filles, soit des filles s'il leur demandait d'intégrer Faucett dans leur jeu. Il savait bien qu'il aurait dû plus s'imposer et les forcer à collaborer, mais il n'osait pas s'imposer face à deux joueuses plus anciennes que lui dans l'équipe et qui avaient été les principales responsables de la victoire de Poufsouffle deux ans auparavant. Bien que personne n'en parlait, tout le monde savait que l'ombre de Liva Ollivander rôdait encore dans le vestiaire, donnant un statut intouchable à ses deux coéquipières.

C'est pourquoi lorsque l'entraînement commença, il y eût, comme d'habitude, une scission entre les quatre Poursuiveurs, Gareth Faucett se retrouva à nouveau seul, condamné à entraîner Brighid ou à faire des voltiges tout seul, tandis que les deux Poursuiveuses vedettes perfectionnaient leur jeu aérien avec Callaghan, ou enchaînaient les buts contre la Gardienne. Quand au Capitaine, il feignit de ne pas voir le manège de ses Poursuiveurs et choisit de se concentrer sur les autres joueurs. Si Eileen et Elen avaient accepté d'écouter le cinquième année, elles auraient pu constater qu'il avait une excellente lecture de jeu et méritait amplement son titre de Capitaine, s'il n'était pas le meilleur Attrapeur de l'école, il avait par contre une excellente idée du rôle d'un Batteur ou d'un Gardien et donnait de précieuses indications à ses compagnons de jeu.

Après trois heures d'entraînement intensif, les joueurs exténués se posèrent enfin à terre et filèrent vers les vestiaires, où leur Capitaine les retint un instant avant la douche pour les féliciter. En sortant de la douche, Eileen attendit Elen pour qu'elles rentrent ensemble, comme elles le faisaient souvent.

« Tu vas me prendre pour une folle, commença Eileen en rigolant. Avant le Quidditch, j'ai passé deux heures à la Bibliothèque avec Potter.

-Avec qui ? s'écria Elen. Je croyais qu'il était prétentieux, crâneur et odieux ?

-Ouais, je pensais aussi, mais en fait il peut être sympathique, quand on le connaît bien. On s'est croisé en allant tous les deux rendre visite à Parrain à l'Infirmerie. Et après en sortant, il m'a demandé si on pouvait bosser ensemble sur un devoir de Potions.

-Ah bah c'est pour ça qu'il s'est montré sympa avec toi, dit Elen. Il voulait profiter de tes talents en Potions.

-Mais non, Granger aurait été toute aussi ravie de l'aider et elle est presque aussi douée que moi. Il m'a même dit qu'il préférait le faire avec moi parce que j'étais plus sympathique que Granger.

-Hou, y'a de l'amour dans l'air, gloussa Elen.

-Absolument pas, la rabroua son amie en lui donnant une taloche. Ca reste un petit prétentieux crâneur, j'ai aucune envie de sortir avec lui.

-Il est peut-être prétentieux, répliqua Elen. Mais il est aussi beau gosse et hyper célèbre, c'est le meilleur Attrapeur de l'école depuis un siècle. Et même quand il sortira de l'école, il pourra sans doute devenir un des meilleurs Attrapeurs de Grande-Bretagne, c'est un parti de rêve, ma vieille.

-Pfff, comme si ça m'intéressait, dit Eileen avec une moue dédaigneuse. Quand je sortirais de Poudlard, ce sera pour devenir une grande Potionniste, comme Papa et Maman, sans doute au Ministère ou même à Poudlard. Je n'aurais besoin de personne.

-aut pas le prendre comme ça, dit Elen en rigolant. Tu veux pas sortir avec quelqu'un de super célèbre ?

-Bof, non, j'ai déjà vu ce que ça donnait la célébrité en traînant avec Neville, c'est vite barbant, honnêtement.

-Et lui, tu crois qu'il est intéressé ?

-J'en sais trop rien, dit Eileen d'une voix hésitante. Il m'a demandé de l'appeler Harry quand j'ai dû partir pour le Quidditch. Mais bon, tous ses amis l'appellent Harry.

-Et tu as dit quoi ?

-Que je continuerais à l'appeler Potter. On a fait un devoir ensemble, on est pas devenus amis ou je ne sais quoi.

-Pfff, t'es pas drôle des fois Eileen. Faut profiter de la vie, tu sais ?

-Mais j'en profite, je t'assure, j'en profite. Maintenant, tu ne veux pas parler d'autre chose ? »

Elles changèrent donc de sujet et se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle pour la fin du repas du soir, puisque l'entraînement de Quidditch avait terminé très tard.

Durant les jours suivants, Eileen et Susan restèrent en froid, chacune refusant de parler à l'autre tant qu'elle n'avait pas reçu d'excuses et malgré les efforts de Neville pour les convaincre qu'elles étaient toutes deux en tort et devaient donc s'excuser ensemble, il ne réussit à rien d'autre qu'à faillir se disputer avec ses deux amies à la fois et abandonna. Eileen se sentait assez malheureuse, malgré toute sa morgue, elle n'aimait pas du tout être en froid avec son amie, même si elle savait que ce serait temporaire. En attendant, elle passait plus de temps avec Elen et, étonnamment, Harry, qu'elle appréciait de plus en plus.

Comme elle l'avait déjà perçu lorsqu'ils avaient bossé sur le devoir de Potions, le jeune homme n'était pas si insupportable que ça, et pouvait au contraire se montrer assez sympathique quand il le voulait. Au final, elle ne le trouvait pas si différent de Neville ou Susan, et il avait l'avantage d'être également amateur de Quidditch et, contrairement à Elen, de baigner dans la compétition de Quidditch anglaise depuis son enfance. C'est ainsi qu'ils passèrent plusieurs dizaines d'heures à débattre avec passion de la valeur des différentes équipes du Championnat, se découvrant une passion commune pour les Pies de Montrose.

Pendant ce temps, Neville reçut une réponse à sa lettre venant de sa tante

 _Mon chéri,_

 _je connais très bien cette bague, c'est celle de notre famille. Elle est revenue à ta mère lorsque Père et Mère ont étés assassinés, j'étais déjà parti chez les Moldus à cette époque et j'avais de toute façon perdu toute prétention à cette chevalière le jour où je n'ai pas reçu ma lettre pour Poudlard. Alice était la première à être née des deux jumelles, il était juste qu'elle la reçoive._

 _Par contre, nul ne l'a retrouvé dans les ruines de la maison le lendemain de l'attaque de Tu-Sais-Qui. J'ai toujours pensé qu'elle avait été détruite par l'explosion, beaucoup de souvenirs de famille ont été détruits par la mort de Tu-Sais-Qui. Mais si tu l'as récupéré, c'est que Agathe a dû la récupérer, elle a été la première sur les lieux d'après Hagrid. Fais très attention, elle l'a sans doute ensorcelée pour t'atteindre._

 _Dans le cas où elle n'est pas ensorcelée, je t'encourage à la porter, elle est magique. Déjà, seul toi peut la porter, elle brûle gravement toutes les personnes extérieures à la famille qui voudront l'essayer. Les liens de mariage ne marchent pas, il faut des liens de sang. On dit également qu'un Coffre Secret à Gringotts ne peut être ouvert que par cette bague. Enfin, elle te protégera de la plupart des poisons et de certains petits maléfices, On dit également qu'elle permet de voir les choses invisibles. Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas t'être d'une grande aide, les rares fois où j'ai vu Père l'utiliser, c'était pour imprimer son sceau sur certains documents, rien de beaucoup plus impressionnant._

 _Fais bien attention à toi Neville, on t'aime._

 _Anna et Richard._

Après avoir relu plusieurs fois la lettre, Neville observa la bague qui trônait sur sa table de chevet depuis que Severus lui avait rendu. Il tendit une main hésitante vers le bijou et l'effleura, puis, ne sentant rien, il la prit dans sa main et la fit lentement tourner, l'observant sous toutes les coutures. Elle semblait bien trop grosse pour son doigt et il avait toujours un peu peur des avertissements donnés par Chourave et sa Tante. Mais il se décida enfin et l'enfila à son majeur.

Il crut d'abord qu'elle était trop grande, puis il constata qu'elle lui allait parfaitement. Il songea alors que ça devait faire partir de l'enchantement et essaya de l'enlever, elle partit facilement. Se souvenant alors qu'on portait plutôt les bagues au petit doigt, il l'enfila à son auriculaire gauche où elle s'adapta à nouveau parfaitement. Satisfait, il l'admira encore une fois à son doigt, puis bougea la main pour s'habituer à la présence du bijou et ressentit une grande satisfaction. Il l'ôta ensuite pour aller se coucher, tout en songeant qu'il devrait écrire à sa Tante demain pour lui raconter.

 **Et voilà qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? ^^**

 **J'espère que Neville n'a pas l'air trop cheaté avec ses dons de duelliste. Ca m'est venu comme ça, je me suis dit que je voulais un peu plus pour justifier qu'il est un des meilleurs élèves de DCFM au point de devenir prof en cinquième année (ouah gros spoil XD), et donc j'ai pensé qu'il pouvait être bon en duel. Bien sûr, s'il évite aussi facilement, c'est aussi que Eileen est une duelliste novice qui ne cherche pas vraiment à le blesser ^^**

 **Sinon, Eileen et Harry se rapprochent un peu. Bon, déjà parce que Harry est sympa en vrai et je me suis vite lassé de son rôle de petit con, tant qu'à faire si quelqu'un doit avoir ce rôle, autant que ce soit un personnage que j'aime pas (au hasard Drago ou Ron :p). Et aussi parce que je me suis rendu compte au fur et à mesure que j'écrivais le brouillon que j'avais besoin de la Cape d'Invisibilité de ce petit con, donc s'il déteste mes héros, soit ils vont devoir lui voler, soit il va falloir qu'ils se rapprochent ^^**

 **Et puis comme ça Severus pourra faire une de ses scènes contre ce petit Potter XD**

 **Sinon, j'ai pensé au dernier moment à rajouter la réponse de Tante Anna à Neville. Désolé, ça arrive un peu comme un cheveu sur la soupe, mais j'ai pas vraiment trouvé de moyen pour l'introduire subtilement ^^'**

 **Du coup, la Chevalière des Fawley aura peut-être un rôle à l'avenir, je verrais au fur et à mesure des scènes. Mais elle est surtout là pour avoir un rôle symbolique.**

 **Voilà, voilà, à la prochaine ou bien avant ^^**


	11. Chapitre 11

Chapitre 11 : Des liens se nouent, d'autres se dénouent

 **Salut à toutes et à tous, ça va ? Moi ça va, désolé, j'ai encore pris un peu de retard, mais voilà le nouveau chapitre. C'est un chapitre un poil conclusif, puisque je vais terminer pas mal de sous-intrigues. Je ne sais pas trop combien il m'en reste, mais je pense qu'on s'approche à grands pas de la fin (ce qui montre bien que l'histoire s'allonge, vu que les deux derniers tomes faisaient 11 chapitres chacun :p).**

 **En parlant d'allonger, FF trouvait mon titre trop long donc exceptionnellement, il a été transféré en tête de chapitre, plutôt que dans la case dédiée ^^**

 **Allez bonne lecture ^^**

Ce week-end là était organisée une sortie à Pré-au-Lard pour les élèves, mais parmi le trio de Poufsouffle, seule Susan s'y rendit. Eileen bien sûr avait été punie, et Neville ne pouvait plus quitter l'enceinte du château pour des raisons de sécurité.. Il voulut d'abord retrouver Eileen pour passer un peu de temps avec son amie, sachant qu'elle non plus ne pouvait pas aller au village, mais il ne la trouva nulle part dans la Salle Commune. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la Bibliothèque, pensant qu'elle faisait peut-être ses devoirs, il croisa Luna qui semblait chercher quelque chose.

« Salut Luna, lui-dit-il. Tu cherches quelque chose ?

-Oh salut Neville, dit Luna en souriant. Oui, les Nargoles ont encore caché mon écharpe, alors que je voulais sortir pour me promener autour du Lac. J'aimerais bien la retrouver...

-Ah oui, les Nargoles, fit Neville en serrant un peu les dents. Il avait bien vite compris que ces Nargoles n'étaient autre que des élèves de Serdaigle et ça l'énervait qu'on fasse ce genre de farces méchantes à son amie. Je vais t'aider à la chercher alors, finit-il par dire.

-Oh merci Neville, fit Luna avec un grand sourire. On trouve toujours beaucoup plus facilement à deux, n'est-ce pas ? Je pense qu'elle est en haut d'un lustre près de la tour de Serdaigle, c'est là que je la retrouve généralement.

-Dis-moi, demanda Neville. Les Nargoles ont volé ton écharpe vers quelle heure environ ? Avant le déjeuner ou après ?

-Après je crois, elle était encore sur mon lit quand je suis descendu manger.

-Pour savoir s'ils ont pu aller loin, répondit Neville en songeant que la plupart des élèves de Troisième Année et plus étaient à Pré-au-Lard à ce moment là. Tu sais, je crois que le Professeur Flitwick serait très intéressé par cette manie des Nargoles, tu lui en as déjà parlé ?

-Non, je parle rarement des créatures aux Professeurs. Ils ne comprennent pas, après tout.

-Sur ce coup-là, tu devrais, je t'accompagnerais si tu veux. Oh, ce n'est pas ton écharpe, en haut de cette statue ?

-Si, elle est là, merci Neville. Tu veux m'accompagner pour faire le tour du Lac ? Je crois que c'est un des derniers week-end qu'on aura avec de la neige et le lac gelé, je veux encore profiter un peu du paysage d'hiver avant le dégel.

-Oui, pourquoi pas ? De toute façon je n'avais pas envie d'aller à Pré-au-Lard et je n'arrive pas à trouver Eileen.

-Je crois qu'elle est avec Potter, elle traîne souvent avec lui depuis qu'elle ne parle plus à Susan.

-Vraiment ? demanda Neville, interloqué. Mais elle ne supporte pas Potter.

-Eh bien maintenant elle le supporte très bien apparemment. Je croyais qu'elle avait été infectée par des Joncheruines au départ, tu sais, ils peuvent faire tourner la tête à quelqu'un. Mais quand je lui en ai parlé, elle m'a dit que ça n'avait rien à voir et que Potter était juste sympa quand on le connaît mieux. Non, elle a pas dit Potter, elle a dit Harry, corrigea Luna de sa voix rêveuse. Je crois qu'ils sont amis maintenant. Tu crois que ça veut dire que Potter est mon ami ? ajouta-t-elle subitement. Je devrais peut-être l'appeler Harry aussi.

-Non, tu sais, les amis de tes amis ne sont pas forcément très proches. C'est des connaissances, mais à moins de devenir vraiment amis avec eux, c'est pas beaucoup plus. C'est un peu comme les élèves de ta classe, tu les vois souvent, tu les salues et leur parle un peu, mais ils ne deviennent pas automatiquement tes amis.

-D'accord, répondit Luna toujours imperturbable. Je ne suis pas habitué à avoir autant d'amis. Et je crois que je préfère n'avoir que quelques amis, quand on a trop d'amis, on peut pas vraiment en profiter, tu ne trouves pas ?

-Euh... si, peut-être. Je ne sais pas, je n'y ai jamais réfléchi. »

Luna hocha la tête et garda le silence pendant quelques instants. Neville se fit la réflexion qu'une des choses qu'il aimait le plus chez Luna, c'est qu'il n'était jamais gêné des silences qui régnaient entre eux, il n'avait pas l'impression de devoir les combler. Simplement, marcher en réfléchissant à ce qu'on venait de dire et ce qu'on allait dire suffisait. C'est donc en silence qu'ils passèrent les portes du château pour marcher le long du Lac, savourant l'air frais et le calme de l'hiver. Alors qu'ils approchaient du Lac noir gelé, Neville pensa qu'il ressemblait beaucoup à une patinoire comme ça et le fit remarquer à Luna.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est, une patinoire ? demanda la jeune fille.

-Une patinoire, c'est une invention moldue, c'est une grande étendue de glace, comme un lac gelé, ou simplement un carré de fausse glace, pour y faire du patin à glace. C'est des sortes de chaussures avec une lame en dessous pour glisser sur la glace. C'est très amusant, même s'il faut un peu d'entraînement avant de réussir à en faire sans tomber tout le temps. A une époque, j'en faisais tous les ans avec ma grand-mère. Enfin, ce n'était pas vraiment ma grand-mère, c'était la mère de mon Oncle Richard, mais comme c'était la seule personne qui se rapprochait d'une grand-mère que je connaissait je l'appelais Mamie quand même.

-Et tu n'en fais plus ?

-Non, ma grand-mère est tombée malade quand j'avais neuf ans, et elle est morte quand j'en avais dix. Un petit peu avant que je reçoive ma lettre à Poudlard. Elle n'a jamais su que j'étais un sorcier, on l'a découvert après qu'elle soit tombée malade, du coup personne ne lui a dit, pour ne pas la brusquer.

-Tu aimerais en refaire ?

-Oui, j'aimerais bien, mais ce n'est pas très amusant tout seul. Il faudrait que je trouve des patins ou que j'apprenne à en métamorphoser et l'année prochaine, on fera du patin à glace sur le Lac, si tu veux bien ?

-Oh oui, ça serait amusant, dit Luna des étoiles dans les yeux. Et je n'ai pas peur de tomber, comme je suis pas très grande, je tombe de moins haut. »

A ces mots, Neville éclata de rire, vite rejoint par Luna. Luna avait une façon très particulière de rire, pas que son rire soit disgracieux, il avait un son pur et cristallin qui était très joli, mais elle ne faisait preuve d'aucune retenue, quand quelque chose l'amusait, elle riait à gorge déployée sans s'arrêter, ce qui faisait que les gens pensaient souvent qu'elle se forçait à rire. Mais ses amis avaient appris qu'elle ne se forçait pas. En fait, Luna ne se forçait jamais à rien, ni ne se refrénait, elle avait été élevée sans barrières ni code de bonne conduite et faisait donc tout naturellement. C'était l'une des principales raisons pour laquelle elle s'intégrait si mal.

Quand elle eût retrouvé son calme, ils reprirent leur promenade autour du Lac, discutant de tout et de rien. Le paysage hivernal de Poudlard était magnifique, autour du Lac, la pelouse délicatement givrée crissait sous leurs pieds, de légers flocons tombaient du ciel, recouvrant peu à peu toutes traces de leur passage sur le givre frais de la nuit. Les arbres de la Forêt Interdite, au loin, étaient uniformément blancs, recouverts de monceaux de neige glacée, et brillaient dans la légère lumière du soleil.

Cependant, malgré la beauté du paysage, l'air restait très frais et les deux jeunes gens ne tardèrent pas à frissonner dans le Parc et à sentir leurs mains s'engourdir. Ils rentrèrent alors vers le Hall, où ils se réchauffèrent un moment à une immense cheminée, puis Neville proposa d'aller à la Bibliothèque pour poursuivre les recherches qu'ils avaient commencé sur les procès d'hippogriffes et autres animaux dangereux pour venir en aide à Hagrid. Bien qu'ils ne trouvent presque rien pour l'instant, Neville ne voulait pas laisser tomber Hagrid et continuait à éplucher les livres de la Bibliothèque avec ses amies dès qu'il avait un instant de libre.

Ils empruntèrent un des nombreux passages secrets de l'école pour se rendre plus vite à la Bibliothèque, après deux ans à fréquenter la détentrice de la Carte du Maraudeur, Neville connaissait la plupart des passages secrets de l'école par cœur. Alors qu'ils allaient sortir dans le couloir par la tapisserie représentant Merlin terrassant un énorme dragon, ils entendirent des voix dans le couloir qui parlaient fort.

« Comment veux-tu que je te pardonne ! hurlait le Professeur Vector. Tu n'aurais jamais dû me cacher ça, je te faisais confiance !

-Mais enfin, Septima, répondit la voix douce et calme de Remus Lupin. Je l'ai caché à tout le monde, même mes meilleurs amis ont dû le découvrir par eux-même. J'étais obligé...

-Tu m'as trompé, je te prenais pour quelqu'un de bien et, et... Et je découvre que tu fricotais avec des monstres !

-Comme si j'avais le choix ! Ca ne se contrôle pas, ce genre de choses.

-Voilà bien une réponse d'homme, rétorqua le Professeur Vector. »

Ils entendirent alors le bruit très reconnaissable d'une claque, puis celui de pas qui s'éloignaient. Un instant plus tard, d'autres pas s'entendirent de l'autre côté du couloir. Une fois que l'on entendit plus un bruit, Neville osa parler.

« Eh bien, fit-il en chuchotant. Je ne pensais pas que le Professeur Vector pouvait avoir de tels préjugés envers les loups-garous...

-Oh, la plupart des sorciers en ont, fit Luna en haussant les épaules. Si tous les élèves savaient ce qu'était vraiment Remus, il serait beaucoup moins apprécié dans l'école.

-Je me demande où est Eileen, dit alors Neville. Elle apprécierait beaucoup moins le Professeur Vector si elle avait entendu cette conversation. »

Pour comprendre où se trouvait Eileen à ce moment, il faut revenir un peu en arrière, au matin où Eileen, dépitée de ne pas aller à Pré-au-Lard, errait sans but réel dans les couloirs près de la Grande Salle, se demandant se qu'elle pourrait faire pour occuper son après-midi alors que tous ses amis étaient partis au village. C'est alors qu'elle croisa Harry qui semblait préparer un mauvais coup, en tout cas il avait l'air légèrement nerveux et l'attira dans une salle de classe vide à l'écart des rares regards qui auraient pu passer dans le coin.

« Eh, Eileen, tu as envie d'aller à Pré-au-Lard ?

-Oui, bien sur, répondit-elle. Mais j'ai l'interdiction d'aller au village...

-J'ai peut-être une solution, d'après Sirius, ta Carte indique quelques passages secrets pour aller au village.

-Mais il y a sûrement plein de Professeurs là-bas, comment tu veux que j'y aille sans me faire repérer ? Et même si on ne croise pas Hagrid ou Chourave, il suffit que Malefoy me voie pour qu'il me dénonce...

-C'est pour ça que je t'accompagnerais, fit-il avec un sourire complice. Sous la Cape d'Invisibilité, personne ne te verra !

-Oh, tu me la prêterais ? Vraiment ?

-Seulement si je suis là pour te surveiller bien sûr.

-Bien sûr, répondit Eileen. Merci beaucoup Harry !

-On y va alors ? Enfin, regarde la Carte, quel est le meilleur passage secret pour aller à Pré-au-Lard ?

-Attends, je regarde. »

Eileen sortit la Carte du Maraudeur, dont elle se séparait rarement, et prononça la formule sous l'œil avide de son ami. Il avait souvent entendu parler de cette Carte par son Parrain mais ne l'avait presque jamais vu en action. Ensemble, ils étudièrent les passages secrets vers Pré-au-Lard et en dénombrèrent sept. Après avoir longuement réfléchi, ils choisirent d'emprunter celui de la Sorcière Borgne, qui semblait le plus facile d'accès.

Soudainement, l'excursion à Pré-au-Lard, qui était après tout assez banale, prit une toute nouvelle dimension avec le léger parfum d'interdit qui l'entourait. Ils purent passer sans encombres par le passage et, bien qu'ils furent un peu stressés de se retrouver en plein dans le magasin de Honeydukes, ils purent le traverser sans encombres. Bien qu'ils ne purent pas profiter des boutiques, puisqu'ils étaient totalement invisibles, ils visitèrent le village et se promenèrent dans ses alentours, savourant la liberté totale dont ils jouissaient.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la Cabane Hurlante, plus pour des raisons sentimentales que pour admirer la célèbre maison hantée, ils entendirent des éclats de voix et virent qu'ils n'étaient pas les premiers à s'y rendre. En s'approchant de plus près, ils reconnurent facilement les élèves qui se trouvaient devant la clôture empêchant de s'approcher de la Cabane, Malefoy, ses deux gorilles et Morag McDougal. De toute évidence, les trois Serpentard faisaient ce qu'ils aimaient le plus, tourmenter un élève isolé, ici la jeune Poufsouffle.

« Alors, McDougal, tu as peur des fantômes ? C'est vrai que pour une quasi Moldue comme toi, ils doivent être effrayants.

-Je...J'suis pas une Moldue, protesta faiblement Morag. Je suis une sorcière, j'ai reçu ma lettre comme vous !

-Me compare pas à toi, sale sang-de-bourbe, siffla Malefoy. Tu as moins de magie dans ta grosse carcasse bouff... »

A ce moment là, une grosse poignée de neige sale s'éclata contre sa tête, lui coupant la parole et le souffle. En effet, il y avait eu beaucoup de passage depuis ce matin à cet endroit, humain et animal, et la neige qui s'y trouvait n'était plus d'une blancheur immaculée, mais piétinée et souillée par les innombrables passages, elle était sale, à moitié fondue et même parfois carrément malodorante. Et, bien entendu, c'était les deux élèves sous la Cape qui avaient préparé une boule de neige et l'avait lancée sur Malefoy, profitant de leur camouflage pour l'assaillir sans risques.

En voyant ça, Morag éclata de rire puis, voyant Crabbe s'approcher d'elle l'air menaçant, choisit de prendre ses jambes à son cou, laissant les trois Serpentard se faire bombarder par un ennemi invisible. Cela aurait pu bien se passer si les deux farceurs n'avaient pas été aussi serrés sous la Cape. Après quelques boules de neige bien ajustées, ils voulurent changer de place, mais le pied d'Eileen se prit dans la Cape qui glissa, révélant son visage flottant dans l'air.

Aussitôt, les Serpentard hurlèrent de terreur et s'enfuirent à leur tour. Bien vite, Eileen remit la Cape sur son visage, mais c'était trop tard, le mal était déjà fait. Elle échangea un regard d'angoisse avec Harry.

-Tu crois... commença-t-il.

-Qu'ils vont tout raconter à mon Père ? Oui, je crois bien. Il faut qu'on rentre.

-Oui. Vite, il faut retourner à Honeydukes. »

Ils se dépêchèrent de faire le chemin inverse, sachant que Malefoy arriverait beaucoup plus vite, se faufilèrent le plus doucement possible dans la foule chez Honeydukes, mais Eileen était sûr qu'elle avait bousculé deux élèves de Gryffondor en passant entre eux. Finalement, ils arrivèrent devant le passage secret, retirèrent la cape et coururent le plus vite possible le long du tunnel avant d'examiner la Carte du Maraudeur pour vérifier que la voie était libre. Eileen remarqua Malefoy dans le bureau de son père et vit que celui-ci en sortait rapidement, aussi se dépêchèrent-ils de sortir du passage secret et de ranger leurs deux artefacts avant de se diriger vers la Bibliothèque. Malheureusement, avant même qu'ils n'aient pu quitter le couloir de la Sorcière Bossue, Severus et Remus les interceptèrent, l'air absolument furieux.

« Eileen, Potter, dans mon bureau, siffla Severus. »

Les deux fautifs suivirent donc les adultes jusqu'au bureau du Professeur de Potions, d'où heureusement Malefoy était parti. Là, Remus les fit asseoir avant de se placer dans un coin en les observant de ses yeux gris pâles bordés de cernes. Eileen s'aperçut que s'il était moins en colère que son père, il y avait une émotion qu'elle avait rarement vue dans ses yeux, de la déception.

« Est-ce que vous pourriez m'expliquer ce que vous faisiez à Pré-au-Lard ?! Eileen, tu sais que tu as été punie, n'est-ce pas ?!

-Je... Oui Pa... Oui Professeur.

-Et tu considères que c'est intelligent d'aller encore une fois violer le règlement de l'école ? Pour encore une fois harceler Malefoy ?!

-Il tourmentait une élève de Poufsouffle intervint Harry.

-Si j'ai besoin de votre avis, Potter, je vous le demanderais, le coupa Severus. Je me fiche éperdument de ce que faisait Malefoy, ce n'est pas à vous de l'en empêcher ! Vous êtes Préfet Potter ?

-N... non, Professeur.

-Dumbledore vous aurait engagé comme Professeur alors ? Vous a-t-il donné la moindre autorisation d'exercer votre autorité sur d'autres élèves ?

-Non, Professeur, murmura Harry en se recroquevillant sur sa chaise.

-Alors vous n'avez aucun droit de juger Malefoy ! Maintenant taisez vous et n'aggravez pas votre cas ! Eileen, tu me déçois beaucoup, je pensais que tu saurais assumer les conséquences de tes actes et donc ta punition. Je retire cinquante points à Poufsouffle et Gryffondor. Et vous serez en retenue tous les week-ends de cette année.

-Mais, le Quidditch ? osa demander Eileen.

-Je serais très tenté de vous en interdire pour l'année, siffla Rogue. Mais je vais être magnanime, vos retenues se feront tous les dimanche après-midi. Eileen avec moi, M Potter... avec le Professeur Lupin, si ça ne te dérange pas Remus ?

-Bien sûr que non, confirma Remus. Et je vais vous demander de me restituer la Carte du Maraudeur et la Cape d'Invisibilité dont vous vous êtes servis pour transgresser le Règlement. Puisque vous ne savez pas les utiliser de façon raisonnée, vous n'aurez plus le droit de les utiliser.

-Mais, protesta Harry.

-Il n'y a pas de mais, Harry, continua Remus. Je me fiche de ce que Sirius pourra en penser, je suis Professeur ici, c'est moi qui ai autorité sur toi tant que tu seras dans ce château. »

Le loup-garou récupéra les deux objets en question et les rangea dans sa robe de sorcier avant de les renvoyer dans leurs dortoirs respectifs. Une fois un peu éloignés dans le couloir, Eileen se tourna vers Harry.

« Je suis désolé, Harry, à cause de moi tu as perdu ta Cape.  
-Mais non, c'est de ma faute, la rassura-t-il. Au moins autant que toi. C'est moi qui ai proposé ça et qui ai eut l'idée de la Cape, je n'aurais pas dû. Et puis Remus t'a confisqué la Carte, alors, on est quitte, d'accord ?

-D'accord, convint Eileen. Oh, j'aurais tellement préféré ne pas me lever aujourd'hui. Enfin, au moins Papa ne nous a pas collé les samedis...

-Oui, il a été plutôt sympa sur ce coup-là. Même si j'aurais jamais pensé dire ça de Rogue. »

Ils se séparèrent ensuite, chacun rentrant dans son dortoir respectif, plutôt démoralisé.

La semaine suivante eût lieu le match opposant Poufsouffle et Serpentard. Et malgré toutes les protestations de Elen, les trois Poursuiveurs sélectionnés furent Elen, Eileen et Gareth. C'était comme d'habitude Lee Jordan qui commentait le match.

« Bonjour à toutes et à tous, aujourd'hui s'affronteront les équipes de Poufsouffle et Serpentard. Honnêtement, si ça avait été le premier match de l'année, j'aurais donné les Poufsouffle comme largement favoris, mais après la démonstration assez minable qu'ils nous ont faites contre les Gryffondor, j'en suis beaucoup moins sûr maintenant. Toujours est-il que les équipes rentrent sur le terrain, côté Poufsouffle nous avons O'Neil, Davids, Rogue, Faucett, Davids, Whistle eeeeeeet Digorry ! Et pour les Serpentard, Bletchley, Flint, Montague, Warrington, Bole, Derrick eeeeeeet Malefoy ! Flint a remplacé Pucey par Warrington, un choix dans la continuité de son équipe, plus de muscles que de cervelle.

-Jordan ! protesta le Professeur McGonagall à côté de lui.

-Pardon Professeur. En tout cas, Mme Bibine donne le coup d'envoi, et c'est Davids qui s'élance et s'empare du Souaffle, est-ce que vous étonne vraiment ? Davids, passe à Rogue, qui effectue un magnifique looping pour éviter un Cognard, Warrington se précipite pour l'arrêter, mais le Cognard revient et manque de le désarçonner, il me semble que c'était un coup de Davids frère. Rogue a toujours la balle, elle évite Flint, passe à Davids, qui passe à nouveau à Rogue, Rogue devant les cages, elle tire ! Non, c'était une feinte, elle a toujours le Souaffle ! Et maintenant que Bletchley est totalement à droite, elle tire à gauche, but ! Les Poufsouffles ouvrent le score ! »

Malheureusement, cela ne dura pas, si les deux Poursuiveuses avaient pu jouer à deux cette première action, il s'avéra rapidement qu'un troisième joueur manquait cruellement. Elles tentèrent tout, jouer à deux, mais même si elles parvinrent à marquer deux buts de plus, elles finissaient le plus souvent acculées par les trois Poursuiveurs de Serpentard. Puis elles tentèrent de jouer avec Faucett, mais il ratait beaucoup de leurs passes acrobatiques, ou fonçait tout seul et essayait de passer en force, ce qui finissait tout aussi mal. Et pendant ce temps, les contre-attaques de Serpentard creusaient petit à petit l'écart, malgré le talent de Brighid.

« Rogue, Rogue passe à Davids, qui passe à Faucett, qui fonce, mais un Cognard vient le déstabiliser, et maintenant c'est Warrington qui a la balle, Warrington passe à Montague, Flint, Montague, Warrington qui évite un Cognard et il marque ! 110 à 30 pour Serpentard ! Ah, Diggory demande un temps mort, un peu dangereux, pendant qu'il briefe son équipe, Malefoy surveille sans doute le vif d'or. »

Sur le terrain, Diggory rassembla ses Poursuiveurs et les prit à part.

« Bon, il faut que vous changiez de tactique, on perd des points là !

-C'est, commença Elen, mais il l'interrompit.

-Oui, je sais, c'est Faucett qui a du mal à s'intégrer à votre jeu. Pour l'instant, adaptez vous au sien, soyez un peu plus physiques, s'il le faut ! Mais je veux voir des buts !

-T'as vu la gueule des Poursuiveurs en face ?! s'emporta Elen. Comment on peut être physique avec des mecs qui font deux fois notre poids ?!

-Allez, on s'y remet, fit Diggory en l'ignorant. »

En maugréant, les deux Poursuiveuses se remirent en place, Elen avec le ballon, qu'elle passa à Faucett. Pendant un instant cela parut fonctionner, Faucett passa en force deux Poursuiveurs, puis refit la passe à Eileen qui le suivait. Malheureusement, elle le suivait de beaucoup trop près pour manœuvrer entre les joueurs comme elle aimait le faire et en évitant un Cognard de Derrick, elle fonça dans Montague, le dernier Poursuiveur avant le but. Dans un réflexe instinctif, elle imita Faucett, rentrant la tête et protégeant le Souaffle, elle fonça dans le joueur vert et argent qui se contenta de tendre le bras. Mais, n'ayant pas la carrure du sixième année de Poufsouffle, elle eût le souffle coupé par l'impact et fut projeté en arrière, perdant sa prise sur son balai alors que celui-ci continuait à foncer vers les buts. Elle tenta de s'accrocher au balai de Montague, le manqua d'un cheveu et tomba alors en chute libre en hurlant. Elle se sentit ralentir un peu avant l'impact, puis une douleur horrible envahit sa tête et tout devint noir.

« Comment elle va ? Est-ce qu'on peut la voir ? Laissez-nous entrer, s'il vous plaît ? »

A l'Infirmerie, Mme Pomfresh devait repousser une horde d'élèves inquiets qui la harcelaient tandis qu'elle leur interdisait l'accès à la salle, voulant laisser reposer ses patients. Dans la foule, qui venait pour voir Eileen, il y avait la plupart des membres de l'équipe de Quidditch, hormis Gareth Faucett, et ses amis, Neville, Luna, Harry, les sœurs Patil, mais aussi Susan qui avait complètement oublié qu'elle était en colère contre son amie en la voyant plonger vers le sol. Mais aucun ne put la voir ce soir-là, seul Severus avait pu accéder à la Salle et il en sortit en les rassurant.

« Ça ira, elle n'est pas encore réveillé, mais elle n'est pas en danger. Elle a simplement besoin de repos et demain, tout ira bien.

-Elle a quelque chose de cassé ? demanda Neville.

-Non, elle s'est fêlée le crâne, précisa Severus. Mais ça va, Mme Pomfresh a tout arrangé, vous pouvez rentrer vous coucher. »

A contre cœur, les élèves repartirent vers leurs dortoirs. Là, ils discutèrent encore un peu du match, notamment dans le dortoir des Poufsouffle. Après la chute de Eileen, le match s'était continué, avec Callaghan en remplaçante, mais ça n'avait pas été beaucoup plus brillant, Malefoy ayant réussi à attraper le Vif à peine une minute après la reprise, il avait certainement profité de l'accident pour le localiser pendant que Diggory était occupé ailleurs. Les Poufsouffle venaient de subit l'une de leurs plus humiliantes défaites, 260 à 30 et si Diggory était parfaitement conscient que c'était sa faute, il ne se doutait pas que sa Poursuiveuse en chef repensait aussi à la défaite.

« Diggory, l'appela Elen avant que tout le monde aille se coucher.

-Davids, répondit-il. Je vais remplacer Faucett par Callaghan, ne t'en fais pas, on va essayer de sauver l'honneur sur le dernier mach, au moins.

-Ouais, mais je voulais te dire. Je suis désolée, j'aurais dû mieux me comporter avec toi cette année. Tu es le Capitaine, et un sacré bon Capitaine, si tu veux savoir. C'est aussi ma faute cette défaite, je me suis comportée en vraie peste pendant tous les entraînements et j'ai catégoriquement refusé tous les compromis, et surtout les ordres du Capitaine. J'aurais mérité d'être virée.

-Tu plaisantes, sans toi on a aucune chance !

-Non, je plaisante pas, pas vraiment. Je sais que je suis très importante pour l'équipe, j'en suis même trop consciente. Mais ce que j'ai fait m'aurait mérité un renvoi dans une vraie équipe, Liva ne serait pas fière de moi.

-Bon, ben... Merci de tes excuses, ça me touche, vu que tu aurais pu juste me balancer « J'te l'avais dit » à la figure. En tout cas, dès que Rogue sort de l'Infirmerie, on s'y remet, et cette fois-ci, les Poursuiveuses, vous m'écoutez, ok ? Je vous laisse tranquilles pour les figures et tout ce que vous voulez, mais c'est quand même moi le Capitaine.

-Oui, chef ! »

En raison de l'ambiance morose qui régnait dans la Salle Commune après la défaite, la plupart des Poufsouffle allèrent se coucher tôt, et l'équipe en premier lieu. Bientôt, tout fut silencieux dans la Salle Commune et les dortoirs, le seul bruit que l'on pouvait entendre était la respiration calme des élèves endormis. Puis soudain, un grand cri déchira le silence, aussitôt suivi par des dizaines d'autres bruits, des pas précipités, les cris des élèves réveillés en sursaut, l'agitation gagna rapidement tout le dortoir. Si les cris avaient débuté dans les dortoirs des filles, très vite la quasi-totalité des élèves se retrouvèrent dans la Salle Commune, tandis que les Préfets tentaient de ramener l'ordre.

« Stop, stop, stop ! hurla Gabriel, le Préfet de Septième Année. Allez tous vous recoucher, le couvre-feu est passé depuis longtemps !

-C'est Susan Bones qui s'est réveillée en première, rapporta Musca Rodens, son homologue. Elle a fait un cauchemar où elle aurait vu Fawley.

-Ce n'était pas un cauchemar, intervint Susan, blanche comme un linge. Elle était là, vraiment.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce raffut ? tempêta Mme Chourave en entrant dans la Salle Commune en chemise de nuit. Il est trois heures du matin, vous risquez tous une retenue !

-Une élève a fait un cauchemar, Madame, expliqua Gabriel. Elle a réveillé tout le dortoir, je suis désolé.

-Mais ce n'était pas un cauchemar elle était là ! Avec un couteau, elle a déchiré mes rideaux, vous pouvez venir voir !

-Qui était là ? Quel couteau ?

-Agathe Fawley ! Elle a failli me tuer !

-Mlle Bones, s'il vous plaît, commença Mme Chourave.

-Mme, s'il vous plaît, intervint Morag d'une petite voix. Je crois que vous devriez venir voir, il... les rideaux de Susan sont bien déchirés. »

Mme Chourave cligna deux-trois fois des yeux, puis monta rapidement au dortoir des Troisième Années où elle vit qu'un des lits avait en effet été sauvagement tailladé. En s'approchant, elle buta dans un objet qui fila en tourbillonnant sur le sol, un énorme couteau de cuisine frappé des armoiries de Poudlard. Elle le ramassa, regarda à nouveau les rideaux déchirés et se tourna vers les Préfets.

« Les Préfets, s'il vous plaît, dit-elle d'une voix blanche. Je vais vous demander de conduire tous les élèves calmement vers la Grande Salle. Je vais aller prévenir le Directeur que Agathe Fawley a à nouveau pénétré dans l'enceinte de l'école. »

Après avoir donné ses instructions, elle sortit, courant presque dans les couloirs. Les Poufsouffle obéirent alors, se rangeant plus ou moins calmement puis partirent vers la Grande Salle, encadrés par les Préfets. Si plus personne ne criait, tout le monde chuchotait, y compris les Préfets qui semblaient tout aussi inquiets que la plupart des élèves. Neville parvint à se rapprocher de Susan et lui demanda.

« Susan, ça va ? Tu n'as rien ?

-Non, c'est bon, répondit-elle en tremblant un peu. Elle... Je n'ai pas compris, je dormais, puis soudain, je me suis réveillée, et j'ai vu sa figure, sale et hirsute au dessus de moi, elle tenait cet énorme couteau, et elle m'a regardée. Puis j'ai hurlé, et elle s'est enfuie aussitôt. Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi elle ne m'as pas attaquée ?

-Peut-être qu'elle ne voulait pas perdre de temps ? Mais pourquoi aller dans le Dortoir des Filles ? Je suis dans l'autre dortoir...

-Elle s'est peut-être trompée ? demanda Morag, qui se trouvait à coté d'eux. Elle n'est pas venue dans cette école depuis des années et elle est à moitié folle. Elle n'a pas dû s'y retrouver. Mais comment une élève de Troisième Année peut l'avoir fait fuir ? Je veux dire, il n'y avait rien de plus facile que de te faire taire, Susan, puis de changer de dortoir, c'est pas comme si on aurait pu se défendre.

-Elle a peut-être eu peur d'être capturée par les Professeurs, hasarda Neville. Après tout, comment on peut savoir comment elle entre ou sort de l'école ? Si elle a besoin de temps pour sortir, elle ne pouvait pas en perdre ici... »

Finalement, ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle, où ils furent rapidement rejoints par les trois autres Maisons, puis par Dumbledore, qui semblait à présent extrêmement inquiet. Il tenta de rassurer les élèves en expliquant que le château était fouillé de fond en comble et qu'il n'y avait plus de danger, mais tout le monde savait qu'ils ne retrouveraient pas plus Fawley que la dernière fois qu'elle s'était introduite chez les Poufsouffles. Et c'est donc dans un sommeil agité que sombrèrent un par un les élèves de Poudlard, tandis que leurs Professeurs fouillaient en vain le château.

Le lendemain matin, tous se précipitèrent à l'Infirmerie pour voir comment allait Eileen et, cette fois-ci, Mme Pomfresh les laissa entrer pour trouver la jeune fille sur son lit, le crâne enroulé dans un bandage mais apparemment parfaitement remise. Elle se leva aussitôt en les voyant approcher et se précipita vers Susan pour la serrer dans ses bras.

« Oh Susan, dit-elle en l'étreignant. Mon père m'a dit ce qu'il s'est passé hier, j'ai eu si peur ! Et si tu avais été blessée alors qu'on était encore en froid, je l'aurais pas supportée ! Je suis tellement désolée !

-C'est moi qui suis désolée, Eileen, répondit la brunette en étreignant aussi son amie. Je n'aurais pas dû t'accuser, tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais pour empêcher Patterond de croquer Glouton, ce n'est pas ta faute.

-Non, je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver, c'est vrai que Pattenrond a été horrible et qu'il m'a peut-être échappé ce jour-là, je suis désolée pour Glouton.

-Mais non, fit Susan en relâchant son étreinte. C'était un vieux rat, il était au bout du rouleau, ça a peut-être même été plus rapide comme ça. Hagrid a raison, notre amitié vaut plus qu'un malheureux rat.

-Oui, désolée. Mais ça va ? Tu n'as pas été blessée par Fawley hier soir ?

-Et toi, ça va ? Mme Pomfresh a soigné ta tête ?

-Oui, oui, ça va » répondirent-elles en même temps avant d'éclater de rire.

Eileen alla ensuite se rasseoir dans son lit, tandis que tous ses amis se plaçaient en cercle autour d'elle. Cédric lui fit le même mea culpa qu'il avait fait à Elen la veille, et elle convint comme sa partenaire qu'elle était sans doute un peu en faute aussi. Puis ils bavardèrent ensemble jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner où Mme Pomfresh fit sortir tout le monde de l'Infirmerie, y compris Eileen, une fois qu'elle eût retiré son pansement.

 **Et voilà, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Personnellement, ma scène préférée, c'est la discussion entre Neville et Luna, qui n'était absolument pas dans le plan et est juste là pour le remplissage XD**

 **Je plaisante à moitié, mais c'est vrai que c'est le genre de scène pas prévues que j'ajoute pour essayer d'étoffer un peu l'histoire et surtout de développer les personnages. Sinon voilà, Remus a confisqué la Carte et la Cape, ça lui sera utile pour la fin, et Eileen et Susan sont réconciliées. Bon, j'aurais pu faire ça d'une façon moins violente, honnêtement, mais une petite réconciliation après avoir frôlé la mort, ça fait pas de mal :p**

 **Tiens, petite question, est-ce que certains ont deviné comment Agathe parvient à pénétrer le château ? Parce que en me relisant, je me suis aperçu qu'à ce stade, on a tous les indices qui pourraient permettre de le deviner, enfin, en lisant toute l'histoire d'une traite, j'imagine, j'avoue que mes délais de parution n'aident pas à mémoriser les petits détails ^^**

 **Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu et à la prochaine :D**


	12. Chapter 12: FIn d'année

**Salut à toutes et à tous, on approche doucement de la fin, et pour le coup ça a été un gros chapitre qui a été dur à sortir... et en même temps très facile, bizarrement. J'ai mis plusieurs semaines à trouver l'inspiration pour la première page, honnêtement, mais ensuite c'est sorti tout seul en trois grosses séances d'écriture XD**

 **Bref, tout ça pour dire que c'est un chapitre costaud, y'a douze pages open office, mais je ne voulais pas le diviser... Bonne lecture ^^**

Le lundi suivant son accident, le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal était à nouveau assuré par le Professeur Rogue, pour la troisième et dernière fois de l'année, selon le calendrier lunaire qu'Eileen conservait au dessus de son lit. Le sinistre Serpentard les accueillit avec un léger sourire sadique, signe qu'il allait sans doute leur demander quelque chose de très difficile.

« Bonjour à vous, dit-il d'une voix suave. Aujourd'hui encore nous quitterons momentanément les créatures magiques pour s'aventurer du côté de la magie de défense. Vous connaissez presque tous le sortilège Expelliarmus, mais peu de sorts vraiment utiles sont à votre portée en Troisième Année. Il est cependant une chose qui l'est et que je voudrais que vous pratiquiez, l'art de l'esquive.

Bien sûr, il existe des contre-maléfices, des sortilèges de protection, ou bien des parades magiques. Mais nombre de ces sortilèges sont des actes magiques complexes et coûteux, qui ne parent qu'une partie de l'infinité des maléfices et sortilèges offensifs inventés par les Mages Noirs. Et certains d'entre eux ne sont tout simplement pas possibles à parer. Alors, il y a deux manières d'éviter de se faire tuer dans un duel de sorciers, tuer le premier, ou éviter de se faire toucher.

Vous pouvez bien sûr compter sur la maladresse et le manque d'expérience de votre adversaire. » Il adressa un regard cinglant à Morag McDougal. « Mais, le plus sûr est d'éviter les sortilèges adverses. Certains d'entre vous ont peut-être eu à l'expérimenter lors du dernier cours, il y a quelques mois, un adversaire qui saute sur le côté, qui reste en mouvement, est bien plus difficile à toucher qu'un adversaire statique. C'est ce que nous allons mettre en pratique ce qui signifie que vous pouvez ranger vos plumes et vos livres pour ce cours, ils vous seront totalement inutiles. Mais je vous garantis que vous regretterez les prises de notes et l'étude de manuels à la fin de cours » ajouta-t-il avec un air sadique en entendant de nombreux murmures d'approbations.

Les Poufsouffle, qui ne laissèrent pas décourager, rangèrent leurs livres et leurs plumes avec entrain et se dirigèrent rapidement, mais en ordre, vers la salle de pratiques qui avait à nouveau été aménagé en salle de duel. Encore une fois, Eileen et Neville se retrouvèrent associés, et Eileen fit une grimace en voyant son partenaire.

« Tu penses vraiment devoir travailler ton esquive ?

-Oh oui, répondit-il avec un sourire moqueur. La dernière fois un de tes sorts m'a frôlé à au moins vingt centimètres, il faut que je travaille ça !

-Frimeur ! »

Souriant tous les deux, ils se placèrent en position de duel, puis se saluèrent. Sachant qu'elle avait plus besoin que lui de travailler, Neville attaqua le premier, son premier Expelliarmus passant à un cheveu de la jeune fille. Elle évita le deuxième plus largement, en plongeant sur le côté, mais le troisième fit voler sa baguette aux pieds de Neville.

« Ne plonge pas comme ça, lui conseilla-t-il en ramassant la baguette. Il n'y a jamais une seule attaque, donc ça ne sert à rien d'éviter si tu te retrouves à terre sans pouvoir esquiver les suivantes. On recommence ? »

Ils saluèrent à nouveau, puis Neville attaqua, Eileen esquiva la première attaque souplement, se pencha pour éviter le deuxième sortilège et sauta par dessus le troisième. Puis elle contre-attaqua, forçant Neville à sauter sur le côté et se donnant un répit. Elle lança un deuxième sortilège que son adversaire évita à nouveau tout en ripostant. Son premier sortilège passa largement à côté, mais le deuxième faillit toucher la tête de la jeune fille qui se baissa au dernier moment, avant d'être projeté en arrière par le troisième sortilège ajusté au niveau de son ventre.

« Oups, désolé, j'y suis allé un peu fort, fit Neville en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever. Ca va ?

-Oui, ça va, ne t'en fais pas. Allez, on recommence ! »

Ils travaillèrent ainsi pendant la plupart du cours, Neville avait clairement le dessus, mais Eileen fut satisfaite quand elle parvint à le désarmer après une série d'attaques particulièrement sauvages. Ils arrêtèrent quand ils furent trop endoloris pour continuer de façon efficace et observèrent plutôt les autres élèves qui avaient des résultats plus mitigés. Si tout le monde arrivait à lancer le sortilège de désarmement, la visée restait hasardeuse et les jeunes sorciers, peu habitués à l'exercice physique, peinaient visiblement à bouger suffisamment rapidement pour éviter les sortilèges. Finalement, Severus arrêta la séance et renvoya les élèves à leur prochain cours.

« J'ai mal partout, se plaignit Susan. J'ai l'impression que mes muscles sont en plomb ! Qu'est-ce qu'on a après, déjà ?

-Vous avez deux heures de pause, réponds Eileen. Et moi j'ai Arithmancie.

-Comment tu fais pour être aussi joyeuse ? se plaignit Susan. Tu t'es dépensée au moins deux fois plus que moi et je suis déjà au bout du rouleau !

-Je fais presque dix heures de Quidditch par semaine, répondit Eileen en riant. Une petite heure d'exercices comme ça, c'est rien pour moi. Et pourtant j'ai pas mal volé à terre !

-Mmmm, gémit Neville. Je comprends pourquoi les Moldus sont obligés de faire du sport toutes les semaines, on rouille vite sinon.

-Moi je vais rester allongée jusqu'au repas en tout cas, dit Susan en s'étirant.

-A toute à l'heure, lui lança joyeusement Eileen. »

La jeune fille se hâta ensuite vers la classe d'Arithmancie, où elle croisa Padma et Granger, qui avaient l'air épuisées,

« Eh bé qu'est-ce qui vous arrive, demanda-t-elle. On dirait que vous venez de faire quatre heures de Quidditch ! Et dire que Susan se plaint parce qu'elle a quelques douleurs musculaires.

-Non, ça va, réponds faiblement Padma. On a juste mal dormi, passé la nuit à faire nos devoirs.

-C'est çaaaaa, bailla Granger. La dissertation d'Arithmancie était difficile.

-Ah oui ? Je l'ai trouvé plutôt facile moi. Et pourquoi vous l'avez pas faite en avance, on l'a depuis deux semaines ?

-D'autres devoirs à faire, répondit Padma. »

Eileen voulut continuer à les interroger, mais le Professeur Vector apparut et les fit entrer dans la salle, coupant court à la discussion.

Le lendemain, les Poufsouffle avaient cours de Métamorphose en commun avec les Serdaigle, ce que Eileen appréciait, puisqu'elle pourrait interroger Padma sur son comportement bizarre avant le cours. Les Poufsouffle rentraient du cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques qui avait été particulièrement misérable, non pas que les Porlocks soient particulièrement inintéressants, mais plutôt du fait que Hagrid lui-même semblait de plus en plus misérable après avoir perdu le procès de Buck, se perdant dans ses explications, éclatant en sanglots pour un rien et semblant assez déconcentré en général.

Eileen, Neville et Susan retrouvèrent Padma dans le grand Hall, où elle jetait de fréquents coups d'œil vers l'entrée des cachots. Les voyant arriver, elle les salua rapidement et les entraîna vivement vers le couloir de Métamorphose.

« Vous étiez avec Hagrid ? demanda-t-elle. Comment il va ?

-De mal en pis, répondit tristement Eileen. On essaye de lui dire qu'il reste le recours en appel, mais il n'y a vraiment rien dans toutes les affaires qu'on a épluché à la bibliothèque.

-Vous parlez de votre ami le grand benêt ? les interpella une voix traînante. C'était vraiment pathétique le cours d'aujourd'hui ! »

Et Malefoy se lança dans une grotesque imitation de Hagrid en train de pleurer devant toute la classe, faisant ricaner ses deux sbires. Eileen eût un mouvement vers sa poche de baguette, mais Neville lui retint le poignet.

« Arrête, tu vas juste t'attirer des ennuis ! Il n'en vaut pas la peine, c'est _lui_ qui est pathétique.

-Eh bien, Rogue, on a peur de se faire renvoyer ? railla Malefoy.

-Oh, tais-toi Malefoy ! siffla Padma. Tout ça c'est de _ta_ faute, espèce de petit morpion, aies au moins la décence de t'écraser un peu, tu veux ?! Hagrid n'est pas pathétique, il vaut dix fois plus que toi, et maintenant dégage !

-J'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir d'une métèque comme toi, lança Malefoy d'un air dédaigneux. »

 _Clac_! Padma venait de gifler Malefoy d'une telle force qu'il vacilla un instant, déséquilibré par l'impact. Aussitôt, Susan se précipita pour la retenir, tandis que Crabbe et Goyle s'avançaient d'un air menaçant. Voyant ça, Padma sortit sa baguette, ce qui fit reculer les deux gorilles.

« Padma, arrête ! s'écria Neville, lui prenant le poignet à son tour pour l'empêcher de lever sa baguette.

-Mais lâche-moi ! s'écria-t-elle d'une voix perçante. Et toi, petit serpent, ne t'avises plus jamais de traiter Hagrid de pathétique, compris ?

-Venez, on s'en va, marmonna Malefoy, tentant de garder un peu de dignité malgré la marque rouge sur sa joue. »

Les trois Poufsouffle regardèrent leur amie avec un air incrédule.

« Eh bien, pour une fois que ce n'est pas moi qui perd mon sang-froid, ironisa Eileen. Bon, venez, on va être en retard avec tout ça. »

Ils se dépêchèrent le long du couloir de Métamorphose pour trouver porte close. Doucement, ils frappèrent à la porte et entrèrent sous le regard courroucé du Professeur McGonagall.

« Vous êtes en retard, dit-elle d'une voix glaciale. Dépêchez vous de vous installer, et je retire quinze points à Poufsouffle. Nous étudierons la transformation des théières en tortue aujourd'hui, installez-vous devant une théière.

-Elle n'a pas enlevé de points à Padma ? s'étonna Neville tout bas.

-Mais, fit Eileen en se retournant. Elle est où Padma ? »

Les deux autres fouillèrent également la classe du regard et ne virent aucune trace de la Serdaigle, comme si elle s'était volatilisée. Alors que Susan allait faire un nouveau commentaire, elle sentit un regard noir sur sa nuque et se concentra rapidement sur sa théière. L'heure suivante s'écoula dans un calme olympien, uniquement troublé par les formules que marmonnaient les élèves. Si Eileen parvint à transformer sa théière juste avant la fin du cours, les efforts de ses amis, comme ceux de la plupart des élèves de la classe, ne furent pas aussi concluants. La théière de Neville avait vu son bec transformé en tête de tortue et pouvait bouger la tête, mais restait absolument immobile sur la table, tandis que celle de Susan s'était brisée lorsqu'elle avait marché à l'aveuglette sur ses quatre pattes et avait chuté de la table.

« Pourquoi Padma ne s'est pas montrée ? s'inquiéta Eileen. Ce n'est pas son genre de sécher des cours...

-Je ne sais pas, où est-ce qu'on pourrait la trouver ? demanda Susan.

-A la Bibliothèque ! répondirent les deux autres en cœur. »

Souriant malgré eux, ils se dirigèrent vers la pièce en question et y trouvèrent en effet Padma, profondément endormie sur un livre d'Étude des Runes ouvert. Doucement, Eileen la secoua un peu, la réveillant.

« Qu... quoi ? Quess-quiya ?

-Padma, ça va ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas allé en Métamorphose ?

-En Métamorphose ?! Phera ! J'ai oublié d'y aller !

-Comment tu as pu oublié, tu étais juste devant la salle ? demanda Neville interloqué.

-C'est Malefoy, il m'a mis en colère, je ne savais plus où j'étais ! Il faut que j'aille m'excuser auprès du Professeur McGonagall !

-Attends, commença Susan. »

Mais elle s'interrompit, la Serdaigle avait déjà disparu. Haussant les épaules, elle proposa aux autres d'aller déjeuner. Sur le chemin, ils croisèrent Luna qui se joignit à eux, s'asseyant à la table des Poufsouffle, puisqu'elle était seule à celle des Serdaigle. Alors qu'ils étaient au milieu de leur dessert, Padma revint enfin et s'assit à côté de Luna, se servant une large part de pudding.

« Où t'étais passée ? s'interrogea Eileen. Ca fait une demi-heure que le Professeur McGonagall mange à la Table des Professeurs !

-Oh, je me suis excusée auprès d'elle, mais elle m'a laissé me rattraper pendant la pause-déjeuner. J'ai réussi à transformer une théière, je suis soulagée. Le Professeur McGonagall avait laissé entendre que cette transformation figurerait à l'examen pratique, j'ai raté le pire cours possible !

-McGonagall laisse entendre ça à propos de toutes les transformations, fit remarquer Eileen. Tu vas nous expliquer comment tu as pu oublier d'aller à un cours alors que tu étais devant la porte ?

-Je te l'ai dit, Malefoy m'a chamboulée, répondit Padma d'un ton sec.

-Moi, je pense que tu es surmenée, fit la voix rêveuse de Luna. Tu travailles trop.

-Absolument pas ! J'ai juste fait une erreur, et j'ai pu la réparer, tout va bien ! Allez, on y va, on a Divination, et c'est à l'autre bout du château. Je vois déjà Hermione partir.

-Allons-y, soupira Neville qui détestait la Divination. »

Ils montèrent dans la petite salle à l'atmosphère toujours aussi étouffante. Neville nota que des boules de cristal remplies d'une étrange fumée blanche étaient disposées sur les tables, et il s'installa à l'une d'elles avec Eileen et Padma, Susan rejoignant Parvati et Lavande. Ils avaient un accord tacite de se séparer pendant les cours de Divination, Susan et Parvati n'aimant pas l'attitude sceptique des trois autres. Granger vint les rejoindre, amenant sa propre boule de cristal.

« Bonjour à tous ! dit la voix familière du Professeur Trelawney, s'élevant avec des accents de mystère des ombres de la salle. J'ai décidé de commencer l'étude de la Sphère, que les profanes nomment la boule de cristal, un peu plus tôt dans l'année. Les signes du Destin m'indiquent que votre examen pourrait porter sur cette chère Sphère, et je voudrais que vous y soyez préparés au mieux.

-Non, mais vraiment ! entendit-on distinctement du fond de la salle. Les signes du Destin ! reprit Padma plus bas. Qui est-ce qui décide du sujet de l'examen à part elle ? Tu parles d'une prédiction ! »

Le Professeur Trelawney ne sembla pas l'entendre, cachée dans la pénombre de la salle, mais elle reprit d'une voix un peu plus forte et encore plus enrouée de mystère et de mysticisme.

« Lire l'avenir dans le cristal est un art subtil et raffiné, je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous puissiez distinguer quoi que ce soit la première fois que vous plongerez dans les profondeurs insondables de la Sphère. Il va falloir commencer par détendre votre perception consciente, ouvrir vos yeux externes. Vous pourrez ainsi utiliser votre Troisième Œil, utiliser votre conscience supérieure. Si nous avons de la chance, peut-être que les plus doués pourront percevoir quelque chose dans la Sphère avant la fin de ce cours. »

La leçon commença dans l'atmosphère étouffante de la salle. Neville tenta de se concentrer sur sa boule de cristal, mais la chaleur et l'odeur d'encens lui faisait dodeliner de la tête et les chuchotements de Padma et Hermione, qui semblaient plus passionnées par leur discussion que par leur propre sphère l'empêchaient de se concentrer.

« Vous voyez quelque chose ? demanda finalement Neville au bout d'un quart d'heure.

-Je vois une belle trace de brûlure, répondit Eileen. C'est marrant, cette sphère pourrait faire une bonne loupe s'il n'y avait pas autant de fumée à l'intérieur.

-C'est fou ce qu'on perd comme temps, souffla Padma. On pourrait faire quelque chose d'utile, comme travailler la transformation de la théière !

-Je croyais que tu avais réussi ? s'étonna Neville.

-Au bout d'une demi-heure, répliqua Padma. Je n'aurais pas autant de temps devant le Professeur McGonagall le jour des examens ! »

Un bruissement d'étoffes et un cliquètement de bracelets les informa que le Professeur Trelawney s'approchait d'eux, s'arrêtant à leur table, elle demanda tout bas.

« Vous avez besoin d'aide pour interpréter les présages qui se dessinent dans votre Sphère ?

-Pas besoin d'aide, répliqua Eileen avec un grand sourire. La signification de tout ça est évidente, il y aura beaucoup de brouillard cette nuit ! »

Hermione et Padma éclatèrent de rire et même Neville se laissa aller à un petit rire tandis que le Professeur Trelawney semblait offusquée et que toute la classe les regardait.

« Allons voyons ! Vous troublez les vibrations de la clairvoyance avec votre attitude négative ! »

Neville eut la surprise de voir Susan leur décocher un regard noir avec Parvati et Lavande. Le Professeur Trelawney s'approcha de lui et se pencha sur sa boule, recréant peu à peu l'atmosphère mystérieuse que les rires avaient dissipée.

« Je vois, fit-elle d'une voix enrouée. Je vois... Je vois quelque chose, un signe, oui quelque chose qui bouge. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Et ça va encore être pour ma pomme, soupira Neville résigné.

-Mon pauvre garçon, s'écria Trelawney avec un effroi plus vrai que nature. Il est là, plus clair que jamais, il approche ! Le Sini...

-Non, mais vraiment ! s'exclama Padma. Vous n'allez pas nous ressortir ce Sinistros de pacotille ?! »

Le Professeur Trelawney tourna la tête vers Padma, de même que Parvati, Lavande et Susan qui lui jetèrent des regards noirs. Le Professeur se redressa et s'approcha de la jeune pakistanaise puis lui dit d'une voix qui avait perdu tous ses accents mystérieux mais était devenue très sèche et brusque.

« J'ai bien peur très chère de devoir vous dire que dès que vous avez passé le seuil de cette salle de classe, il m'est apparu avec évidence que vous n'aviez aucun don pour le noble et exigeant art de la Divination. Je dois même vous annoncer que je n'ai jamais connu personne d'aussi désespérément terre à terre, sceptique et bornée que vous. »

Il y eût un moment de silence, puis Padma se leva brusquement, faisant chuter la boule de cristal qui était posée devant elle.

« Très bien, dit-elle d'une voix aussi sèche que celle du Professeur qui lui faisait face. Elle rangea ses affaires, mit son sac sur l'épaule en manquant d'assommer Neville et répéta. Très bien ! Puisque c'est ainsi, je laisse tomber ! Au revoir ou plutôt, Adieu ! »

Elle partit vers la trappe à grandes enjambées, l'ouvrit d'un coup de pied et descendit l'échelle. Juste après, Hermione la suivit, descendant également l'échelle. Il y eût un instant de flottement, puis la boule de cristal qui roulait à terre tomba par la trappe, se brisant sur le sol de pierre avec un tintement musical qui déclencha une avalanche de chuchotements plus ou moins modérés.

« Eh bé, elle est déchaînée Padma aujourd'hui, dit Neville avec un grand sourire. Je l'imiterais presque si je n'avais pas peur que Chourave m'oblige à continuer la Divination parce que je n'ai choisi que deux Options.

-Oui, je me demande bien ce qu'elle a, elle est plutôt calme d'habitude.

-Elle est sur les nerfs, fit remarquer Neville. Luna a raison, elle est surmenée. »

Mais ils se turent avec le reste de la classe quand le Professeur Trelawney finit par faire cesser les chuchotements. C'est alors que Lavande fit remarquer.

« Oooh, mais Professeur, Professeur, vous l'aviez prédit ! Au début de l'année, vous nous aviez dit que quelqu'un nous quitterait pour toujours vers Pâques, et Padma et Granger viennent de nous quitter ! Vous nous aviez prévenus depuis longtemps Professeur !

-Tout à fait ma chérie, dit le Professeur Trelawney d'une voix émue, ravie qu'une élève lui donne l'occasion de se sauver la face. Je savais que Miss Patil nous quitterait dès l'instant où elle a passé cette porte, mais j'espérais, oh j'espérais vraiment me tromper, le Troisième Œil peut être un fardeau parfois... »

Lavande, Susan et Parvati avaient l'air bouleversées, tandis que Neville faisait remarquer à mi-voix qu'il aurait fallu être sourd pour ne pas comprendre que Padma et Hermione détestaient cette matière depuis le premier cours et n'attendaient que de pouvoir quitter le cours le plus vite possible. Finalement, tout le monde put sortir de la salle, et les Poufsouffle retrouvèrent les deux filles à la Bibliothèque.

« Bravo Padma, tu lui a cloué le bec ! la félicita Eileen.

-Franchement, comment t'as pu faire ça, s'inquiéta Susan. Tu contraries les signes du Destin, Padma, c'est très dangereux !

-On va peut-être parler d'autre chose, fit remarquer Neville avec diplomatie. Personne ne veut se fâcher pour une simple matière, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le groupe suivit sagement le conseil de Neville et ils décidèrent tacitement de ne plus parler de Divination avec Susan. D'autant qu'ils eurent rapidement d'autres préoccupations, le travail scolaire ne faisant que s'accumuler jusqu'à culminer au moment des vacances de Pâques, provoquant des exclamations de colère chez les élèves. Mais personne n'avait plus de travail que Padma et Eileen, Padma parce que malgré son arrêt de la Divination, elle avait encore moitié plus de matières que les autres à réviser, et Eileen parce qu'elle devait placer ses séances de travail entre les séances de Quidditch intensives programmées par Diggory et ses retenues du dimanche. Mais elle ne s'en plaignait pas, sachant qu'elle était la benjamine de l'équipe et que la totalité de ses coéquipiers avaient plus de travail scolaire qu'elle à faire entre les séances d'entraînement.

Le match contre Serdaigle était prévu pour deux semaines après les vacances de Pâques, après celui opposant Gryffondor et Serpentard, et rarement match de Quidditch n'avait suscité aussi peu d'intérêt chez la Maison qui devait y participer. Échaudés par la déculottée qu'ils avaient reçu contre Serpentard, les supporters de Poufsouffle avaient à présent une vision très négative de leur équipe, ce qui ne semblait pas inquiéter Diggory outre mesure.

« Ils ont raison, on a été mauvais contre Serpentard ! Mais vous verrez, ils viendront quand même voir le match contre Serdaigle, et là il s'agira de leur en mettre plein la vue !

-Tu penses vraiment qu'on a encore un chance de gagner quoi que ce soit ? demanda Brighid.

-Gagner la Coupe de Quidditch, non, reconnut Diggory. Les Serpentard ont plus de deux-cent points d'avance, c'est peine perdue, mais on peut essayer de devancer les Gryffondor et de se placer deuxièmes, d'accord ? Je suis sûr qu'on peut le faire ! »

Du moins, c'est le discours qu'il tint jusqu'au match opposant Gryffondor à Serpentard. Car durant un match magnifique, Gryffondor ravit la première place du championnat à Serpentard, grâce notamment à Potter qui sût attendre que son équipe mène de cinquante points pour attraper le Vif d'Or, donnant ainsi la victoire à son équipe. Gryffondor n'avait pas encore la Coupe de Quidditch, mais chacun savait que c'était tout comme, y compris Diggory qui dût se contenter de viser la troisième place.

C'est donc avec des espoirs sérieusement revus à la baisse que les Poufsouffle entamèrent leur match contre Serdaigle, en plein mois de mai. Le match commença plutôt bien, les Poursuiveuses avaient à cœur de prouver qu'elles étaient capables de beaucoup mieux que ce qu'elles avaient fait lors de cette saison et dominèrent complètement l'équipe de Serdaigle, creusant l'écart à une vitesse effrénée, menant bientôt 160 à 20.

C'est à ce moment là que le match dérapa, Diggory et Chang repérèrent le Vif au même instant, mais Diggory ne voulait pas que le match se termine maintenant, alors qu'il commençait à reprendre espoir que les Poursuiveuses puissent combler l'écart avec Serpentard et Gryffondor, alors il tenta de gêner Cho, de l'empêcher de prendre le Vif jusqu'à ce que celui-ci disparaisse. Il parvint à l'arrêter une fois, deux fois, puis la troisième fois, elle l'évita et il manqua de la faire tomber de son balai en se lançant à sa poursuite. Mais la Poursuiveuse de Serdaigle, faisant preuve d'une habileté extraordinaire parvint à se rattraper d'extrême justesse à son balai tout en attrapant le Vif juste avant que Poufsouffle ne marque, arrachant la victoire 170 à 160 pour Serdaigle, soulevant une acclamation de la part des Serdaigle, mais aussi des Gryffondor et des Serpentard qui commençaient à voir leurs places menacées.

Quelques instants plus tard, dans les vestiaires de Poufsouffle.

« Eh bien, c'était un beau match, fit Eileen sous la douche. Elle discutait avec Elen, Callaghan, Brighid et Jenny, les garçons ne pouvant bien sûr pas prendre leur douche dans la même salle que les filles. Cédric a vraiment essayé d'arracher la victoire !

-Oui, acquiesça Brighid en se savonnant. J'ai vraiment cru qu'il allait réussir à lui faire perdre le Vif la troisième fois, mais iosa criost ! Elle a réussi à l'attraper au dernier moment !

-Un coup à la Potter, plaisanta Elen. J'espère que Cédric ne s'en veut pas trop, il a fait tout ce qu'il a pu, c'était impossible de faire plus sans mettre Chang en danger. Et je pense que même lui ne voudrait pas risquer la vie d'une joueuse pour un stupide match de Quidditch !

-Bah ça dépend, dit Jenny en riant. Regarde ce qu'il est arrivé à Eileen la dernière fois.

-Une joueuse de l'équipe adverse corrigea Elen en riant.

-Au fait, bien joué Callaghan, dit Eileen en coupant l'eau. Tu as été parfaite sur ce match, avec sept buts, franchement t'aurais été là toute l'année, on aurait gardé la Coupe !

-Allez, on va pas revenir là dessus, fit Brighid en remuant un index désapprobateur. Tout a déjà été dit.

-Pardon, s'excusa Eileen en souriant. »

Même si Poufsouffle ne s'était classé que troisième et n'avait même pas remporté leur dernier match, leurs camarades ne leur en tinrent pas rigueur et l'opinion générale était que l'équipe aurait pu tomber bien plus bas sans Liva et que Cédric n'était pas un si mauvais Capitaine que ça, au final. Mais il y eût bientôt d'autres sujets de préoccupation, après le match qui avait eu lieu mi-mai, les examens de fin d'années s'approchaient à grands pas, et les Troisième Années commençaient à trouver que les longues listes de devoirs que leur avaient donné les Professeurs n'étaient pas si inutiles que ça au final et la plupart passèrent la plupart de la fin du mois de Mai, puis du début de Juin enfermés à la Bibliothèque avec la quasi-totalité de Poudlard, en train de réviser frénétiquement avant la date butoir. Libérée du Quidditch, Eileen s'en sortait plutôt bien, en tout cas beaucoup mieux que Granger et Padma, qui semblaient au bord de la crise de nerfs en permanence.

Au cours d'une de ces séances de révision, ils reçurent la nouvelle que l'audience d'appel aurait lieu le 6 Juin, dernier jour des examens, en présence d'un bourreau, ce qui désola Neville, bien conscient de ce que la présence du bourreau signifiait. Et pourtant, aucun des trois Poufsouffle ne pouvaient essayer de réconforter Hagrid, en raison des mesures de sécurité draconiennes qui pesaient sur le château, ils ne pouvaient le voir que pendant les cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques qu'il avait suffisamment de mal à assurer sans qu'ils ne le dérangent en plus. Et pendant ce temps, Malefoy se pavanait, ravi d'avoir pu causer la mort de la noble créature, à un point que même le paisible Neville avait parfois envie de le frapper.

Finalement vint la semaine des examens qui commença pour les Troisième Années par l'examen de Métamorphose qui porta, comme l'avait prédit Padma, sur la transformation de la théière en tortue. Cette dernière exaspéra d'ailleurs tout le monde en se plaignant que sa tortue ressemblait à une tortue marine alors qu'il aurait fallu une tortue terrestre, mais personne ne lui fit remarquer qu'elle avait brillamment réussie l'épreuve, sachant qu'elle était sur les nerfs et prête à exploser.

Après le déjeuner, ils enchaînèrent avec l'examen de Flitwick, qui leur demanda de se lancer chacun des sortilèges d'Allégresse. Si Susan réussit brillamment son épreuve, Eileen, qui faisait équipe avec elle, eût la main un peu lourde et sa pauvre amie dût être prise en charge par le Professeur Flitwick afin d'arrêter de rire comme une baleine. Les élèves de Poudlard prirent ensuite un rapide dîner pour pouvoir passer le plus de temps possible à réviser les épreuves du lendemain.

L'épreuve de Soins aux Créatures Magiques fut très facile et assez décevante, Hagrid leur commanda simplement de maintenir un Veracrasse en vie pendant une heure, et son seul avantage fut qu'elle leur permit d'échanger quelques mots avec Hagrid à propos de Buck.

En compensation, l'épreuve de Potions s'avéra particulièrement difficile, le professeur Rogue leur demandant de préparer un Philtre de Confusion. Neville fût agréablement surpris de constater que les séances avec Eileen avaient porté leurs fruits, il parvint à suivre la recette à la lettre et rendit une potion presque parfaite. Il eût la même surprise de voir n sourire fugitif passer sur les lèvres de Severus quand il examina sa potion et se sentit pleinement récompensé de ses efforts.

A minuit, l'examen d'Astronomie eut lieu dans la bien-nommée Tour d'Astronomie, puis le lendemain matin, c'était celle d'Histoire de la Magie. Si Eileen parvint à répondre à toutes les questions posées, Susan et Neville, complètement assommés par le manque de sommeil ne parvinrent qu'à griffonner quelques réponses au hasard pour ne pas rendre copie blanche.

L'après-midi suivant fut consacré à la Botanique, et il va sans dire que seul Neville apprécia de passer trois heures dans une serre étouffante à tailler des plante-cobras, entretenir des oignon-dragons et récolter des fruits de pommier-étrangleurs et il eût la satisfaction de voir le Professeur Chourave inscrire un nombre avec deux zéros sur sa feuille de notes.

L'avant-dernier examen était celui de Remus qui leur avait préparé une sorte de parcours d'obstacles regroupant la quasi-totalité des créatures magiques qu'ils avaient vu en cours cette année-là, des strangulots dans de profondes mares, des chaporouges dans des ornières, des kappas au bord d'une rivière et des pitiponks dans un marécage. Puis, trempés et couverts de boue, il fallait pénétrer dans une vieille malle où un épouvantard se manifestait devant eux. C'est là que Neville commit sa seule petite erreur, se trompant d'ennemi, il commença par lancer un Patronus sur le Détraqueur devant lui avant de se rendre compte que c'était un épouvantard et de lancer Riddikulus.

« Excellent, le félicita Remus quand il sortit de la malle. Vingt sur vingt. Et je voudrais presque mettre plus pour ce magnifique Patronus. »

Ravi, Neville se plaça sur le côté avec Susan, où ils attendirent que Eileen ait fini son parcours. Une fois qu'elle fût passée, non sans mal, ils prirent la direction de leur Salle Commune pour se changer avant la dernière épreuve, quand ils virent le Ministre de la Magie en personne dans le Hall de l'école. Cornélius Fudge, légèrement transpirant, sursauta en voyant Neville descendre des escaliers, puis se rapprocha de lui en souriant.

« Bonjour Neville, dit-il en lui serrant la main nerveusement. J'imagine que tu es en pleine séance d'examens, c'est presque fini ?

-Oui, répondit Neville.

-Belle journée, reprit Fudge en faisant tourner son chapeau melon entre ses mains. Quel dommage, quel dommage... »

Il soupira puis reprit la parole.

« Je suis venu remplir une mission très désagréable. On a besoin d'un témoin pour la mise-à-mort d'un hippogriffe atteint de folie, et comme je devais me rendre à Poudlard pour l'affaire de Agathe Fawley, c'est moi qui ait écopé de la corvée.

-L'audience en appel a eu lieu ? demanda Neville d'un ton plaintif.

-Euh, non, pas encore. Mais ça ne fait presque aucun doute, ce genre de cas n'est pas si rare que ça, hélas. »

Alors que Neville allait répondre, deux sorciers les rejoignirent dans le Hall en provenance de la Grande Salle, un petit sorcier très âgé qui semblait tout ratatiné et un grand sorcier musclé porteur d'une fine moustache noire et d'une impressionnante hache qu'il avait posé sur son épaule.

« Mon Dieu, je me fais trop vieux, soupira le petit sorcier. C'est prévu à quatorze heures, n'est-ce pas Cornélius ?

-C'est bien ça Hippolyte. Allons, venez MacNair, il faut aller voir Hagrid maintenant, c'est bientôt l'heure. »

Les trois Poufsouffle regardèrent les sorciers s'éloigner puis se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle pour prendre leur propre déjeuner. Après cela, ils montèrent vers la Salle de Divination, au pied de laquelle patientait une dizaine d'élèves. Susan passa dans les premières et descendit avec un grand sourire.

« J'ai vu plein de choses, le Professeur Trelawney dit que j'ai de vrais dons de voyante.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a demandé ? C'est bien sur la boule de cristal ? la questionna Eileen.

-Je ne peux rien dire, répondit Susan. Elle a dit qu'il pouvait m'arriver un horrible accident si je disais quoi que ce soit.

-Comme c'est pratique, dit Eileen en levant les yeux au ciel. »

Un peu vexée, Susan n'attendit pas qu'ils soient passés et rentra directement à la Salle Commune. Ils attendirent un moment, puis le Professeur Trelawney appela Drago Malefoy, ce qui fit sursauter Neville.

« C'était pas censé être à moi ?

-Oui, c'est bizarre, confirma Eileen. Peut-être qu'elle te garde pour la fin ?

-Oh non, j'espère qu'elle ne va pas encore me prédire des malheurs, j'espérais en être débarrassé jusqu'à la rentrée prochaine...

-Courage, souffla Eileen en souriant. »

Il s'avéra que Eileen avait raison, Neville passa l'examen en dernier, juste après Weasley. Eileen était passée avant lui et lui avait confirmé que c'était bien la boule de cristal, dans laquelle elle n'avait rien vu hormis une vague forme de lauriers qu'elle avait interprétée comme un signe qu'elle avait réussi ses examens.

« Et je n'avais pas besoin d'une stupide boule de cristal pour me le dire, ajouta-t-elle.

-Eh bé, tu passes encore les portes avec ta tête ? la railla Neville.

-Roh arrête, tu sais bien que j'ai réussi tous les examens, sauf celui d'Astronomie et celui de Sortilèges. »

Ils continuèrent de discuter pendant encore une heure avant que Neville ne soit appelé. Il passa la trappe tandis que Eileen lui disait qu'elle l'attendait ici. Quand il entra, Neville eût aussitôt envie de ressortir, la pièce était encore plus étouffante que jamais et le parfum des encens le fit tousser quand il s'avança vers le Professeur Trelawney.

« Bonjour mon cher, dit-elle d'une voix basse. Si vous voulez bien, plongez votre regard dans la Sphère, prenez votre temps, regardez bien, scrutez l'indiscernable. Et vous me direz ensuite ce que vous avez vu. »

Neville regarda la boule de cristal, espérant y voir autre chose que des volutes de fumée, mais rien ne se produisit, comme il s'y attendait. Soupirant, il scruta encore plus intensément la boule, ressentant des picotements dans ses yeux, mais il ne voyait toujours rien.

« Alors ? demanda le Professeur Trelawney d'une voix douce. »

Pressé d'en finir, Neville décida d'improviser et commença à parler, d'une voix voilée et mystérieuse comme celle que prenait Trelawney en faisant ses prédictions.

« Je vois, murmura-t-il. Je crois que je vois une forme sombre.

-A quoi ressemble-t-elle ? le pressa Trelawney. Réfléchissez bien, prenez votre temps.

-Elle ressemble à un hippogriffe, dit Neville, saisissant la pensée qu'il avait le plus en tête en ce moment.

-Vraiment ? chuchota le Professeur Trelawney avec une pointe d'excitation dans la voix. Mon garçon, vous voyez sans doute l'hippogriffe du pauvre Hagrid, regardez bien ! Est-ce qu'il a... est-ce qu'il a toujours... sa tête ?

-Mmmm, dit Neville faisant mine de se concentrer sur la sphère. Oui, il ressemble à Buck, beaucoup. Mais il est dehors, il est libre. Il a toujours sa tête.

-Vous êtes sûr mon garçon ? Peut-être que le bourreau est juste à côté alors, prêt à frapper ?

-Non, non, il est vraiment libre, assura Neville, d'une voix de plus en plus mystérieuse. Il est pleine forme, il s'envole. Je le vois, reprit-il d'une voix encore plus rauque, il est avec quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui le libère, il s'échappe. Buck va s'échapper avant ce soir, finit-il en chuchotant d'un air mystérieux.

-Eh bien, eh bien, fit le Professeur Trelawney, visiblement impressionnée. Vous avez l'air vraiment sûr de vous, maintenant, ce que vous voyez est très peu probable... Nous verrons ce soir j'imagine, nous allons en rester là. »

Neville hocha la tête, ravi de pouvoir quitter la salle, il était plutôt content de lui, il s'était laissé aller, imitant le Professeur Trelawney dans ses prédictions et semblait l'avoir convaincue, ou plutôt bernée. Alors qu'il était à mi-chemin de la trappe, une voix dure et rauque s'éleva derrière lui, le faisant sursauter.

« **Ça se passera ce soir** ! »

Il se retourna et vit le Professeur Trelawney, figée dans son fauteuil, le regard vague et la mâchoire pendante. Ses yeux roulaient dans leurs orbites et elle semblait en transe. Paniqué, Neville s'apprêtait à bondir hors de la classe pour aller chercher Severus quand elle reprit, de cette même voix dure très différente de celle qu'elle utilisait d'habitude.

« **Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est là, solitaire, abandonné de ses amis. Pendant douze ans, son serviteur a été enchaîné. Ce soir, avant minuit, le serviteur brisera ses chaînes et ira rejoindre son maître. Avec l'aide de son serviteur, le Seigneur des Ténèbres surgira à nouveau, plus puissant et plus terrible que jamais. Ce soir... avant minuit... le serviteur... ira... rejoindre... son maître...** »

La tête du Professeur Trelawney s'affala, tombant sur sa poitrine. Elle laissa échapper une sorte de grognement puis se redressa, sursautant comme quelqu'un qui se réveille en sursaut.

« Je suis désolée, mon garçon, dit-elle. La chaleur sans doute, je me suis assoupie un instant. »

Neville se contenta de la fixer.

« Qu'y a-t-il mon garçon ?

-Vous, vous venez de dire... Je crois que c'était une prédiction. Vous avez prédit que le Seigneur des Ténèbres allait surgir à nouveau, que son serviteur allait le rejoindre et que Voldemort surgirait à nouveau.

-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? fit-elle d'un air incrédule. Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ? Mon garçon, ce n'est pas un sujet de plaisanterie ! Je n'irais jamais prédire quelque chose comme ça...

-C'est ce que vous avez dit ! A l'instant !

-Vous aussi, vous avez dû vous assoupir, dit le Professeur Trelawney d'un ton catégorique. D'ailleurs, je ne parle pas du Seigneur des Ténèbres, allons, allez vous reposer. »

Harry redescendit l'échelle, encore sous le choc. Eileen l'attendait en bas, la dernière dans le couloir en train de caresser Pattenrond et elle lui demanda d'un air inquiet.

« Hou-là, ça s'est si mal passé que ça ? Tu as l'air complètement abattu.

-Si, si, ça s'est bien passé, dit Neville. J'ai inventé un truc, mais je crois qu'elle m'a cru, mais... Elle vient de me raconter un truc, je crois qu'elle a fait une prédiction.

-Pas besoin d'être choqué, elle en débite sans arrêt des prédictions, railla Eileen tandis qu'ils allaient vers la Salle Commune.

-Non, c'était pas ça, répondit Neville. Elle avait une voix bizarre et elle semblait en transe, comme possédée. Et elle m'a dit que Voldemort reviendrait, que son serviteur le rejoindrait ce soir et qu'il surgirait à nouveau. Et après, quand je lui ai dit, elle a nié l'avoir dit et a prétendu qu'elle s'était assoupie.

-Ah ouais, là c'est bizarre, fit Eileen pensive. Mais quand même, quel serviteur ? Ta Tante a eu toute l'année pour le rejoindre ? Et il se cacherait où ? A Poudlard ?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Neville, je ne sais pas. Il faudrait peut-être en parler avec quelqu'un de plus qualifié ? Tu crois que Severus nous croirait ?

-Peut-être... »

Alors qu'ils étaient presque au niveau de la Salle Commune, Susan en sortit et les rejoignit rapidement.

« Hagrid vient d'envoyer ça, fit-elle en leur tendant un parchemin. »

Neville lut le mot et oublia presque totalement l'étrange comportement du Professeur Trelawney.

 _Avons perdu en appel. Ils vont le mettre à mort au coucher du soleil. Vous ne pouvez plus rien faire. Ne venez pas. Je ne veux pas que vous regardiez ça.  
Hagrid_

« Il faut y aller, dit aussitôt Neville. On ne peut pas l'abandonner comme ça !

-Mais c'est au coucher du soleil, dit Susan d'une voix inquiète, on ne pourra jamais sortir après le dîner.

-On doit quand même essayer, fit Eileen. Il suffit de se cacher dans une salle vide, et on sortira quand tout le monde sera parti. Les Professeurs ne patrouillent pas avant le crépuscule, c'est mon père qui l'a laissé échapper pendant une de mes retenues.

-Bon, on peut essayer, mais tu es sûre de vouloir venir Eileen ? Si on t'attrape, Severus va vraiment se fâcher...

-Et toi tu es celui que toute cette sécurité concerne, répliqua Eileen. Mais il faut le faire, c'est pas juste pour se balader dans le Parc, c'est pour Hagrid. »

Ils firent comme ils l'avaient dit, après le repas, ils s'enfermèrent dans une salle vide près du Hall et attendirent de ne plus rien entendre. Susan mit ensuite la tête dehors et leur fit signe de la suivre. Silencieusement, ils sortirent par la grande porte, puis dévalèrent le chemin qui menait à la cabane de Hagrid. Là, ils frappèrent doucement.

« Hagrid, souffla Neville. C'est nous, ouvrez-nous, il ne faut pas qu'on puisse nous voir !

-Vous n'auriez pas dû venir, fit Hagrid d'un ton bourru. »

Il referma rapidement la porte, pendant qu'ils s'installaient autour de la table et l'observaient. Il avait le teint pâle, les yeux rouges, mais il ne pleurait pas, bien que son corps tremblât violemment. Son désarroi faisait pitié à voir.

« Voulez du thé ? demanda-t-il.

-Où est Buck ? demanda Neville.

-Dehors, je l'ai sorti, dit Hagrid en posant la bouilloire sur le feu, renversant la moitié de l'eau. Attaché dans le potager, pour qu'il puisse profiter... encore un peu avant... »

Ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'il cogna le pot à lait en voulant le prendre et qu'il se brisa au sol.

« Je m'en occupe ! dit Eileen en sortant sa baguette.

-Il y a un autre pot dans le buffet, dit Hagrid, s'asseyant enfin.

-Est-ce qu'on peut faire quelque chose ? demanda Neville. Dumbledore...

-Dumbledore ne peut rien faire, il a essayé, dit Hagrid. Mais la Commission n'est pas à Poudlard, et il leur a expliqué que Buck n'était pas dangereux. Je leur ai montré les témoignages que vous avez recueilli chez vos amis de Poufsouffle. C'est fini, Malefoy a juste intimidé la Commission et ils lui ont obéi. Sûrement quelques Galions qui ont changé de main aussi. Maintenant, je ne peux plus que rester avec lui jusqu'à la fin...

Dumbledore va venir, ajouta-t-il, la voix nouée. Quand... quand _ça_ se produira. M'a écrit ce matin. C'est un brave homme Dumbledore, l'a toujours été gentil avec moi. »

Eileen qui fouillait le buffet à la recherche d'un pot luttait contre les larmes. A la table, Susan avait les joues mouillées mais essayait de le cacher.

« Nous aussi on va rester avec vous, proposa Neville courageusement. Mais Hagrid secoua sa tête.

-Non, non, pouvez pas. Veux pas que vous voyiez ça et vous aurez des tas d'ennuis si Dumbledore vous voit ici. C'était très gentil de venir, mais vous devez partir. »

Il fût interrompu par un cri de surprise de Eileen.

« Glouton ! Susan, viens voir, c'est Glouton !

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! »

Eileen se précipita vers la table et renversa le pot à lait sur la table, d'où glissa Glouton, criant et se débattant frénétiquement. Il n'avait plus rien de son surnom, décharné et complètement pelé par endroits, il ne cessait de se débattre, tentant d'échapper aux mains qui cherchaient à l'attraper, même celles de Susan.

« Glouton, arrête, c'est moi ! protesta cette dernière. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Il faut partir, l'interrompit Neville. Ils arrivent, je les vois sortir du château. »

Susan enfonça Glouton dans sa poche de force, puis ils sortirent en hâte, par la porte de derrière. Eileen voulut parlementer une dernière fois avec Hagrid, mais celui-ci leur dit de partir en élevant la voix et elle se rendit compte qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix. Ils se cachèrent dans la lisière de la Forêt Interdite et contournèrent lentement la Cabane, entendant des rumeurs de voix malgré les cris de Glouton qui cherchait toujours à s'échapper. Ils remontèrent ensuite vers le château, mais entendirent néanmoins la porte de derrière s'ouvrir chez Hagrid, puis des éclats de voix. Finalement, il y eût le bruit d'une hache fendant quelque chose de mou et Eileen frissonna.

« Ils l'ont fait, dit-elle, abattue. »

Ils reprirent le chemin du château, misérables, quand Susan cria.

« Aïe ! Il m'a mordu !

-Susan, tais-toi, on va nous entendre, protesta Eileen.

-Il refuse de rester... tranquille ! »

C'est alors que Neville vit des yeux jaunes les observer dans l'obscurité.

« Pattenrond, fit-il. Va-t'en !

-Glouton, non ! »

Le rat s'était soudain échappé et détalait vers la Forêt Interdite. Pattenrond fila à sa poursuite, aussitôt suivi de Susan, celle-ci poursuivie par Neville et Eileen. Ils entendaient les cris de la lutte entre Susan et Pattenrond pour Glouton, mais ne les voyaient plus dans la nuit noire. Soudain, ils entendirent un cri aigu, puis Susan qui criait. Ils arrivèrent et virent un énorme aigle emporter Croûtard dans ses serres. Neville s'arrêta un instant, mais les deux autres coururent derrière l'aigle et il les suivit jusqu'au Saule Cogneur où l'aigle s'engouffra dans un trou sous le tronc. Ils tentèrent de le suivre, mais furent repoussés par les coups des branches.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Susan. On peut pas abandonner Glouton !

-Je connais cet arbre, c'est le Saule Cogneur ! s'écria Eileen. C'est le passage secret qui mène vers la Cabane Hurlante ! Oh mince, comment on passe déjà ?!

-Regarde Pattenrond, lui dit Neville. »

Le chat évitait les branches et fila vers le tronc, appuyant alors sur un nœud de son écorce. Aussitôt le Saule se figea, et le chat patienta à côté du trou, comme s'il invitait à les suivre.

« Alors ? demanda Susan.

-Allons-y, répondit Eileen. »

 **Alors, vous en pensez quoi ? Ah oui, avant toute chose, Phera est l'équivalent de zut ou mince en penjabi (la langue la plus commune au Pakistan), et iosta cristos veut dire « Jésus Christ » en irlandais, j'aime bien essayer de glisser quelques éléments de ce genre indiquant que tout le monde ne parle pas forcément de la même façon ^^**

 **Sinon, un chapitre assez touffu comme je le disais, et bien sûr je coupe au moment le plus intéressant. Je me suis un peu attardé sur Padma, vous savez sûrement pourquoi si vous avez lu les livres. Et bien sûr, il fallait que quelqu'un frappe Malefoy, alors autant que ce soit elle (puisque Eileen, qui remplace un peu Hermione dans le trio, a tendance à ne pas utiliser les poings ^^). Ah et oui, Malefoy la traite de métèque, je ne peux juste pas croire que les Malefoy soient racistes que envers les Sang-de-bourbes ^^**

 **Ah et petit disclaimer, maintenant que j'y pense, plusieurs passages sont recopiés du troisième livre, notamment le passage de la prophétie de Trelawney, que je pouvais juste pas modifier. Mais en général, j'ai recopié une phrase au plus ^^**

 **Voilà, voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, et à la prochaine. Plus que deux chapitres avant la fin ^^**


	13. Chapitre 13: La Cabane Hurlante

**Hey salut à toutes et à tous, ouah, ça fait au moins un an qu'il y a eu un aussi faible écart entre deux chapitres, non ? XD**

 **J'ai été pris d'une frénésie d'écriture il y a peu et c'est pour ça que je poste aussi rapidement. Et pas que, je peux l'annoncer officiellement, le Tome 3 est terminé, je viens de finir le chapitre 14 qui sera le dernier et je le posterais dans une semaine. Entre Noël et le jour de l'An, parfaite période mdr**

 **Voilà, voilà, bonne lecture :D**

Ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers le trou qui, bien que presque invisible tant qu'on n'était pas à deux pas du tronc, était assez grand pour qu'un adulte s'y tienne debout. Pattenrond les y précéda, sa longue queue touffue dressée comme un signal dans la pénombre du tunnel. Eileen alluma sa baguette, suivie des deux autres et ils commencèrent à s'enfoncer dans le long tunnel. Il avait clairement été fait par magie, rien n'étayait le plafond et pourtant le tunnel vaguement rond était parfaitement solide et presque lisse. Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, ils débouchèrent dans une maison en bois à l'aspect délabré, tout y était poussiéreux, les fenêtres étaient barrées, les meubles brisés et des traces de griffures violentes apparaissaient sur le papier peint.

« Qu... murmura Susan.

-C'est bien la Cabane Hurlante, dit Neville. Mais pourquoi un passage de Poudlard mène à cet endroit ? Et qui a fait tout ça ? Pas des fantômes !

-C'était Remus, expliqua brièvement Eileen. Je connais l'histoire, c'est comme ça qu'il a pu étudier à Poudlard, tous les mois il venait ici pour se cacher, aidé par Mme Pomfresh et il se transformait dans la Cabane. C'est pour ça qu'elle hurlait les nuits de pleine-lune...

-Et où est Glouton ? Et cet énorme Aigle ? Ils n'ont pas pu aller bien loin !

-Regarde Susan, dit Neville. Une porte ouverte là, ils doivent être passés par là ! »

Alors qu'ils se dirigèrent vers la porte, un grincement se fit entendre au dessus, et ils se précipitèrent pour voir ce que c'était. Ils empruntèrent un couloir sombre, puis des escaliers qui tombaient en ruine avant de déboucher sur un autre couloir, où seule une porte était entre-ouverte. Neville la poussa doucement, tandis que les autres se tenaient derrière lui, prêts à bombarder la bête de sorts si elle les attaquait. Mais ce n'était pas un aigle qui les attendaient dans la pièce mais une femme aux traits émaciés, aux longs cheveux blonds et sales qui tenait Glouton par la queue et brandissait un couteau.  
« Vous ! hurla Neville. » Sans réfléchir, il se rua vers sa Tante, qui jeta alors le couteau à terre pour lutter contre lui. Elle le désarma rapidement, tout en tenant fermement le rat, puis lança un Expelliarmus vers les deux jeunes filles, qui étaient restées tétanisées. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Neville qui tenta de lui reprendre sa baguette, mais elle l'envoya bouler dans un coin.

« Vous êtes venus, murmura-t-elle d'une voix éraillée, comme quelqu'un qui n'a plus parlé depuis longtemps. C'est bien, je voulais juste le rat, mais si je peux t'avoir toi, Neville, c'est encore mieux.

-Ne le tuez pas ! supplia Susan.

-Sinon, vous serez obligés de nous tuer aussi, dit Eileen férocement, cherchant des yeux un moyen d'attaquer la criminelle maintenant qu'elle était désarmée.

-Il n'y aura qu'un seul meurtre ce soir, dit lentement Agathe Fawley. Et ce ne...

-Pourquoi ça ?! Vous avez tué douze Moldus pour tuer votre cible ! Vous avez tué mes parents ! Vous avez tué votre propre sœur ! Pourquoi deux de plus feraient une différence ?! »

Et il se rua en avant, échappant à Eileen qui tenta de le retenir. Il bondit sur la femme décharnée qui, prise de court, ne leva même pas sa baguette qui vola dans un coin. Neville, fou de rage, la frappa à coups de poings, plusieurs fois avant qu'elle ne puisse se dégager en l'envoyant au loin. Glouton en profita pour s'enfuir, mais Susan le rattrapa avant qu'il ne sorte de la pièce. Neville attrapa alors sa baguette et la pointa vers sa Tante.

« Restez à terre ! Restez là, ou... ou...

-Ou tu me tues ?

-Oui ! Vous avez tués mes parents, répéta-t-il, les yeux brouillés de larmes.

-Je sais. Mais Neville, je t'assure, pas directement, si tu savais ce qu'il s'était passé...

-Non ! Non, non, non ! Je la connais l'histoire ! Vous les avez livrés à Voldemort, tous les deux, même votre propre sœur ! Vous n'avez pas lancé le sort, mais c'est vous qui les avez tués ! JE VOUS HAIS !

-Neville, tu dois comprendre...

-Comprendre quoi ? Je les entends quand des Détraqueurs apparaissent, ma mère qui se sacrifie pour moi, mon père qui essaie de combattre Voldemort. Vous ne les avez jamais entendus, vous, comment vous pouvez savoir, comment vous pouvez comprendre ce que c'est ? »

Alors qu'il parlait, sa main tremblait encore plus et le bout de sa baguette commençait à rougeoyer, comme s'il s'apprêtait à lancer un sortilège, bien qu'il n'ait aucune idée de ce qu'il pourrait lancer. Il ne pouvait pas faire mal avec de simples Expelliarmus. Mais avant que Agathe n'ait pu répliquer, Pattenrond se rapprocha d'elle et s'installa confortablement sur son ventre puis tourna ses yeux jaunes vers Neville, le regardant fixement comme s'il le défiait de le faire.

« Va t'en, dit doucement Neville qui aimait beaucoup le chat. Pattenrond, viens, ce n'est pas une gentille. Elle a tué ton ancienne maîtresse, tu le sais, non ? Tu as dû l'entendre beaucoup cette année... »

Le chat continua à le fixer tranquillement, même quand Eileen tenta de l'écarter.

« Ce chat est vraiment intelligent, murmura Agathe. C'est le seul qui m'ait cru cette année, Alice l'a vraiment bien choisi...

-NE DITES PAS SON NOM ! hurla Neville. »

C'est alors qu'ils entendirent un bruit à l'étage du dessous, comme des pas étouffés par la poussière. « Par ici ! hurla Susan. On est là, en haut ! Avec Fawley ! A l'aide ! » Aussitôt les pas s'accélérèrent et quelques instants plus tard, le Professeur Lupin déboula dans la salle. Il embrassa la scène des yeux, Agathe Fawley à terre, à la merci de Neville et brandit sa baguette aussitôt, désarmant rapidement Neville.

« Parrain, non ! cria Eileen. C'est Fawley, c'est elle ! Il faut l'arrêter, appeler les Détraqueurs !

-Eileen, dit Remus doucement. Je t'assure, tu ne sais pas tout, fais-moi confiance.

-Vous êtes avec elle ? s'étonna Neville.

-Où est-il ? demanda Remus à Agathe, toujours à terre.

-C'est elle qui l'a, répondit celle-ci en se relevant, montrant Susan. Oh Remus, ça fait si longtemps ! Tu me fais confiance ? Vraiment ?

-Vous êtes avec elle ?! répéta Neville.

-Cela fait douze ans que je te déteste, répondit Remus. Mais cette nuit, j'ai vu une chose qui m'a fait changé d'avis. Il est toujours en vie, n'est-ce pas ? C'est _lui_ qui l'a fait ?!

-C'est lui, répondit Agathe.

-Qui, lui ?! s'énerva Eileen. Parrain, réponds-moi ! Pourquoi tu fais confiance à une meurtrière !

-Eileen, je sais que c'est difficile à croire, mais Agathe n'est pas plus une meurtrière que moi. Et Susan en a la preuve !

-Arrêtez ! s'énerva Neville. Vous racontez n'importe quoi ! Quelle preuve ?

-Neville, il faut que tu m'écoutes. C'est important. Tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance ? Toi aussi Eileen ? Et même toi Susan. Tenez, reprenez vos baguettes, vous êtes armés, nous non. Écoutez-nous, s'il vous plaît.

-Je... balbutia Neville. Je vous faisais confiance, oui...

-Parrain, je... Vas-y, dit Eileen. On t'écoute, mais si tu es avec elle, alors... Alors on devra te livrer aux Détraqueurs, avec elle. »

Tandis qu'elle disait ça, elle pleurait, certaine de voir une partie de son monde s'effondrer devant elle. Susan tenta de la réconforter mais ce faisant, elle faillit laisser échapper Glouton, faisant hurler Fawley.

« Ne le lâche pas ! Il doit rester, il est la clef ! La preuve !

-Quoi ?

-Laissez-moi vous expliquer, dit Lupin. Ce soir, j'étais en train de regarder la Carte du Maraudeur, je savais que vous alliez vouloir aller voir Hagrid tous les trois, et je voulais vérifier que personne de dangereux ne s'approcherait de vous. Même si je dois avouer, je suis agréablement surpris que vous ayez attendu le dernier soir pour y aller, tu sais être raisonnable, finalement Eileen.

Enfin, je regardais la Carte et, comme je m'y attendais, je vous ai vu chez Hagrid. Et je vous en ai vu ressortir, mais vous étiez quatre !

-Trois ! On était trois, dit Neville. N'essayez pas de nous embrouiller, Professeur Lupin !

-Appelle-moi Remus, Neville, je t'en prie. Vous étiez quatre, la Carte ne ment pas, elle ne ment jamais. Je trouvais déjà ça incroyable, mais une nouvelle personne est apparue, Agathe Fawley et elle a emporté la quatrième personne avec elle, droit vers le Saule Cogneur.

-La quatr... La Carte ne montre pas les animaux Parrain ! C'est Glouton qui a été emporté par Agathe !

-Non, Eileen, car Glouton est bel et bien une personne. Susan, donne-le moi, s'il te plaît.

-Je... dit-elle. »

Profitant de son hésitation, Glouton la mordit profondément et s'enfuit. Hurlant de rage, Agathe se rua à sa poursuite, mais Pattenrond fut plus rapide, en trois bonds il était sur le rat et, réussissant enfin ce qu'il avait tenté toute cette année, il le prit dans sa gueule... puis l'apporta tranquillement à Agathe Fawley qui le prit fermement.

« Enfin, dit-elle avec un rictus sadique. Enfin, je te tiens, je vais pouvoir faire ce pour quoi on m'a condamné il y a si longtemps.

-Agathe, arrête, lui intima Remus. Ils n'ont pas compris ! Il faut leur montrer, ou ils ne nous feront jamais confiance. Eileen, ce rat est un animagus, c'est Peter Pettigrow !

-N'importe quoi, dit Susan. Vous vous foutez de nous ?!

-C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé pour te défendre ? demanda une voix sarcastique derrière eux. »

Tous se tournèrent vers l'entrée et virent le Professeur Vector qui s'y trouvait, une baguette brandie vers eux. Neville fit un mouvement, mais pour la troisième fois il se fit désarmer, ainsi que les deux autres.

« Tu es pathétique, Remus. Mais cette nuit, je pourrais prouver au Directeur que j'avais raison, tu es de mèche avec elle. Comme toujours, n'est-ce pas ?

-Septima, tu es ridicule, ricana Agathe. Toujours cramponnée à tes espoirs déçus d'élève ? Pas étonnant que tu aies fini par revenir ici pour enseigner !

-Tais-toi Agathe, ou je ne laisserais même pas les Détraqueurs se charger de toi !

-Septima, commença Remus, doucement. Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis, écoute-moi. Elle est innocente, elle n'a pas tué Peter Pettigrow.

-Mais bien sûr ! Et Peter est un animagus, c'est ça ? Ainsi que les douze Moldus qu'elle a trucidé et les Londubat ? C'est pour ça que toutes ces victimes se cachent depuis douze ans ?

-Ne parlez pas de mes parents comme ça, dit Neville en grinçant des dents.

-Tu lui pardonnes tout, n'est-ce pas ? Même qu'elle soit une Mangemorte. Tout ça parce que tu l'aimes. Mais c'est fini, je vous emmène tous aux Détraqueurs ! Qui sait, peut-être qu'ils auront aussi un baiser pour toi, Remus... »

BANG ! Dans un éclair, le Professeur Vector vola à l'autre bout de la pièce, sa baguette partant à l'opposé pour être rattrapée par Severus, qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, le visage blême.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ici ? Septima a l'air d'avoir perdu l'esprit, et je vous retrouve encore tous les trois dans les ennuis jusqu'au coup. Et toi, Remus, tu n'es pas mieux !

-Severus, fit Remus avec un soulagement palpable. Merci, maintenant, on va tout expliquer. Comme je le disais, Peter est un rat. Il est un animagus depuis la cinquième année. On formait une bande à quatre, lui, moi, Sirius Black et James Potter. Et les trois étaient des animagi, ils ont appris la transformation pour pouvoir m'accompagner dans mes transformations la nuit.

-T'accompagner ! s'exclama sortiez dans le Parc la nuit ?!

-Oui, je n'en suis honnêtement pas fier, répondit Remus gêné. Tellement de choses auraient pu mal tourner, mais... heureusement, le seul incident grave n'a pas tourné au pire grâce à James.

-Quand... quand tu as failli tuer Papa ?

-Oui, dit Severus en se abrège, qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que ce rat est Peter ? Il y a des tas de rats dans la nature !

-Je l'ai vu suffisamment pour le reconnaître, dit Remus. Et surtout, il a un doigt manquant, n'est-ce pas Susan ? A la patte avant droite, n'est-ce pas ? Et c'est tout ce qu'on a retrouvé de Peter Pettigrow, le petit doigt. »

La rage de Neville se calmait petit à petit tandis qu'il essayait de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Peut-être que sa Tante n'était pas une meurtrière, cette personne qu'il craignait et détestait depuis qu'il en avait entendu parler serait une innocente ?

« Mais, dit-il doucement. Le Professeur Vector avait raison, mes parents ne sont pas des animagi, ils sont morts. Et c'est elle qui les a vendus, elle était leur Gardien du Secret. Comme toi Remus l'était pour les Rogue, non ? Elle n'est pas innocente ! Elle me l'a dit, c'est elle qui les a tués !

-Oui, c'est moi, dit lentement Agathe, baissant la tête comme si elle avait honte. Mais je n'étais pas leur Gardien, ce n'était pas moi qui les ai trahis. Je ne sais pas ce qu'on t'as expliqué, mais c'était Alistair McKinnon qui était le Gardien du Secret d'Alice et Frank au début. Et puis il est mort, toute la famille a été massacrée par les Mangemorts. Alors, naturellement, Alice s'est tournée vers moi, elle voulait que je le remplace, mais j'ai eu une autre idée. Il... Il y avait des rumeurs d'une taupe parmi nous, Severus avait entendu parler d'un espion dans l'Ordre qui lui était inconnu. Alors, j'ai décidé de prétendre être leur Gardien du Secret, mais de donner le rôle à quelqu'un de plus discret, qu'on ne soupçonnerait pas, une sorte de Gardien secret. Et Frank a pensé à son cousin, Peter Pettigrow, un des quatre Maraudeurs, un ami de Remus, il nous semblait sûr et digne de confiance.

Mais il nous a tous trompé ! Deux jours après le rituel, je suis allé voir chez lui, il se cachait dans une des planques de l'Ordre, ce n'était pas aussi sûr qu'un Fidelitas, mais c'était tout de même une cache sûre. Aucune trace de Peter, alors qu'il n'avait pas de mission pour l'Ordre. Pris d'un doute, je me suis rendue à Helga's Dwelling, et c'est là que j'ai trouvé la maison détruite, en ruines, et ma sœur gisait à terre à côté de ton berceau, Neville. Maintenant, je me rends compte que j'aurais dû agir plus posément, avertir Dumbledore, quelqu'un, même à lui nous avions caché l'échange de Gardien. Mais j'étais bouleversée, emplie de rage, et je me suis lancée à la poursuite de Peter. Je n'ai même pas pris le temps de m'occuper de toi, Neville, heureusement Hagrid est arrivé peu après.

J'ai retrouvé Peter dans une rue moldue et je l'ai attaqué presque aussitôt, mais il a crié que j'avais trahi les Londubat, puis il a lancé un sort pour faire exploser la rue et en a profité pour s'enfuir, se transformant en rat. J'ai essayé de le tuer, mais je n'ai réussi qu'à exploser quelques pavés et à passer pour une folle aux yeux du Ministère. J'ai été rapidement arrêtée et envoyée en prison sans procès. Mais aujourd'hui, tout va se finir, aujourd'hui je vais commettre le meurtre pour lequel j'ai passé douze ans à Azkaban ! »

Neville resta bouche bée après le récit, tout semblait juste, il avait envie d'y croire, vraiment. Derrière lui, Severus s'avança, la baguette levée.

« Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de savoir si tu dis vrai, Agathe. Donne moi ce rat. »

La femme le lui tendit à contre-cœur et le Professeur de Potions le tint à bout de bras avant de lancer un sort émettant une lumière bleue-blanche. Il lâcha aussitôt l'animal qui chuta à terre, se tordant dans tous les sens, puis dans un flash bleu, il se transforma, très rapidement, une tête émergea, des membres surgirent et un homme se tenait là, recroquevillé sur le plancher comme s'il essayait de disparaître entre les lattes, comme s'il était encore un rat. Il était très petit, à peine plus grand que Eileen, avait dû être plutôt enveloppé, autrefois, même s'il ne semblait maintenant avoir que la peau sur les os. Il avait des cheveux sales, de petits yeux fouineurs et un nez de rat. Il se redressa timidement, observant les différentes personnes qui l'entouraient, mais Neville remarqua qu'il observait surtout la porte de sortie. Remus dut le voir aussi car il se plaça délibérément entre Glouton et la porte, le regard dur.

« Peter, dit posément Remus. Cela fait longtemps.

-Remus, couina l'homme. Mon vieil ami... Quel plaisir de te revoir.

-Tu as dû nous entendre Peter, parler de ce qu'il est arrivé à Alice et Frank. Tu voudrais bien nous éclairer ?

-Ne crois pas ce qu'elle dit, Remus, je t'en prie ! C'est une Mangemorte, une fidèle de Tu-Sais-Qui ! Elle a voulu me tuer !

-C'est ce qu'on a entendu dire, en effet. Mais j'aimerais clarifier quelques points avec toi.

-Clarifier quelques points ?! hurla Peter. Il avait une voix aiguë et haut-perchée, qui rappelait plus des cris de rats qu'une voix humaine. Elle a essayé de me tuer et maintenant, elle s'est évadée pour m'achever ! Je le sais, je l'ai toujours su, c'est pour ça que je me suis caché.

-Tu savais que Agathe s'évaderait d'Azkaban alors que c'est un exploit que personne n'a jamais fait jusqu'à cette année ? s'étonna Severus, dubitatif.

-C'est une Mage Noire, Vous-Savez-Qui lui a appris ses tours ! »

Agathe eût un ricanement éraillé, qui fit sursauter tout le monde.

« Voldemort ? M'apprendre des tours à moi ? »

Peter sursauta une fois de plus et s'écarta vivement d'Agathe qui le remarqua et eût un sourire sardonique.

« Alors, monsieur le Mangemort, on a peur d'entendre le nom de son maître ? Comment t'en vouloir, tu n'es pas très populaire parmi les tiens, maintenant, hein, petit rat ?

-J'vois pas de quoi tu parles, dit Peter en tremblant.

-Oh, mais j'ai entendu des choses à Azkaban, pendant ces douze dernières années, dit Agathe d'une voix mielleuse. J'ai entendu les Mangemorts parler pendant leur sommeil, hurler, maudire le traître qui les avait tous condamnés. Comment c'était déjà, les mots de notre chère Bellatrix ? « Saigner le rat, l'immonde traître ! Son sang ramènera le Maître ! Saigner le rat ! ». Après tout, qui pourrait leur en vouloir de te croire un traître, toi qui en es déjà un, toi qui as mené Voldemort vers la maison des Londubat, l'a poussé à attaquer Neville Londubat, le garçon qui l'a détruit ? Même un Mangemort sait faire deux et deux, après tout. Et tu sais, Raton, il y a même des Mangemorts qui traînent encore en dehors, ceux qui ont eu l'intelligence de se cacher ou l'argent pour acheter les juges. C'est eux que tu crains, n'est-ce pas ? C'est de eux dont tu te caches depuis si longtemps ?

-J... Je... vous pas de... quoi... t.. tu parles, bredouilla Peter, visiblement terrifié. Rem.. Remus, tu ne la crois pas n'est-ce pas ?

-Je dois avouer, j'ai du mal à voir pourquoi un innocent se cacherait pendant douze ans, répondit Remus.

-Innocent, mais effrayé, se récria Peter. Les Mangemorts m'en veulent, oui, j'ai mis l'un des lieutenants de leur maître derrière les barreaux ! C'est elle, Remus, c'est elle l'espionne !

-Comment ose-tu ?! s'emporta Agathe. Une espionne, moi ? Quand est-ce que l'on m'a vu ramper près de gens plus puissants pour quérir leurs faveurs ? Quand est-ce qu'on m'a vu en quête de puissance ou de pouvoir ? Que pourrait m'apporter Lord Voldemort que je désire ? C'est toi Peter, c'est toi qui a toujours cherché les faveurs des plus puissants, que ce soient celles de tes aînés quand on était petits, celles des Maraudeurs au temps de Poudlard et finalement celles des Mangemorts quand on est sortis de Poudlard et que l'Ordre semblait une cause perdue. Car tu n'as jamais aimé être du côté des perdants, n'est-ce pas Peter ?

-Moi un espion ? s'étrangla Peter. Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, tu divagues, ou tu essayes de sauver ta peau, plutôt. »

Il s'agitait, de plus en plus nerveux, il transpirait abondamment dans la petite pièce à peine tiède et semblait de plus en plus pâle. Neville remarqua qu'il regardait de façon de plus en plus insistante vers la porte, toujours bloquée par Remus. Agathe se rapprocha de lui, le faisant reculer.

« Excusez-moi, intervint Neville. Je ne comprends pas, j'ai côtoyé Glouton souvent, il n'avait que quelques pas pour aller du dortoir des filles à celui où je dormais. S'il a vendu mes parents, pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'a pas fini le travail ? Personne ne l'aurait soupçonné et il aurait pu s'enfuir en toute impunité, non ?

-Exactement, s'écria Peter, reprenant un peu de couleurs. Merci mon garçon, exactement ce que je voulais dire !

-Je vais te le dire pourquoi, dit Remus calmement mais avec une pointe de mépris dans la voix. Peter n'a jamais rien fait de désintéressé de sa vie, pas une fois depuis que je le connais. Oh non, Peter n'est pas comme ça, il agit dans son intérêt propre, quel que soit le vernis sous lequel il camoufle ses actes. Tuer un jeune garçon au risque de s'attirer les foudres du plus grand sorcier d'Angleterre ? Pourquoi faire si personne ne lui demande ? Mieux vaut attendre, tapi dans l'ombre, se prélasser aux frais d'une famille de sorciers et si jamais Lord Voldemort semble reprendre son pouvoir, alors, il aurait été tout disposé à lui amener ta tête sur un plateau d'argent, Neville. Mais pas avant d'être sûr que ça en vaille le coup, n'est-ce pas Peter ? »

Peter blêmit encore plus et ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Il resta ainsi un moment avant de se recroqueviller en un tas pathétique par terre. Neville lui avait une autre question à présent.

« Mais dites-moi... Agathe... Tante ?

-Appelle-moi Agathe, Neville, ne te force pas.

-Agathe, répéta Neville. Si vous n'avez pas utilisé la magie noire... comment vous avez pu vous enfuir d'Azkaban ? Les Détraqueurs sont horribles, ils ne vous auraient pas laissé partir facilement...

-Je ne sais pas, exactement, murmura Agathe dont le visage s'était fermé à la mention de la prison, elle était maintenant presque aussi pâle que Peter. Quand j'ai été enfermée, il ne me restait qu'une pensée en tête, j'étais innocente. Ce n'était pas une pensée heureuse, vois-tu, donc ils ne pouvaient pas me l'enlever. Mais c'était une pensée d'espoir que je conservais et je crois qu'elle m'a permis de ne pas devenir totalement folle. Et j'ai gardé mes pouvoirs, un peu. Je ne pouvais évidemment pas créer de Patronus, je ne sais pas si j'arriverais jamais à en refaire un. Mais je suis une animagus, moi aussi, et quand tout devenait trop... trop, je me transformais. Les Détraqueurs sont aveugles, ils ne voient que les pensées et ils me voyaient perdre tout sentiment humain, de temps en temps, ils ont dû en conclure que j'étais comme les autres, folle.

Et puis un jour, le Ministre est venu en visite et je lui ai demandé son journal. Il a été gentil et me l'a donné, peut-être par pitié. Et c'est là que j'ai reconnu Peter, sur une des photos, et je me suis rendu compte qu'il était à Poudlard, il était perché sur l'épaule d'une jeune sorcière. A Poudlard, où je savais que mon neveu était rentré depuis trois ans. C'est comme ça que j'ai gardé le fil des années, en m'imaginant ta vie dehors, chez Anna, Neville. Et j'ai eu peur, peur pour ta sécurité, et c'est alors que j'ai décidé de m'échapper. Un jour, ils ont ouvert ma cellule alors que j'étais transformé et je me suis envolé au dessus de leurs têtes, puis je suis sorti d'Azkaban. La prison n'est pas très sécurisée, les Détraqueurs sont des gardiens suffisamment efficaces.

J'ai volé longtemps, très longtemps dans la nuit, au dessus de la mer, j'étais si faible, j'ai failli me noyer, mais j'ai atteint les terres. A partir de là, je n'avais plus qu'un objectif, te retrouver, te surveiller, te protéger. Je ne savais pas où Anna habitait chez les Moldus, alors je suis allé au lieu que je connaissais et où tu étais le plus susceptible de passer tes vacances, au Manoir Londubat.

-L'aigle ! C'était vous ce soir-là !

-Oui, c'était moi, dit Agathe en souriant. Je t'ai vu, seul, chargé comme tout au milieu de la rue, et j'ai eu peur pour toi. Alors je me suis approché, et je t'ai fait tomber pour appeler le Magicobus. Puis j'ai repris mes recherches, et j'ai découvert en écoutant la Brigade Magique venue aider Augusta que tu étais sur le Chemin de Traverse. Tu ne m'as sûrement pas vu, mais à partir de ce jour-là, j'ai guetté tous les jours sur le Chemin, ça aide d'être un aigle, les gens me prenaient pour un animal de la ménagerie. C'est là que j'ai retrouvé Pattenrond et j'ai pu communiquer avec ce cher chat, il a mis du temps à me faire confiance. Mais il m'a cru le jour où Susan est venu à la boutique avec Peter.

Après ça, je suis allé à Poudlard, et j'ai essayé de pénétrer dans la Salle des Poufsouffle, à des moments où Peter serait dans le dortoir sans personne.

-Comment ? demanda soudain Susan. Comment vous pénétriez dans le château quand il était gardé de partout ?

-Le trou des hiboux postiers, répondit Agathe. Le petit conduit qui mène à l'extérieur et permet aux hiboux de venir délivrer du courrier dans la Salle Commune. La première fois, Helga m'a vue, heureusement, elle ne m'a pas vu me transformer. Et la deuxième fois, elle était endormie, mais quand j'ai voulu attaquer Peter, il n'était plus là. Plus tard, Pattenrond m'a dit qu'il s'était à nouveau enfui, à nouveau il avait feinté sa mort. Alors j'ai attendu et cette nuit, j'ai réussi à l'attraper, grâce à votre aide. S'il te plaît, Neville, crois-moi. Alice était ma sœur, ma moitié, je n'étais rien sans elle, je serais morte plutôt que de toucher à un seul de ses cheveux ! Même Remus ne comptait pas autant pour moi qu'elle !

-Remus ? s'étonna Eileen.

-Ah oui, je devrais peut-être vous raconter ça aussi, dit Remus en se grattant la tête gêné. Je crois que c'est pour ça que Septima était aussi... vindicative à mon égard. En fait, Severus n'est pas le seul à avoir découvert mon... mon petit problème de fourrure à Poudlard. La même année, en Cinquième Année, Agathe a commencé à flirter avec moi. Je n'ai jamais répondu à ses avances, j'avais trop honte de ce que j'étais même avec des amis qui m'acceptaient, mais elle a insisté. Et elle a tellement insisté qu'elle s'est vite rendu compte que je disparaissais toutes les pleines lunes et ça ne lui a pas pris longtemps de comprendre que j'étais un loup-garou. Alors elle m'a prise à part et elle m'a dit qu'elle savait ce que j'étais, qu'elle ne le dirait à personne, mais qu'elle voulait toujours sortir avec moi.

Moi, j'ai refusé, je n'aurais jamais accepté de mettre en danger quiconque. Mais elle a tellement insisté que j'ai fini par accepter en dernière année, mais on est resté discrets, presque personne ne le savait, même pas James ou Sirius.

-Moi, je ne l'ai dit qu'à Alice, et je lui ai même caché que Remus était un loup-garou. C'était la première fois que je cachais quelque chose à ma sœur, poursuivit Agathe. Et un jour, Septima nous a surpris en train de nous embrasser dans un couloir vide, elle suivait Remus parce qu'elle aussi avait craquée sur lui et bien sûr, ça l'a rendu malade de me voir avec lui. Elle ne l'a pas raconté à tout le monde, elle n'est pas comme ça, mais elle m'en a toujours voulu depuis, et sans doute aussi à Remus. Et puis on a quitté l'école et on s'est engagés tous les deux dans l'Ordre et c'est là que je suis devenue une Animagus, pour pouvoir rester avec Remus les nuits de pleine lune, maintenant que les Maraudeurs étaient séparés, il était souvent seul dans ces moments là. J'ai mis deux ans à appréhender la transformation, et quand je l'ai réussi, je n'ai jamais eu le temps de le signaler au Ministère. Après tout, on savait que le Ministère était infiltré, je voulais attendre la chute de Voldemort. Mais bien sûr, quand elle est arrivée, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de me signaler...

-Et moi, j'étais effondré, dit Remus tristement. J'avais perdu une excellente amie et la compagne de ma vie en une nuit, et il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour en conclure que j'étais maudit et que je ne méritais pas l'amour. Mais maintenant, reprit-il d'un ton plus grave. Nous avons le vrai coupable, et nous allons pouvoir nous occuper de lui.

-Non, Remus, cria Peter, se tordant par terre. Non, mon ami, mon vieil ami, tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! N'ai-je pas été loyal ? Ne t'ai-je pas soutenu toutes ces nuits de pleine-lune ? Alors que j'étais effrayé par ta transformation, je restais toujours avec toi, toujours.

-Et tu as tué ton cousin et sa femme parce que tu étais effrayé par Voldemort.

-Remus, ne crois pas ce qu'elle dit ! C'était elle la Gardienne, pourquoi ne t'aurait-elle pas dit qu'elle avait changé ?

-Je traînais avec les loup-garous de Voldemort, répondit Remus d'un air dégoûté. J'étais la dernière personne à qui confier des informations importantes. Et puis, si je pouvais laisser échapper à Greyback que la Gardienne des Londubat était bien Agathe Fawley, ça aurait détourné les regards de toi, n'est-ce pas ?

-Agathe, on se connaît depuis l'enfance, dit Peter en pleurant. Tu ne peux pas me tuer, laisse-moi partir, s'il te plaît. Je disparaîtrai de l'Angleterre, pour toujours, je te promets.

-Même pas en rêve, siffla Agathe une expression de haine sur le visage. Tu as tué Alice et tu veux que je te pardonne ?!

-Susan, douce maîtresse, n'ai-je pas été un bon rat ? Tu aimais ma compagnie n'est-ce pas ?

-J'ai laissé ça dormir dans mon lit ? fit Susan avec une moue de dégoût.

-Neville, Neville, sanglota Peter à genoux. Tu ressembles tant à ta mère, elle était si gentille, elle...

-COMMENT OSE-TU PARLER A NEVILLE ?! s'écria Agathe en s'élançant vers l'homme, l'écartant d'un geste de colère. COMMENT OSE-TU LUI PARLER DE ALICE EN FACE DE LUI ?!

-Neville, continua Peter en gémissant. Alice n'aurait pas voulu, elle m'aurait compris.

-TU LES AS VENDUS ! hurla Agathe en le frappant au visage. TU LES A VENDUS, AVOUE LE !

-Qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu faire, gémit Peter, protégeant son visage tuméfié. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il était... il était si puissant. Comment aurais-je pu résister ? Tout le monde mourrait ou se soumettait, tout le monde.

-NE MENS PAS, cria Agathe, le frappant une nouvelle fois. TU ETAIS SON ESPION !

-Oui, oui, avoua Peter en se recroquevillant. J'étais un espion, il m'aurait tué sinon, il nous aurait tous tués !

-ALORS TU AURAIS DU MOURIR ! hurla Agathe dont le troisième coup provoqua un crac retentissant. COMME NOUS SERIONS TOUS MORTS ICI POUR PROTEGER CEUX QUI NOUS ETAIENT CHERS ! »

Elle éleva sa baguette, suivie par Lupin. Severus, qui regardait la scène sans émotions détourna la tête de manière ostentatoire, montrant qu'il se dédouanait complètement de ce qu'il se passait dans la pièce. Peter, le visage tuméfié et couvert de sang, couvrait son nez cassé en sanglotant.

« Tu aurais dû comprendre, Peter, que si Voldemort ne te tuais pas, c'est nous qui le ferions, dit calmement Lupin. Et si James et Sirius étaient là, c'est eux qui auraient leurs baguettes braquées sur toi. »

Susan se couvrit les yeux et se détourna également, tandis que Eileen fermait les yeux. Mais Neville se rua en avant en criant.

« NON ! hurla-t-il en se plaçant entre Peter et le couple de sorciers. Non, vous ne pouvez pas le tuer, Tata, arrête, je t'en prie.

-Neville, dit celle-ci d'une voix douce. Il a tué tes parents, il a assassiné douze Moldus simplement pour couvrir sa fuite. Il tient plus à sa peau qu'à toute sa famille.

-Je sais, dit Neville calmement. Je sais, mais ce n'est pas à nous de le tuer. Il faut le livrer au Ministère.

-Berci Neville, gémit Peter, le visage couvert de sang. Berci, du be sauves la vie.

-Ce n'est pas pour vous, répliqua Neville avec mépris. Si ma Tante vous tue ici, elle ne pourra plus jamais être innocentée. Et... Je ne pense pas que Maman aurait voulu que sa sœur devienne une tueuse.

-Tu es la seule personne qui puisse décider de ça, j'imagine, dit Agathe à contre-cœur. Mais songe à ce qu'il a fait...

-Il ira à Azkaban. Ou peut-être sera embrassé par les Détraqueurs. Dans les deux cas, s'il y a une personne qui le mérite, c'est lui. »

Peter laissa échapper un sanglot, puis Lupin s'avança.

« Très bien, Neville, laisse moi passer.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je veux simplement l'attacher, lui répondit Lupin. »

Neville s'écarta alors et Lupin lança un sort, aussitôt des cordes s'enroulèrent autour de Peter, s'il avait toujours les jambes libres, ses bras étaient serrés près de son corps, l'empêchant d'essuyer le sang qui coulait de son nez. Agathe l'attira alors près d'elle pour ajouter.

« Par contre, si tu te transformes pour t'échapper, Peter, je te tue. Tu acceptes ça, Neville ? »

Neville hocha la tête, la gorge nouée. Eileen quand à elle s'approcha du Professeur Vector.

« Et pour le Professeur Vector ? Questionna-t-elle.

-Septima n'a rien, elle est juste assommée, assura Remus. On va l'amener à l'Infirmerie et tout se passera bien pour elle. _Mobilicorpus_.

-Et il faudrait s'enchaîner à cette chose, ajouta Agathe en montrant Peter. Deux d'entre nous, pour être sûr.

-Je le ferais, proposa Remus. Severus, peux-tu guider Septima ?

-Et moi, ajouta Susan d'une voix blanche. »

Agathe invoqua deux paires de lourdes menottes et attacha son compagnon et la jeune fille au petit homme qui pleurnichait doucement. Il avait vraiment l'air pitoyable à présent, attaché et enchaîné, le visage tuméfié, couvert de sang et de larmes. Pattenrond prit alors la tête du cortège, sa queue touffue dressée haut. Il y eût quelques difficultés pour que les trois sorciers enchaînés descendent les escaliers puis négocient le virage menant au trou du passage, mais ils finirent par se retrouver dans le tunnel. Ils étaient suivi par Rogue menant Septima à la baguette, s'assurant qu'elle ne souffre pas pendant le voyage, puis Neville et sa Tante suivis de Eileen.

« Tu sais ce que ça veut dire, si on livre Peter ? demanda soudain Agathe.

-Oui, répondit doucement Neville. Tu seras libre.

-C'est ça. Et... je ne sais pas si on te l'as dit, mais Alice voulait que je sois ta tutrice si... s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. »

Neville sourit, mais ne dit rien. Agathe continua après un instant de silence.

« Et, voilà, si tu veux bien... J'aimerais que tu viennes vivre avec moi, quand tout ça sera réglé.

-J'apprécie la proposition, dit lentement Neville. Vraiment Tata, mais... Tante Anna et Oncle Richard sont déjà mes parents, même s'ils ne veulent pas l'admettre. Ce sont eux qui m'ont élevés et je les aime énormément. Je ne saurais jamais si j'aurais eu une meilleure vie en vivant avec toi, mais honnêtement... Je ne peux pas imaginer de meilleure vie qu'avec Tante Anna et Oncle Richard.

-Je m'y attendais, sourit tristement Agathe. Je ne peux pas débarquer de prison après douze ans d'absence et m'attendre à être accueillie à bras ouverts.

-Mais si, Tata, je suis vraiment content que tu me proposes ça. Et même si je ne veux pas vivre chez toi, je suis sûr qu'Anna acceptera que tu viennes quelques fois à la maison. Après tout, tu dois lui manquer, même plus qu'à moi.

-C'est vrai que j'aimerais beaucoup revoir Anna, dit Agathe doucement, comme perdue dans des souvenirs. »

Ils se turent un moment et tout le monde sortit dans le Parc de l'école. Pattenrond avait stoppé le Saule Cogneur et faisait tranquillement sa toilette à côté du nœud de l'écorce. De son côté, Remus pointait sa baguette sur Peter, le menaçant d'un maléfice s'il tentait la moindre chose. Puis, tandis que Eileen sortait du trou, un nuage s'écarta dans le ciel et le Parc s'éclaira. Au même moment deux cris s'élevèrent, un cri de douleur de Remus et celui d'effroi de Severus

« Agathe, vite ! Il n'a pas pris sa Potion ce soir ! J'ai complètement oublié !

-Il faut détacher Susan ! hurla Neville.

-Je m'en occupe, Agathe, distrais-le ! Vous, écartez vous, vite. Eileen, tu t'occupes de Septima ! »

Aussitôt, Agathe se transforma, prenant son envol, elle piqua vers l'homme qui se transformait en loup, criant et le griffant pour attirer son attention. Severus lança un sort qui brisa la menotte de Susan, puis l'écarta rapidement de la scène de combat. Profitant de la cohue, Peter se changea en rat et se coula dans l'herbe. Neville le vit, mais il ne pouvait rien faire et seul Pattenrond se lança à sa poursuite avec un feulement de rage.

Après avoir mis Susan en sûreté, Severus sortit sa baguette et se dirigea vers Remus, maintenant totalement transformé.

« Papa, dit Eileen au bord des larmes. Ne... ne lui fais pas mal...

-Je vais essayer, ma chérie, dit Severus gravement. J'ai déjà fait ça avec ta mère quelques fois, ne t'en fais pas.

-D'accord. »

Severus s'avança alors vers le loup-garou, lui lançant des sorts qu'elle ne connaissait pas mais qui ne semblaient pas lui faire grand mal. Agathe se retransforma et se joignit à Severus et à eux deux, ils semblèrent avoir un effet puisque la bête humaine s'élança vers la Forêt Interdite. Agathe était légèrement blessée, un coup de griffe l'avait frappée sous sa forme d'aigle, mais à part ça les deux sorciers étaient indemnes. Neville s'élança alors vers eux en montrant le lac.

« Par là ! Peter s'est transformé ! Il s'enfuit ! »

Aussitôt, Agathe se transforma à nouveau et s'envola, cherchant sa cible des yeux, bien que la luminosité fut à peine suffisante pour qu'elle discernât les formes des arbres au loin. Severus, lui, se lança à la poursuite de Pattenrond qui semblait avoir repéré la trace du rat. Alors que les trois enfants tentaient de reprendre leurs esprits et que Neville suggérait de ramener le Professeur Vector au château, ils entendirent un long cri de rapace, puis le hurlement d'une femme. Puis le râle d'un homme, et ils foncèrent vers le lac.

Là, ils virent Agathe, retransformée en humaine, qui était recroquevillée à terre, se tenant la tête dans les mains en pleurant et en gémissant. A côté d'elle, Severus s'agitait, de sa baguette s'échappait des volutes de fumée blanche, mais rien ne semblait repousser la véritable marée de Détraqueurs qui glissaient sur le lac. A peine eurent-ils embrassés la scène des yeux qu'une familière et désagréable sensation de froid les envahit. _Le voilà_ , entendit Neville dans sa tête.

« Vite, un souvenir heureux, dit-il précipitamment autant pour lui que pour les deux autres. Un souvenir heureux, _Spero Patronum_! »

Une mince volute de fumée blanche s'éleva de sa baguette. Il tenta de se concentrer sur un souvenir heureux, le sourire de sa Tante, le rire de son Oncle, l'expression songeuse d'Agathe quand elle avait pensé à sa sœur. Mais les Détraqueurs étaient trop nombreux, trop puissants, il était pris au dépourvu. _Spero Patronum !_ Il ne vit même pas le résultat de son sort, sa vision se brouillait déjà. _Alice, fuis ! Stupéfix !_ Non, pensa Neville, pas ça. Je ne veux pas entendre mon père, il faut que je sauve Severus et Agathe ! Personne d'autre ne peut, pense au patinage sur glace. _Non, pas Neville, prenez moi, mais pas lui !_ Pas toi, Maman, Tante Anna, Maman, Maman Anna. Glacé, tout est glacé et noir. _Pousse-toi idiote._ Idiot, pense à quelque chose d'heureux. Allez !

Noir, tout est noir. Tout est noir, je vais mourir, nous allons tous mourir. Tous mourir et c'est de... ma... faute. Noir.

 **Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Je viens de le relire personnellement et j'aime moyennement le passage avec Vector, globalement, je pense que j'aurais juste dû supprimer cette sous-intrigue, elle n'apporte pas grand chose. Mais bon, ce qui est fait est fait, n'est-ce pas ? ^^'**

 **Ceci mis à part, j'aime bien ce chapitre. Surtout la fin, j'aime beaucoup le paragraphe de fin et j'espère qu'il est juste assez confus pour retranscrire les sentiments de Neville sans perdre totalement le lecteur ^^**

 **J'aime aussi la confrontation dans la Cabane Hurlante. Ok, Agathe est un peu plus violente que Sirius, mais je sais pas, je trouve ça juste plus logique. Ah et oui, Remus a une petite-amie en fait... J'espère que vous n'aimez pas trop le couple Remus-Tonks. Honnêtement, je l'aime beaucoup personnellement et il était même dans mon brouillon à la base, mais je préfère mettre Remus en couple avec son amour de lycée finalement ^^'**

 **Et pour finir, on sait comment Agathe s'introduisait dans la Salle Commune ! Bon, comme on me l'a ait remarquer, c'est vrai que c'était compliqué de se rappeler tous les détails avec autant de temps entre les chapitres, vraiment désolé pour ça. Mais voilà, je tenais à l'expliquer parce que... Bah parce que c'est pas vraiment traité dans le livre de base, ils disent juste « Sirius est un animagus, donc il s'introduit dans le château comme il veut » XD**

 **Bref, à la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre final ^^**


	14. Chapitre 14: Retour en Arrière

**Salut à toutes et à tous et joyeux Noël ! Et Bonne année aussi, puisque je ne sais pas quand le prochain tome paraîtra XD**

 **Et voilà le dernier chapitre ! Quatorzième chapitre, c'est trois de plus que pour les tomes 1 et 2, et il est mastoc aussi (10 pages ^^). Mais assez parlé, bonne lecture.**

« Une affaire incroyable... incroyable... c'est un miracle que tout le monde en soit sorti indemne... jamais entendu parler d'une telle... bon sang, heureusement que vous étiez là Vector !

-Merci, Monsieur le Ministre.

-Je vous promet l'Ordre de Merlin. Deuxième Classe au moins, peut-être mieux.

-C'est trop d'honneur Monsieur le Ministre, merci beaucoup.

-De beaux bleus que vous avez... l'œuvre de Fawley ?

-Eh bien en fait, c'était le Professeur Rogue. Je pense que Fawley l'a ensorcelé avant d'aller dans la Cabane, il m'a sauvagement attaqué par derrière. Elle a dû jeter plusieurs sorts de confusion aussi, Londubat, Rogue fille et Bones étaient persuadés qu'elle était innocente.

-Non !

-Si, même Londubat. Je l'ai vu tout de suite, ils ne savaient plus où ils en étaient, je ne pense pas qu'ils aient été responsables de leurs actes. »

Neville se réveillait peu à peu, se sentant complètement désorienté. Il gardait les yeux fermés tandis qu'il écoutait la conversation, mais il ne savait pas s'il aurait pu les ouvrir s'il l'avait voulu de toute façon. Tout son corps était lourd, ses membres semblaient remplis de plomb et ce lit était si confortable, il n'avait qu'une envie, y rester pour le restant de ses jours.

« Tout de même, je me demande, Vector... Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qui a poussé les Détraqueurs à s'enfuir ?

-Non, Monsieur le Ministre, répondit-elle. Le temps que j'arrive sur les lieux, ils glissaient tranquillement vers leurs postes aux entrées.

-Extraordinaire ! Et pourtant vous les avez trouvé tous les cinq évanouis?

-Oui, complètement assommés. Alors je n'ai pas perdu de temps, j'ai repris ma baguette, que Fawley m'avait volé et l'ai utilisé pour la ligoter, puis je les ai tous ramené au château, de toute évidence, ils avaient besoin de soin.

-Extraordinaire, répéta Fudge. Ordre de Merlin, je vous assure Vector. Et suivez mon conseil, vous n'êtes pas obligé de coller à cette version pour la Gazette. Il serait bien plus probable que vous ayez repoussé les Détraqueurs vous-même.

-Vous croyez Monsieur le Ministre ?

-Mais oui, mais oui. »

Tandis qu'ils devisaient, Neville entendit leurs voix s'éloigner puis disparaître totalement. Aussitôt, de petits pas pressés se firent entendre, qu'il reconnût comme ceux de Mme Pomfresh. Il ouvrit finalement les yeux, et regarda autour de lui. Il vit la chevelure rousse de Eileen, encore endormie dans un lit, les cheveux bruns de Susan dans un autre lit et finalement, de l'autre côté, le visage sévère mais rassurant de Severus qui se levait déjà de son lit.

« Severus ! s'exclama Mme Pomfresh. Tu devrais être au lit, restes-y ! Une attaque de Détraqueurs d'une telle ampleur i peine une demi-heure et tu voudrais marcher librement ?

-Non, Pomona, je t'assures, j'ai des choses à faire, je suis... Totalement remis. »

Il trébucha alors et seule la poigne de l'Infirmière lui évita de se retrouver à terre.

« Complètement remis en effet, ironisa-t-elle en brisant des morceaux de chocolat. Tu manges ça jeune homme et tu ne bouges pas d'ici avant demain ou il y aura du grabuge. Je me rappelle encore de l'époque où tu étais un simple élève ici, je te rappelle Severus.

-Pomona, c'est important, il faut prévenir Albus.

-Le Directeur ! s'écria soudain Neville. Il faut aller chercher Dumbledore, il faut lui dire...

-Là, là, ne vous en faites pas M Londubat, tout va bien. Ils ont attrapé Fawley, elle est enfermée là-haut, dans le bureau de Flitwick. Elle recevra le baiser du Détraqueur dans quelques instants et tout sera fini, je vous l'assure.

-Non, non, protesta Neville. Dumbledore, il faut prévenir Dumbledore. »

Alors que Mme Pomfresh le forçait à se rallonger dans le lit, les deux filles s'éveillaient à leur tour. Severus fit une nouvelle tentative pour se redresser qui échoua à nouveau et Mme Pomfresh allait s'énerver quand Dumbledore rentra enfin dans la pièce, suivi de près par Lily Rogue, qui semblait complètement paniquée.

« Ma chérie ! Mon amour ! Vous allez bien ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Albus a parlé de Détraqueurs.

-Maman, ça va, dit Eileen faiblement. Je t'assure, c'est Faw...

-Pompom, dit Dumbledore en souriant, interrompant la jeune fille. Est-ce que vous pourriez retourner dans votre bureau je vous prie ?

-Mais Monsieur le Directeur... protesta l'Infirmière, désireuse d'aider ses malades.

-Pour cinq minutes seulement, je vous le promets, Pompom. C'est très important.

-Très bien, très bien, dit l'Infirmière avec mauvaise grâce. »

Elle alla s'enfermer dans son bureau et, une fois la porte fermée, le Directeur se retourna vers la petite assemblée devant lui.

« Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé, dit-il calmement. J'ai parlé à Agathe Fawley, et je la crois. Lily, ma chère, me faites-vous confiance ?

-Mais bien sûr Albus !

-Alors voilà, Agathe Fawley est innocente. De tout. C'est Peter Pettigrow qui a dénoncé les Londubat et c'est lui qui a mis en scène sa mort et a tué douze Moldus. Il était là dans cette école il y a seulement une petite demi-heure mais a encore réussi à s'échapper et par conséquent Agathe Fawley, votre amie et une innocente va être tuée d'une horrible façon à sa place.

-Mon dieu !

-Maintenant,écoutez-moi bien, car c'est très important, vous êtes la seule à pouvoir agir, Severus est trop faible malgré ce qu'il veut nous faire croire. Vous devez trouver Miss Granger très rapidement et vous lui emprunterez son grand secret. Vous lui direz que c'est le Directeur qui le demande et que vous lui rendrez. Ensuite, trois petits tours suffiront et n'oubliez pas, vous pouvez sauver deux innocents cette nuit. Vous avez tout retenu ?

-Oui.

-Vous comprendrez plus tard dans ce cas. Maintenant, allez. »

La jeune femme hocha la tête et quitta la pièce. Empruntant les couloirs familiers, elle rencontra bientôt le Professeur McGonagall et lui demanda où se trouvait Hermione Granger puis se dirigea vers la Salle Commune de Gryffondor. Elle y entra rapidement, suscitant quelques murmures étonnés de la part des élèves, peu habitués à voir des adultes dans cette partie de l'école.

« Miss Granger, dit-elle en s'approchant de l'intéressée. Je vous cherchais, le Professeur Dumbledore m'a demandé de vous emprunter votre « grand secret ». S'il vous plaît, c'est très important.

-Euh... oui, si c'est le Professeur Dumbledore, alors... Sortons, il faut que ça reste secret. »

Les deux sorcières sortirent de la Salle Commune et s'installèrent dans une salle vide. Là, Hermione tira sur une chaîne dorée autour de son cou, révélant un petit sablier qu'elle portait autour de son cou.

« Un Retourneur de Temps ! s'exclama Lily. Je comprends mieux Albus. Comment se fait-il que vous possédiez un objet si précieux ? Seulement deux sont sortis du Ministère cette année...

-Eh bien, dit Hermione en rougissant. C'est le Professeur McGonagall, elle a contacté le Ministère pour m'en confier un... Parce que Padma et moi, nous avions pris trop d'options, il nous fallait donc un Retourneur de Temps pour pouvoir toutes les suivre.

-Oh, je vois. Merci, je vous l'emprunte pour... Eh bien pour cinq minutes, vraiment, dit-elle avec un petit sourire. Je devrais vous le rendre dans un instant. Et, Miss Granger... Pas un mot de tout ceci, n'est-ce pas ? Personne n'a utilisé de Retourneur de Temps aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, bien sûr, dit Hermione en hochant la tête.

-Bien. A tout de suite. »

Enfilant la chaîne dorée, Lily manipula précautionneusement le petit sablier, le faisant tourner trois fois sur lui-même avant de le relâcher. Aussitôt, tout devint flou, elle vit deux formes passer fugitivement autour d'elle, puis plus rien jusqu'à ce que tout s'arrête. Elle regarda par la fenêtre, le soleil était sur le point de se coucher.

« Voyons voir, réfléchit-elle à haute voix. Dumbledore a dit que je pouvais sauver deux innocents ce soir, quel innocent est menacée en plus de Agathe ? Mais oui, Buck, Severus m'a dit que Hagrid avait perdu son procès ! Connaissant la commission, ils voudront l'exécuter au coucher du soleil, il faut que je me dépêche ! »

Elle plaça un charme de désillusion sur elle-même, puis sortit en catimini de la salle de classe. Elle n'avait rien à faire à Poudlard, à cette heure, elle était au Ministère en train d'apporter une dernière touche à sa potion, il ne fallait pas qu'on la voie. L'avantage, pensa-t-elle, c'est qu'avec mon double à six-cent kilomètres d'ici, je ne risque pas de me croiser moi-même. Il faudra simplement faire attention au retour. Maintenant, la cabane de Hagrid, par la barbe de Merlin, je n'y suis pas allé depuis une éternité.

Alors qu'elle descendait les escaliers sans bruit, elle vit une porte s'ouvrir et trois silhouettes sortir précipitamment d'une salle de classe. Ah, voilà les enfants. Je vais les suivre discrètement, la désillusion n'est pas aussi efficace qu'une cape d'invisibilité, alors soyons prudente. Aussitôt pensé, aussitôt fait, la jeune femme suivit les trois enfants qui se dirigeaient vers la cabane du garde-chasse en observant les alentours. Ils entrèrent rapidement chez Hagrid, disparaissant à la vue de Lily qui fit le tour de la cabane. Elle vit Buck dans le jardin et son premier réflexe fut d'aller le détacher.

« Non, réfléchis ma fille, murmura-t-elle. Si tu le détaches maintenant, la Commission va croire que Hagrid l'a libéré et il aura des ennuis. Il faut que Fudge le voie. Le timing sera serré, mais tu peux le faire. D'abord, nous approcher du jardin, personne ne me remarquera dans la pénombre. »

Elle s'approcha doucement, se plaçant près de la barrière. Quelques instants plus tard, elle vit la Commission descendre le chemin en compagnie de Dumbledore. Parfait, Dumbledore est avec eux, pensa-t-elle. Il a dû être témoin de ma libération de Buck, c'est pour ça qu'il m'a dit de le libérer directement. Mais que font les enfants ? Ils ne doivent pas être vus !

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lancer un caillou contre la fenêtre pour les avertir, elle vit la porte s'ouvrir puis les trois enfants sortirent de la cabane du garde-chasse, luttant contre les larmes. Elle vit Eileen proposer de rester quand même, puis les trois enfants partirent vers la Forêt Interdite et disparurent dans les fourrés. A peine Hagrid avait-il fermé la porte de derrière que l'on frappait à la porte d'entrée.

« J'arrive, j'arrive, dit Hagrid. »

Lily entendit ses lourds pas, puis le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait. Par une fenêtre, elle vit les quatre personnes entrer, Cornelius Fudge, le Ministre de la Magie, Hippolyte Dodderer, l'un des juges de la Commission d'Examen des Créatures Dangereuses, Albus Dumbledore et enfin Walden McNair, le bourreau. Celui-ci passa machinalement son pouce sur la lame de sa hache, faisant frissonner Lily qui détestait l'ancien Mangemort.

« Où est la bête ? demanda le bourreau d'une voix froide.

-De... dehors, murmura Hagrid. »

Lily se réfugia derrière la barrière tandis que McNair scrutait le jardin, même sous désillusion elle pouvait potentiellement être repérée. Il vit Buck et le fixa, un sourire sadique sur le visage.

« Sale bonhomme, murmura Lily.

-Nous, hem... Nous devons lire la note officielle de la Commission, Hagrid, c'est la procédure, dit la voix du Ministre de la Magie. Je vais essayer d'aller vite. McNair, vous devez écouter aussi. Et ensuite vous devrez la signer, et Hagrid aussi. »

La figure de MacNair disparut de la fenêtre, puis la voix de Fudge s'éleva à nouveau, avec un ton officiel et monocorde. Lily en profita pour pénétrer dans le potager, s'approchant doucement de Buck.

« _Par décision de la Commission d'Examen des Créatures Dangereuses, l'hippogriffe Buck, ci-après dénommé le condamné sera exécuté le 6 Juin, au coucher du soleil..._ »

A quelques pas de la créature, Lily retira le sortilège de désillusion, tout en observant la cabane, attentive à ne pas être repérée par les sorciers qui s'y trouvaient. Fort heureusement, tous regardaient Fudge qui, le seul tourné vers elle, avait les yeux rivés sur son papier. Alors elle reporta son attention sur l'hippogriffe et, attentive à ne pas ciller, s'inclina profondément devant lui. Pendant un instant, Buck l'observa avec une certaine curiosité, puis il s'inclina à son tour.

« _la sentence de décapitation sera exécutée par le bourreau désigné de la Commission, Walden MacNair._

-Viens Buck, murmura Lily. Il faut venir. »

Elle coupa la corde, puis la pris, mais la bête refusa de bouger. Elle faillit jurer, mais se retint de peur d'alerter les occupants de la cabane. Elle prit cependant sa baguette et transforma une pierre en un lapin qu'elle attrapa.

« Allez viens, Buck, viens par ici. J'ai un beau lapin pour toi.

-Hagrid, signez ici, s'il vous plaît, dit Fudge. »

Lily était à mi-chemin dans le potager quand elle entendit des pas se diriger vers la porte de derrière et la voix de McNair.

« Bien, débarrassons nous de cette tâche ingrate, n'est-ce pas ?

-Un instant, MacNair, l'interrompit la voix calme d'Albus. Vous aussi vous devez signer.

-Merci Albus, murmura Lily en emmenant Buck à couvert des arbres. »

Une fois éloignés du potager et convenablement cachés, elle donna le lapin à Buck qui lui brisa rapidement la nuque avant de commencer à le dévorer. Elle en profita pour se désillusionner à nouveau ainsi que l'hippogriffe. Alors qu'elle finissait son sortilège, la porte de derrière s'ouvrit finalement et McNair sortit. Il regarda le potager, puis retourna dans la maison avant d'en ressortir.

« Où est-elle ? demanda la voix chevrotante de Dodderer. Où est la créature ?

-Elle était juste là ! ragea MacNair. Je l'ai vue, attachée à ce poteau !

-Comme c'est surprenant, dit la voix de Dumbledore qui semblait beaucoup s'amuser.

-Buck ? appela Hagrid d'une voix hésitante. »

L'hippogriffe releva la tête de son repas, mais il n'essaya heureusement pas de rejoindre son maître. MacNair, fou de rage, abattit sa hache, tranchant une citrouille qui émit un bruit mou et écœurant. Hagrid, à genoux, sanglotait de soulagement.

« Parti ! Il est parti, mon petit Bucky. Il a dû penser à se libérer, Bucky, bon garçon !

-Quelqu'un à dû le détacher ! aboya MacNair. Il faut organiser des recherches, la Forêt.

-MacNair, dit Dumbledore qui semblait vraiment amusé. Si quelqu'un a volé Buck, ne pensez vous pas qu'il s'est plutôt envolé avec la bête ? A moins que vous ne sachiez comment fouiller les cieux de toute l'Écosse, je vois mal comment organiser une battue. En outre, regardez cette corde, elle a été tranchée, sans doute par le bec de la bête. Hagrid, si vous aviez une tasse de thé... ou un double cognac, d'ailleurs. Le mieux serait une tasse de thé avec un doigt de cognac.

-B.. bien sûr Professeur, dit Hagrid en se relevant. Venez, venez. »

Mais avant que la compagnie disparaisse dans la cabane, le regard de Lily croisa le regard bleu électrique de Dumbledore et elle eût la fugitive impression que le Directeur lui avait fait un clin d'œil. Elle caressa doucement le poitrail de Buck en songeant que le Directeur de Poudlard ne l'avait sans doute pas appelé dans deux heures et demie seulement parce que sa fille et son mari avaient été attaqués par des Détraqueurs. Souriant de l'habituelle omniscience du vieil homme, elle entraîna discrètement l'hippogriffe vers une partie de la forêt plus touffue et commença à réfléchir.

« Bien, je ne sais pas grand chose de ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit, mais je sais que Agathe sera dans... deux heures et quart au sommet de la Tour de Serdaigle, dans le bureau de Filius. Que faire en attendant ? Regarder les événements de loin, j'imagine. Allez viens, Buck, on va suivre les enfants, il faut surveiller le Saule Cogneur. »

Elle se déplaça à nouveau dans la Forêt Interdite et se plaça non loin du Saule Cogneur. De là, elle pouvait voir le Saule Cogneur mais aussi le chemin qui menait vers le Château. Elle s'assit patiemment et conjura une théière pleine depuis les cuisines de Poudlard, elle savait que les Elfes ne s'en soucieraient pas, les Professeurs de Poudlard le faisaient souvent. Tout en sirotant son thé, elle surveillait que Buck ne s'éloigne pas trop et patienta que le temps passe. Quelques instants après que Remus ait disparu sous le Saule Cogneur, Septima Vector le suivit de près. Finalement, Severus passa également en trombe, l'air préoccupé.

Elle attendit alors, Lily Rogue n'était pas quelqu'un qui s'ennuyait facilement, elle avait un formidable esprit toujours en mouvement et trouvait toujours quelque chose à faire en pensée, que ce soit jouer à des jeux de mémoire ou manipuler potions et sortilèges en pensée pour ses prochaines expériences. Elle était en train de réfléchir à une idée pour sa prochaine potion quand elle vit Pattenrond émerger du tunnel et arrêter le Saule Cogneur. Elle assista alors à la conclusion des événements de la Cabane Hurlante, la transformation de Remus, la lutte de Agathe et Severus pour le contenir, puis sa fuite... Dans sa direction.

« Par le caleçon de Merlin, c'était pas prévu ça, jura-t-elle. »

Prenant la corde de Buck, elle l'entraîna vers une partie de la forêt plus sûre mais ce faisant, elle perdit de vue le petit groupe. Quand elle s'en approcha à nouveau, elle constata que Severus et Agathe avaient disparus, ainsi que Peter. Puis elle entendit une femme crier et son mari gémir et elle jura tout haut. Abandonnant Buck, elle se précipita vers la source des cris et vit une marée de Détraqueurs glisser vers les deux adultes étendus sur la berge du lac. Puis elle vit les trois enfants débouler de l'autre côté et se retrouver presque au milieu des créatures. Rapidement, Eileen et Susan s'évanouirent, Neville tenta de lutter un moment, mais il finit par sombrer également. Comprenant qu'elle était la dernière à pouvoir agir, Lily sortit sa baguette et lança un Patronus. Une grande forme argentée jaillit de sa baguette et repoussa les Détraqueurs, puis s'évapora juste avant que Septima ne découvre les corps.

« Bon, ça c'est fait, dit Lily à voix basse. Maintenant, il faut attendre que Agathe soit dans le bureau et que Fudge la voie. Donc, attendons encore un petit quart d'heure. »

Entre temps, elle entreprit de monter Buck pour s'habituer à l'exercice, l'hippogriffe était très docile et se laissa faire facilement, Hagrid l'avait bien dressé. Au bout de dix minutes, elle s'envola pour de bon et dirigea la bête vers la Tour de Serdaigle, dont la pièce la plus haute venait de s'éteindre. Doucement, elle posa Buck sur le balcon, puis lança un sort pour ouvrir la fenêtre du bureau. Agathe, qui attendait recroquevillée dans un coin redressa brusquement la tête.

« Lily ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Salut Agathe, répondit Lily avec un léger sourire. Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu, hein ? Écoute, on n'a pas beaucoup de temps, c'est Dumbledore qui m'envoie, il m'a expliqué ce que Peter a fait. Ca ne sera pas possible de le rattraper, mais tu peux encore t'enfuir. Tu sais monter un hippogriffe ?

-Je me débrouillerais, dit Agathe dont le visage semblait reprendre vie. Merci pour tout Lily, merci du fond du cœur. Et dis à Neville que je l'aime et que je pense à lui.

-Oui, bien sûr. Maintenant file, je ne sais pas quand les Détraqueurs reviendront. »

Lily regarda Buck s'éloigner, emportant son amie dans les cieux, puis elle descendit l'escalier de la tour, satisfaite d'avoir sauvée deux vies innocentes. Elle se dépêcha de remonter vers la Tour de Gryffondor, rendit le sablier à Hermione à peine trente secondes après l'avoir emprunté, puis descendit à l'Infirmerie. Elle entendit alors des cris à l'intérieur.

« C'EST EUX ! JE SAIS QUE C'EST EUX !

-Septima, calmez-vous s'il vous plaît, dit la voix rassurante d'Albus. Ces pauvres enfants n'ont pas bougé de leur lit un seul instant.

-Quelqu'un a libéré Fawley, Dumbledore, dit la voix de Fudge. C'est impossible, elle était enfermé tout en haut de la tour, et quand je suis entré avec un Détraqueur, elle avait disparu. Et dire que j'avais déjà envoyé un hibou à la Gazette, je vais être la risée du monde sorcier ! Il ne manquerait plus que l'on apprenne pour cet hippogriffe de malheur et ma carrière est finie !

-Bonjour Albus, dit doucement Lily en entrant dans la pièce. Severus et Eileen vont bien ?

-Ma chère Lily, dit Fudge en s'avançant vers elle. Je suis profondément désolé de la conduite des Détraqueurs, attaquer des innocents ainsi, c'est incroyable.

-Merci Monsieur le Ministre, dit Lily avec un sourire. Mais je ne pense pas que tous ici trouvent vraiment cela incroyable.

-A ce propos Cornélius, dit Dumbledore avec un sourire. J'espère qu'après ce léger... incident, vous allez retirer les Détraqueurs de mon école ?

-Oh, oui, oui bien sûr Dumbledore. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'ils tenteraient d'embrasser des enfants innocents, vraiment. Je ne sais pas ce que nous pourrions mettre pour les remplacer, peut-être des dragons ?

-Hagrid en serait ravi, dit Dumbledore tandis que Mme Pomfresh s'étranglait derrière lui. »

Fudge sortit alors de l'Infirmerie, en compagnie de Dumbledore qui devait discuter avec lui des questions de sécurité. Mme Pomfresh retourna dans son bureau en sentant le regard noir de Severus s'attarder sur elle et ils ne furent plus que tous les cinq dans l'Infirmerie. Lily expliqua alors brièvement comment elle avait secouru Agathe et Buck ce qui ravit les trois enfants. Puis Severus déclara qu'ils avaient avant tout besoin de sommeil et se leva de son lit pour rejoindre ses appartements en compagnie de sa femme. Juste avant de sortir, elle s'approcha de Neville et murmura à son oreille : « De la part d'Agathe, elle t'aime et pense à toi. »

Le lendemain, les trois enfants ne quittèrent pas l'Infirmerie avant midi. A ce moment là, ils errèrent sans trop savoir où aller, Eileen aurait voulu rejoindre le bureau de son père, au cas où sa mère y serait encore, mais elle ne voulait pas quitter ses deux amis et elle pensa qu'elle aurait largement le temps de la voir durant les vacances. Alors qu'ils erraient dans le parc, ils croisèrent Hagrid qui avait un grand sourire sur le visage et les yeux rieurs, une expression qu'ils n'avaient plus vu chez lui depuis des mois.

« Hagrid, salua Neville. Comment allez-vous ?

-Je ne sais pas, dit-il en se grattant la tête. Je ne devrais pas, mais je suis très heureux, Fawley s'est échappé, je sais, mais Buck aussi. Mon petit Buck, il a tranché sa corde et s'est envolé, et juste après que le bourreau l'ait vu. J'ai fêté ça toute la nuit !

-C'est merveilleux ! s'exclama Eileen en souriant.

-J'ai eu un peu peur qu'il n'ait rencontré le Professeur Lupin, mais il m'a assuré qu'il n'avait rien dévoré cette nuit.

-Quoi ? demanda Eileen, soudain inquiète.

-Tu ne savais pas ? Le Professeur Lupin était en liberté dans le Parc hier. Hem, le Professeur Vector l'a dit pendant le petit-déjeuner, je pensais que tout le monde le savait. Bien sûr, je savais qu'il était un loup-garou, mais en liberté et sans Potion, bon sang ! Bien sûr, il est en train de faire ses bagages à présent.

-Il fait ses bagages ? s'étrangla Eileen.

-Bien sûr, il a donné sa démission dès qu'il est revenu. Il a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas risquer que cela arrive encore.

-Je vais le voir, décréta Eileen.

-Mais enfin, il a déjà donné sa démission, dit Susan.

-Je m'en fiche, je veux le voir ! »

Elle fila dans les couloirs en direction du bureau du Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et, en chemin croisa Harry qui se dirigeait dans la même direction.

« Salut Eileen, dit celui-ci avec un sourire triste. Toi aussi tu sais pour Remus ?

-Oui, répondit-elle. Il ne peut pas vraiment démissionner ? Après une année aussi géniale...

-J'ai bien peur que si, dit Harry en soupirant. »

La porte du bureau était ouverte et ils virent que toutes les affaires avaient déjà été rangées. Il ne restait plus qu'une demi-douzaine de livres défraîchis sur une étagère, et des rouleaux de parchemin sur le bureau que Lupin était justement en train de trier. Il ne leva la tête que quand Harry frappa doucement à la porte, mais il sourit en les voyant.

« Je m'attendais bien à ce que vous veniez tous les deux. En fait, je vous ai vu, ajouta-t-il en indiquant la Carte du Maraudeur. J'espérais que vous veniez aussi, en fait.

-Parrain, ne t'en va pas, supplia Eileen. Dumbledore ne t'as pas viré quand même ?!

-Non, non, rassure-toi. Il a même convaincu le Ministre de la Magie que j'étais innocent dans l'affaire Fawley. Ca a été trop pour Septima, j'imagine, et elle a inopinément laissé échapper que j'étais un loup-garou durant le petit déjeuner.

-Et ça suffit à te faire partir ? demanda Harry.

-Bien sûr, dit Remus en souriant tristement. Les premiers hiboux de parents furieux arriveront demain, personne ne laisserait un loup-garou enseigner à ses enfants.

-Mon père si, dit Eileen.

-Oui, mais Severus est un cas différent. Et comment leur en vouloir hier, j'aurais pu mordre n'importe lequel d'entre vous. Bien sûr Severus s'en veut beaucoup aussi, il pense que ça ne serait pas arrivé s'il m'avait apporté ma Potion plus tôt, mais ce n'est pas sa faute. Ne vous en faites pas, vous me verrez toujours pendant les vacances. Maintenant, j'ai quelque chose pour vous deux. »

Il se pencha vers son bureau et prit deux paquets qu'il leur tendit.

« L'avantage de ne plus être votre Professeur, dit-il avec un sourire. C'est que je peux vous rendre ça sans me sentir coupable. Et oui, Severus est d'accord, Eileen, ne t'en fais pas. Simplement, promettez-moi de ne plus vous en servir pour n'importe quoi.

-Oui Parrain, nous seront plus raisonnables à l'avenir. Hein Harry ?

-D'accord Remus.

-Allons, à plus tard tous les deux, on se reverra, vous le savez. »

De son côté, Neville errait seul dans les couloirs, il avait ressenti le besoin d'être seul et Susan avait donc rejoint les sœurs Patil, le laissant en paix. Alors qu'il marchait dans le couloir de Métamorphose, il eut la surprise de croiser le Professeur Dumbledore qui le salua comme s'il le croisait régulièrement dans les couloirs de l'école.

« Bonjour Neville, belle journée n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui Monsieur le Directeur, répondit Neville d'un air sombre.  
-Allons, allons, Neville, pourquoi donc un air si accablé ? Tout s'est bien passé hier, non ?

-Non, répondit Neville. Pettigrow s'est échappé et c'est ma faute. Et maintenant ma Tante ne sera jamais innocentée.

-En quoi est-ce ta faute, Neville ? Si tu n'étais pas intervenu pour sauver la vie de Peter, Agathe n'aurait eu aucune chance d'être innocentée. Dans cette situation là, elle est toujours clandestine, mais elle a toujours une chance de retrouver Peter et de le livrer au Ministère. Et surtout elle est en vie et tu connais la vérité. Ça aurait pu finir de manière bien plus terrible, tu ne crois pas ? »

Terrible, songea Neville. Et il repensa au comportement du Professeur Trelawney durant son examen.

« Professeur, dit-il d'une voix hésitante. Hier pendant mon examen de Divination le Professeur Trelawney a eu un comportement très étrange...

-Vraiment ? Tu veux dire plus étrange que d'ordinaire ?

-Oui, elle avait une voix grave et dure, elle semblait en transe. Et elle a dit... Elle a dit que le serviteur de Voldemort le rejoindrait avant minuit et que Voldemort reviendrait, plus terrible et plus puissant qu'auparavant grâce à son serviteur. Et... Et après elle est devenue normale et elle ne se souvenait plus du tout de ce qu'elle avait dit... Vous croyez qu'elle a fait une vraie prédiction ? »

Dumbledore l'examina d'un œil impassible, il n'avait pas l'air impressionné.

« C'est possible, dit-il d'une voix neutre. Cela porte le nombre de ses prophéties à deux, je devrais peut-être songer à l'augmenter, ajouta-t-il avec un léger rire.

-Mais... Professeur, j'ai laissé Peter s'échapper, j'ai empêché Tante Agathe de le tuer. Ce sera de ma faute si Voldemort revient...

-Bien sûr que non, Neville, dit Dumbledore d'un ton bien plus sérieux. Personne ne peut prévoir les conséquences de ses choix à l'avenir, tu sais, même en étant averti par la Divination. Les conséquences de nos actions sont toujours complexes et diverses, si complexes et diverses que prévoir l'avenir est hasardeux au mieux. Tu as fait quelque chose de très noble en sauvant Peter.

-Mais et s'il aide Voldemort à reprendre forme ?

-Cela ne diminuera en rien la noblesse de ton geste. Et Peter Pettigrow te devra la vie, tu as envoyé un serviteur à Voldemort qui a une dette envers toi, cela peut s'avérer très dangereux pour lui à l'avenir. Il se noue des liens entre deux sorciers quand l'un sauve la vie de l'autre, si Voldemort l'apprend, je doute qu'il veuille garder Peter près de lui très longtemps. »

Neville n'ajouta rien, mais en son for intérieur, il ne put cependant s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait eu tort et qu'il aurait dû saisir l'occasion d'être débarrassé de l'assassin de ses parents lorsqu'il aurait pu. Dumbledore sembla entendre cette pensée car il ajouta en lui adressant un de ses regards qui semblaient vous passer aux rayons X.

« J'ai bien connu tes parents, Neville, et je ne doute pas un instant que ta mère n'aurait pas non plus voulu que sa sœur devienne une meurtrière.

-Mais... C'est ce que j'ai dit à Tante Agathe hier !

-Bien sûr, répondit Dumbledore avec un sourire. Severus m'a ait un rapport détaillé des événements de la Cabane Hurlante ce matin. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ?

-Oui.

-Et... je sais qu'on te le dit souvent, mais tu ressembles beaucoup à ta mère. Je ne parle pas de ton apparence physique, elle ne signifie pas grand chose. Je parle de ton caractère, tu es quelqu'un de juste et loyal et tu as un grand cœur, exactement comme ta mère. »

Le Directeur lui tapota l'épaule avec un dernier sourire, puis il repartit vers son bureau.

Malgré tout, dans les semaines qui suivirent, Neville pensa souvent à la prophétie du Professeur Trelawney et au sort de Peter Pettigrow. Avait-il déjà rejoint Lord Voldemort ? Ou est-ce qu'il était en chemin ? Est-ce qu'il allait vraiment le rejoindre ? Après tout, la Divination ne lui avait pas paru franchement fiable durant sa première année d'étude de la discipline. Une autre personne à laquelle il pensait souvent était Agathe, espérant qu'elle ait réussi à s'échapper sans encombres. Après tout, elle était l'un des rares membres de sa famille encore en vie et il ne voulait pas la perdre sans la connaître mieux. Il se demandait aussi ce qu'il allait pouvoir dire à sa Tante quand il la reverrait. Est-ce que Agathe l'avait déjà prévenue ?

Enfin, le dernier jour du Trimestre arriva et avec lui les résultats des examens. Ils avaient tous réussi à passer leurs examens avec plus ou moins de réussite, mais Eileen se montra extrêmement surprise par la note de Divination qu'avait eu Neville, 20/20

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé ? s'esclaffa la jeune rousse. Je croyais que tu avais improvisé un truc ?

-Oh oui, ça, dit Neville en rigolant un peu. En fait, je lui ai prédit que Buck allait s'échapper et ne serait pas exécuté. Sur le moment elle ne m'a pas cru, mais j'imagine qu'une fois que ta mère l'a sauvé elle m'a mis la note maximale.

-Ah bah d'accord, railla Eileen. Moi aussi au prochain examen je ferais en sorte que mes prédictions se réalisent. »

Neville éclata de rire à son tour, puis ils allèrent vers la Grande Salle pour le banquet de fin d'année. Cette année encore la Grande Salle était décorée des couleurs de Poufsouffle, une bonne consolation pour avoir perdu la Coupe de Quidditch. Neville fit la fête avec les autres, qui se poursuivit jusque tard dans la nuit, mais il fut encore plus heureux d'aller se coucher et de rejoindre sa Tante le lendemain matin.

Lorsque le Poudlard Express quitta la gare, les six amis étaient réunis dans un compartiment du train, Neville, Eileen, Susan, Luna et les sœurs Patil. Padma venait de leur apprendre qu'elle avait laissé tomber l'Arithmancie, ce qui lui permettait d'avoir à nouveau un emploi du temps normal pour arrêter d'utiliser le Retourneur de Temps de Granger. Cette dernière avait d'ailleurs arrêté l'Étude des Moldus pour la même raison, les deux excellentes élèves avaient constaté qu'elles se surmenaient beaucoup trop en vivant deux ou trois heures de plus par jour.

C'est alors qu'une minuscule boule grise s'approcha de leur fenêtre et toqua contre la fenêtre, luttant pour se maintenir à la hauteur du train en marche. C'était un minuscule hibou, porteur d'une lettre. Neville, le plus proche de la fenêtre, l'ouvrit rapidement et l'attira à l'intérieur. Le hibou livra sa lettre puis tournoya dans le compartiment en hululant joyeusement, manifestement ravi d'avoir accompli sa mission. Susan l'attira à lui, le soustrayant au regard avide de Pattenrond. Neville prit l'enveloppe qui était à son nom, et reconnut aussitôt la longue plume qui accompagnait la lettre.

Alors qu'il allait dire le nom de l'expéditrice, il se rendit compte que ni les Patil, ni Luna n'étaient au courant des événements de la Cabane Hurlante et de l'innocence d'Agathe et qu'elles pourraient mal réagir. Il réfléchit un moment, puis rangea temporairement la lettre et prit une grande inspiration.

« Dites, les filles, dit-il en regardant les trois intéressées. J'ai quelque chose à vous expliquer, c'est ce qu'il s'est passé le soir de la fuite de Fawley. »

Les trois filles écoutèrent attentivement. Si Luna ne sembla pas plus étonnée que ça, se contentant de hausser les épaules, les sœurs Patil mirent plusieurs minutes à se calmer, parlant toutes les deux en même temps dans leur hâte de lui poser des questions. Quand elles se furent finalement calmées, Neville ressortit sa lettre et précisa.

« C'est une lettre d'Agathe Fawley. Je la lit ?

-Bien sûr !

-Bon, j'y vais.

 _Cher Neville,_

 _J'espère que tu ouvriras cette lettre avant de retrouver Anna, je doute qu'elle apprécie que tu reçoives du courrier de ma part. A moins que tu ne réussisses à la convaincre de mon innocence._

 _Buck et moi nous nous cachons. Je ne dirais pas où, mais je préciserai que je vis maintenant avec Lunard, il m'a retrouvé quelques jours après avoir quitté Poudlard et m'a invité chez lui. J'ai trouvé ce hibou par hasard chez lui et j'espère qu'il saura accomplir sa mission._

 _Je crois que les Détraqueurs me cherchent toujours, mais je ne pense pas qu'ils me retrouveront. Je vais m'arranger pour être vue par des Moldus loin de Poudlard, sans doute dans le sud de l'Angleterre, ne t'en fais pas c'est loin de là où j'habite. Ils lèveront les mesures de sécurité autour de Poudlard comme ça._

 _Je voulais ajouter une chose, Remus m'a raconté la frayeur que vous avez eu à Noël, dit à Eileen qu'elle a eu raison, c'est bien moi qui t'ai envoyé la Chevalière des Fawley._

-Ah, j'avais raison ! s'exclama Eileen.

-A moitié seulement, répliqua Susan. Elle n'avait aucune intention de blesser Neville.

-Chut, les rabroua Neville. _Je l'avais gardé sur moi pendant tout le temps passé à Azkaban, mais c'est à toi qu'elle revient, c'était Alice l'aînée de nous deux (Père avait déshérité Anna en apprenant qu'elle était Cracmol)._

 _Voilà, si jamais tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à m'écrire, ta chouette me trouvera. Je t'écrirai à nouveau bientôt._

 _Agathe._

 _PS : Pour plus de sécurité, peut-être vaudra-t-il mieux m'appeler par un nom d'emprunt. Remus propose Plumevive._

 _PPS : J'ai pensé que ton amie Susan voudrait peut-être garder le hibou ? Puisque c'est à cause de moi qu'elle n'a plus de rat._

-Moi ? Vraiment ? s'étonna Susan. »

Elle hésita un moment, caressant toujours le petit hibou qui tenait dans une seule de ses mains. Elle se tourna alors vers Pattenrond et lui présenta le petit hibou.

« Et toi, ça te dit un hibou ? »

Pattenrond ronronna et ferma les yeux, ce que Susan prit pour un consentement.

« Bon, alors je vais prendre ce hibou pour moi dans ce cas. »

Ils continuèrent de parler jusqu'à l'arrivée à King's Cross. Alors qu'ils en approchaient, Neville poussa un léger soupir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as Neville ? demanda Luna.

-Oh rien c'est juste que... J'ai hâte de retrouver ma famille, mais je n'ai pas envie de vous quitter pour deux mois.

-Ne t'en fais pas on s'écrira, le rassura Susan.

-Et puis il y aura notre anniversaire, le rassura Eileen. Ah, et c'est la Coupe de Quidditch cette année ! Elle est organisée en Angleterre pour la première fois depuis un siècle ! Il faut absolument que vous veniez à la maison, Maman va s'arranger pour avoir des billets, elle connaît tout le monde au Ministère !

-Oh, ça pourrait être sympa, dit Neville avec un petit sourire.

-Je t'enverrais un hibou, et à vous aussi, vous serez tous invités. »

Alors que Eileen allait se lancer dans un grand discours sur le Quidditch, le train s'arrêta, la coupant en plein élan, ils étaient arrivés. Neville descendit rapidement avec ses bagages et, voyant son Oncle et sa Tante, se rua dans leurs bras avec un vague salut vers ses amis à peine descendus. Il étreignit longtemps son Oncle puis sa Tante et ils retournèrent tous les trois vers leur maison.

Une fois à la maison, Neville prit son courage à deux mains et s'avança vers sa Tante.

« Tata, dit-il un peu hésitant. Est-ce que tu as reçu un hibou de Poudlard ?

-Tu as fait des bêtises, toi ? demanda-t-elle étonnée.

-Pas vraiment des bêtises, répondit-il. En fait, je me suis... disons retrouvé par mégarde avec... Agathe...

-Quoi ?! Ça va Neville ? Elle ne t'as rien fait ? Comment tu t'es échappé ?

-C'est là où je voulais en venir, Tata, elle ne m'a rien fait. Parce qu'elle était innocente, elle n'a jamais tué ni dénoncé personne. Non, laisse-moi finir, voilà, ce soir-là on a découvert que Peter Pettigrow, le sorcier qu'elle est censée avoir tuer, n'est pas mort mais s'était caché pendant treize ans sous la forme de rat dans une famille de sorciers. Et c'est lui qui a trahi mes parents auprès de Voldemort. Oh, t'es aussi peureuse que les sorciers, Tata ! Bref, c'est Peter le responsable de tout ça et c'est pour ça que Agathe a essayé de le tuer. Je sais que c'est dur à croire, moi-même j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à la croire, mais c'est vrai. Tu me fais confiance ?

-Bien sûr mon chéri, répondit-elle avec une larme à l'œil. C'est... c'est la meilleure nouvelle que j'aie entendue cette année... Excuse-moi, c'est juste... l'émotion. Ma sœur est innocente, je... Je crois que je le savais au fond de moi, mais... Mais je voulais pas le croire. »

Et elle éclata en sanglots, attirant son mari et laissant Neville un peu embarrassé.

« Allons, Tata, ça va, tout va bien, dit-il un peu gauchement.

-Non, tout ne va pas bien, renifla sa Tante. J'ai laissé ma sœur croupir douze ans en prison pour rien ! Je suis horrible !

-Tu ne le savais pas Tata, tu n'aurais rien pu faire. Écoute, même son petit-ami de l'époque ne l'avait pas cru, toi tu ne l'avais pas revu depuis des années, il n'y a rien que tu aurais pu faire.

-Je... oui, je suppose, c'est juste... Excuse-moi, j'ai besoin d'aller me reposer. »

Neville regarda sa Tante monter en pleurs vers sa chambre, un peu décontenancé. Mal à l'aise, il entama la conversation avec son Oncle qui semblait un peu plus à l'aise. Finalement, après un long moment, Tante Anna descendit les escaliers, les yeux rouges mais un sourire sur son visage.

« Désolé mon chéri, dit-elle en serrant son neveu contre elle. Je ne voulais pas te faire de peine, je suis vraiment très heureuse, je t'assure.

-C'est bon Tata, dit-il en souriant. Je te comprends. Au fait, Agathe m'a écrit tout à l'heure, j'ai reçu sa lettre dans le train. Je me demandais, je pourrais peut-être lui demander de passer ici ? Ce serait génial, non ?

-Oh, euh... Oui, si tu peux, j'aimerais beaucoup la revoir. Mais comment elle peut venir ici sans se faire repérer ?

-Elle peut se transformer en aigle. Je lui écris tout de suite alors ! »

Et Neville songea en cherchant son encrier dans sa malle qu'entre la visite de sa Tante Agathe et la Coupe du Monde, cet été serait sans doute très amusant.

 **Et voilà ! Quelle joie de pouvoir cocher la petite case Terminé en postant ce chapitre.**

 **Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Et oui, c'est Lily qui résout tout (assez facilement d'ailleurs... Suffisait juste de trouver une bonne sorcière en fait. En vérité, ça a été un changement de dernière minute, dès le départ, je ne voulais pas que ce soit Eileen et Neville qui utilisent le Retourneur de Temps, ils ne connaissent pas assez Hermione, et puis j'avais dit que les personnages essayeraient d'être plus sensés et de faire appel à des adultes quand c'était possible. C'est pourquoi c'est Severus qui devait s'en occuper. Mais à la dernière minute, j'ai changé d'avis, je me suis dit que l'on ne se remettait pas comme ça d'un quasi-Baiser de Détraqueur et j'ai eu envie de mettre Lily un peu plus sur le devant de la scène, puisque c'est une des remarques que je reçois le plus souvent. Alors voilà ^^**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu du coup de voir un peu Lily. J'aime beaucoup sa façon de réfléchir toute seule et de se parler à elle-même, puisqu'elle travaille seule la majeure partie du temps, je l'imagine très bien réfléchir à voix haute comme ça et se parler à elle-même, ça aide souvent à réfléchir (en tout cas, c'est comme ça que je fais quand j'hésite sur un point de l'intrigue :p). Ah et du coup, oui Dumbledore le savait depuis le début, il sait tout ce qui se passe à Poudlard, après tout.**

 **En parlant de l'omniscience de Dumbledore, je pense qu'il a fait exprès de croiser Neville dans les couloirs pour avoir une petite discussion avec lui. Après tout dans le livre original, il vient « par hasard » dire à Remus que sa calèche est prête, juste quand Harry se trouve dans la pièce et a fini sa conversation avec lui XD**

 **Donc voilà, sans doute que Dumbledore a une sorte de Carte du Maraudeur lui aussi pour espionner tous les habitants de Poudlard :p**

 **Ah et une remarque qui m'est venue pendant l'écriture de ce chapitre, la Loi de Gamp empêche de créer de la nourriture à partir de rien. Mais les sorciers n'arrêtent pas de transformer des objets en animaux ou de faire apparaître des animaux à partir de rien... Les animaux ne sont plus comestibles dans Harry Potter ? Ou j'ai condamné Buck en le faisant manger une pierre ? :p**

 **Voilà les petites incohérences de l'univers, mais bon, on va faire comme si de rien n'était ^^**

 **Allez, à la prochaine, et encore une fois bonne année ! Je vous le redirais certainement en début de tome 4 :D**

 **PS : Dodderer signifie littéralement « le vieux croulant », j'ai trouvé que ça allait bien au membre de la commission qui n'est pas nommé dans le livre ^^**

 **Réponse aux reviews**

 **Ça faisait longtemps que j'ai pas eu de review de guest, mais puisque je viens d'en recevoir une de la part de Delphine, une rapide réponse ^^**

 **Du coup, Delphine, merci beaucoup pour ta review, je n'ai pas très envie de parler des couples, parce qu'ils ne commenceront à se former que vers les tomes 4-5, donc tu verras bien si tu avais raison ou non :D**

 **Mais voilà, moi aussi je suis un grand fan de Severus, merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements, bisous et j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre ^^**


End file.
